


Life After Love (Sequel to "Lost in Life")

by cunningdeb



Series: Lost in Life [5]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 125,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This sequel picks up after their Hawaii vacation told in "Renewal" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1075889

Kris paid the taxi fare as Adam waited, gazing over the water. It was late afternoon and the beach was quieting down. A few people were out jogging, or biking, or rollerblading along the concrete ribbon that marked the edge of their property, but for the most part, life was winding down for the day. The Pacific crashed onto the beach, while a few sailboats coasted off shore. He missed the quiet and calm of their little Hawaiian lagoon, the inviting water a few feet from the back door. The past week had been relaxing and passionate, a world unto itself.

The taxi drove off and he felt the familiar, warm arms of his lover slide around his middle. Adam rubbed his hands over the strong arms, looking up at their beach house. While the vacation has been wonderful, this was where they belonged; this was where they lived their life and loved each other.

“Glad to be home?” Kris asked, giving him a squeeze then releasing him to grab some luggage.

Anytime I’m with you I’m home, Adam wanted to say but he felt silly. Sometimes his need for Kris was overwhelming, an addiction. In a way, Kris had been his savior, had helped save him from the hell he’d been living. It was hard to imagine they’d been together for nearly two years, one year officially as a couple, and now engaged. The Allens had welcomed him into their family with loving arms, his brother Neil was living nearby and he had a circle of loved ones that were as close to family as they could get without sharing DNA. 

“Yeah it is,” Adam finally replied, picking up his own bags. “Let’s head inside and hope Neil hasn’t turned our love nest into a frat house.”

Even though Hawaii was only two hours behind California, they were still exhausted. Their flight was delayed which meant Neil couldn’t pick them up as planned ~ he had to interview some government person about something. The airline ‘misplaced’ the suitcase with the souvenirs they’d picked up for everyone so that took another two hours to sort out. Then they had to wait another hour for a taxi to pick them up. Now that they were home, they had to unpack and find something to eat. The last bite they’d had was just before boarding. 

Once the door was opened, they got a shock ~ a good shock. The house was spotless, not that it had been a mess before they left. It just looked cleaner … and smelled fresh … and the stain was gone from the tan carpet, the stain Neil’s pop had left the night he’d decided to imitate Tiny Tim and had cushions thrown at him.

They left the luggage at the door and went into the kitchen. Again, spotless. Kris opened the fridge for a bottled water, knowing they’d left some in there, and found not only water but milk, juice, beer, wine, pop and a bunch of food. He opened the freezer door and found it full of food too.

“Adam, the grocery fairy paid us a visit!”

Adam checked the cupboards, finding them loaded as well. There was a note on the counter. He picked it up, looked at the name on the bottom and smirked. “I’ll be sure to tell Neil you called him a fairy.”

“Neil did this?”

“Appears so. Let’s see what the squirt has to say:

“’Hey guys. Before you think I’ve gone off my rocker and turned into Harriett the Happy Homemaker, I called in a cleaning service yesterday to freshen the place up for the new year, just like mom used to do’ ….” 

Adam fondly remembered his mom cleaning the house furiously every January 1st, saying it was good luck to go into the coming year with a clean slate, so to speak. It was getting easier to remember them now but it still made his eyes water. Kris noticed and rubbed his back, laying a kiss on his shoulder. Adam cleared his throat and continued. 

“ ‘I made sure they didn’t touch any of your private stuff … let me just interject an ewwwww … but they cleaned up everything else. I did, however, go shopping so you two wouldn’t starve your first night back. By the way, the bill from the supermarket is on your desk and I’d like cash back, thanks. Anyway, sorry the airlines screwed up and I couldn’t see you two in person but don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. Call me tomorrow after you’ve ‘rested’ or whatever. Neil.’ ”

“Wow, what got into him?” Kris asked, taking the note and going over it himself. 

Adam went to the fridge and dug out a frozen pizza. “Brotherly love?”

They looked at each other seriously for about six seconds then burst out laughing. Adam put the pizza in the oven and set the timer before heading into the bedroom to unpack. Mostly, the job consisted of taking clothes out of the suitcase and putting them back in the drawers and closets; only a few items were tossed in the laundry hamper. They hadn’t spent much time dressed. When the oven timer went off, Kris took the pizza out and grabbed a couple of beers while Adam finished reorganizing his products.

Adam passed by the phone on his way to the couch. “Lights blinking. We should probably check our messages.”

“Take a bite first,” Kris suggested, holding up a slice. Adam sunk his teeth into the brown crust and moaned. Kris licked his lips. “Can you be jealous of pizza?”

His fiancé grinned evilly. “Your turn later.”

Kris returned to the couch and Adam pressed the button. Most of the messages were their friends checking to see they got home alright. The last one was Peter DiSantos, their boss:

“Hey Adam, Kris. Listen, I know you’re settling back in but when you have a chance give me a call. I need to talk to you guys before tomorrow. Bye.”

“I guess we should call him back,” Kris suggested, reaching over Adam for the phone and getting a cheesy kiss on the cheek for his effort. “You want to talk to him?”

“Put him on speaker.”

Kris dialed, the phone rang, and Peter picked up.

“You made it back. How was the trip?”

They chatted briefly then got down to business.

“Say, are you two free in the morning, around 11:30?”

Adam’s mouth was full of pizza so he shrugged and nodded.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Kris asked.

“I’m getting a group together to check out a property for Indigo. The owner wanted us last week but I told him two key players in the deal were out of town and he agreed to wait. I saw it briefly; its going to take a lot of work but the potential is there. You guys game?”

The boys looked at each other, the excitement in the air palatable. 

“We can do that. Where is it?” Kris asked casually, frantically searching the room for something to write on. 

Adam pulled an eyeliner stick out of his pocket and handed it to Kris with a napkin. Peter gave him the address and they said their goodbyes.

The minute Peter hung up, Adam and Kris grinned like fools. It was finally happening. Indigo was no longer to be a concept on a notepad, a dream. A celebration of this caliber required a kiss, which led to hugging, then tongue wrestling and groping. 

“Bed,” Adam mumbled, not wanting to let go of Kris’ bottom lip.

“Hmph,” was the reply.

Adam lifted his lover off his feet, not letting go of his mouth. They made their way to the bedroom and proceeded to mess up the clean sheets. Letting go of each other long enough to shed their clothes, Kris laid out on the bed, one leg bent and a hand at his groin, lazily stroking his cock. Adam’s heart pounded and his cock grew hard as he watched his baby stroke himself.

Kris sped up, arching his back and closing his eyes. He started gasping and keening. Adam couldn’t take it anymore, jumping on the bed and smacking Kris’ hand away. Adam took over, jerking him and running his thumb over the red head, spreading around the pearls of precum. Kris lowered his leg and bucked his hips. Adam knew the sign and engulfed him just before he let go. The creamy ribbon shot down his throat as Adam sucked and licked, draining him dry. Kris’ body continued spasming while Adam let go, leaving a thread of spit and salty cum as he moved up his lover’s body and captured his mouth, letting him taste himself.

Adam had never felt so loved and cared for as when they were together. He trusted Kris with his life and most importantly his heart. When darkness pushed in on his thoughts, Kris was there to banish them, never asking for anything in return but Adam’s love. It was an easy price to pay.

Hands ran through his hair and over his shoulders. The need to be fucked by his man overwhelmed him.

“K-Kris … mmmm … b-baby … I need … I n-need ….”

Kris brushed the sweaty hair away from Adam’s face. His eyes were so full of love Adam stopped breathing. “What do you need Adam, I’ll give you anything.”

“I want to feel you, in-inside me.”

Confessing he wanted this was hard. For three years, Adam has been used and abused by Malcolm Cavanaugh, forced into a submissive roll, forced to bottom. It went against Adam’s nature so when he and Kris got together, being on top, being in charge, gave him a sense of control over his life again. Kris gladly gave it to him. Giving up that control and letting Kris take over was physical proof how much Adam trusted the young man, trusted that he wouldn’t be used and hurt.

“Are you sure?” he was asked tenderly.

“Yeah baby, I’m sure.”

They kissed softly before Adam moved off and lay on his stomach. He could feel the mattress move and hear the side drawer open. A warm hand on his lower back signaled him to bend leg up, opening his cheeks. The hand was replaced with wet lips, dampening his hot skin and working their way down, over his ass and in between. Kris opened his lover’s cheeks further and slowly licked the puckered hole. Adam gasped and clutched at the blankets, quaking ever so slightly.

“Adam?”

“I … I’m fine baby. Don’t stop.”

Kris continued. Adam concentrated on the love in those touches, blocking out the pain and humiliation Malcolm inflicted whenever he forced Adam to have sex. Kris was making sure Adam felt good; Malcolm only carried about getting himself off. 

Much to Adam’s disappointment the tongue disappeared. There was a click and a pause and then cool cream was being spread around his hole. One finger slowly started pushing past the barrier, entering his body. Kris moved it back and forth, the friction sending tingles right down to Adam’s toes.

“M-more.”

Kris added a second finger, inserting them deeper. He continued stroking Adam’s insides and then they curled and hit his sweet spot. Adam’s head jolted off the pillow, his eyes wide and mouth open, gasping as the electricity sparked again … and again … and again …

“Ngh, g-god Kr-Kris … mmm …,” Adam body moved, meeting the upward thrusts. “F-Fuck me … p-please … f-fuck ….”

Adam lifted his leg up higher, grabbing behind his knee and drawing it up nearly to his chin. The mattress shifted again and Kris lined up his hard cock, kissing Adam’s sweaty back before pushing in.

“I love you Adam,” he whispered as he penetrated, “you’re m-my ev-every, everything … oh God, so tight, so fucking tight.”

Adam chewed his bottom lip, holding down the panic that came with the momentary pain. Kris took his time, letting Adam adjust, until he was encased to the base. They lay for a few minutes, connected, until Adam shifted his body, pressing against him. Taking a hold of Adam’s shoulders, Kris started moving, slowly at first, speeding up when given the word. Adam gave up biting his lip and took a mouthful of pillow, grunting and groaning. Their bodies slid together effortlessly, lubricant and sweat. Reaching between his legs, Adam grabbed his cock and jerked furiously, seeking release from the explosion building in his core. He felt the sensation of Kris releasing deep inside him, the grip on his shoulders painful but perfect. Adam came himself, all over his chest and the sheets. His ears were ringing, his jaw was aching and every muscle seized. Kris wrapped his arms around Adam’s chest, pressing them together and licking the back of his neck.

Exhaustion descended quickly and sleep overtook them.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

When they pulled up to the corner building, there was a group waiting outside, laughing and giving the exterior a going over. Kris and Adam were lucky they made it since they’d been a little busy to set the alarm before falling asleep. 

Kris had been the first to wake up, having rolled off and landed on the floor. It had taken him a few minutes to realize they were back in California and that he’d actually topped. He’d leaned against the side of the bed, recalling the night before. It was always a special gift when this happened. Adam usually asked when everything was going great, when he felt the rest of his life was in control. It was a good sign.

They parked and joined the party. Peter had assembled a group of trusted friends and advisers to help him evaluate and ultimately come up with a decision. When they’d first started searching out properties, they decided they would look and comment vaguely but keep their real assessment and ideas for a meeting afterwards. If the seller thought they were too anxious, they’d have trouble getting the price they wanted. The door opened and one by one the group entered the austere two story structure, including Ken (close friend), James (their lawyer), Charlie & Shaun (friends and former co-workers at the Cavanaugh Club), and Tim (a contractor friend of Peter’s). Peter held back with a man the boys didn’t recognize and he called them over.

“I’d like you to meet Kris Allen, our new club’s manager and this is Adam Lambert, our headliner and music consultant.”

“Nice to meet you gentlemen,” the owner expressed, shaking their hands. “I’m sure you’ll like what you see.”

Not taking the bait, Kris and Adam smiled and went in. Peter and the owner followed; out of the corner of his eye, Kris noticed the smirk on Peter’s face. 

Inside it was one giant open space, with boring off white walls, a well worn linoleum floor and support pillars positioned throughout. Two large pane glass windows looked over the street with the front entrance door in between. Off to the side was a second entrance/exit that had a small driveway and a loading dock. Peter explained most recently it had been a fabric store and before that it was a furniture store. The group separated, exploring and imagining how their ideas would work in this space. Everyone wore their poker faces so try as he might the owner couldn’t tell if they loved it or hated it. Leaving Adam to look around, Kris accompanied Peter, the chef and the contractor into the ‘behind the scenes’ areas. Kris felt a good vibe about the place and couldn’t wait to get back to Adagio to share.

Half an hour later, they were heading back to their cars. Peter told the owner he’d contact him soon with an offer. Arriving at Adagio, they grabbed some refreshments before starting.

“So,” Peter began, “who wants to go first? Tim?”

“The building appears sound although it needs a thorough inspection to know that for sure.”

“Can we get rid of some of those pillars?”

“I wouldn’t want to replace all of them but we could make sure the dance and stage areas were clear. I couldn’t give you an estimate on costs until you’ve settled on the design.”

“Thanks Tim. Charlie, from the food service angle, any thoughts?”

It had already been decided that Indigo would serve lunch and dinner and offer tapas for the party crowd. 

“Well, I was imagining the primary dining area in front of those two windows. There’s adequate space for a reception and waiting area and coat room. Maybe set up some high tables and bar stools around the perimeter of the dance floor for the nighttime patrons or create some intimate cubby areas, have cushioned seats with a low table and maybe a different piece of art in each area.”

“I like that idea,” Peter commented. “We could feature local up-and-coming artists, switch the pieces around ever week or so.”

“And I was also thinking, that side docking area? Since we won’t be using that docking bay, we could turn the outdoor space into a patio area, set up a small bar out there and some tables, add some plants and lighting for after hours. Maybe separate it from the sidewalk by attractive metal gates or use metal frames and heavy etched glass to keep the space visually open.”

Everyone nodded and notes were made.

Shaun spoke up next.

“I think it’s important to keep that open feel so we could build a freestanding bar area, perhaps with an oval or rectangular shape, so the diners can still enjoy the music but not feel like they were eating in the middle of the dance floor. This way, the dining room and the club can be served at the same time and traffic can flow easily between the two areas.”

The ideas were coming fast and furious. Ken had appointed himself note taker and wrote down the ideas. Adam threw in his ideas for the dance floor and stage and Kris suggested the second floor could be used for the employee areas, the office and some private rooms that could be rented out for special occasions. 

There was the direct competition of the other clubs and restaurants in the area but it was proof that it was a popular location. They would assess what the other venues offered and see how they could switch things up.

Before all ideas could be implemented and explored, however, they needed to secure the property. Peter headed into his office and made the call. 

The group dispersed. Adam started rehearsing his song for that night and Kris went to the reception desk to check out the reservation list. 

Two hours after Peter made the call, they got their reply.

Kris walked onto the stage. Adam was leaning over the edge of the piano, discussing something. Kris smacked his cute ass and when Adam yelped and turned, Kris caught that beautiful face in his hands and sucked the air out of his lungs.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Adam panted once Kris let him breathe, “but what brought that on.”

“‘Operation Indigo’ is underway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

“Heading out?” Peter asked, taking his attention away from the blueprints.

Kris patted down his pockets, making sure he had his car keys, house keys and wallet. “Yeah, we’re meeting Shaun and Charlie in an hour at Eros.”

“Don’t forget this,” his boss commented, holding out a credit card.

“Right. I’ll make sure we don’t go overboard ~ again.”

Peter had created an expense account for their weekly outings. In the name of research, Adam and Kris, along with Shaun and Charlie, offered to sacrifice themselves and go clubbing several nights a week to check out Indigo’s future competition.

It was a difficult assignment but someone had to do it. 

“Frugal’s fine but you have to spend money to make money.”

Kris nodded, slipped the card into his wallet, and said goodbye. Tim, who came on board officially as the contractor a few weeks ago, was waiting patiently to continue going over the blueprints with Peter. Ken and Christine were at a nearby table, each with a cell phone attached to their ear and a laptop open in front of them, checking out and contacting interior designers for the job. They waved casually, caught up in what they were doing.

Jogging to his car, Kris got in and headed home to pick up his man. Since Adam only sang at Adagio three nights a week, and alternating weekends, the quartet would hit the town on his nights off. Shaun and Charlie scoped out the menus, customer service and bar selection while Adam and Kris checked out the club vibe, music selections and décor. They visited the competition within walking distance of Indigo but they also checked out the hottest places in the city, talking discretely to patrons and finding out what was drawing them in.

When he got to the beach house, Adam was ready and waiting on the deck, watching the sunset. The fiery light washed his face and he seemed lost in his thoughts, jumping when he heard the car door slam shut.

“I thought you’d still be getting pretty,” Kris said aloud while adding to himself that Adam was always pretty.

The smile Kris received was joyful and a little naughty. “I’m not wasting one minute of this evening.”

Indigo was going to be an ‘open’ club in the sense that all couples were welcomed. Up to this point, the group hadn’t visited any strictly gay clubs but tonight they were. After all, this was a demographic they were appealing to as well. Eros was one of the hottest clubs in West Hollywood, its clientele young professionals who enjoyed a sophisticated ambiance mixed with a shit load of fun.

Shaun and Charlie were waiting for them in the parking lot and the friends got in line, waiting an hour before they got past the bouncers. Seated at a booth, they perused the menu, each of them ordering a different specialty to be shared amongst the four of them. They also ordered the club’s signature drinks, sampling enough to taste test but taking it easy since they had a full night ahead of them. 

The music was sic, making it really hard to keep their minds on ‘work’. Kris caught Adam watching the other men dancing, occasionally hearing a whine as he tried to be a good boy. Kris wasn’t much for dancing but when he danced with Adam, it always turned into a vertical expression of a horizontal action and he never wanted to stop. Adam’s hand was sneaking over Kris’s thigh, petting and tugging. Kris tried to ignore him as he sipped his cola. When Adam reached his target, causing Kris to spit his drink back into his glass, Charlie decided it was time to ease their misery.

“Why don’t you two hit the dance floor,” he suggested, smirking at Shaun.

“We’re here to work not play,” Adam sighed.

Kris bit his lip as the manhandling continued.

“Sounds like a plan,” Kris squeaked out, sliding his chair back and jumping to his feet. His zipper was straining so much he was sure the teeth would split. “C’mon lover, let’s give it a whirl. Consider it research.”

Adam set his glass down and grabbed Kris’ hand, dragging him towards the solid mass of throbbing bodies. “Well, if you put it that way.”

Digging in his heels, Kris halted them long enough to ask Shaun and Charlie if they wanted to come out too. Both men looked at each other and shook their heads.

He wasn’t really expecting them too; this wasn’t their ‘scene’. However, they did have strange looks on their faces.

The two men and the booth quickly disappeared as the couple was absorbed into the dance floor. Still holding hands, Adam drew Kris up against him and encircled him in his arms. A pounding beat was pulsing through the space as the two men moved with it, rubbing against each other, getting harder with each second. Adam slipped a hand inside the back of Kris’ jeans, his middle finger disappearing into the top of his crack, stroking and sending tingles through Kris’ body. Adam’s tongue traced the shell of his ear and Kris sucked in a breath. If they hadn’t been surrounded by so many people, Kris would have dropped to his knees and inhaled Adam’s cock right them and there. 

Adam brought out things in him no one else ever had or ever would. 

The fast music slowed and Kris rested his head against his lover’s shoulders, letting his own hands cup the tight ass he worshiped. For most of the song, he had his eyes closed, loosing himself in Adam’s embrace and the torturous stroking inside his pants. At some point though, he lazily opened them and noticed a little action going on back in their booth.

“Ummm … Adam?”

“What baby, I’m busy,” Adam moaned, working more of his hand into Kris’ jeans.

Kris gasped. “Don’t … don’t stop doing that but, but look.”

“At what?”

“Our, our booth … Charlie … Shaun … look.”

Kris felt Adam’s chin brush across the top of his head as he looked. 

“Oh … my … God … I, I had no … did you know?”

“N-no, how, how could we have missed it?”

Charlie had his hand buried in Shaun’s blond hair, holding him close as their mouths slowly devoured each other. 

Kris had had no clue those two were interested in each other. He knew the men had worked together for years, had quit the Cavanaugh Club together and had tried to start a business together and then were hired together for Indigo … 

… and a light went on in Kris’ head.

“Maybe our gaydar’s busted,” Adam offered, kissing the top of Kris’ head.

“Or we’re just out of practice. We haven’t exactly been checking out the offerings, at least I haven’t.” Kris waited for Adam to agree. When nothing came, Kris pinched Adam’s ass and a low laugh rumbled beneath his cheek.

“Just cause I’m looking over the bananas and cucumbers doesn’t mean I’m buying,” Adam commented casually.

He got another pinch on the ass, this one likely to leave a bruise

“Ouch! Kidding! Kidding!”

Kris rubbed the area, like a mom easing away a boo boo. “Don’t even think about it Adam. The only produce you’re eating is mine.”

The boys stayed on the dance floor, letting their friends enjoy some more time together. This was a time to enjoy each other and the welcoming vibe.

They still had to go Remix. It was another popular hang out but they’d have to behave themselves. 

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The kitchen at Remix was noisy, the head chef barking orders and his staff scampering like rats over a garbage can. Servers came in, demanded food, and then disappeared back into the club, into the music and lights and laughter.

“Here.”

Another stack of dirty dishes was plopped down beside the sink and the culprit scurried away before he could identify them. He’d just finished loading the dishwasher so these would have to wait. 

Another fuckin’ menial job. So much for experience meaning something. 

He’d had a fairly decent job last week before they fired him. It wasn’t like he killed the guy, just broke his arm. But no, management said it was bad for business and fired him. What the hell is a bouncer supposed to do anyway but get rid of trouble makers? The guy was causing trouble, he got rid of him. Now, instead of standing proud and relishing the fear he could evoke with one glare, he was up to his elbows in hot suds, killing his back and washing up everyone else’s mess. 

He once had it all ~ a steady job with a great income, benefits, and respect. Okay, maybe not ‘repect’ in the truest sense of the work but he was feared enough to be listened to. Though he hadn’t owned the place, he’d been the overseer and could do pretty much anything he wanted. 

Over a year ago, that all changed. The rats deserted the ship, the Cavanaugh Club went bankrupt and he was out on his ass. He poured out the sudsy water and moved over to the adjoining sink, grabbing the rinse sprayer. It was all that’s bitch’s fault. If he’d just done what he was told, everything would be fine. 

He removed the steaming tray of bar glasses and set them aside to cool. The head bartender’s flunky would be looking for these.

Diving back into the sink, he scrubbed his anger into the pots and pans. After Malcolm had been arrested and charged with attempted murder, Jerry skipped town. He emptied his bank account and disappeared, worried that when the whole truth came out, he’d be facing charges himself. He left California and made his way to Seattle, reconnecting with an old girlfriend who knew a guy who knew a guy that could get him a job. His infamy with having worked for Cavanaugh was an asset in his new job as he got to use his skills of persuasion for a local hood. He worked his way up the ranks until he found himself in the inner circle.

Then everything fell apart.

Again.

There had been a mole in their midst and Jerry caught wind of the raid minutes before it went down. Once more, he cleared out his bank account and skipped town, knowing if he’d been caught, he would have done jail time for sure.

Lost for ideas, he headed back to Los Angeles. The Lambert vs. Cavanaugh trial had been all over the news. Jerry knew listing the Cavanaugh Club as a reference would end many job prospects before they began so he left it off, even though it meant menial jobs as opposed to well paying ones. He sniffed around town, making discreet inquiries about similar jobs to his one in Seattle but it seemed word had worked its way down the Pacific Coast that he’d bailed and no one wanted to hire someone who didn’t put the brotherhood’s interest above his own.

“Unger, unload. They’re swamped out front,” someone ordered.

“Yes sir,” he replied through gritted teeth. For all he knew, it should have been a ‘yes ma’am’ but what did it matter. 

Drying his hands, he hefted the heavy tray and headed out front.

The place was packed. Jerry started unloading the glasses, giving them a final wipe and stacking them on the shelves. As he did so, he looked around the club, calculating in his head how much money they must be raking in. More people where pouring in then leaving. Two guys were seated at a table for four, just a few feet from him. They looked familiar. Though the lights were low, he managed to make out their faces and recognized them immediately. 

It was Glorified Bus Boy Charlie Nye and Cheers Reject Shaun Dickens. 

The rats had resurfaced.

Jerry wondered what they’d been up to since quitting the Cavanaugh Club. If they could afford to come here, they must be doing well. This wasn’t exactly a cheap watering hole. They hadn’t been shit disturbers and had listened to him, for the most part, but he didn’t consider them friends. He hadn’t considered anyone at the Cavanaugh Club a friend, not even Cavanaugh himself who was his mentor. They kept their mouths shut like good little boys, did there jobs, and saw nothing.

At least he thought they saw nothing until he heard they’d offered testimony against Malcolm.

He wondered just what else they had seen.

Two more joined the party. Jerry squeezed the stem on the wine glass so hard it snapped.

That bitch!

Adam Lambert and Kris Allen. He’d heard they were together and hadn’t believed it. But here was the proof. The two sat down, their backs to him, holding hands under the table. Los Angeles may be a huge city but it obviously wasn’t big enough to keep him from running into the man who ruined his life. Each time Adam laughed, it grated on Jerry’s nerves. He could have been laughing at anything but Jerry couldn’t help thinking the kid was laughing at him. The others joined in. Jerry watched Allen leaned over and quickly kiss Lambert on the cheek.

Kris Allen wasn’t entirely blameless in this either. If he hadn’t shown up and made Adam fall for him, the singer would have stayed clueless under Malcolm’s naked thumb, still taking it in the ass and bringing in the cash that paid the salaries and kept the doors open. Instead, he had to encourage Lambert to stick up for himself and give him a reason to move on.

They’d denied it but Jerry knew they were fucking; ‘just neighbors’ my ass.

“Move! You’re blocking traffic,” the head bartender declared, shoving past him.

Pissed off at the memories that were coming back, Jerry shoved the bartender back, sending him flying through the door that led into the kitchen. It set off a chain reaction, ending in food splattered across the floor and a dazed waiter cradling an injured arm.

The shouting was swallowed up by the unsuspecting revelry in the club. Unger tried to explain but he had no explanation they wanted to hear.

Ten minutes later, he was in the alley behind the club, swearing at the top of his lungs and kicking the hell out of the concrete wall. When the wall didn’t give, he turned his rage against the wooden crates scattered about.

Fired!

And that bitch did it again! If he and his dicks hadn’t shown up, he’d still have this fuckin’ job.

Enough was enough.

Making his way onto the main street, Jerry lit up a cigarette and leaned against a lamp post. The front door of the club was in clear view and he waited. He would wait as long as it took. 

Two packs of cigarettes later, the four men left. Staying a good ten feet behind them, he followed the group to their cars. While the men distracted said their goodbyes, Jerry wrote down their license plate numbers.

Heading back to his car, Jerry’ heart started to lighten a little. 

Suddenly his life had a purpose beyond living from paycheck to paycheck ~

Revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join me?” Adam leaned across the car seat and flicked his tongue into the corner of his man’s mouth. “We can slip into a private sauna ….”

“… and each other?” Kris finished, darting his tongue out to quickly play footsy with Adam’s.

“You know me so well it’s scary.”

It was Adam’s 27th birthday and Kris had gotten him a day at a luxury spa. Everyone involved in birthing Indigo had been extremely busy getting things in place on paper so Tim and his crew could start renovating. To be honest, the day had snuck up on Adam and he didn’t realize it was so close until Neil made some crack about him getting older. If it had gone by without any acknowledgement he would have been fine with that.

For several years, Adam had just let the day pass like any other. He didn’t want to mark one more year of sexual servitude. On his last birthday, though he was finally Malcolm-free, he was still recovering from his physical and emotional injuries. Adam knew that Kris knew, and had slipped in a dinner of Adam’s favorite foods for the occasion, but that had been the extent of it. This year, they were so busy with work he hadn’t given it a second thought.

Last night they had been lounging in the bathtub, Adam sitting between Kris’ open legs and having his hair washed and his neck kissed. It had felt so fucking good and he told Kris so, proving the point with the groaning noises it drew out of him. Kris brought up the subject of spas and Adam revealed he’d never been to one. Kris said he hadn’t either but he was counting on Adam to share every sweet minute of it with him. He asked what he was talking about and then Kris told him about his gift.

At first, Adam wasn’t too happy, especially when he found out he was going alone. Aside from physical therapy after his assault and hugs from close friends ~ and being intimate with Kris of course ~ Adam didn’t like people touching him. Though he’d come a long way thanks to therapy, this was still something he was uncomfortable with. While he was growing up, he loved to hug and show affection for his family and when his parents died, that little joy in life had died a bit too. Then Malcolm came along and killed it completely. Kris was doing his best to resuscitate it, and Adam loved letting him try, but it was baby steps. After talking it over with his lover, Adam decided that letting a masseuse touch his bare skin was just another move forward. He could decide on what treatments he wanted and how much contact he wanted them to have; that made him feel better.

The tongue wrestling continued until Adam pressed his elbow against the steering wheel and blasted the horn. Kris looked at the time, bemoaning that he had a meeting to get to; that was the reason he couldn’t join Adam. He promised to be back when Adam was all pampered and relaxed so they could go home, get changed, and head over to Ken and Christine’s for the dinner party they were throwing in Adam’s honor.

“I still don’t see why they’re doing it,” Adam commented, righting himself.

“Ken thinks of you as a son, you know that, and we just want to celebrate this special day with you. I thought you were looking forward to this. Have you changed your mind?”

“No, no, I’m really looking forward to it. It’s just, I haven’t celebrated my birthday in years and it feels weird, looking back on my life.” He reached out, clasping his fiancé’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I guess I’ll have to get used to looking forward to the future instead.”

“Damn straight.” Kris leaned in, bestowing a quick kiss. “Now get going and let them treat you right. I better not be late for my meeting or Peter will have my head.”

“Tell him hands off, it’s mine.”

Kris raised an eyebrow then got the joke. He playfully pushed Adam out of the car, yelling out his lover was a bad influence, and then drove away.

Adam turned and stared at the zen-like building before entering. Soft music played as a wall of water trickled down into a pool of light, blocking out the noise from the street, easing his anxiety. A young woman waited behind the reception desk and Adam handed over his gift certificate. Last night, Adam and Kris had reviewed the treatments available to him and considering the time restraints, Adam decided on a massage and a visit to their salon for a manicure/pedicure and facial. Adam nervously asked if he could have a female masseuse and was ensured it that wouldn’t be a problem.

Baby steps.

The locker room was decorated in light wood, blue tiles and glass. Three other men were there, in various states of undress, and Adam averted his eyes as the male attendant led him to his locker and brought him a fluffy robe and sandals. They had showers, towels and toiletries available and if there was anything else he needed, Adam just had to ask. Sitting on the bench, he took his time undressing, waiting until the others left. The attendant must have sensed his unease and looked away, giving him privacy to strip and slip on the robe and slippers. He paused when he was down to his underwear. The brochure said you could keep your briefs on or take them off, depending on your comfort level; Adam kept them on.

Ready to go, he was escorted to the massage room where he met his tiny masseuse Mia. She didn’t look strong enough to bend a pipe cleaner but she must know what she’s doing to be working here. Mia asked him what kind of soft music he liked and he said jazz was good. Then she asked him if he’d like some scented candles or incense lit. Adam said he’d like that. After being shown a selection, he settled on sandalwood. The atmosphere nearly set, Mia lowered the lights and left Adam to disrobe and get comfortable on the massage table. When she returned, Adam was lying on his stomach with a towel draped over his ass. Mia took a warmed blanket and covered him from the waist down as she started. Covering her hands in lotions, she worked on his shoulders, back, arms, neck and head. It felt really good and Adam finally started to relax. 

Mia moved the blanket over his back and off his legs. She started on his calves, working her way up as Adam drifted off ….

Adam was lying on his back, legs bent and spread wide open. He kept his head turned away, still able to feel the mouth covering his cock but not wanting to watch. Biting his lip and clutching at the sheets, he tried to stop his body from responding but the manipulations were stronger than his sense of shame. Something heavy settled against his abdomen. Forcing himself, Adam looked down, seeing Margaret’s head resting on his naked skin, her face turned towards Malcolm as he sucked and licked and prodded. She was saying something, too low for Adam to hear, but he felt her hand stroking the back of his thigh, fingers moving inward as she got closer to his hole….

“NO!”

“Mr. Lambert, are you alright?”

Adam snapped out of his nightmare and gazed around frantically, taking a moment to realize where he was and who was touching him. He could feel the red spreading on his face.

“I’m, I’m sorry, I was dreaming ….”

“That’s alright,” she replied kindly. “Massage is very relaxing and it’s not uncommon for clients to doze off. Do you want me to continue?”

Adam thought about it. Continuing meant lying on his back and letting his front be touched. After that flashback, he was afraid of what he might say or do.

“Um, I don’t have a lot of time today and….”

Mia took a towel and wiped her hands, smiling. “That’s fine. I’ll give you some privacy to put your robe on.”

Once Mia left, Adam sat up and pulled the blanket around himself, shivering even though the room was warm. Tears threatened to fall but Adam forced them back. He desperately wanted to talk to Kris but his phone was in the locker room and he didn’t want to interrupt the Indigo planning meeting. He could still feel the lingering touch of hands on him. It’s was Mia’s hand, it was the massage he was feeling, that was all. Fear turned to resolve as he jumped off the table, dropped the blanket and towel and slipped on his robe. 

This was his birthday damn it! He wasn’t going to let some psycho and his bitch ruin his day.

Mia waited for him outside the room and escorted him to the salon. Three more ladies were waiting to pamper him. 

Sitting in a recliner, his feet enjoyed a mini Jacuzzi while he sipped fruit juice and read the lasted gossip magazine. After his toes were nice and tingly, he had a foot rub and scrub, followed by lotion and a pedicure. The finishing touch was a little polish, chosen from a display of 100+ colors. They settled on a manly yet glamorous gun metal grey to duplicate on his hands. It would perfectly match the suit he’d planned on wearing that evening.

With the polish still tacky, he hobbled on his heels over to the salon chair for a facial and manicure. Adam lost all track of time but when they were done, his hands were soft and his face felt fresh and alive. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noticed he had time left to enjoy another perk of spa day.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris looked at his watch, cursing that he was running late. He felt guilty leaving Adam at the spa on his own, knowing his fiancé hadn’t been 100% behind the idea. It had been a tough go getting him to trust people outside his inner circle, getting him to believe that not everyone was like Malcolm and his minions. There was nothing Kris would have liked more than to get naked with Adam in the sauna and be tossed out on their asses for inappropriate behavior in a public place but duty called.

And duty was being a bitch.

The meeting had been at Indigo ~ well, more precisely at the dim, damp, overwhelming space that was going to be transformed into Indigo. Peter, Kris and Tim met with the interior designer, Toni, to go over some ideas for the club. They wanted something modern, not necessarily futuristic. Toni took notes, showed them samples and a slideshow of past projects. When Kris left, Tim was talking cost with Toni and Peter was on his cell, calling Christine to see how plans were going for the dinner party.

At the reception desk, Kris was told Adam had finished and was relaxing in their lounge. He asked if they could let Adam know he was there and was delighted when they said he could join him for some refreshment if he liked. The place was clean and sparse, calming and relaxing. Customers were scattered here and there and Kris found Adam in the corner, beside a koi pond, eyes closed and fingers loose around some pink drink with an umbrella. As Kris drew closer, he realized Adam was asleep. His legs had fallen open, one bare knee exposed. Kris couldn’t help wondering if he’d kept his briefs on or had gone commando for the day.

Stopping in front, he leaned down. “Wake up sleepy head.”

Adam didn’t stir.

“Adam?” he said a little louder.

Still no response. 

“Hey,” Kris tried again, this time reaching out and touching Adam’s bare knee.

Adam woke up alright, so startled his fingers closed around his drink and sent it splashing all over Kris. Pink foam hung from his hair, tinted his face, and drenched his white shirt and black pants. It tasted good, whatever it was. He started licking his lips when his sight was blocked by a handful of napkins wiping his face.

“Oh God baby, I’m so sorry, you … you startled me and … and …,” Adam couldn’t hold it back any longer and chuckled, “pink is definitely your color Kris.”

Catching his reflection in the pond, he couldn’t help smiling himself. “If you wanted to see me in pink, there had to be an easier way.”

Staff came running at them from all sides, towels and mops and apologies at hand. The boys said they didn’t need to make a fuss as they offered to take Kris’ clothes and clean them for him. Since they were running late, all parties came up with a compromise.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Kris commented as he strode to the car, head high.

“Sure I did. I’m your fiancé, we do things together.”

Kris stopped. “I don’t think humiliating yourself is included.”

Adam reached out and took the plastic bag containing Kris’ wet clothes. “Everything is included. Where are your keys?”

Kris dug into the pocket of his white fluffy robe and pulled them out. Walking to the driver’s side, he gathered the edges of the robe together so he didn’t flash West Hollywood and climbed in behind the wheel. Adam did likewise, tossing the bags with their clothes in the back seat and holding his robe together as he got in.

Kris held onto the wheel, staring at nothing in particular, and then he turned and kissed his love.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Mmmmm, pomegranate.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

When Kris and Adam arrived at Ken and Christine’s, the rest of the guests were already there and the christening of the bar had begun. Having sold his Bel Air estate, Ken now lived in a smaller yet equally charming home in Beverly Hills. The patio was set up with tables, chairs, flowers, candles and party lights. Music was piped in over the outdoor speakers and servers moved effortlessly between the guests, offering a wide variety of delectable bites.

The moment Adam showed his face, the chatting stopped and everyone shouted ‘Happy Birthday!’ Feeling a tad uneasy, Adam squeezed Kris’ hand and thanked everyone. Some went back to their talking and others came over to express a more personal welcome. Peter had taken the night off from Adagio and had brought his wife Serena, Charlie and Shaun were there together, James offered a firm handshake and Neil gave his brother a big bear hug, making some wise crack for the crowd’s benefit but whispering into Adam’s ear that he loved him and wished him nothing but the best.

The host and hostess were at the end of the reception line. Ken drew Adam into a warm hug and Adam returned the affection. Their bond had grown over the year and next to Kris and Neil, the older man had become one of the most important people in Adam’s life. He’d stuck with Adam through the worst of times, hung in there when Adam tried to shut the world out, and emerged with a lasting friendship. Christine had become a dear friend as well, not as close as Ken, but she’d proven she was someone worth having in his circle of friends.

The drinks and appetizers circulated for another hour before everyone sat down at various tables for a candlelit dinner. Adam sat with Ken and Christine, Kris, Peter and Serena. Leaving business aside for the evening, they talked gossip and inconsequential matters and just relaxed. 

After dinner, coffee and a seven tier cupcake tree were served. Adam moved from table to table, chatting with everyone and thanking them for coming. Every so often, he looked back at Kris, also making the rounds. At some point, he lost track of his fiancé, only to find him walking alone towards the pool and stopping to sit on a lounge chair. 

Excusing himself, Adam followed.

“Hey baby, you alright?” he asked gently, sitting beside him.

Kris reached out and rested a hand on his leg. “Yeah, I just needed some time to myself.”

“Oh. Well … okay, I’ll go back …,” he responded awkwardly.

“No lover, stay. I’d never want you to go.” Kris gazed over the shimmering pool. “I was watching you enjoying yourself and it brought back memories of this time last year. You were so lost back then. You rarely came out of our apartment, not seeing anyone except me and your brother.”

“I stayed in bed with the covers tucked under my chin, blinds closed, lights off. I just wanted to hide from life. But you wouldn’t let me.”

Kris smiled softly. “No, I wouldn’t, even though I had no clue what I was doing.”

Leaning over, Adam kissed Kris on the corner of his mouth. “You loved me … and that’s what I needed.” 

Adam looked over at the patio. If anyone was watching them, he couldn’t tell. Standing, he offered Kris his hand and when they connected, Adam pulled his baby to his feet and they strolled towards the pool house, opening the door to a changing room and locking the door behind them.

“I could use a little lovin’ right now,” Adam whispered, running a finger down Kris’ jaw and neck to the collar of his dress shirt. He undid one button. “You would climb into bed with me,” he undid another button, “and gather me in your arms,” he undid another button.

“Then you’d turn around,” Kris continued, reaching up and undoing a button on Adam’s shirt, “and rest your head under my chin,” he undid another button.

“Sometimes I did nothing but hold you,” Adam undid another button.

“Sometimes you’d cry and I’d kiss away your tears,” Kris undid another button.

“No matter what I did or didn’t do, you stayed by me.” Adam kissed Kris’ forehead.

“I love you. How could I do otherwise?”

“You were the best present I’d ever received.”

Adam nuzzled Kris’ neck and moved his hands down.

Kris sighed, “Happy Birthday lover.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Ken stood on the patio, looking towards the pool house. Adam and Kris had just disappeared inside and he didn’t need much of an imagination to guess what they were doing.

He turned back to the party. It had been a wonderful night, a chance to sit back and be with friends. Ken knew Adam had been a little uneasy about this gathering but he was proud of him for agreeing.

Ken was proud of him … period.

Only stepping in when needed, Ken had sat on the sidelines watching the two young men struggle through the aftermath of Malcolm Cavanaugh. It had been a long, arduous journey with many obstacles, mostly Adam’s fear of living again. He’d had highs and lows, emotions ranging from rage and anger to defeat and listlessness. Spattered between those moments were rays of light but most days had been cloudy. 

Looking back, he wished he could have helped Adam and Kris more ~ he was a psychologist after all ~ but he’d been facing his own demons at the same time. While Adam and Kris were aware Ken was seeing someone professionally, they didn’t know the specifics nor did they ask. The only other person who knew the truth, other than his own counselor, was Peter.

When Ken first met Adam, he was in limbo. He’d recently lost his wife Heather and the only thing that had kept him going was his love of music. A friend had taken him to hear a young man perform at the Cavanaugh Club and Ken was entranced. At first, it had been all about the voice. Then he got to meet Adam and realized he was just as emotionally spent as Ken was. They became casual friends and at some point, Ken started thinking of Adam differently. He hadn’t intended to, it was just the physical resemblance and similar personality to Heather that caused Ken to feel somewhat attracted to the young man. He’d kept it to himself until the day Adam had been admitted to the hospital, after Malcolm tried to murder him. He sat in the waiting room with Peter and somehow the story came out. Peter didn’t judge him; rather he encouraged him to see a grief counselor and once the trial was over and Malcolm was behind bars, Ken did just that.

There’s an old saying that doctors make the worst patients and Ken was no different. Peter sometimes drove Ken to his appointments because he refused to go. Peter reminded him if he wanted any kind of healthy relationship with Adam, or anyone for that matter, he had to deal with it, no matter how painful the memories of her illness and passing had been.

Both men recovered together, yet apart, and when they emerged from their tunnels, a father/son bond was quick to form. Since then, the only feelings Ken had for Adam were those of a proud parent.

Yet with his recovery and new life, Ken always had this fear in the back of his mind that one day Adam would find out what Ken’s problem had been. The thought of Adam knowing the older man had had romantic feelings towards him was too frightening to bear, that Adam would think he was no different from Malcolm. 

Loosing his adopted ‘son’ would be akin to loosing his wife all over again. 

“Where’s the guest of honor?” Christine asked, touching his shoulder and kissing his cheek.

Ken looked towards the pool house and smiled.

“Ah,” was her reply. She smiled too, slipping her arm through his and leaning in.

Christine was the best thing to come into his life in a long time. They’d met at a vintner’s store as he was purchasing wine for a dinner party and she was there to meet with the owner who sold wine from her family vineyard. They hit it off right away and soon started dating. She was her own person, with her own beautiful allure and engaging personality, but she did have something in common with Heather ~ she made Ken deliriously happy.

Maybe … someday … he’d be ready to take the next step. He’d recently asked her to move in and she did, but he wasn’t quite ready to make the big commitment. Christine didn’t seem in any rush either so they just enjoyed their time together.

“How long do you think they’ll be in there; some of the guests are asking about them,” Christine commented.

Ken kissed her soft brown hair. “How long do we take in there?”

Christine blushed and squeezed his arm. “Point taken.” She moved away to keep mingling. “I’ll just say they’re preoccupied and will be back eventually.”

After Christine walked away, Peter joined him.

“Do you think we should increase the size of Adam’s new dressing room to accommodate a pull out bed?”

“I thought we weren’t talking business tonight.”

“Just an idea. Want to keep my star happy,” Peter smirked.

“As long as Kris is with him, he’d be happy in a broom closet.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole lotta love .... <3

“My funny Valentine  
Sweet comic Valentine  
You make me smile with my heart  
Your looks are laughable, unphotographable  
Yet you're my favorite work of art

Is your figure less than Greek?  
Is your mouth a little weak?  
When you open it to speak, are you smart?

But don't change a hair for me  
Not if you care for me  
Stay little Valentine, stay  
Each day is Valentine's Day…”

Adam’s eyes were closed, the sweetest smile on earth resting on his face. When he got caught up in a song, he faded away to a world apart, loosing himself in the melody and the feelings it created in him.

Kris knew Adam was in that place now. It was the same way Kris felt when he and his lover were alone together, especially after they’d made love, and were entwined.

Coming back to the present, he gazed lovingly at his man. Adam was dressed in a black suit and tie with a deep red shirt and accent in his pocket. The arrangement was modern jazz, a visual homage to Sinatra and a vocal one to Chaka Khan. It let Adam’s voice soar and drift and fill Adagio with silken strands. 

“Is your figure less than Greek?  
Is your mouth a little weak?  
When you open it to speak, are you smart?

But don't change a hair for me  
Not if you care for me  
Stay little Valentine, stay ….”

The notes drifted off into the room and Adam finished the song, his voice the only sound in the room

”Each day is Valentine's Day”

Kris stood with everyone as the last note faded away. Adam never failed to bring people to their feet. Bowing graciously, he left the stage, only to appear seconds later at Kris’ side. The rest of the room vanished as they kissed.

“Are you two going to sit down and have a bite with us?”

“I think they’re already having a bite.”

“Gentlemen, behave. I think it’s sweet.”

Eventually they came apart. Kris could see the embarrassment clearly on Adam’s face and he was sure his face was just as red considering his cheeks were burning up. Peter and Ken were clearing their throats and Christine was beaming.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Kris commented sheepishly.

“Yeah, kind of forgot where we were,” Adam added.

“No apologizes necessary. You two are young and deeply in love. I think it’s wonderful. In fact,” she glared at Ken with a little mischief, “I wouldn’t mind making a scene every now and then.”

Ken looked at her, eyebrows arched, then turned to Peter. “So, how about the Lakers this season?”

“We’d love to join you but we have a little Valentine celebration of our own planned,” Adam explained, entwining his fingers with Kris’.

“We do?” his fiancé asked.

Adam kissed his temple. “We do. Time to go baby.”

Kris looked at their friends and shrugged. “Guess it’s time to go.”

“Make sure you set the alarm clock this time. We have that meeting with the interior designer, noon sharp at Indigo.”

“Don’t worry boss, I’ll make sure he gets up,” Adam answered innocently.

“I’ll make sure he gets it up too,” Kris added.

Christine sipped her wine. “I’m sure you will.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“What are we doing at Neil’s apartment?” Kris asked as the elevator closed behind them and they strolled down the hall. “And what’s in the bag?”

Adam held tight to Kris’ hand, letting the paper bag sway in his other.

“How soon we forget,” was his reply.

Stopping at the door, Kris raised his hand to knock but Adam stilled him, instead holding up the key and letting them in.

“Does your brother know about this?”

“Yup.”

“So where is he? I hope he’s not going to jump out at us dressed in a diaper with wings and crossbow.”

Adam cringed. “This is supposed to be romantic, not nauseating.”

At one time, this had been their apartment. Nothing had changed, except it was a little messier … okay, a lot messier than they had kept it. Adam watched Kris look around and then he noticed the recognition on his baby’s face.

They headed towards the one bedroom.

“It’s about damn time.”

“Okay, so I remember we used to live here,” Kris admitted as Adam opened the bedroom door, “but I still don’t get why we’re here … oh my God, Adam.”

“Do you get it now?” Adam asked softly, coming up behind Kris and wrapping him in his strong arms, chin resting on his love’s shoulder.

“Last Valentines … the day ….”

“The day you showed me the love.”

Kris moved into the room, the bedroom walls covered in paper hearts, each one inscribed with sentiments from Adam’s heart. Kris took the time to read them all. 

As he did, Adam waited, slowly withdrawing a red rose from the bouquet by the bed. Its perfume brought him back to that special night when Kris proved to him he wasn’t alone….

FLASHBACK TO LAST VALENTINE’S DAY

They’d been driving home from his therapist appointment. He’d started going to these sessions with an unyielding willingness to push through and get Malcolm Cavanaugh out of his life and mind completely. Yet as the days and weeks flew by, instead of rising above the trauma, he felt himself sinking deeper into it. He relived those horrendous moments and found himself withdrawing into himself. It seemed to him that it all rested on his shoulders and he was growing weary of the fight. Kris was talking about random things, about going out and getting a bite to eat at his favorite bistro or a coffee from Starbucks but all Adam wanted was to go home. 

Home … therapy … home ~ and nothing more.

They walked into the building in silence, rode the elevator in silence and walked to their apartment in silence ~ same old same old. Kris opened the door and Adam headed straight for their bedroom to hide. When Adam opened the door, he stopped in his tracks. 

“Kris,” he’d said slowly, his voice full of confusion, “what’s all this?”

Kris encircled his arms around Adam’s body and kissed his back. 

“We’re showing you the love. Happy Valentine’s Adam.”

Pink hearts … red hearts … coral hearts … shades that remained unnamed … every wall was covered in little paper hearts. Over the bed were two large hearts, their names written inside. Kris gave him a nudge and Adam moved further into the room. When he realized the smaller hearts were written on as well, but not by Kris, a laugh burst out into the room.

Adam couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed

His fingertips grazed across the textured paper, the words absorbing into his skin and filling his spirit. He recognized names of friends from work and from his social circle, as well as family, both by blood and by choice. Still, he didn’t know what this meant.

“Baby?”

“Yes Adam.”

“I don’t understand.”

Kris came to him, picked up a rose and ran it slowly over Adam’s freckled bottom lip. Adam closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, a smile fighting to reach his face.

“This is our little way to show you that you are loved and cherished and you are not alone in this fight … you will never be alone again. Draw strength from us Adam, let us hold you up when you grow tired of the fight, let us lead you through.” He removed the rose and replaced it with his lips, gentle and tender. “When you feel it becoming too much, turn to these hearts, turn to me, we’ll give you whatever you need.”

END OF FLASHBACK

A hand cupped his cheek. Adam leaned into it and smiled.

“You never cease to surprise me,” Kris whispered against his lips before bestowing a gentle kiss.

“I still have those hearts you know,” Adam commented, taking Kris’ hand and kissing his palm.

“I know.”

“You do?”

Kris replied sheepishly, “I walked in on you once, a couple of months ago. You had them spread out across the bed and you were reading them.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“I just cracked the door open a little but when I saw you, I decided not to interrupt.”

Adam drew Kris against him, slowly rubbing his back and burying his nose in Kris’ hair, breathing deeply.

“Those messages have gotten me through a lot. Thanks again for doing that.”

“And thanks for doing this for me,” Kris replied against Adam’s chest. “I’m going to save these too.” There was a pause and then Kris asked innocently, “Is this all I get for Valentine’s Day?”

“Well, I hadn’t planned on anything else. I guess we could do the laundry or watch the horror movie marathon on cable.”

Kris playfully bit Adam’s nipple through his shirt, making him yelp and get hard at once. 

“Watch the shirt baby, its designer,” Adam laughed, pulling them apart. “Why don’t you go to the kitchen and get the champagne and strawberries I stashed in the fridge.” He walked to the door, picked up the paper bag and dumped its contents on the bed. “I have to take care of something before I take care of you.”

“Aren’t those our sheets?” Kris asked.

“Promised Neil we wouldn’t get our DNA on his.”

Adam stripped the bed and started changing the bedding. Kris started for the kitchen then stopped.

“So where is Neil tonight anyway?”

“He’s having his own romantic night at our beach house.”

“He’s what?!”

“Don’t worry baby, I locked out bedroom door; he’ll be using the guest room.”

“I didn’t know he was seeing anyone.”

“Apparently … unless it’s a party for one.”

Kris squirmed and made gagging noises. Adam bit his lip, holding back his laugh. Yeah, the very idea grossed him out too.

“Thanks for the image lover, I just deflated.”

“My pleasure.”

Kris left but shouted from the hall, “He better clean up after himself ~ I am NOT taking care of his leftovers!”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris returned to the bedroom, champagne and chocolate covered strawberries on a tray. Adam was finished setting out candles and had started lighting them, humming softly to himself. Kris joined in, harmonizing, and as always, they meshed perfectly with each other. The final touch was soft music and dimmed lights. Kris stood by the bed, two flutes bubbling in his hands. Adam took his, they clinked glasses and took a sip. Kris reached over and chose a plump strawberry, holding it to Adam’s mouth. Sensually, Adam slipped his lips over the smooth chocolate and bit, the crunch of chocolate a little spark that set them off. Kris immediately noticed the trail of juice starting to run down his fiancé’s chin and licked him clean, letting his tongue start on the jaw and finish in his lover’s mouth. They ate the strawberry in tandem, its sweetness pale against the deliciousness of each other. 

Still connected, Kris felt around until he located Adam’s glass and then grudgingly he moved away, setting down the flutes and the leftover bit of strawberry.

Now that they’d had an appetizer, they were ready for the main course.

Kris slipped his hands up and under Adam’s suit jacket, sliding it off his broad shoulders. He caught it as it started to fall and folded it neatly on a nearby chair. Next, he undid Adam’s tie, leaving the ends hanging straight down. One by one, he undid the buttons, pressing a kiss against each naked bit of flesh he unveiled. Adam’s two necklaces shone dully in the light. Kris worshiped them as well, kissing the warm metal of the Eye of Horus pendent he’d given Adam as a gift long ago and then the cool stone of the unity necklace they’d bought in Hawaii. Adam’s hands were on his back, making soothing circles. Reaching his waist, Kris untugged the shirt tails and spread the fabric open, revealing the bare, pale chest and its dusting of sexy freckles. Using his tongue, Kris connected the dots, smiling as the chest he drew on shook with soft laughter. The laughter turned to gasps when he reached Adam’s nipples, suckling and nipping one while tweaking the other between his thumb and finger. Adam’s hands, just as gentle, pushed Kris’ jacket off his shoulders then took great handfuls of shirt fabric, loosening it so he could get his hands on Kris’ bare back.

Lost in the taste and the sensation, Kris slid down Adam’s chest, flicking his tongue in and around the belly button as he settled down on the edge of the bed. Adam’s belt rubbed under Kris’ chin and he blindly unbuckled it, anxious to reveal the treasure beneath. The black trousers pooled around Adam’s ankles and he tried to kick them off. The fabric got caught around his foot and Adam tumbled backwards onto the floor. Both men laughed as Kris sunk by his feet, undoing the shoes and peeling off the socks. Adam wiggled his painted toenails and Kris nuzzled them with his nose, kissing the pads until he got to the big toe. Eyes going doe wide, Kris took the digit and sucked it, going up and down, up and down. Adam eased himself off his elbows til he was lying down.

“You’re killing me baby,” Adam groaned as Kris kept sucking and rubbing his insole.

“Uh huh,” Kris replied with his mouth full.

Satisfied he’d thoroughly ravaged the one foot, Kris let it go and began releasing the other foot. As he did, Adam moved his naked foot onto Kris’ groin and started stroking him. Trying so hard to concentrate, he got the shoe and sock off but when he noticed the sizeable tent inside Adam’s brief, he left the foot unattended, instead yanking down said briefs and worshiping the creature within.

“Ugh … K-Kris … mmmm … aahhh”

Kris listened to the lustful music tripping off Adam’s tongue, changing the tempo and pitch with each swipe of his lips and graze of his teeth. He picked up the pace, sending Adam into a polka.

“Aaahhhh … K-Kris, baby … st-stop … st-stop ….”

Kris stopped immediately. Letting the still hard cock fall out of his mouth, he looked up at Adam, concerned at the tracks of tears he saw marring his temples. He scampered up the larger body and cupped his cheeks, gazing into his eyes. Adam looked back at him intensely, pupils blown.

“Lover, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Adam looked away. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Of course sweetheart, you can tell me anything.”

Adam took a shaky breath. “O-Okay … the problem is….”

Suddenly Kris found himself flipped over onto his back with Adam straddling his thighs. The shakiness in Adam’s voice morphed to a hungry growl and his eyes burned with desire. Without wasting time, he started working on Kris’ tie.

“The problem, baby, is one of us still has his clothes on.” 

Kris laughed and groaned as Adam made short work of his tie and shirt, pausing to give a little love to the matching necklace Kris wore and to his nipples which we proudly perking on their own. Once the shirt and tie were history, Adam set to work on Kris’ belt and zipper. The pants and briefs came down as Adam slid off Kris’ legs. He stopped to remove the shoes and socks. Kris let his legs fall open, offering unyielding access to his body.

Adam had other ideas apparently.

Flipped once more, Adam leaned against the bed with Kris on his hands and knees, ass inches from his lover’s face. Gripped possessively at the hips, Kris gasped and moaned as his ass was nipped and lapped. His brain turned to mush while his cock grew rigid as a metal rod. The attacking mouth moved closer to his great divide and the grip on his hips stopped, the fingers being put to better use separating his globes and opening access to his hole. Adam licked then blew air onto his star, over and over again. Kris pushed his ass in closer and Adam obliged, teasing his hole and pushing his tongue in. Kris arms grew shaky and crumbled but his back end stayed up.

If one could die of pleasure, he’d visited the great beyond many times over at this point.

Basically on his head, Kris looked around himself at Adam. His lover had his legs bent and open. The huge cock that fit so perfectly into Kris body was dark and ready to impale. Adjusting his balance on one arm, Kris reached back with his other hand, wrapping around Adam’s cock and jerking him. Adam’s mouth stopped and a black tipped hand appeared, running over Kris’ cock first, collecting the pearls of precum dripping from him and then he ran it over his own cock, making his fingers slicker still. 

The hand disappeared and the sensation of being filled and scissored open became faster.

“Ad … hurry … please … fu-fuck m-me,” Kris begged, body quivering.

The hands returned to his hips and he felt himself being guided down until Adam’s cock nestled against his hole.

“Sit,” Adam ordered … and Kris obeyed.

Adam’s cock slid in effortlessly to the hilt. Kris shimmied his hips, their balls brushing against each other. Taking a deep breathe, he started moving up and down, riding him slowly.

“I wish you could see this baby,” Adam sighed. Kris felt fingers near his hole, gently caressing where their bodies connected. “Mmmm, so beautiful.” Kris started picking up the pace. “That’s it baby, ride the fucker.” Adam bucked and Kris slammed down. “Ah! Gawd, mmm … faster baby … f-faster.”

Kris complied, moving faster, ignoring the rug burns on his knees and elbows.

“Ad – Adam … ngh … fu-fuck … gonna ….”

A strong arm came under him, lifting his torso up and back until he was leaning against Adam’s sweaty body, head on his shoulder. Head lulling towards his face, they shared a sloppy kiss as Adam worked Kris’ cock with one skilled hand and held him in place with the other as Adam took over, thrusting his pelvis up, hitting Kris’ sweet spot continuously.

It was all too much and Kris screamed into Adam’s mouth, shooting a white ribbon across the floor. Adam came at the same time, filling the deep cavern he was sunk into. The came down slowly, panting and shaking, Kris still imbedded and Adam holding him close.

“I think we owe Neil a new rug,” was the only thing Kris heard as he rode the wave into blissful exhaustion.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Uh … uh … ngh … mmmmmmmmmm.”

Jerry scratched his chin, half interested in the blonde bouncing up and down on his dick. Her breasts and hair flapped wildly and he was sure she was going to bite through her bottom lip. She was okay looking but the attraction was the information stored in her little head. 

With a lot of free time on his hands and a new agenda, he did some brainstorming and realized the first thing he needed was more information, not only on the two boys but on their families and close friends. All avenues needed to be explored.

Donning his best suit, a leftover from the Cavanaugh Club, he slicked his hair back and headed out to celebrate the day. There was a line up but it didn’t take too long to get in. He found a spot at the bar, just in time to enjoy the floorshow at Adagio.

He spotted Kris wandering around, greeting patrons, making sure he turned his face away when the kid came up beside him to get water. As soon as the lights lowered, the kid took a seat with two older guys and a lady. Lambert came on the stage and began his set.

From the first note, Lambert captivated the crowd. Bitch still had the touch … and was still a moneymaker. Jerry took a look at the waitress that came up beside him. He’d seen her earlier talking with Kris like they were friends. She looked his way and Jerry flashed his most enticing smile. She smile back and he started up an innocent conversation, making sure to show he was interested. It worked as she came back to talk to him several times during the performance. As Adam announced his last song, Jerry asked Sara/Mara/Kara, whatever her name was, when she finished and she said ten minutes. He asked if she’d like to go to his place for a few drinks and she accepted. Making sure he left before the lights came up, Jerry slipped out and waited in the parking lot.

On the way to his place, they stopped for a case of beer and some snacks. He began asking about her, letting her think he gave a flying fuck. He then shared an edited version of his life, definitely leaving out his obvious connection to Adam and Kris. At his place, they started drinking and after the third beer, her lips loosened and he asked her about the people she worked with. She was a fount of information and he gleaned lots of useful stuff. He was rather pleased to learn Adam’s brother was now living in LA and that Dr. Milner was still hanging around ~ he had good stuff he could use on him. Allen’s family was all in Arkansas and while he could use them, his reach didn’t extend that far so unless they came to the city, they were off limits.

As he began asking about Charlie and Shaun, she decided she wanted a fuck, climbing into his lap and grinding against him. He gave her another beer, had another himself, then let her have some fun.

She began mewling as she came, her face smashed into his chest, hair everywhere. He didn’t come and didn’t expect to. He pushed her off, relieved she’d passed out, and got out of bed. Jerry tossed the condom, slipped on his boxers, grabbed another beer and plopped onto the leather couch. His laptop was within reach so he turned it on and started googling.

First he searched the trial, finding every article and picture he could. He opened a word document and started taking notes. It hadn’t really gone to trial, Malcolm pleading guilty but the media had done a lot of speculating and the paps had been voracious trying to get pictures of the big sex scandal. There was only one picture of Adam, arriving at the courthouse for Malcolm’s sentencing. He looked like shit and Kris was all over him, acting like a fucking mother hen. He caught a fuzzy glimpse of Ken Milner and Peter DiSantos in the background. There was another guy Jerry didn’t recognize right off but his face looked familiar ~ maybe Adam’s brother.

As he worked, a hand slipped into his boxers and yanked out his cock.

“Steeeeee-ven, I wanna fuuuuuuck.”

He lifted the laptop and looked at her kneeling between his legs, hand clumsily stroking him. Jerry laughed to himself. When they first met, she thought he was Steven Segal and he went with it. Better that she didn’t let his real name slip at work since he wasn’t ready to reveal himself yet.

“I’m busy.” He put the laptop back down and started typing again.

The next sensation was her tongue licking a strip up his dick.

“Pu-leeeeeezzzzzzzeee,” she whined.

Jerry wasn’t really into it but he decided quickly if he kept her happy, she could be his inside source, reporting on the goings-on. If it meant fucking her for a while, fine.

Setting the computer aside, he lifted her naked body up effortlessly and impaled her. Arms behind his head, he leaned back and let her take over again.

He closed his eyes and remembered the noises he had heard coming from Malcolm’s office when the boss had the singer in there. He wasn’t into guys but the sounds were enough to get him hard. Sometimes, when he drove the two to Malcolm’s apartment, Jerry would look in the rearview mirror and watch Malcolm fondling and sucking his boy. There had been one time when Jerry got drunk and had asked Adam to suck him but thankfully he had been turned down.

That memory led to another of Adam blackmailing him with that indiscretion when he was trying to get Jerry to agree to paid time off for Kris after he hurt his foot at work.

Anger stirred in his stomach. That bitch was always trying to act like he was better, like he wasn’t the slut and whore Malcolm had turned him into. Girly-girl was loosing momentum, the alcohol catching up to her again. Jerry lifted her off and repositioned her until she was on her knees and lying on one of the couch cushions. Jerry pushed the coffee table out of the way and took her in the ass.

Yeah … Adam liked it in the ass … y-yeah … Jerry was gonna fuck his life over good.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The room was quiet, the bed soft and warm after the hard cool floor, although Adam would say it got really hot down there anyway.

After their session on the floor, they’d made their way onto the bed and the frenzied passion gave way to gentle touching and loving. It had been a wonderful night, a holiday to remember for sure.

Kris snored lightly beside him. He was sprawled on his back, the bed sheet low on his hips. Adam reached out and ran a finger through the course curly hairs, still damp from their lovemaking. Normally Kris wasn’t a heavy sleeper but he always slept more soundly after they were together. 

Adam slipped out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom, not turning the light on until he’d closed the door. He caught his reflection in the mirror ~ hair all over the place, lips swollen, red marks on his neck and around his nipples and a thoroughly exhausted cock hanging heavy between his legs.

The shower looked inviting but he wanted to wait and share it with his boy. Instead, he relieved himself and washed his hands. As he turned to leave, he spotted a tube of lipstick on the counter.

Why Neil would have lipstick was beyond comprehension, unless he really was gettin’ a little somethin’ somethin’ too.

Adam took the cap off and twisted the tube, revealing the bright red makeup. A slow smile filled his face as he headed back to the bed, tube in hand.

Keeping the bathroom light on so he could see what he was doing, Adam climbed back into bed as carefully as possible, not wanting to wake Kris up. Adam opened the tube and drew a heart in the middle of Kris’ chest, inscribing it with ‘K. A. + A. L.’ 

To finish the picture, Adam applied the lipstick to his own lips and pressed a perfect lip mark beside it. Gazing at his art work, Adam decided it wasn’t finished yet. He reapplied and kissed the warm skin again, over and over, until Kris was covered in lips from his jaw, down his chest and arms to his legs and finishing in a perfect ‘O’ around his cock.

The only reaction Kris made to being painted was a half ass moan about giving him a minute and he’d do the laundry.

Adam put the lipstick on the side table and gathered Kris into his arms, holding him close. 

Life after love was wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

“Looks like another full house,” Kris commented, smiling proudly as he stood by Peter.

“I hope they keep coming when Adam moves to Indigo.”

“Hey,” Kris laughed, “no complaining! It was your idea to open another club and make Adam the headliner.”

Peter squeezed his shoulder. “Just kidding. Adagio will be fine. I wouldn’t hold Adam, or you, back for anything.”

“Doesn’t hurt either that you’ll be reaping profits from Indigo too.”

“Kris Allen, I’m shocked you would think like that; I’ve trained you well.”

Adam was in his dressing room, getting ready to perform. Going clubbing had been fun but Kris was glad that part of the research was over. Granted, he wasn’t too old to be going out every night but he’d never been one to party all the time and he rather enjoyed going home and relaxing after work. When he and Adam went out, Kris preferred the evening to be about them, not research.

“You okay to keep an eye on things for a while? I want to slip over to Indigo and see how the work’s going.”

A month had passed since Valentine’s Day and the reconstruction of Indigo was in full swing. A stylish design had been decided on, all the financial backing was in place, and so far the work was on schedule, a rare occurrence.

“They’re still working?” Kris looked as his watch; it was nearing 9pm. “Kind of late, isn’t it?”

“Tim wants to get the last of the wiring done so everything is ready for insulation to be put in tomorrow. The dry-wallers are coming the day after. So, can you watch things?”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem. When are you going?”

“In about fifteen minutes.”

“I’ll be back in a few.”

Kris headed backstage. Before he was out of earshot, he heard Peter call out, “Say hi to Adam for me.”

Rapping gently on the door, Kris came in. Adam looked at him through the mirror and smiled. He was dressed in a smart black suit with a dark grey shirt, casually unbuttoned at the top. The cords of his two necklaces were clearly visible.

So were some of his freckles.

“Hey baby, is there a problem?”

Kris came up behind and crouched down, wrapping his arms around Adam’s shoulders and kissing his cheek. He slipped a hand into the neck of the shirt and caressed the fair skin.

“Can’t I just come in to see my beautiful man?”

“I suppose,” Adam sighed dramatically. He turned in his seat and Kris tried to sit in his lap.

“Wrinkles!”

“Oops … sorry.”

Instead, Adam stood up and they held hugged … carefully.

“Seriously though, what’s up? You usually don’t come in and see me before I go on.”

“Just wanted to let you know I can’t sit with you after. Peter’s gone to Indigo to check out construction ….”

“At 9pm?”

“Trying to keep on schedule. Anyway, I’m in charge until he gets back so I have to be at everyone’s beck and call, not just yours.”

“Guess I’ll survive. We’re still going out tomorrow night, right?”

The nights Adam worked, Kris stayed late and the days Adam was off, Kris worked until 7pm so they had the rest of the night free. For no special reason, Adam wanted a real date so they had planned on dinner and a movie.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Great. We better check the times at the university. I wouldn’t want to miss the movie.”

“Don’t worry. They have two showings, you won’t miss Marilyn.”

“Who cares about Marilyn. I can’t wait to see Tony Curtis in drag on the big screen.”

“What about Jack Lemmon. He’s really cute as Geraldine.”

“He is cute but I like Daphne. She’s fierce.”

There was a knock on the open door.

“Five minutes Adam.”

“Thanks.”

“I better get back to the restaurant. Peter has to go.” Kris turned to leave then stopped. “Just out of curiosity, would you dress in drag to escape the mob?”

Adam looked in the mirror and checked his eyeliner.

“Baby, I’d dress in drag to celebrate the garbage being picked up.”

“You would?”

“In a heartbeat.

“Hmmmm interesting … that gives me an idea for the Thursday morning.”

The minute Kris stepped into the hallway, he was called to the kitchen; the chef and a server where arguing over a request by a customer. It was a stupid argument but that was the job of the manager, to handle staff disputes. When he takes over management of Indigo, all of this was going to fall onto Kris’ shoulders, not on occasion like it did at Adagio.

By the time they cleared that problem up and Kris got into the club, Adam was in the middle of his set. Intending on taking a moment to listen, Kris sat at the bar, only to have another problem arise with the cleanliness of the glassware. 

Back into the kitchen to deal with the dishwashers.

Once that was resolved, Kris headed back out. Adam’s set was over and Kris saw him talking to members of the audience. Kris got a soda and waited. 

There was quite a line up of admirers tonight. Kris got a kick out of the women that openly flirted with Adam despite the fact they didn’t hide their relationship. Didn’t seem to matter to some. There were also a few men who flirted with Adam. He could tell because Adam would tense up a little even though he kept smiling. At those times, Adam sought out Kris and Kris would send him an encouraging, loving smile.

At the end of the line was a man in tight jeans and a leather jacket. Kris watched them shake hands. ‘Leatherman’ said something and Adam’s face lit up. His fiancé gestured to a table and they sat. Heads close, they began an intense discussion. Kris really wanted to know what was going on but he didn’t want to intrude. Adam’s initial smile lost its intensity as the conversation continued. Adam looked really interested in whatever the guy was saying. ‘Leatherman’ took something out of his pocket and handed it to Adam just before he got up. Adam got up as well and they shook hands goodbye. As the man walked away, Adam looked at the card, turning it between his fingers. Eventually, he slipped it into his jacket pocket and turned his attention to the new line of admirers wanting his attention.

Half an hour later, they finally found time for each other, sitting at their table and enjoying a drink. They talked about this and that but Adam didn’t bring up his conversation with ‘Leatherman’. By now, Kris was dying to know who this guy was and what he wanted. Adam didn’t have intense conversations with just anyone. 

Adam also didn’t keep secrets from Kris and that’s what bothered him even more.

“You had quite a line up of people wanting to chat tonight.”

Adam had been looking distracted. “What? Oh … yeah … they were really nice.”

“They seemed to be. So, I was wondering ….” Kris’ cell rang. “Hello? … Slow down, what happened? … Yeah yeah, we’ll be right there.” He snapped his phone shut and jumped to his feet. “Adam, we gotta go.”

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s been a fire at Indigo.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Peter and Tim were in the back going over specs for the kitchen when someone in the main area yelled ‘fire’! The two men rushed out to see the dining and dance areas filling with smoke and orange flames shooting across the floor and up the front door. Tim ordered Peter and everyone else out the side entrance as he ran towards the blaze and took over the fire extinguisher. Peter froze, watching the flames consume everything in its path. He started to sweat and it had nothing to do with the heat.  
“Hey, get him out of here!”

Peter heard Tim but didn’t know who he was talking to. Someone’s hand gripped his upper arm and hauled him out. The minute he was out of the building, his mind cleared and he dialed 911, and then Kris and Adam.

The fire department was there and spraying water when the boys arrived. They hugged their boss, asking if he was okay and if anyone was hurt. Peter knew his face was sooty and he smelled like an ashtray but he was fine and so was everyone else. They waited in silence until the fire chief came over to talk.

“Do you know what caused it?” Peter asked.

He wasn’t prepared for what he heard.

“I’m not the Fire Marshall but it doesn’t look electrical to me. It’s isolated around the front door. Was it open earlier or did you open it after?”

Peter scratched his cheek. “I honestly don’t know. I was in the back with Tim and there was crew coming in and out. They might have left the door open. Is it important?” He tried to keep his voice steady but he was loosing.

“Could be. Can you ask around?”

“How much damage is there?” Kris asked. 

“And you are?”

“Kris Allen, I’ll be the manager of Indigo when it opens.”

They shook hands. “There’s water and smoke damage and the wood around the front entrance has been burned. You’ll get a full report from the Fire Marshall.”

The chief was called away and Kris and Adam tried to convince Peter to go home or back to Adagio.

“I need to talk to Tim.”

Adam ran over to the contractor and brought him back. Tim said he wanted to wait for the fire department to leave so he could secure the property before he talked. 

They all agreed to meet back at Adagio. Peter insisted he could drive himself but when he pulled out his car keys and dropped them because his hand was shaking so badly, the plan changed.

Kris took the keys off the payment. “Adam and I came in his car. I’ll drive you in yours and we’ll meet there and wait.”

The ride to Adagio was silent. Peter stayed in his own thoughts but he could feel Kris’ concern and curiosity. He had to be strong. He had to keep it together. He was the boss, he couldn’t show signs of weakness when dozens of people were going to be looking at him for leadership. Peter refused to let anyone know what was really making his heart pound four times faster than normal and why his brain was having difficulty working. 

Peter’s cell buzzed. He looked at the message; it was from Serena, his wife. Word must have gotten out about the fire. He briefly replied saying he was okay, would call her soon.

They took the back entrance into the club, passing one staff person who raised their eyebrows when he saw Peter’s ashen appearance. With a raise of the hand, the employee said nothing and went on his way.

“You know word is going to get out soon,” Kris cautiously said.

“Can you ask everyone to stay after closing time and I’ll fill them in on what we know?”

Kris nodded and left.

Peter entered his office, closed the door and let out the shaking air that had been pressing against his heart. Now in a smoke free environment, the stench of the smoke was overwhelming. Rummaging in his closet, he pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt and slipped into the bathroom to change. He shoved his suit into a plastic garbage bag, tied it off, and sprayed room freshener everywhere. Next, he went to his bar, poured a large drink and chugged it in one swig.

This was a burn he could deal with.

Feeling a little better, he picked up his phone and called home.

“Peter! Honey, are you okay? They said on the radio there was a fire at Indigo!”

“Easy sweetheart, I’m okay. Everyone’s okay.” He voice was gruff and he coughed a little.

“You don’t sound okay. Did you go to the hospital? Did you get checked out? Please tell me you didn’t ….”

“Just a little smoke. The EMT’s checked me out, I’m fine.”

“I love you,” she whispered. He could hear the fear in her voice.

“I love you too,” he replied, getting emotional as well.

Kris returned while they were talking. He was going to leave when he saw Peter on the phone but Peter gestured him in. Adam came in as well, sitting on the couch and Kris sitting beside him on the couch’s arm.

“Honey, can you hold, I have another call.” Peter switched calls. “Yes … okay, hold on.” He switched back. “Serena I have to go, Tim’s on the other line … yes, I’ll be home as soon as I can … love you too.” 

Kris slid off the arm of couch, wedging himself between Adam and the side. They held hands as Peter put the call on speaker.

“Go ahead.”

“This is going to put us almost a month behind schedule. The electricians, insulators and dry-wallers can’t continue until the structural damage has been repaired and inspected. Before any of that is done, we have to wait for the Fire Marshall’s inspection and then see what the insurance guy has to say. I’m sorry about this Peter.”

“It’s not your fault. We’ll just have to push through.”

“What if the insurance company won’t cover the damage?” Adam asked.

“Then we’ll just have to come up with the cash.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

It had been a long night and by the time Adam and Kris got home, they were exhausted. Kris took a shower first and Adam fixed himself a green tea and honey before stepping onto the deck. The breeze from the Pacific fingered through his hair and rustled his jacket. He really should have put on a sweater but he couldn’t be bothered. He had too much on his mind and if he got comfortable, he’d want to sleep. 

What he needed to do right now was to think. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out the business card, holding it tight as it flipped in the wind.

19 Entertainment.

Talent scout.

Development deal.

All his dreams condensed into raised print and stock card. At least, that had been his dreams back when he was in high school. He was going to become a rock star and travel the world and buy his parents and brother everything they wanted ….

And then the dream died.

His parents died. 

His spirit died.

When Kris came into his life, a new dream was born. Adam was happy again, and content with his life and career for the first time in years.

Sam Castle had been coming to Adagio for a few weeks to watch and listen to him. It kind of creeped Adam out a bit that he’d been observed so intently and had no idea. Sam presented his business card and they sat down to discuss what 19E could do for him.

Adam was blown away. Nobody got ‘discovered’ anymore in Hollywood; it was a thing of the past like grand scale musical movies and silent films. The odds of this were … well, he didn’t know what they were, but he did know they weren’t favorable. 

Somehow, though, he’d been caught in the radar and was being offered the chance of a lifetime.

The patio door slid open and Adam tucked the business card back in his jacket before turning. Kris was standing there, holding his robe tight around his body and twitching his bare toes.

“Isn’t it a little chilly to be out here?”

Adam shook his head. “It’s not too bad.”

“Are you coming to bed?”

“In a bit … I need to do some thinking.”

Kris quickly padded across the cold wood and fell into Adam’s arms. 

“Everything is going to be okay. Tim and Peter will get Indigo back on track.”

Adam rubbed Kris’ back briskly. He was worried about the fire too, and felt guilty that it wasn’t bothering him as much as this other thing.

“Shit happens. The damage will get repaired and we’ll move on.”

Kris looked into Adam’s face, his eyes searching.

“So if it’s not the fire you’re thinking about, what are you thinking about?”

“Just … stuff.”

Adam didn’t want to lie. They told each other everything, shared everything. But this was big and unexpected and Adam wanted to figure it out for himself before he said anything. Kris would support him no matter what, he had no doubts about that, but when Kris was going to ask him what he wanted to do, Adam wanted to have an answer for him.

Kris furrowed his brow but didn’t press the issue.

“Well … when you done, I’ll be waiting in bed. Love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

Kissing softly, Kris scooted back into the warmth of the house as Adam looked back over the Pacific, his hot tea now cold. Kris was right; it was too chilly to be outside. Taking one more look at the moon shimmering on the water, Adam headed inside. He thought about making another tea but then he started yawning and realized he needed to head to bed.

The shower should have been quicker than usual considering it was just him and he was actually washing but his mind started wandering again. Adam didn’t even know what type of music they were interested in him recording. The music he sang at Adagio was not the style of music he’d want to make a career on. That’s why this Indigo venture was amazing since he could explore more styles, get edgier. 

If Sam heard that, the offer might be taken off the table.

Fingers and toes wrinkled by the time he got out from under the water, he towel dried his hair, removed the remnants of his make up and brushed his teeth. Slipping into the bedroom, he noticed Kris was wearing an undershirt so rather than go naked, it slipped on some sleep pants and a tank.

The moment he got in bed, before he pulled the blankets over himself, Kris’ body sought him out, even in sleep, and they were cuddling. Adam readjusted the covers, kissed Kris’ head and tried to rest.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Despite the fire, the streets around Indigo were full of clubbers. Some stopped and stared at the yellow caution tape across the front door but most didn’t notice or couldn’t be bothered.

A lone person slowly walked up to the building. Illuminated by the street lights, he took in the burnt wood around the doorway and the soot stained windows on either side. He ran a finger along the yellow tape and chuckled.

Taking one last drag, Jerry tossed the still smoking cigarette onto the sidewalk and sauntered away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

In the morning when Kris woke up, Adam wasn’t in bed. He shuffled through the dimly lit hallway towards the low sounds in the living room. Adam was sitting on the couch watching an infomercial on the newest and greatest way to chop vegetables.

He gazed at the clock ~ 6:00am.

Adam was never awake at 6:00am.

“Trouble sleeping?” Kris asked softly as he rounded the couch and cuddled up beside him.

Adam shut the TV off and wrapped both arms around Kris, holding him close. He didn’t say anything, just held on.

This worried Kris. He started thinking back to how Adam was when they first met at the Cavanaugh Club, withdrawn and not very talkative. Kris had the feeling Adam wasn’t telling him something and he didn’t know if he should breech the subject or let his fiancé open up first.

“Do you want some coffee?” Kris asked, trying to get a conversation going.

“There’s a pot in the kitchen … but it might be cold by now.”

“I’ll make a fresh one.”

Kris got up and headed to the kitchen. The counters were a mess, covered in open and empty snack boxes and bags. Adam never did this; he was overly conscious of his weight. He couldn’t keep quiet any longer. He needed to know what was going on in his lover’s head.

Two mugs of steaming coffee in hand, Kris padded barefoot into the living room.

“Adam, we need to talk.”

The reply was a gentle snore. Kris looked at his love lying on his side, asleep. Returning the coffee to the kitchen, he covered Adam with a blanket from the hall closet. Kissing him on the forehead, Kris headed back to bed himself.

A one sided conversation wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

Several hours later, Kris awoke to the sound of the shower going. He really didn’t want to get up. Maybe it was because the bed was too warm or maybe it was because he was worried about what Adam might tell him. 

Adam came out naked, towel drying his hair. Not seeing Kris, he dug out a pair of briefs, long shorts, a t-shirt and a hoodie, slipping them on quickly. Reaching into the bottom of the closet he found his running shoes.

“Morning,” Kris yawned.

“Again.”

“Yeah, again. It’s been a while since you went jogging.”

“Too long actually. Feel a few pounds that need shedding.”

“Would you like some company?” 

Kris wasn’t expecting him to say ‘yes’ so when Adam did, Kris was forced to get up and get out.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Rather than jog along the beach, they drove to a nearby park. It was green and sunny and not too busy. Adam could hear Kris behind him. He’d been surprised when Kris asked if he could come along. They usually didn’t jog together cause Kris would complain he had to work twice as hard as Adam to keep up with his long legs. He took a glance back and spotted Kris about eight feet behind him but keeping up like a trooper.

Fifteen minutes later, the jogging came to a halt.

“Hey! Hold up, my lace came undone!”

Adam stopped but kept moving on the spot as Kris fixed his shoe. He thought about yesterday for the twentieth time. 

A development deal. They were hard to come by. You had to already have an established fan base and have proven yourself these days before a major label would even look at you. Sam said what he’d observed at Adagio and what he’d heard about his success at the Cavanaugh Club had proven to him that Adam was offering something people wanted.

Sometimes he’d wished the Cavanaugh Club had never happened but then he wouldn’t have found Kris and he wouldn’t have developed the skills that drew 19E’s attention. Still, it kept nagging in the back of his mind that they expected him to be the next Frank Sinatra and that wasn’t what he wanted.

Before he worried anymore about it, he would call Sam and ask him straight out.

“Thanks for waiting.”

Starting up again, Adam slowed down so his boy could stay by his side.

Adam sensed Kris was aware something was up. He loved him even more, if that were possible, for giving him space and letting him open up when he was ready. Reaching out, he took Kris’ hand and they stayed that way until they completed the circuit and returned to the car.

“Hungry?” Adam asked, stripping off his hoodie and grabbing a towel out of the trunk.

“Famished,” Kris lifted his arm and sniffed, wrinkling his nose, “but I think a shower is needed first.”

Adam pulled Kris into his arms and sniffed his neck, letting the tip of tongue taste the saltiness. Kris groaned and gripped the wet shirt plastered over Adam’s back.

“I love it when you get sweaty,” Adam groaned.

“I know, but usually it isn’t from running.”

Licking a stripe up his neck, Adam left Kris weak kneed and got into the car. When Kris didn’t join him, he gazed out the back window and didn’t see him. He then looked at the passenger’s side mirror and spotted him tying that damn shoe lace again at the side of the road.

The roar of a motorcycle caught Adam’s attention. It was coming their way, the driver encased in black, including the helmet visor. Closing in, the machine headed straight for the car and Kris.

Frantically, Adam tried to undo his seatbelt but it jammed. He opened his door and shouted, “KRIS! BEHIND YOU!”

Thankfully, Kris heard him and jumped out of the way, falling onto the gravel, as the motorcycle came within inches of him. Adam’s seatbelt finally released and he hurried around the car as the engine faded into the distance.

Kris was on his hands and knees, slowly getting up. Gravel dented his palms but the damage was on his knees, blood slowly pooling around the tiny stones and dirt. Adam retrieved the water bottles from the car and carefully cleaned the skin, removing the stones.

“Where the hell did he come from?” Kris hissed as the cleaning continued.

“Who knows … I’m just thankful you’re okay.” Adam looked down the road and even though the bike was long gone, he still muttered, “Jackass.”

“Adam, can we finish this at home? You’ve flooded my socks and shoes.”

“Oh … sorry baby. Yeah, I’ll fix you up at home. Didn’t happen to get the license did you?”

“No, I was too busy chewing dirt.”

They drove home, Kris had his shower and Adam properly cleaned, medicated and bandaged his boy’s knees. When done, Kris teetered into the bedroom, legs stiff.

What a shitty way to start the day.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Peter sat at the bar, sipping a black coffee and staring at the wet ring on the napkin. The phone lay beside it, silent. Tim was at Indigo meeting with the Fire Marshall to find out what caused the fire and would call when he had answers. Meanwhile, Peter had been in contact with their insurance agent. They would be covered but if it was caused by negligence, they wouldn’t collect the full amount and would still have to make up the difference. Peter didn’t think the bank would look too kindly on him asking for another loan in this instance. He’d called James, Indigo’s lawyer, letting him know what happened and what could happen. James said he’d be there when needed.

When Peter had gotten home last night, Serena was waiting. The moment the front door closed, she had him in her arms and held him while he cried. With her, he didn’t need to keep up the façade. They had been dating and engaged twenty years ago when he’d suffered the most painful experience of his life ~ being burned.

Peter had been a server at an upscale restaurant in San Francisco. He was in college studying business administration and working at night and on weekends. He had a wonderful fiancé and life couldn’t have been better.

One night, he’d gotten into a disagreement with one of his co-workers. They’d never gotten along and just tried to stay out of each other’s way. Well, it came to blows, literally, over a tip of all things. The manager sent them in separate directions to cool off. Peter, unfortunately, had ended up with a blackening eye and since it couldn’t really be hidden, he spent the rest of the night in the kitchen while the other guy just had to stop wincing at the pain in his ribs. 

After hours, when there was just a handful of staff there, he’d gone into the storage room to get the something when the door shut behind him. Peter didn’t think anything of it since the hinges did that all the time. Once he got what he needed, he tried to open the door but it was jammed.

Then smoke started pouring in under the door and the fire alarm went off. He pounded on the door, screaming until his voice went. The door got hot beneath his fists and that was where his memory stopped. The next thing he knew he was waking up in the hospital with his upper back burned.

He found out much that the fire had been deemed suspicious. He had his own ideas, as did his fellow co-workers, on who was responsible. It was confirmed in their minds, if not legally, when Malcolm skipped town.

“Mr. DiSantos, are you feeling alright. Your hand’s shaking.”

He set down his mug and looked over at Sara, one of his servers, and smiled weakly.

“I’m fine. Has Kris arrived yet?”

“Yeah, he hobbled in about ten minutes ago. I think he’s in the office.”

Hobbled?

Leaving Sara and the phone behind, Peter hurried to the office. Kris was sitting on the couch with the legs of his sweatpants pulled up over his bandaged knees.

“What the hell happened?”

Kris looked up and huffed, “Good morning to you too.”

Peter dragged a chair over and sat down by him. “Sorry.”

“No,” the younger man sighed, “I’m sorry.” He looked at the polka dots of blooded popping through the gauze and flopped back into the couch. “Adam and I went jogging this morning and some jackass on a motorcycle wasn’t watching where he was going. He hit the road and I hit the ground.”

“And Adam?”

“He’s fine,” Kris replied out loud then added more softly, but not softly enough for Peter to miss, “… at least physically.”

Peter got off the chair and joined Kris on the couch.

“Something’s wrong.”

Kris lulled his head towards his boss and nodded.

“It started last night. At first I thought it was the fire ~ kinda shook us all up.”

You don’t know the half of it, Peter said to himself.

“He was actually pretty optimistic on that front. It’s something else. I don’t think he slept much last night and this morning, I went into the kitchen and discovered he’d had an eating binge. He doesn’t do that. I saw him talking to some guy last night after his set. Since then, he’s kind of shut down.”

“Have you asked him outright?”

“I want to,” he replied slowly, dragging out the words, “but I don’t want to push. He knows I’m here when he’s ready to talk.”

“Don’t wait too long, if you really think its something to be concerned about.”

“We’re going out tonight. Maybe when we’re relaxed and having fun he’ll open up. If not, I’ll bring it up.”

Peter patted Kris’ knee. “Good man.”

“Ow!”

“Sorry.”

There was a knock on the door and Sara stuck her head in, the phone held out in her hand.

“Mr. DiSantos, a call.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Adam sat in the coffee house, foot tapping, phone tight in his grip. After Kris had gone to work, Adam got on the phone with Sam Castle and asked if they could meet. The scout had half an hour free so here he was, waiting for the man who could change his future drastically.

His mind kept wandering between the problem at hand and sight of that motorcycle bearing down on Kris. He tried not to think about the car accident that took his parents away from him but he couldn’t help it. Adrenaline had pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as it was happening but when he had time to think, he felt sick.

If he’d lost Kris, he’d loose everything.

“Adam.”

Sam was walking towards him. Adam got up and they shook hands. He took a look at the very expensive suit and felt incredibly underdressed in his jeans and sweater. That suit probably cost more than a week’s pay and was reserved for the most important clientele, like the person Sam said he had to meet after their chat.

The young singer secretly hoped one day Sam might dress like that for his benefit.

“Sam. Thanks for meeting with me.”

“Glad I could squeeze you in. I was hoping you’d call. Have you reached a decision?”

Adam hated to wipe the smile off the other man’s face.

“No, not really.” Adam leaned forward. “I have some more questions.”

Sam crossed his legs. “Go on.”

“O-kay.” He practiced the wording in his head. “First off, the style of music. At both clubs, I’ve done mainly standards and jazz. If I become a recording artist, that’s not the type of music I’d want to record. It fine for the supper club but I want to be edgier, more modern. I understand if this bombshell voids the offer … there was really no way for you to have known.”

“Was that the only concern?”

“No. I don’t know if you’re aware, but Peter DiSantos, Adagio’s owner, is opening a new nightclub called Indigo. It’ll probably be six months before its up and running but I’m going to be the headliner and music consultant. I get to sing the type of music I want and Peter’s given me creative control. He’s been a great friend and frankly, I don’t want to leave him in the lurch.”

“Indigo could fail you know.”

“I know. Any new venture is a risk but I’d still have a job at Adagio if that happened. If I leave and go with 19 and it doesn’t work out, I wouldn’t expect him to take me back.”

“Anything else?”

The more he talked, the more Adam thought Sam was changing his mind. He needed to be honest and lay all the cards on the table, no matter the results.

“And then there’s my fiancé. We’ve been through a lot since we met.” Adam noticed Sam’s face soften. Perhaps he’d done research on his past and knew what he was talking about. “Our life is settled and good now and though I know he’ll support me, whatever I decide, I kind of don’t want things to change.”

Adam sat back and let out a slow breath.

“All done?”

Adam nodded.

“Let me start by saying I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit. We’re … aware … of what you’ve been through and we’re impressed at how you’ve turned your life around.”

“You don’t think the fact that I’m openly gay and that I was ….”

“You were a victim Adam. I can’t say for sure some of the buying public wouldn’t hold it against you but we certainly won’t. Besides, any person who has a problem with that isn’t the type of fan you’d want anyway, are they?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Now the music genre. That could be an issue but from what I’ve seen ~ and I have been there a few times when you branched out ~ I still think you have what it takes. Perhaps you could make some demos for me, give me a better idea of what you have in mind.”

“Yeah … I could do that.”

“Secondly, we wouldn’t ask you to give up your job. Artist development is a long process and actually, having a steady gig where potential fans can come out and hear you live will help immensely. Even Indigo would benefit from it, dual promotion. There is no reason why we couldn’t work out a schedule that works for everyone involved.

“As for your personal life, can’t help you on that. We’re offering you the chance every singer wants but if it makes you miserable, is it really worth it?” Sam looked at his watch. “I have to go. Talk to Kris, talk to your boss, think about what I told you and call me.”

“Thanks Sam. I’ll be in touch soon with my decision, I promise.”

After Sam left, Adam finished his cold latte and headed out. He had a date to get ready for and a life altering discussion to plan.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The evening had been wonderful. After Kris got home from work and shared the news that insurance would cover the damage at Indigo, they went out to their favorite bistro overlooking the Pacific then caught the late showing of ‘Some Like It Hot’ at the university’s arts center. They laughed until they cried and let all their troubles fade away for several hours.

Marilyn Monroe and Tony Curtis were making out in the back of the motorboat and Jack Lemmon, as Geraldine, was about to deliver some of the funniest closing lines of any movie, past or present, to his/her husband-to-be, millionaire Osgood. Someone behind them starting talking and Adam shushed them. When he turned back to the screen, Geraldine was starting:

(actual dialogue from the movie)  
Osgood: I called Mama. She was so happy, she cried. She wants you to have her wedding gown. It's white lace.  
Geraldine: Osgood, I can't get married in your mother's dress. She and I … we are not built the same way.  
Osgood: We can have it altered.  
Geraldine: Ooooh no, you don't! Osgood, I'm gonna level with you. We can't get married at all.  
Osgood: Why not?  
Geraldine: Well ... in the first place, I'm not a natural blonde.  
Osgood: Doesn't matter.  
Geraldine: I smoke. I smoke all the time.  
Osgood: I don't care.  
Geraldine: I have a terrible past. For three years I've been living with a saxophone player.  
Osgood: I forgive you.  
Geraldine: [feigns sadness] I can never have children.  
Osgood: We can adopt some.  
Geraldine: [uses real male voice] You don't understand, Osgood! [pulls off wig] I'm a man.  
Osgood: Well … nobody's perfect.

The air was warm and the moon glowed. Still laughing and sharing their favorite scenes, Kris leaned into Adam, arm around his waist.

“Shall we head home or do you want to go somewhere else?” Adam asked casually as they slowly made their way to the parking lot.

“Actually, I’d like to just walk around for while if that’s okay; my knees stiffened up.”

Adam kissed his temple.

“Whatever you want baby.”

Staying on the well lit paths, they moved from one pool of light to another. Soon the distraction of the movie left his mind and Kris started thinking again about Adam’s behavior. This morning, it looked like he’d been binge eating yet at dinner, he hardly touched his food. He recalled Peter’s advice, not to wait too long to talk to him if he was really concerned.

He was really concerned.

An empty bench waited up ahead.

“Lover, can we sit for a bit?”

They moved to the bench and Kris slowly sat, eventually landing hard as the pain in his knees kicked in and his legs gave out. Adam slipped an arm around his shoulders and Kris took hold of his hand.

“We need to talk.”

Kris expected Adam to change the subject. Instead, he was surprised when Adam agreed with him.

Once the door had been opened, Adam jumped right in.

“I’ve been offered an artist development deal with 19 Entertainment.”

Stunned silence.

“Kris?”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you.” Once the shock dissipated, he turned in Adam’s hold, catching his gaze. “Oh my God Adam! That’s fantastic!”

They hugged forever.

“When … why … how come ….”

Adam filled him in on everything. ‘Leatherman’ was actually named Sam Castle and Adam hadn’t said anything because he’d had questions he needed answering like how it would affect Indigo, and he was worried how Kris would react.

“Did you think I wouldn’t be behind you 100%?”

“No, it’s just…” Kris saw the glint of a tear pooling in his blue eyes, “life has been a roller coaster for so long and finally our lives have calmed down. I didn’t know if you would be willing to go through another upheaval again.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Kris cupped his cheek, “never doubt that I wouldn’t go anywhere with you, that I wouldn’t support you no matter what you did. This is incredible Adam, absolutely incredible!”

A smile finally appeared on Adam’s face. “I know.”

“Are you going to take him up on it?”

“I’m still not completely sure but I talked with Sam this afternoon and he eased some of my worries and gave me great insight.”

“So what’s next?”

“I guess I need to talk to Peter. If I go with this, it could be great publicity for Indigo, and for me, but there’s also the real possibility that if things go well, I won’t be able to perform there anymore.”

Kris remembered Peter saying that morning that he’d never want to hold Adam back. He almost told Adam this but thought it should come from the horse’s mouth instead.

“And if he’s behind you too?”

“Then I guess I make some demos, show 19 what direction I want, and let the chips fall where they may.” He let out a long shaky breathe. “God, that feels great to get that off my chest. I hate the feeling of holding things inside again.”

“You don’t have too.”

Adam kissed his temple. “I know but sometimes it easier not to face things.”

“And sometimes, sharing the burden is the best thing you can do.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“OW!”

Kris’ foot kicked out as the bandage got stuck.

“OW!” Adam echoed, rubbing his stomach where Kris kicked him. “I’ll have to wet the gauze and soften the scabs so I can remove them.”

“Can’t we just keep them on? The bleeding’s finally stopped.”

“True but we need to get more antibiotic ointment on the cuts. Don’t want an infection setting in.”

Adam soaked two washcloths in water as Kris readjusted his seat on the bathroom counter. Folding them up, Adam placed one on each knee. Kris giggled as the water trickled down his legs and onto the bathmat Adam has spread out under his feet.

“There. We’ll give it a few minutes and I’ll try again.”

“So what can we do in the meantime,” Kris suggested, spreading his legs apart and grabbing Adam by the shirt, moving him in.

Adam took Kris’ hands and placed them over the washcloths. “You hold onto these,” he wrapped his arms around Kris and slid him across the granite surface til their bodies were flush, “and I’ll hold onto these.”

The kissing was slow and languid. Kris desperately wanted to run his hands over Adam’s body but they were effectively stuck to the wet clothes. Between suckles, Adam whispered how much he loved Kris and how the thought of loosing him shook him to his core. Kris assured him it was going to take more than a bad driver to get him out of Adam’s life.

The water did its job and Adam got down on his knees and back to work. The gauze came off pretty effortlessly and he gently cleansed the wounds. Kris looked down at the top of Adam’s head and ran his fingers through the dark hair. When the skin was dried, Adam reached for the ointment but Kris stopped him.

“Let’s keep them uncovered for a while.”

“But what if you fall asleep and rub them against the sheets? No baby, I think I better cover them.”

“Adam,” Kris said softly and tenderly, causing his love to rise slowly up to his full height and gift him with the look that turned Kris’ body to jelly. “We are going to bed but who said anything about sleeping.”

Moments later, they were both naked on the mattress. Kris reclined on his back, legs wide and neck arched as Adam stretched out above him, licking the pulse points on his neck and working his way down. When he reached Kris’ aching cock, Adam kissed around in, worshiping the smaller man’s inner thigh and healing his damaged knees with tender kisses. On one tender spot, Kris hissed as the broken skin was touched.

“Maybe we should stop,” Adam suggested softly.

“N-No,” Kris panted, reaching out and bringing their lips together again. “Make love to me … make me feel good.”

Adam’s hand ghosted over his hot skin and caressed his swollen member, stroking. “Always, baby … always.”

Kris’ head tossed to and fro on the pillow as his fiancé brought him to and over the brink. Wetness spread over his stomach, patterns traced with black tipped fingers. Spreading his legs, he moaned as those cum soaked fingers circled his hole and pushed in, stretching and probing.

“Ng … Ad … f-fuck me now, pu-puleeeeze … mmmm ….”

Completely zoned out on pleasure, Kris was vaguely aware his legs were being bent gently and settled over Adam’s shoulders. He mewled as a hot wet tip stroked up and down over his entrance before sliding into him slowly but steadily until his sweet spot came alive.

“Baby? You okay?”

Opening his heavy eyes and licking his lips, Kris gazed at the blurred naked vision hovering over and inside him. He nodded and reached out, grabbing at the larger man’s hips and drawing him in closer.

Once Adam started moving, the pain in his knees, the concern over their future, everything else in the world melted away.

Osgood had said ‘nobody’s perfect’ … Kris wholeheartedly disagreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Like It Hot (hilarious closing scene, highly recommend you watch, about 2mins) ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KzqE71Sa4k


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them

The desk chair creaked as the couple got comfortable, arms around each other and lips skimming warm skin. Large hands roamed over the silk blouse, playing with the bra clasp hidden beneath. In response, painted nails left the inside of the suit jacket and tugged at the belt.

“My, we’re frisky today.”

Christine nipped Ken’s chin and successfully unhooked the buckle. 

“You were in such a rush earlier, we missed our morning wake up call.”

Ken blushed a little even though they were the only two in the room; however, it was his office and early afternoon, not their bedroom in the quiet of evening. Beyond the heavy wood door sat his receptionist with strict instructions they were not to be disturbed. To the woman’s credit, all she said was ‘yes Dr. Milner’ and returned to her work.

He had to remember to give her a raise.

“Sorry Chrissy but I had an ea…, an ea…, aaahhhh … are we sure that door’s locked?”

“Triple checked it myself.”

Assured and aroused, Ken deftly used one hand and undid the buttons on her blouse, revealing her pale skin and the valley between her breasts. Burying his face between them, he kissed and licked his way up her neck, his other hand traveling up and down her thigh.

“You feel so good but you’d feel even better without all this fabric.”

Her hand left the inside of his briefs and cupped his cheek.

“When I come back we’ll pick up where we left off.”

“Wish I could take the time off to go with you.”

“Me too but I’ll be home in a few days.”

Gracefully, she climbed off his lap and readjusted her skirt before buttoning up her blouse. Ken rubbed himself a few times to ease the ache before fixing his zipper and refastening his pants. They both made their way to his small washroom to freshen up. Ken gazed at his lady as she touched up her face and fixed her blonde hair. 

Christine had come into his life at the right time, a time when he’d dealt with his grief and his demons and was ready to love again. They dated for a few months before Ken asked her to move in with him. Along with the happiness he’d been missing for over a year, there was also guilt from moving on, a nagging notion in his head that he was trying to replace his late wife Heather. It was Adam, of all people, who convinced him that he had to let the past go and even though the young man had never known Heather, he imagined she would have wanted her husband to continue living and be happy. Ken eventually admitted to himself that Adam was right.

The house would feel so empty. She was going up to Canada to attend a symposium for wine makers and would be gone for a week. It was the first time they’d been separated this long since they met. In the past, when they went away, they were together. Whenever the doubt seized his heart, Ken just remembered that she was coming back, that she wasn’t leaving him like ….

Arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder. Ken returned the embrace, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her scent.

“It’s time to go.”

“Do you have everything?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you?”

“I don’t think I could get on that plane if you I saw you standing there.”

“If I hold you any longer, I won’t let you go either.”

They kissed passionately before reluctantly heading for the door. When Ken opened it, they were surprised to see Adam sitting there, flipping quickly through a magazine.

“Adam!”

Christine hurried to him, catching him in a hug the moment he stood up.

“Christine. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“We’re just trying to tear ourselves away from each other. I’m going out of town for a week. Promise me you won’t let my man get too lonely.”

Adam smiled, for the first time since the door opened Ken noted.

“I’ll do my best,” he replied, looking up at the older man with a pained expression.

Ken knew instantly that Adam wasn’t here for a social call. While the two chatted, he checked his schedule and noticed he had half an hour free ~ just enough time for a professional session or a friendly shoulder to cry on.

Five minutes later, Christine was on her way and the two men were taking a seat in Ken’s office. Rather than sit behind his desk, Ken joined Adam on the couch.

“I have a feeling you’re not here to shoot the breeze.”

Adam rubbed his palms against his jeans, laughing nervously, “Am I that obvious?”

Ken stilled a nervous hand. “What’s wrong, son.”

The younger man got up and paced slowly. He held his head low, running a hand through his hair. The last time he’d seen Adam this agitated was after one of his therapy sessions months ago.

Suddenly he came to an abrupt halt but still kept his face turned away.

“I … I almost l-lost Kris yesterday.”

“You had a bad fight.”

Adam shook his head. “I mean … there was this … we had a …,”

“Take your time.”

Inhaling a deep breath, he finally turned towards Ken, his eyes brimming with tears.

“He almost got killed yesterday.”

Ken internalized his shock, knowing it wouldn’t help his friend, but he did get up and draw him into a hug as he wept. Adam clung to him, soaking the suit in salty water. Through hiccups and sobs, he told Ken about the motorcycle and how close it had come to hitting Kris.

“It was like … the past came back … and it was … happening all over … again.”

Taking the shaken young man by the shoulders, Ken moved them back to the couch. Adam was trying not to look at him, embarrassment on his face as he tried to hold back the flood but couldn’t. 

“What was happening again Adam? Talk to me.”

“You … you know Neil and I … we lost our parents.”

Ken nodded. Adam had told him a long time ago; the pain and memories are what drove him out of Indianapolis and to Los Angeles.

“It was … a car accident. My dad was driving and witnesses said he swerved to miss a … a guy on a motorcycle who came out of nowhere.” He lifted his head, black hair stuck to his wet cheeks. Bottom lip quivering, he whispered, “Some … guy on a motorcycle … almost ran Kris down. I wasn’t there when my mom and dad died but seeing it coming at us and being trapped in my seatbelt and helpless to get Kris out of the way … it was like, like … I couldn’t save my parents and I couldn’t save him.”

“But you didn’t loose him Adam,” Ken softly assured him, holding his hand tighter. “Was he badly hurt?”

“No thank God … just scraped knees when he hit the ground. I pushed these thoughts out of my head cause Kris needed me to be there for him but this morning, getting ready for work, I noticed bruises had come up around the bandages and he was in so much pain and I wondered how my parents felt when it happened ….”

“Did you talk to Kris about this, about how your feeling?”

“N-no … Peter was called out of town for a few days and left Kris in charge. He’s acting like the accident was no big deal but I know it scared him shitless. Being in charge of Adagio will be a good distraction … I didn’t want to ruin it. When Peter comes back, they’ll be plenty of time to talk.”

“How about talking to your brother? He’ll understand exactly how you’re feeling.”

“I called him at work but he’s doing some interview and can’t be disturbed. I tried waiting for him to call me back but … I just couldn’t stop thinking … and I needed to get it out now.”

“I’m glad you came to me son. I’m always here for you.”

“I know Ken … and I love you for it.”

“I love you boys too.”

The phone rang and Ken excused himself.

“Yes Phyllis.”

“An envelope was just delivered for you. The courier needs your signature.”

“I’ll be right out.” He hung up and headed for the door. “Excuse me for a moment.”

Adam stood up, wiping his eyes and looking in horror at the black hands. “I’m feeling better although I think I’ve morphed into Alice Cooper. Mind if I use your washroom to clean up?”

“Go ahead.”

Ken slipped out, signed for the delivery, and brought it back into his office, dropping it on his desk.

Adam stuck his head out of the doorway. 

“Shouldn’t you open it?”

“It can wait til we’re done.”

“Must be important though … don’t let me distract you. I’ve got to fix my eyes anyway.”

Ken conceded and opened the envelope. Inside was a picture of two naked men, one with grey hair, the other with black, lying on top of each other. Beneath was scribbled:

‘Have you fucked Adam yet? You know you want to … and I know you want to’.

The room started to spin and a wave of nauseating heat flooded through him. Grabbing the edge of his desk, he shakingly sat down, the other hand pinching the picture.

This can’t be happening … who would do this … why would someone do this?

Ken looked towards the washroom. Adam was reapplying his eyeliner, black hair soft around his face….

Heather …

NO!

“Ken? Hey…”

He looked up just as Adam approached the desk, concern on his face. Without hesitation, the doctor opened the top drawer and hid the explicit picture and envelop before the younger man could see it. 

“All the blood’s drained from your face. Is it bad news?”

Ken couldn’t look at the dear boy. Adam is not Heather … Heather is gone … he has Christine now … Adam is not Heather … he doesn’t want to have sex with the man he thinks of as a son … Adam is Adam ….

“Ken! Talk to me! Should I call Christine?”

The rising concern in Adam’s voice finally drew Ken out of his shock. It didn’t help the man was crouched beside him, one hand on his arm, the other on his knee. Ken looked at the painted nails and felt the heat burning his skin.

Adam is NOT Heather …

“N-no Adam, I’m just not feeling too well. I think I’ll head home,” he uttered, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

“Do you want me to drive you?”

“NO! I mean, I’ll be okay. Just have to wrap up a few things here before I leave. Don’t you have to get to work?”

“I do, but Kris will understand if I’m a little late. Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do for you?”

Purely out of concern, Adam squeezed Ken’s knee but the effect was anything but innocent.

ADAM IS NOT HEATHER!

Ken got up quickly, startling his friend. “I’m fine, honestly. Have a good day.”

He was abrupt and the surprise showed in Adam’s face but he didn’t say anything. “Alright.” The younger man reached out and hugged him. “Thanks for listening to me. It helped.”

Ken didn’t want to hug him back, didn’t want to feel that body pressed again him but it would have caused more concern. Lightly, he returned the hug and stepped back.

“Anytime.”

The millisecond after Adam left the office, Ken locked the door and descended on Phyllis.

“I need you to contact the courier service. I have to find out who sent that envelop.”

“Yes sir.”

“And then I need you to cancel the rest of my appointments for the day and you can go home.”

“Is everything okay Dr. Milner?”

Ken bit his tongue before he snapped at her. No! Nothing was okay! His life had just been turned upside down!

“Something just came up that needs my full attention. Please lock the door behind you when you go.”

“Yes Dr. Milner.”

Back in his private room, Ken locked the door and paced frantically. Who would be sick enough to do this to him … to Adam? The only ones who knew about his past inappropriate issues were his grief counselor and Peter, and neither of them would do this to him.

His eyes kept falling back towards the drawer. Ken opened it and took the picture out again, staring. The picture made him sick, not because it was two men having sex, but because it was obviously meant to be him and Adam.

The phone rang.

“Dr. Milner, I have the courier service on the phone.”

“Thank you, put the call through.”

“Yes sir.”

There was a click and the call was connected. Before the other party could say anything, Ken dove in.

“This is Dr. Kenneth Milner. I just received a letter from one of your couriers and there is no information on it regarding the sender. I need you to look in your records and tell me who sent it.”

More silence.

“I’m sorry Dr. Milner, but we don’t have a record of an envelope being dropped off for delivery to you.”

“But your courier had it! Look again!”

“One moment please.”

Ken’s eyes kept straying back to the photo. His sight traveled slowly over the bodies, lingering over the place they were connected. Ken closed his eyes, stopping himself but the image stayed with him, his own memory altering the faces and bodies until they were familiar.

“It was our courier who delivered the envelope but we do not know how it ended up in his van.”

“YOU BETTER DAMN WELL FIND OUT HOW AND CALL ME BACK!”

Ken slammed the phone down, shaking violently. Grabbing the picture, he crumbled it into a ball and threw it in the garbage. Like a caged animal, he paced around, trying to think what he should do. Maybe he should ignore it, refuse to let some sicko work his strings like a puppet.

Kicking the can accidentally, it toppled over and the crumbled ball rolled out. Suddenly, throwing it out wasn’t enough. He picked it up, flattened it out, averting his eyes, and put it through the shredder.

He refused to let those feelings take over his life again.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Neil stepped out into the bright sunlight, shielding his eyes and cursing himself that he’d forgotten in sunglasses back at work. He’d been on assignment and it seemed to take forever to finish the interview and escape the windowless prison. Before delving into his notes and writing his article, he needed lunch. 

He wasn’t far from his workplace so he’d walked. On the way back, he’d stop at one of the many restaurants that filled this area of the city. Now if he could just decide between Italian and Mexican. 

“Neil!”

A car pulled up in front of him and he smiled, spotting Shaun at the open window, arm out and waving to get his attention. The car stopped and Neil leaned into the window, glad to see Charlie as well.

“What brings you two around here?”

“We were down the street at the restaurant supply warehouse, getting ideas for table settings and glassware for Indigo,” Shaun replied. “How about you?”

Neil pointed his thumb behind him. “Just finished interviewing the most boring woman on earth.”

“Have you had lunch yet?” Charlie asked

“Not yet.”

“Us either. Want to come along?”

“Sure.” Neil got in the back. “So what are you guys craving? Italian? Mexican?”

“Scandinavian!”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The car pulled away from the curb and headed south. Jerry made sure he stayed four vehicles behind so he couldn’t be spotted in their rearview mirror. He’d been waiting for nearly two hours for Neil Lambert to emerge. Unlike the others, the younger Lambert had never met him so he didn’t have to worry about being spotted. 

He’d had a productive two days. Doing his homework had paid off big time; success was in the details, such as discovering it was a motorcycle that had caused the Lamberts car accident and subsequent deaths, and that Milner had visited a grief counselor who had an antiquated security system, thus make it easy to get to his files.

Jerry wasn’t exactly sure how he was going to work Neil into his scheme. There was nothing in the writer’s past he could use against his older brother but there was time. He was sure something entertaining would pop up.

His plan had almost been derailed when the car pulled up until he noticed it was Shaun and Charlie. Three birds with one stone.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled into a parking lot. Jerry circled the block then came back and parked, giving them time to get inside and hopefully not notice him. The restaurant, apparently designed by IKEA, wasn’t too busy and the server told him to sit anywhere he liked. The boys had sat in a booth and the one beside them was also empty. Jerry took up residence and began eavesdropping.

“God aften, can I get you gentlemen something to drink?” the server asked, approaching the trio.

They all ordered coffee and asked about the daily special.

“Our lunch specials are leek and potato soup with bacon; Ribbensteg which is thinly sliced roasted pork on dark rye bread, topped with red sweet and sour cabbage, and an orange slice; and Dansk bøf med spejlæg og rugbrød, a Danish hamburger topped with fried egg.”

There was some muttered discussion before ordering two soups and one Ribbensteg.

“God aften, can I get you something to drink?”

Jerry looked up at the server.

“Just a coffee and a bowl of your featured soup,” he answered softly.

“Very good. I’ll be right back.”

Leaning back into the hard wooden seat, Jerry turned his head and listened. At first, they were talking about boring crap and then the conversation got interesting.

“So, how’s Kris doing?” Shaun asked Neil.

“Ah … he’s fine, I guess. I haven’t seen him in a few days.”

“How about Adam? How is he holding up? I imagine it scared the shit out of both of them,” Charlie added.

Silence.

“Why do I have the feeling I’m missing something? Has something happened?”

“You haven’t heard?”

“Heard what?”

“Wow, I would have thought for sure you’d be one of the first people Adam told.”

“Told me what!” Neil’s voice was getting higher. “Will someone tell me what the fuck you’re talking about?!”

“The accident … the motorcycle that nearly ran Kris down.”

A string of swearing punctured the relative quiet of the restaurant, making heads turn. Jerry held up the menu in front of his face, hiding his smirk.

“I can’t believe he didn’t fuckin’ call me, I mean I’m his fuckin’ brother and you’d think he would … oh,” Neil’s voice quieted, “he did try to call. I’ve got eleven messages here. I must have had my phone shut off. Guys, will you excuse me?”

Jerry watched Neil walk out of the restaurant and pace back and forth as he talked. It was a short conversation and then he was back inside.

“I gotta go see Adam. Can one of you drive me back to my office?” There was shuffling about. “Hold on, you both don’t have to leave. I can call a cab….”

“Wouldn’t hear of it,” Charlie replied. “Let’s go.”

The young men left. As they got into their car, Jerry tossed some money on his table and hurried outside to his car. He followed them back Neil’s workplace and then he followed Neil all the way to a beach house. Jerry parked just beyond the driveway and staying hidden in the bushes, he made his way up to the side of the house.

The voices were low and then he recognized Neil and Adam. He couldn’t make out all the conversation but he heard ‘Kris’, ‘mom’, ‘dad’, and ‘terrified’. Cautiously, Jerry peeked around the corner. The brothers were hugging each other and as far as he could tell, they were both crying. A few minutes later, they headed inside.

Jogging back to his car, Jerry silently cheered at the pain his first nick caused. By the time he was finished, Adam would be bled dry.

Once inside his car, he made note of the house number and the street, promising himself he would return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

“I think that’s everything,” Kris commented, going once more through the paperwork on the desk. Peter was back and as his assistant manager, Kris was catching him up on the business he’d missed over the last two days.

Peter looked through the paperwork Kris handed him. “I’m really impressed son, you’ve stayed on top of things and made some great managerial decisions.”

“I was nervous at first ~ after all, you’re the manager here, not me ~ but some things couldn’t wait so I jumped in with both feet.”

“Talking about feet,” Peter segued, setting the work aside and sitting on the edge of his desk, “how are the knees?”

Kris rolled the chair back and straightened his legs, wincing a bit. “The cuts are healing but the bruises are out in full force. Don’t think I’ll be kneeling any time soon.”

“I hope that’s not the only thing getting better?”

Puzzled, Kris stared at Peter but when the sound of Adam’s voice floated in from the club, he understood.

“We talked and I know what’s been going on with him now.”

“Is it serious?”

“I really don’t know how to answer that. It’s nothing bad … depending how you look at it … it could be really good … unless he decides against it ….”

Peter held up his hand. 

“Good to hear … I think.”

Hope you think that way after Adam talks to you later, Kris uttered to himself.

Getting up, he figuratively handed the reins back and headed for the door.

“Kris?”

“Yeah?”

“I have no worries about Indigo with you in charge.”

Kris didn’t know what to say so he smiled from ear to ear and went in search of his lover.

Holding the bar to steady himself, Kris listened to Adam belt out a tune. Adam’s voice wrapped him in its warmth as a shiver shook Kris’ body. The pain in his knees was nothing compared to the pain that was starting to fill his head and heart. Since the accident, he’d held it together, acting as if it were nothing, and concentrating on filling in for Peter. Without that distraction, the reality of what could have happened was crashing in on him. He gazed at Adam, now knowing how close he’d come to never hearing his voice again, seeing his smile, feeling his touch ….

… how close he’d come to being killed.

The floor gave out under him but he didn’t fall; rather, he was swept up in strong arms and helped to a table. The darkness that had closed in retreated and Kris noticed the singing had stopped, everything had stopped, and he was surrounded by a sea of concerned faces. 

“Baby, what happened?” A gentle hand brushed his hair. “Kris?”

The young man turned to his right, blue eyes watching him with love and worry. 

Kris lowered his voice. “Please get me out of here.”

Adam nodded and took charge. Kris heard him say something about Kris’ knees bothering him and that he was going to take him home to rest. Peter appeared as well, assuring Kris he could take the rest of the day off, he’d earned it. With an arm around his shoulders, Adam helped him up and they left.

The drive home was tense. Adam kept asking Kris what was wrong and Kris kept saying ‘not here, when we get home’. He knew if he opened up now, he’d fall apart and he didn’t want them on the freeway when Adam’s attention was turned fully on him.

When they got home, Kris reached out for Adam’s hand, not letting go until they were indoors. The phone was ringing and Kris urged Adam to answer it. While he fiancé slipped into the kitchen, Kris sat on the couch. He looked around their home, at the pictures on the walls, his guitar in the corner, their shoes by the door and Adam’s sweater draped over a chair. Once more, a wave hit him and when Adam returned, Kris was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

Without a word, Adam threw a blanket over his shoulders and held him tight. Kris felt tears rising but they didn’t fall, just blurred his vision. Adam’s lips pressed into his hair and whispered to him, calming his nerves until his hands stopped shaking.

“I could have died.” The words were blunt, sharp, and painful to say.

Adam held him tighter. “I know,” he whispered back, “but you didn’t.”

“If you hadn’t screamed my name, I wouldn’t have noticed him. You saved my life.”

“I wish I could have been there, could have pulled you out of the way.”

“You did lover, you did.”

“I guess, but you still got hurt.”

Kris rubbed his sensitive knees. “It would have hurt more never to be with you again.” 

They sat silently. Kris felt Adam’s heart racing beneath his cheek. Kris knew it had been hard on his man as well.

“How … how are you doing?”

“Better … now. I was a wreck for little bit.”

Kris looked up at his man. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

When they’d made love that night, Adam had told him how much he loved him and how scared he’d been but they hadn’t really talked about it … dealt with it.

“You were busy, I ….”

“…didn’t want to bother me.” He sat up straight. “Adam, look, we have to stop doing this, we have to stop holding back because we’re afraid of hurting the other.”

“You’ve never held back from me Kris. I’m the one who freaks out and shuts down.”

“That’s so not true. I’m afraid to tell you when I’m worried, that you’re going to think I’m trying to take over your life by wanting to know every little thing you’re thinking. I promise, I won’t ever do that. But I’m going to tell you right now that if I’m worried for you, I’m going to say something. I’m not going to wait any more; it’s just ends up hurting you more, forcing you to handle it alone when you don’t have to.”

A large hand came out and took hold of his. 

“It was a motorcycle that caused the accident that killed my parents. Even though I wasn’t there at the time, it was like fate was repeating itself and I was going to loose someone I love again. I talked to Ken about it, and once I got hold of Neil, we talked about it too. No offense baby, but I think my brother understood more of what I was feeling than anyone could.”

“I understand and I’m glad you two have each other. Did Ken have anything helpful to say?”

Adam laughed a little. “He said to talk to you and Neil.”

“Glad you took his prescription. Feeling any better?”

Adam nodded. “How about you?”

“Yeah. Guess I just needed to let the shock out.” He leaned in and gave Adam a tender kiss. “You know you still have something else to deal with.”

“I’ll go right now. You rest and I’ll come back and get you in a few hours.”

“You better; we left my car at Adagio.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Ken sat in his car, looking around Adagio. He’d called Peter’s house, knowing he was back in town, and Serena said he’d gone into work. His good friend was the only one he could talk to about this; he didn’t dare go back to the grief counselor. Obviously, that’s where the info came from and he wasn’t going to add any more fuel to the fire.

For two days, the doctor had run over the events of that day the envelope was delivered. The courier company had gotten back to him and all they could offer was a profuse apology and no explanation. How it had gotten into their delivery system was beyond them.

Christine had called when she landed in Toronto and luckily for him, she couldn’t talk long. He had barely managed to keep the anxiety out of his voice. There was no way he could tell her about the lewd picture. Adam had also called to see if he was feeling better and Ken told him he was fine. His young friend wanted to talk more but the doctor lied and said he had a patient waiting and had to go.

It was true, he had gone back to work, but Ken refused to open mail that didn’t have a recognizable name on it or a familiar email address. He filled every waking hour with other people’s problems to stop himself from freaking out about his own.

Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to stop his mind going there when he slept. After the first dream, he took the maximum dose of sleeping pills and all they did was keep him asleep and locked into the images of Adam in his bed.

Ken looked around the parking lot. Adam’s car wasn’t there but Kris’ was. They usually took separate cars to work but what if they drove in together? Logically, he knew he couldn’t avoid them forever but he wasn’t ready to face them both right now, not with this sick attack still fresh in his mind.

Picking up his phone, he called Adagio.

“Hello, it’s Dr. Milner. Is Kris Allen there?”

“Hey Dr. Milner, its Sara. Sorry but Adam took him home. I think his knees were bothering him. Can I take a message?”

He sighed relief. “No, that’s alright, I’ll catch up with him later. Thank you.”

Okay, with the final excuse null and void, he got out and headed inside. Peter had told him that he never needed to knock so he rapped once and walked right in, freezing in his tracks.

Adam was standing there, looking nervous.

“Adam … I didn’t realize … didn’t see your car ….”

“I parked around back. I’m actually glad you’re here.”

“You are?”

Peter walked up to Ken and shook his hand. “Long time, no see my friend.” Not letting go, Peter pulled Ken over to the couch and they both sat. “You’re just in time. Adam was about to share some news.”

“News?” Ken got to his feet, feeling sick again. What if he knew? What if he got one of those pictures too? He had to get out of there. “I’m sorry if I intruded, I’ll come back later.”

“No … please stay,” Adam urged. 

Peter got hold of Ken’s elbow and pulled him down again. He whispered into his ear, “What the hell is wrong with you?! If it makes it easier for him to talk with you here, then stay put.” Peter turned back to the young man. “You were saying?”

“Right … my news. So,” he chewed on his bottom lip, took a deep breath, a blurted out, “I’ve been offered an artist development deal with 19 Entertainment.”

Relief washed over him and Ken leaned back, letting the two men talk business.

“When did this happen?”

“Earlier this week. Sam ~ Sam Castle, the scout from 19E ~ talked to me after my set. He’s been coming for a while and I guess he likes what he hears.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I haven’t given him a definite answer yet?”

“Why not?”

Adam let out a burst of air. “It’s not that simple Peter! I have a lot of things to consider?”

“Like what?”

“Well, like Kris.”

“What does he think?”

“He says I should go for it.”

“What else is holding you back?”

“My commitments to Indigo … and to you. If this takes off, I’ll end up leaving you without a headliner.”

“I know you’re aware success rarely happens overnight. I’m sure you’ll still be headlining for me for a while. Besides, it makes for great cross promotion.”

“That’s what Sam said.”

“So why are you hesitating. This is a fantastic opportunity.”

“You really want me to give it a shot, even if it means I won’t be working for you anymore?”

“Yes!”

Adam laughed. “I can’t fucking believe this.”

“What’s so hard to believe,” Ken finally chimed in. “You know we all want what’s best for you.”

“It’s just … its one thing to hear that and another to know you actually mean it. There were lots of times when other people wanted to hire me for special events, back when I was at the Cavanaugh Club. Malcolm held onto be like a fiend, turning everyone down. The only time he did loan me out was for that porno flick, and well, it didn’t work out as he planned.”

“No it didn’t … it worked in your favor instead. It was that final push that helped you escape him.”

“I guess this whole unconditional support thing will just take some getting used to.”

Peter got up and gave him a big hug. “We’re going to make this happen, Adam. I would never hold you back, remember that.” Boss and employee let go and the tension in the air disappeared. “So, what’s next?”

“I have to put a demo together. Sam has only heard me sing here and while I love the music Peter, honestly I do, it’s just … it’s not the style of music I’d want to base a career on. I hope you understand.”

“Of course I do. Why do you think I want you to headline Indigo? I want you to experiment, spread your wings, take a leap. Do you have enough to pay for studio time, backup musicians and singers?”

“I’m good. Kind of ironic Malcolm is financing this, considering I’m using the money I got from him in the lawsuit.”

Ken joined them. “I call it poetic justice.” He held out his hand. “Congratulations Adam.”

Adam took his hand and held on. “Thanks for being behind me.”

Heat flooded Ken’s face; he prayed it didn’t show.

Did the boy have to phrase it like that?

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The nondescript car pulled over onto a side street and parked off the road in some bushes. The driver got out and walked ten minutes before reaching his destination.

Jerry smiled when he noticed the driveway was empty. He wanted to scope out the boys’ home, look for security features, make note of the layout and how he could get in. The side of the beach house that faced the Pacific was usually in constant sight of someone but the side that faced the driveway and access road was shielded by trees so unless someone was specifically looking for a trespasser, they wouldn’t readily see him.

Using binoculars, he slowly scanned the building and surrounding property. There didn’t seem to be any security cameras so he felt safe to proceed. When he’d last been there, watching Adam and Neil on the porch, he hadn’t bothered to look but since he hadn’t heard any gossip from Sara about someone unwanted being there, he took it as a good omen.

Jogging towards the porch, he took the steps two at a time and headed for the front door. Just as he passed the large window, he looked in and dropped ~ hard.

“Shit! What the hell is he doing here?” he hissed to himself.

Sliding across the wooden deck, he pressed himself against the wall, just under the window, in case Kris saw him and looked out. If the kid went for the door, he was toast.

A long minute or two passed and nothing happened. Feeling safe to move, Jerry slid off the deck and around the corner of the house. It would have been wise to leave but Jerry would be the first to tell you, sometimes he wasn’t very smart. And he would also tell you that by ignoring rational thoughts, he usually found himself coming out ahead.

Going back onto the deck, he stopped at the edge of the window and carefully looked in. Kris, who had been on the couch, was now on his feet and heading towards the back of the house. Jerry got off the deck and made his way around, peering in windows as he went until he spotted him ~ in the bedroom.

The blinds were down but the slats were open. Kris was standing at the dresser, removing his watch and setting down his cell phone. He pressed a button on a CD player and music filled the room. 

Jerry was glad for it. If he made any noise, he wouldn’t be heard.

Kris removed his suit jacket and draped it carefully over the end of the bed. He sat and removed his shoes and socks, moving stiffly. Unbuckling his pants, he stood up and slipped them off, laying them with the jacket. Jerry noticed Kris didn’t have bandages on his knees but even in the dim light of the room, he could see the bruises. He mentally patted himself on the back for getting him real good.

The shirt came off and finally his boxers. Jerry held up his cell and took some pictures of him nude. The young man headed for a doorway, flicking on the light. Catching a glimpse of white tile, Jerry realized it was the bathroom. Putting the camera away, he moved around to the next window but couldn’t see through it as it was the privacy kind, letting in light but not letting others see in.

The slamming of a car door caught Jerry’s attention. He maneuvered until he could see the driveway and noticed Adam’s car. Moving back to the bedroom window, he waited.

A moment of two later, Adam walked into the room. He headed for the bathroom, sticking his head in the doorway. Jerry watched his lips move but he couldn’t hear anything. Adam moved over to bed and started undressing. He wasn’t as methodical as Kris had been but when he was naked, his cock standing proud, Jerry knew the guy had other things on his mind than worrying about wrinkles. Adam touched himself and stroked, his lips moving again as he said something. Jerry whipped his camera out and took more pictures, including close-ups of Adam’s hand at work, until his subject disappeared into the bathroom as well.

With the occupants distracted, Jerry went back to the porch and tried the front door. It was locked. He peered in the window, trying to look at the interior wall by the door, and he noticed a box that could be a security system. Meant the windows were probably wired as well.

Looking at his watch, he realized he had to pick Sara up at Adagio. Keeping her happy and believing they had a real relationship was a pain in the ass but she was the key to keeping up with everyone. She liked to hear about things that were none of her business and she loved to talk, especially after getting laid.

Jerry thought about calling and canceling so he could stake out the bedroom window again and maybe catch some more action after the dual shower. Instead, he went with his original plan and left. 

Back at his car, he surfed through the images, pausing sometimes and zooming in for a closer look. 

Too bad no one told him in high school that doing research could be so much fucking fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them

Kris sat at the kitchen table, looking at the unused plates and the wondering if he should leave the casserole in the oven to reheat or just take it out and refrigerate it. This had happened so often over the last month that it didn’t bother him anymore ~ well, maybe a little but not as much as it had at first.

Since Adam had started recording his demo for 19E, they’d spent little time together. Sure, they saw each other at work, discussed the day’s recording and slept in the same bed at night, but other than that, between his work at Adagio and his time in the studio, Kris was surprised Adam had had time to breathe. 

From the moment Adam had called Sam Castle and told him he wanted to go ahead with the demo, the journey had been a whirlwind. The scout believed in him so much that he found him a music producer and arranged for studio time in one of 19’s state of the art facilities. Adam and Kris spent lots of their free time going through songs and settling on eight that would highlight Adam’s voice and style to its fullest. He wanted a hybrid of classic rock, pop, and dance music so each genre needed to be represented. Adam was given nearly complete access to 19’s catalogue of music. Sam had talked about studio musicians laying down their tracks ahead of time but Adam thrived on interacting with those around him and wanted everything recorded together. After a brief chat over drinks, the band and Adam’s fellow singers from Adagio were hired to play with him and supply background vocals. They didn’t have the luxury of months to make it perfect so working with artists he knew was a bonus.

Kris had offered his musical skills but Adam turned him down, saying in all seriousness that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate if Kris was there with him everyday. Kris was hurt but understood; in the end, he ended up with a more important job. Each night when he got home, Adam brought a CD of that day’s work for Kris to listen to and offer his advice and suggestions. Adam took everything Kris said to heart, making extensive notes, and made changes the next day based on them. When they listened to the final cut, Adam never failed to tell his love that it wouldn’t have been so good without his help. 

For the past two days, Adam had been working on the last song for the demo. He refused to tell Kris what song it was, declaring it was a surprise. The only thing he told Kris was that a new group of musicians had been brought in for it. 

Kris looked at the wall clock ~ 8:30pm. He started hunting for the plastic wrap and aluminum foil when the phone rang.

“Hello.”

“Baby, I’m so sorry I missed dinner … again,” Adam blurted out, “but we just got jamming and ….”

“Lover, hey, it’s alright. We’ll just have chicken and rice for breakfast. Have you finished?”

“Just about to record the final take. That’s why I’m calling. Can you come down to the studio? I’d love for you to be here for it.”

“That’s great! Let me put the casserole in the fridge and I’ll be on my way.”

“Is there room for it? I seem to recall a lot of chilled meals in there,” Adam laughed.

“We’ll invite Neil over for dinner in a few days. What he doesn’t polish off we’ll send home with him.”

There was a pause. “I love you Kris. I couldn’t have gotten through all this without you.”

“I love you too. Now, let me get off the phone so I leave.”

“Bye baby.”

Kris took care of the untouched leftovers and hopped in his car. It didn’t take him too long to get there. Before getting out, he made a call.

“Hi it’s Kris. He’s recording the last song tonight …. yeah, I’m at the studio now. So, I think it’s time to get the ball rolling … okay, see you tomorrow.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Adam looked out the door again, down the hall towards the elevator. Kris should have been here by now. He gazed back into the room. The others were chillaxing, looking at magazines or chatting about mutual friends. He wouldn’t be surprised if one of the conversations was about the nutcase they were currently playing for. When Sam first told him he wanted to bring in other musicians for the final song, he had been against it. Then, when Sam explained his reasoning, Adam had been rendered speechless. The first thing he thought of was telling Kris but then he decided to wait and spring it on him. Adam realized they’d promised not to keep anything from each other again but this was good news ~ really good news ~ and he didn’t think Kris would mind him waiting this time.

“Hey man, have you ever heard the phrase ‘a watched pot doesn’t boil’?”

Adam turned and smiled at his guitar player. They’d hit it off right away. In fact, they’d all gotten along really well. Before this project, the members of the band had heard of each other but hadn’t met. They were a good fit and Adam prayed they’d have the chance to work together again.

“Huh?”

The small group laughed.

“He has it so bad.”

“Can’t wait to meet his loverboy.”

“Stop teasing him guys, I think it’s sweet.”

Adam opened his mouth to defend himself when the elevator door dinged. He jumped into the hallway and scared Kris half to death before drawing him into a hug.

“So glad you made it. Come in and meet everyone.”

Without giving him a chance to say a word, Adam started the introductions.

“Kris, this is Monte Pittman, my guitar player ….”

The slightly older guy with the black goatee and bandana around his head stood and offered a hand.

“Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You have?”

“We all have,” came from a petite guy with short brown hair and drumsticks in his hand.

“This is Isaac Carpenter, my ….”

“… drummer. I figured.”

Isaac laughed and shook Kris’ hand too.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Adam next introduced the lone lady in their motley crew. “This stunner is Camilla Grey, she’s on keys.”

Blushing, she stood and took Kris’ hand. 

“Adam was right, you are adorable.”

Kris blushed as well and everyone chuckled.

The last new friend to be introduced was a guy with blond hair hanging over his face and wearing a Marilyn Manson t-shirt.

“And this is Tommy Joe Ratliff, bass.”

“Hey, what’s up.”

“Hey.”

While the introductions were being made, Sam had returned with the music producer and sound engineer. When they were finished chatting, he jumped in.

“Okay men … and Cam … time is money. Let’s get this song done then go for a drink.”

The band headed into the studio but Adam lagged behind a moment to kiss his fiancé soundly.

“Thanks for the inspiration,” he whispered, kissing him quickly.

“Anytime rock star,” Kris replied. “Get going, they’re waiting.”

Adam smiled and joined the others.

The studio felt like home to him. He took a drink of water from his bottle and picked up his headphones. The others got in position, sheet music together, and when the signal came they were ready.

Monte started the riff at the beginning of the song. Adam looked through the glass window and absorbed the warm smile beaming back at him. This song hit close to home for him and he imagined his love would feel the same way after he heard it.

“Hey, slow it down whataya want from me   
Whataya want from me   
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me   
Whataya want from me 

There might have been a time   
When I would give myself away   
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn   
But now, here we are so whataya want from me   
Whataya want from me

Just don't give up I'm workin it out   
Please don't give in, I won't let you down   
It messed me up, need a second to breathe   
Just keep coming around   
Hey, whataya want from me   
Whataya want from me   
Whataya want from me 

Yeah, it's plain to see   
that baby you're beautiful   
And there's nothing wrong with you   
It's me, I'm a freak   
but thanks for lovin' me   
Cause you're doing it perfectly 

There might have been a time   
When I would let you slip away   
I wouldn't even try   
But I think you could save my life

Just don't give up I'm workin it out   
Please don't give in, I won't let you down   
It messed me up, need a second to breathe   
Just keep coming around   
Hey, whataya want from me   
Whataya want from me   
Whataya want from me”

A voice came over the intercom. “That’s a wrap. Fantastic job guys. Adam, those vocals were perfect.”

“Party on!” Tommy declared.

The band chuckled and started packing their gear. Adam looked through the glass partition at Kris, tears escaping from his brown eyes. Adam felt the same way. Setting the headphones down, he left the soundproof booth and approached his fiancé. Kris got to his feet and fell into his arms. They didn’t say anything, just let their hearts talk.

A hand on his shoulder drew Adam back. He released Kris from the hug but still held onto him.

“Are you two joining us for a drink?”

Adam looked at Kris, who nodded. 

“Yeah, give a few minutes.”

“No problem,” Monte replied, adjusting the grip on his guitar case. “We’ll save two seats … beside each other.”

Adam held out a hand. “In case I forget, thanks for all your help.”

“Anytime. You have my number right?”

“In my cell, along with the others.”

“Good. Don’t be a stranger. If things take off for you like I think they will, we’ll be seeing a lot of each other. Kris, it was nice meeting you.”

“You too Monte. See you soon.”

Everyone left but the engineer who was still tweaking a few things. The boys were aware they weren’t alone but it didn’t matter.

“That’s the most amazing song. Is it a cover? I don’t remember hearing it before.”

Adam took Kris’ hand and sat him down. 

“You’re never going to believe this baby. You haven’t heard it before cause it’s a new song. The execs at 19 wanted to hear me sing it and if they sign me, they plan on releasing it as my first single! And you know the coolest part? It was written by P!NK and Max Martin! It’s … it’s like a dream.”

Kris cradled Adam’s face and kissed him softly.

“You so deserve this. I’m proud of you.”

Adam blushed and rested his forehead against Kris’.

“Don’t mean to interrupt but here you go.” The engineer handed Adam a CD. “Not the finished product, mind you, that’ll be another week probably, but it’s still fucking fantastic.”

“Thanks for you’re hard work. Would you like to join everyone else for a drink?”

“I sure would but I have to finish up some mixes for Brittany. Hope to work with you again. Bye.”

“Bye,” Adam echoed. When the door closed, his eyes popped open and his voice went up an octave or two. “Did you hear that?! Brittany!”

Kris laughed and got up, reaching out a hand. 

“One day the mention of your name will cause thousands to go all fangirly.”

“Think so?”

“I know so.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Revenge doesn’t pay the bills and eventually Jerry needed another job and found work as a guard at a ‘massage parlor’. The hours hadn’t left much time for stalking over the past month but he was able to do a lot of planning and scheming. He’d kept up his secret relationship with Sara, noting what was happening with Adam and Kris and the others. Being on the fringes of the group, she of course couldn’t get intimate details but she had heard Adam was working on a secret project that kept him really busy. 

Apparently, Dr. Milner had made himself scarce for a while but was starting to show up again on a nightly basis with his girlfriend. Jerry imagined Kenneth was feeling at ease since he hadn’t received anymore mysterious packages. A few times, Jerry slipped in, sat at the bar and watched. The older guy’s behavior towards the boys was almost back to normal although he wasn’t quite as touchy feely as he had been in the past, such as a touch on the arm or a pat on the back or a hug.

Jerry hoped the good doctor enjoyed the reprieve. 

Finally having a night free, Jerry parked down the street from the beach house, drinking a coffee and watching porn on his laptop. There were no cars in the driveway and he assumed the security system was turned on so he decided to wait. Sara was working a double shift, calling off their date. He didn’t care one way or the other.

A taxi pulled into the driveway. Once it disappeared from view, Jerry got out of his car and headed in. Peering around a tree, he saw Adam and Kris get out. Adam was teetering a little and leaned hard against the car. Kris paid the driver and helped his guy off the hood before the car pulled out. 

Jerry slipped behind the tree as the taxi passed then snuck onto the property and closer to the house. By now, they’d made it up the stairs to the front door. Kris was trying to get the key in the lock but Adam was all over him, hands cupping his crotch as he pressed himself into the smaller man’s ass. Giving in, Kris turned in his arms and let Adam’s mouth devour him, his hands now roaming as well.

“Mmm, shouldn’t we continue this inside,” Kris sighed. “You never know whose watching.”

Jerry moved further into the shadows, losing his line of vision but still within earshot.

“I could take you right now and not give a damn about anyone watching but the bed would be softer.”

The soft click of the lock reached Jerry’s ears and the thud of the door slamming shut let him know they’d moved the action indoors. Crawling up the porch, he peered into the window. The two men were leaning against the wall, just inside the door. Adam had Kris pinned to the wall and Kris had his legs cinched around the other’s waist. Getting a hold of him by the ass, Adam clumsily moved the two of them towards the hall and the bedroom. Kris’ eyes were closed, his head resting on Adam’s shoulder, lips attacking the pale neck.

When they disappeared from view, Jerry tried the door and found it open. He slowly came in and checked the alarm box beside the door. They were so horny they hadn’t bothered to reset it. 

This was too good to be true.

The sounds of sex pouring down the hallway were enough to make a straight guy like him hard. In a little way, Jerry could understand why Dr. Milner felt this attraction to Adam. Jerry had planned on just taking some more pictures but thinking of Milner’s reactions to the sounds gave him a new idea.

Trying to get pictures at this point could be dangerous but he could stand safely in the hallway and record the sounds of them fucking. Holding his phone as close as he could, he hit record. First it sounded like Adam was sucking Kris, and then the grunts and moans and whimpering signaled the fucking. After they both came, there was lots of heavy breathing and a little conversation.

Adam asked Kris to fuck him. This surprised Jerry who thought the kid would never bottom again after Malcolm finished with him. Maybe he actually liked the feeling of being stuffed.

Taking a chance, he glanced into the bedroom. Adam was on his stomach and Kris had his face buried in his ass, rimming him. A breeze ruffled the hair at Jerry’s temple. He looked over and saw the bedroom window open. He knew from his last visit that the bed could be seen from there and just like last time the privacy blinds were open. Tiptoeing as quickly and quietly as he could, he slipped out of the house and ran to the bedroom window. Just as he’d figured, he’d have a perfect view.

Holding up the cell, he started recording the action. A minute or two of more rimming and then Kris was sliding into him. Jerry concentrated the camera on Adam’s face and body, effectively giving him an anonymous partner who could have been anyone ….

… even Dr. Kenneth Milner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me for the last scene. You know who the boys are up against and this is the perfect setup for his next dastardly deed *hides under desk*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them

Seagulls screamed overhead as the sun rose high in the sky. A cool breeze blew across Kris’ naked backside. He shivered awake and reluctantly left the warmth of Adam’s body to scoot over and close the open window. Running back to the bed, he snuggled close again, dragging up the covers and tucking them in.

Adam reached out and pulled him close.

“Stay put, I’m freezing,” he mumbled.

Kris chuckled and nuzzled his nose in the mass of black hair. “We can cuddle another half hour then I have to get up.”

“Whyyyy … oh Raaaa, my head,” Adam whined, pressing a palm to his forehead. “Please tell me my memories of our great sex weren’t an alcohol induced hallucination.”

“Nope, that was all us. Glad you remembered.”

“I could never forget being with you baby, no matter how much I drank.” Kris moved in for a kiss but Adam moved his head away, smacking his lips. “Hold on, you don’t want to kiss that, trust me.”

Moving with the speed of a sloth, he eventually reached the bathroom. Kris watched that cherished ass sway and he grinned at the phantom feeling of his hard dick being encased in it. Flopping onto his back, he thought back to last night.

Leaving Adam’s car at 19E, they drove over to a nearby bar to join Monty, Tommy, Cam and Isaac for some celebratory beverages. The first round of alcohol had been consumed and they were onto round two. Kris had planned on having just one beer so he could drive and Adam could indulge and enjoy his awesome accomplishment but it didn’t work out that way. In the end, Kris felt fine but knew he was too buzzed to drive and Adam was definitely too drunk to drive. They called a cab and would come back in the morning to collect their cars.

Adam hadn’t made it easy getting into their house. Kris was struggling, trying to match the key up with the keyhole, especially while Adam was trying to match his hard cock up with Kris’ asshole. In the end, the younger man had given up and turning around, let his lover ravage him on the porch, giving back as good as he was getting. Kris recalled mentioning they should take it inside and the next scene that flashed in his head was them inside their living room, Kris’ body squeezed between the wall and Adam’s demanding body. Wrapping his limbs around Adam’s neck and waist, he’d closed his eyes and devoured his man’s neck as he was carried to the bedroom.

Kris stretched and sighed, recalling Adam’s mouth eating his cock. His cock remembered too and twitched. Kris reached down and petted it, promising there would be many encores to come.

“Something I can take care of for you?” Adam drawled, getting back into bed and reaching down to take over.

Eyes closed, Kris chewed his bottom lip and groaned, letting the magic that existed in Adam’s hand tingle through him. Just as he was about to come, Adam took him in his mouth and swallowed him down. Kris hissed a little at the sting from the mouthwash but it was all good. Adam stretched back out beside him and promptly fell asleep.

Poor baby, he’d been working so hard. Kris kissed him sweetly on the cheek and headed for the shower. 

After giving Kris head and a good pounding, Adam had then asked to be fucked. It came as no surprise. Thier life was good, thier love was good, the future was good, why wouldn’t Adam be feeling safe and confident. Kris rimmed him, inhaling the musky scent that was all Adam. He’d then coated his fingers in lube and pushed in slowly, stretching and scissoring. Adam’s legs restlessly moved against the sheets as he’d begged his lover to hurry. Kris took as long as he needed. He wanted to be buried in there as much as Adam wanted him to be but Kris wasn’t going to hurt him; he didn’t want to do anything that could potentially cause flashbacks. When Kris finally did enter, it was hot and wet and mind-blowing. They’d stopped using condoms after they got engaged over six months ago and that skin to skin contact was intoxicating. 

Eventually, Kris had to stop reminiscing and get ready for work. Toweling off, he tried to tame his hair, although it was hopeless cause, then he quietly took out some clothes for work and got dressed.

In the kitchen, he dropped some bread in the toaster and checked his messages. The band had all texted him, saying they’d had fun and looked forward to getting together again. Kris replied, letting them know when and where that could happen if they weren’t too hung over. Peter and Ken had both called too, letting him know everything was set for the afternoon. 

As Kris passed back through the living room, he noticed the front door ajar. He opened it and scanned the property, then he looked inside and didn’t see anything amiss. He closed and locked it, relieved no one had dropped in uninvited.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

An hour after Kris left, Adam got up. He showered and went for a jog along the beach, inhaling the sweet smell of the ocean and letting the warmth of the sun work out the sex induced kinks. Everything around him was more vibrant, more alive. He felt more vibrant, more alive. Finally, after years on wondering if he’d ever make it, he’d recorded his first demo, had a potential single in the can, and within weeks he could have his first recording contract.

He stopped at a refreshment stand, got some juice then found a picnic table. His phone buzzed against his hip.

‘♥ u … Kris’

Adam messaged him back, sharing some private thoughts, then looked to see who else had made contact. His new friends had all texted, Peter was reminding him to come early to rehearsal since he’d missed several practices due to recording, and Sam texted saying the engineer worked on the demo all night, completing it, and the finished project would be submitted for consideration that morning.

Yeah, life was freakin’ good.

The phone rang.

“Hey Neil, what’s up?”

“Do I need a reason to call my brother?”

“Uh … yeah,” Adam replied. 

Neil snorted, Adam chuckled.

“I was wondering,” Neil started, “if you’d like to join me for lunch.”

“Anything wrong?”

“No, I just realized you’ve been busy, I’ve been busy, and we just haven’t, you know … talked. You game or is Kris offering up something that would make me lose my lunch.”

Adam was glad some things never changed.

“He’s at work but he did serve up one hell of a dinner last night.”

Gagging sounded, “I did not need to know that.”

“You started it.”

“Touché. So you available or not.”

“On one condition.”

“What?”

“You drive me to 19E after so I can get my car.”

“Deal. Pick you up around 12:30?”

“See you then. Bye.”

“Bye.”

After his jog, Adam showered again, had some breakfast and tried to rest on the deck. While his body stayed still, his mind kept going over everything that had happened at the studio. He relived each song, wishing he had done this or done that, but when he got to ‘Whataya Want From Me’, there was nothing he would have changed. 

Next, he wondered about what this would mean for his and Kris’ future ~ everything they could do, places they could see, the life they could live, a life which only dimmed when held up to the love they had for each other. Maybe Kris would finally give in and turn to music full time. They’d had this discussion many times and Kris always told him he didn’t think he had the drive to make a career out of it. Adam thought Kris was wrong but arguing about it was as successful as arguing with a brick.

Around noon, Adam changed for work. He applied a little eyeliner, made sure his hair was presentable and put on clean clothes but it was just Neil, who never cared what he looked like. He’d spend more time on his appearance when he got ready to perform. The horn honked and grabbing his phone and keys, and setting the security code, he headed out.

The brother’s talked about his and that, how life was going. Adam asked where they were going and Neil kept changing the subject. Before he knew it, they’d parked in front of a familiar building.

“Why are we here?”

“I loaned Charlie a CD and want it back.”

“Why would Charlie be here?”

“He’s going over the plans for the dining room.”

“Oh … okay. You go ahead, I’ll wait here.”

“No!”

“Pardon?”

“You have to come in. I told Charlie that we were stopping by on the way to lunch and he wants to talk to you too.”

“I saw him yesterday and I’ll see him tonight.”

Neil huffed, obviously getting frustrated. “Will you just get off your pretty ass and come in here with me?!”

“Well,” he opened the door and got out, “since you asked so nicely.”

The front windows of Indigo were covered in paper to block the view of the construction inside. It did seem a little quiet for this time of day, although the crew could be on lunch. They’d finally gotten back on schedule after the fire and things were busier than ever.

Neil opened the door and let his brother in first. It was dark inside and the moment the door closed, all the lights burst on and Adam fell back in shock.

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Jerry sat at his little table playing solitaire. Being a bodyguard here was certainly different than being a bouncer at a nightclub.

At the nightclub, he was supposed to be a presence, a threatening bulk scaring people into behaving themselves. At the ‘massage’ parlor, he was to make his presence known but not scare away the clientele. However, if they got too rough or refused to pay, all the staff had to do was press a button and he or another guard would be there in an instant to beat the bastard to a pulp or to turn him upside down and shake the money of his pockets.

The pay was good, a sizeable amount intended to keep his mouth shut, and the eye candy was a sight to behold. Unfortunately, it was ‘look, don’t touch’ so as much as he’d like to grab a breast or impale himself in some hot beauty, he had to refrain. It didn’t stop the girls and boys from flirting with him though. There was one boy that reminded him of Adam but if Jerry had been so inclined, he would have gone after the original, not a copy. As for the girls, they’d smile and flirt innocently ~ they had to be careful too ~ but there was one who blatantly made overtures towards him and after weeks of resisting, Jerry’s libido couldn’t take it anymore and he gave in.

Business had been slow today and the owner went out to run errands and the other two guards went to lunch, leaving him in charge. Desdemona strolled by his post slowly, make sure everything she had swayed and jiggled enticingly. She paused long enough to drop a note onto his playing cards then continued down the hall and disappeared into the room at the far end, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

He opened the note: ‘Feeling horny. Cum and make it all better’

Jerry checked the three clients who where being serviced. One was having his mind blown by a talented tongue, another was taking it in the ass by his masseur, and the last had legs wrapped around his neck as he pounded into the girl beneath him. With everything in order, he decided to take a ten minute break.

Entering the room, he found Desdemona bent over, picking towels off the floor. All the staff wore tight white pants and t-shirts, making sure every asset was highlighted. Her glorious asset was highlighted nicely, the fabric disappearing into her crack. He walked up and pressed his growing erection into the valley. She ground into him, up and down, telling him she dreamed of him at night. Grabbing her hips, he dry humped her, looking over her shoulder at her breasts bouncing to the rhythm. He let go of one hip and took a handful of flesh, rubbing his palm over her nipple until she grew painfully hard.

The foreplay was brief and silent. With limited time, they quickly shed their pants. Desdemona bent over the massage table and Jerry oiled her ass up, getting her really wet. He slipped on a condom, oiled himself up, then fucked her. She was a screamer, he knew that, but at this moment he didn’t care. All he cared about was the muscles contracting and relaxing around his busy cock as she milked him inside her.

Between the skin slapping, their moans and screams, the rest of the world was blocked out. It wasn’t until hands grabbed his arms and yanked him out that sweet ass that Jerry realized they weren’t alone anymore.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!!!” his boss yelled at him.

Panting, Jerry scrambled to get his pants up, looking around and tuning into the commotion. The boss stood their fuming with two equally angry guards at his side, there was shouting coming out of the hallway, and the alarm bell was still going.

“Someone shut that damn thing off!”

One of the guards left and then the boss turned on Desdemona. Getting straight to the point he fired her. The fiery redhead started swearing at him in her native tongue, fingers snapping, head swaying, arms flailing. Jerry didn’t understand a word but he knew she was telling him exactly what she thought of him. Pulling up her pants, she stormed out of the room, glancing once at him. The ‘fuck me’ look she’d been giving Jerry since he was hired morphed into a ‘fuck you’ look as she stormed out.

Following her dramatic exit, the boss turned on Jerry.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? While you were getting fucked, one of my girls was getting beat up cause you weren’t there to do your job when she hit the alarm. I’m disappointed in you Unger, get out of my sight.” Jerry started to leave then stopped, not sure if he was being temporarily or permanently dismissed. “If that was too subtle for you, you’re fired.” 

“You can’t do that,” Jerry stated.

“The fuck I can’t! You knew the rules and you blatantly broke them.”

“It wasn’t my fault … Desdemona….”

“Don’t go blaming her for your weaknesses. At least she took it like a man, said her peace and left. You never have faced up to your actions, have you? Instead, you just run away like a bloody coward.”

Jerry lunged but was caught by the other guards, both equally as muscular as him. 

“How dare you!!”

“How dare I? Let me tell you something Unger, I know all about your past. Don’t think I didn’t do a thorough background check on you. I know about all the jobs you were fired from; in this economy, it’s just stupid to quit without a reason like you claim you did. I know all about Seattle, how you took off and didn’t warn the others when the feds were closing in. I also know about your years at the Cavanaugh Club; leaving it off your application wasn’t smart. Somehow you managed not to be implicated in that singer’s case against Cavanaugh but I’m sure you were up to your neck in it. You’re just a loser Jerry, and you always will be.”

“If you fire me, I’ll go to the police and have you shut down,” he threatened.

Unfortunately, his former boss called his bluff. “You do that, and I’ll make sure everything I’ve collected on you goes to them as well. You have a lot of years ahead of you in prison between Seattle and the rape trial. Maybe you can room with Cavanaugh and take turns being the bitch.” The man got into Jerry’s face. “You know what I find really funny yet really pathetic? That Lambert kid went through worse shit then you did and yet he’s managed to turn his life around. I’ve heard he’s doing really well for himself. Too bad you can’t be half the man he is.” He turned to the guys holding his former employee. “Get him out of here.”

Jerry wasn’t going to go easily. They dragged him out the back door and when the former guard decided to throw a few punches, he found himself face down in the dirty alley instead.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Neil had picked Kris up that morning and drove him to get his car. On the way, they reviewed Neil’s role in the day’s surprise. Kris stressed that they be on time and Neil commented the two guys were sounding more like each other every day. Kris took it as a compliment even when Adam’s brother assured him it wasn’t.

After getting his car, he had to pick up the balloons and get over to Indigo. As the result of many discussions over the last few weeks, Kris and Peter decided to throw a surprise party to congratulate Adam on finishing the demo. It had been a stressful if productive time and they thought Adam needed to see how much they all believed in him. 

It was Christine he had called yesterday when he arrived at the studio. The two of them were decorating Indigo with balloons and streamers and setting up for a buffet. Since the place was still under construction, although the drywall and plastering was completed and ceilings were up, they couldn’t be too creative but this would do. It seemed the perfect place to hold it.

He got there around 10am, the tables and chairs arrived at 10:30, the guests were coming between 11:00 and noon, as would the caterer, and Neil was to bring Adam by around 12:30. The construction crew had the morning off but Tim came by to help them and make sure they didn’t do anything to damage the pristine walls. Kris was befuddled, keeping track of everything, but Christine assured him all was under control.

Peter arrived first, followed soon by Ken and James, then Shaun and Charlie and their co-workers at Adagio. Kris had invited Monty, Tommy, Isaac and Cam that morning and was thrilled when they arrived, a little hung over though happy to be there. Sam Castle had also been invited but he’d called, telling Kris he’d been ordered into a meeting and would try his best.

When he left the house, Kris had sneaked out all the CDs Adam had brought home with the cuts for his demo. Having checked with Sam that it would be legally okay to play them ~ he was assured they belonged to Adam so it was okay ~ they’d set up speakers and planned to share. He was going to wait, however, to get Adam’s permission before doing so.

The place was full and Shaun was on lookout, peering through a small rip in the paper covering the windows.

“They’re here!” he called out. 

The music stopped and the lights went out. They waited … and waited … and waited.

“What’s taking so long?” Peter asked.

“Looks like Adam doesn’t want to get out of the car,” Shaun reported.

Monty turned to Kris and snorted, “Probably still nursing a hangover.”

Kris gave him a small smile but he wished Adam would just listen to his brother. If he had to go out to get him, it would ruin ….

“Hold on! He doesn’t look happy but he got out. Here they come.”

The waiting crowd got quiet. The door opened and two silhouettes walked in. The door shut. The light blazed on.

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!”

Adam fell back against Neil. As the initial shock faded, a huge smile burst forth. A round of applause welcomed him in as congratulations went around. He was really surprised to see the band and obviously touched that they would come. Kris stayed on the sidelines, watching his fiancé wade his way through the crowd. When their eyes finally met, Adam rushed over, gathering Kris in his arms and spinning him around.

“You did this, didn’t you?” he asked, voice muffled in Kris’ neck.

“Peter and I planned it, but a lot of people helped out.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, hey, hey, ‘nough of this,” Neil declared, drawing the two apart. “Let’s do the toast so we can hit the buffet. I wasn’t lyin’ when I said I was starvin’.”

Champagne mimosas where handed out and the toast was made wishing Adam years of success and happiness. En masse, everyone descended on the buffet. Latin tapas covered the tables, including Cuban Pulled Pork, Garlic Vegetables, Jerk Shrimp Tostaditas, Garlic Grilled Zucchini, Latin Chicken Rolls and Tostones. There were a variety of juices and for dessert a big chocolate cake and tea and coffee.

Adam was sent up first and he dragged Kris with him. Just as they sat down to devour the Pressed Cuban Sandwiches, Sam walked in. He looked around and Kris stood, waving to get his attention. When Sam saw them, he headed right over and bent down to whisper to Adam. Kris couldn’t hear what was said but the look on Adam’s face had him worried. Adam kissed Kris on the cheek and told him Sam needed to talk and they were going into the back office.

Kris lost his appetite and waited anxiously, his eyes glued to the door the two men disappeared into.

“Where’d Adam go? Little boy’s room?”

Tommy sat beside him, plate loaded with a lot of everything.

“Sam’s here. They went to talk.”

“Oh.”

Monty and Isaac joined them next, plates also laden. They asked where Adam was and got the same answer. When Cam arrived, Isaac told her before she could ask.

The table was surrounded by people yet the food remained untouched.

Ten minutes later, Kris’ phone rang.

“Adam? What’s wrong?”

His voice sounded funny. “I need you to come here … and bring James with you.”

“Why do you need your lawyer?”

“Kris, please just do it.”

“O-okay, we’ll be right there.”

He hung up.

“I, um … yeah, we’ll be back.”

Tommy replied for all of them, “We aren’t going anywhere.”

Quickly locating James, they hurried to the back room. Sam was sitting calm and collected at Kris’ temporary desk and Adam was pacing, nearly chewing his bottom lip to shreds. Kris caught him by the shoulders and stilled his movements.

“Ad, what’s the matter?”

A shaking hand pointed to a paper at the table. “Th-that, read that. Oh Ra, I think I’m going to be sick.”

Resuming his pacing, Kris took hold of the paper and started reading. Soon, his hands started shaking too and he called James over. Without uttering a word, Kris now knew why Adam wanted James in here. It was a contract, and Adam was nervous about contracts; he even had his contract with Adagio reviewed by James before he signed. 

Kris left James to it and tried to calm his nervous man.

“Adam, does this mean….”

Adam’s head bobbed up and down. “Sam took the demo in this morning and the execs wanted to listen it to it right away. Sam said that’s highly unusual but he thinks they must have heard good things over the last month and wanted to see what the fuss was about. They loved it Kris. They told Sam to get me under contract before anyone else snatches me up.” The nerves faded and overwhelming joy took over. “I did it! We did it! I’m going to make a record!”

James finished reading the contract.

“Everything’s in order Adam. All that’s needed now is your signature.” He stood up, offering a hand. “Congratulations, you deserve this.”

“Thanks James.”

Holding tight to Kris with one hand, he signed on the dotted line with the other.

“I predict great things for you in the future Adam,” Sam declared, folding up the contract and putting it back in his pocket. “We’ll courier your copy to you by tonight. Now, what do you say we head back out there and really get this party started?”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Jerry got out of his glass and looked at the blurry site of an old buddy. He blinked, his black eye throbbing.

“What work?” he slurred.

“Ah shit, don’t tell me you got fired again? Jerry, this is one habit you’ve got to break man! What happened this time?”

“Caught with my pants around my ankles … literally.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yup.”

His buddy ordered his own drink and dragged Jerry away from the bar to a booth. 

“I think you seriously need a change of scenery … a fresh start.”

Jerry finished his drink then snatched away his friend’s and down it in one gulp.

“What I need is to get rid of that thorn in my side once and for all.”

“Are you still going on about him? Jerry, let it go. He’s not living his life to make you miserable. YOU are making your life miserable.”

“It’s all his fault. If he’d just kept his mouth shut ….”

“I know, I know, then the Cavanaugh Club wouldn’t have closed and you’d still have your precious job and life would be hunky dory. I get it.”

“Are you making fun of me?!” Jerry felt the ire rising in him. 

His buddy looked scared, and rightfully so. “No! No, I’m not making fun. It’s just, I think you’d be happier if you stopped obsessing over him and started over. Look, I’m leaving tonight for New York. Got a great job in the collections field lined up, you know, going in when the money stops being repaid. I know for a fact they are hiring. Why don’t you come with me?”

“There’s no guarantee that they’ll hire me. My past will probably follow and kick me in the ass yet again.”

“On the other hand, it could work in your favor. What have you got to lose?”

“There is that; there really isn’t anything here for me anymore.”

“Right. Move to New York and if this job doesn’t pan out, there are lots of other opportunities. You can get away from the reminders, forget all this shit.”

Jerry said he had to think about it.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The moon glowed as Adam strolled onto the deck and leaned on the railing, a glass of Chianti in his hands. After the surrealness of his day, Adam still couldn’t believe he was signed to a major record company and in a few short weeks would be starting work on his debut CD.

The party had to eventually wrap up. The construction crew needed to get back to work as did the staff of Adagio. Sam talked to Monty and the gang and they were all interested in signing on as Adam’s band. While the caterer cleaned up, they’d gathered in the corner and made arrangements.

Rehearsals at Adagio didn’t go smoothly. Adam was flying high and the record deal was all anyone could talk about so they weren’t concentrating on the job that had to be done. Peter understood and told Adam he could take the night off if he wanted to. That would have been an easy out and Adam didn’t want to take it. There were going to be many days where his mind was elsewhere but he couldn’t bail on Peter and Adagio; he was a professional and needed to act like one.

Peter had asked if he could announce Adam’s good fortune to the audience that night but Adam asked him not too. Nothing had been started yet, it was just a signature on a piece of paper. When he’d been at it for a while, then he’d share. 

Even getting made-up and dressed for his set, something he could do in his sleep at this point, was a chore. He’d look at the stylish yet conservative suits in his wardrobe and imagine what his rock star fashion would look like. In front of his makeup mirror, he’d apply a little eyeliner and then wondered how rhinestones would look glued around his eyes. He hoped the novelty would wear off soon so he could be a productive human being again.

After work, he and Kris came home in their own cars, Kris getting a head start since Peter wanted to talk to Adam about the show for the weekend. When Adam finally got home, the lights were low, candles filled the living room and a glass of his favorite wine was waiting for him. His favorite man was waiting for him too, dressed only in his red satin sleep pants. Adam quickly changed into his and then they cuddled and sipped wine and talked about the future. 

Adam was now outside by himself cause they kept getting interrupted ~ by their growling stomachs. With everything going on, they’d both forgotten to eat dinner. Kris told him to go outside and enjoy the night and he’d fix them a bite.

“Come on lover, let’s eat. We need to keep our strength up.”

Kris came around the corner of the house. Their deck curved around the house and Kris had set up a table on the side that faced the Pacific. Taking his baby’s hand, they sat down to reheated chicken and rice and more wine.

The food was really good, even the second time around, but Adam found himself taking a few bites before he set the fork down and stared out at the ocean again. This morning, he was so optimistic about his future; now he was scared shitless.

“You’re worried aren’t you?”

Adam nodded.

“Is it the CD that’s worrying you? Afraid 19 or the public won’t like it?”

Adam shook his head.

Kris reached out and took his hand.

“What is it then?”

Black hair brushed against his cheek in the gentle breeze as Adam turned his eyes back onto Kris.

“I’m worried about us.”

“Us? There’s nothing wrong with us.”

“Not now. Not yet. This past month, we spent more time apart than we ever have. It’s going to be a gazillion times worse once I start really working on the CD. And if it’s a success ….”

“WHEN it’s a success,” Kris corrected him.

“When it’s a success, there’ll be personal appearances, shows, maybe a tour, Ra willing. You might get tired of waiting for me and start looking for someone with his feet rooted in LA.”

Kris let go of Adam’s hand and dropped his own fork. The hurt in his face made Adam cringe.

“Do you really think I’d do that? After all we’ve been through? Do you think I’d drop you like a hot potato cause you’re living your dreams and I’m spending a few nights alone?!” He pushed back his chair and got up, tossing the napkin over his plate. “I can’t believe you think I’d do that to you!”

He stormed off into the house.

“Kris! Wait! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that!”

Leaving his own food, he followed Kris into the kitchen. His man was cleaning up, making as much noise as possible, taking out his frustrations on the kitchenware. Adam stood in the doorway, gathering his thoughts and letting Kris fume. When he finally spoke, the pain in his heart came pouring out.

“I shouldn’t have said anything. If this is what happens when we talk about our problems, I don’t want it. It’s killing me to see you mad. Please Kris, forgive me.”

Kris didn’t look at him but he did talk. 

“I can see where you’re coming from, it’s going to be hard, I won’t deny that. But I can handle it. What I can’t handle is you thinking that I’d let it get in the way of the life we’ve planned together.” He turned finally, holding up a hand and pointing at the ring on it. “This means something. It means we’re going to vow to be there for each other through everything the world can throw at us. We haven’t legally taken the vows but I took them in my heart when you placed this ring on my finger. I’m already in this relationship … this marriage … for the long haul. Neither of us knows what the future holds. Even if you’d never been signed, we still wouldn’t know what the future holds. Trust in us Adam, trust in our love,” Kris moved in and hugged his fiancé. Adam held on for dear life, “trust in me.”

“I do Kris, I do trust you. I didn’t mean ….”

“I know. You’ve come a long way but there’s still that fear instilled you by Malcolm, the fear that you don’t deserve happiness. I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have overreacted.”

“You didn’t. No one understands me like you do.”

Kris cupped Adam’s cheek, smiling sheepishly. “Do you realize we’ve survived our first real fight?”

“I hated it.”

“So did I.”

“Let’s not do this again.”

“Can’t make that promise.”

“I know.”

“Let’s make a deal not to go to bed angry with each other, okay? Let’s talk it out so when we go to sleep at night, there’s nothing between us but skin.”

Adam giggled, “So are you saying we’re never going to wear pajamas in bed again?”

“Interpret it as you will.” Kris kissed Adam’s nose. “How about I reheat our reheated dinner and we try eating again.”

Drawing Kris closer again, Adam kissed him slowly and tenderly. “Let the seagulls enjoy it for breakfast.” He wove his fingers with Kris’ and led him towards the bedroom. “We have some lovemaking to catch up on.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The sign flashed and everyone unbuckled. Jerry tried stretching his legs but the economy standby seat he got was a tight fit. He looked out the window, up at the moon and down at Los Angeles, the city reduced to a black sheet of sparkling lights.   
In a few hours, he’d been disembarking at JFK and looking for a place to live. He’d packed his few belongings, including his laptop, emptied his meager savings and got the first airline ticket out of town. His buddy was somewhere in business class and they agreed to meet when they landed.

While Jerry still wanted to make Adam Lambert’s life a living hell, it had been his own life that was suffering. He’d gathered a lot of useful ammunition and concocted lots of plans but Jerry was also a smart man and knew that he had to live his own life. If he destroyed his own life, Adam won.

Hopefully, his life would turn around for the better and he’d never have to hear the name Adam Lambert again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the reprieve while it lasts. This isn’t the last you’ve seen of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I can wait in the lobby … or in the parking lot?”

Adam loved Kris’ concern but this was something he had to do himself, along with his manager and lawyer. Rock stars didn’t get babysat by their lovers, no matter how much they wanted it.

“I’m sure baby, but you are picking me up right?”

Kris held up his phone. “Ring tone on its highest setting and if I have to put it on vibrate, it’ll be so intense I’ll cum for sure.”

Leaning over, he kissed his fiancé.

“As long as it doesn’t replace me in that department.”

“Nothing could replace you in that department.”

It was exactly two weeks after he signed the dotted line at this surprise party. Sam showing up with a contract was a bigger surprise than anyone had expected. Initially Adam had thought it was THEE contract when in fact it had just been ensuring that he agreed to work exclusively with 19E Entertainment. Adam had no problem with that and signed with no reservations. Besides, no one else was breaking down his door to sign him. Why would he turn his back on this great opportunity?

A few days ago, Adam and Kris met Adam’s new manager, Lane Newland. They invited her over to the house for a BBQ; it was private and comfortable and they could get to know each other. Sam Castle came over as well. Having someone there who knew everyone made the newness less stressful. Sam also filled Lane in on the concerns Adam had expressed early on when Sam first approached him. She seemed to be of the same mind as Sam and any worries Adam had were eased. She was also very comfortable with her newest client being gay. She didn’t treat them any differently than a straight couple and for that alone, he wanted to keep her. Sam promised to keep in touch and insisted he receive the first autographed copy of Adam’s CD. Kris chimed in his thoughts on that and Sam agreed to receive the second copy.

As they kissed, Adam caught sight of himself in the rearview mirror.

“Shit,” he mumbled into Kris’ mouth.

“What’s wrong?”

“That damn hair is flopping in my face again, that’s what’s wrong.”

Kris had the patience of a saint. Adam was sure he’d modeled every outfit in his closet for him, trying to find the right look. The suits from Adagio wouldn’t work, too conservative for a rock singer. He wanted to look the part but he didn’t want to appear cocky, like ‘look at me I’m a rock god’. In the end he decided on being a vision in black ~ jeans, leather jacket, buttoned up shirt and boots, all in black. He kept the neckline open and pressed his necklaces from Kris against his flushed skin. When he got nervous, he just had to touch them or his engagement ring, to know Kris had his back. His nails and eyes painted up effortlessly but his hair decided to be contrary, the strands not wanting to stay in their assigned positions. Once lock in particular wanted to tickle his forehead instead of staying nestled in the pompadour.

“I don’t think you have time to fix it,” Kris commented, his eyes looking towards the sidewalk.

Adam looked and spotted Lane and James waiting for him.

“Fuck.”

“Honey, it looks fine … honestly. Kind of gives you a bit of an innocent look.”

“Are you saying I look like a hoodlum? Is this too much? Why the hell didn’t you say so back at the house?”

“No lover, I’m saying you look like you ~ kickass confident but accessible.”

Pursing his lips, he thought about it for a moment then nodded, “Yeah, I like that.” He looked back at the couple waiting. Lane was tapping at her watch and James was fidgeting with his tie. “Better get going.” They shared another quick kiss. “Love you Kris.”

“Love you too Adam. Now shoo.”

Stepping onto West Sunset Boulevard, Adam Lambert approached his future. He looked up at the building and felt all his excitement fizzle away. It must have been obvious cause Lane and James were right by his side. 

“Ready to go?” she asked, her confident smile building him up again.

“Yeah,” he croaked.

James laughed, “Let’s get this over with before he pees his pants.”

The glass doors opened onto an expansive lobby and Adam looked back at the car and his man. Kris’ arm rose out of the window and gave him a thumbs-up. Adam waved back then moved on.

The elevator ride was silent, both companions reviewing paperwork in their hands as he twirled around the ring on his finger. Why the fuck was he scared shitless? It was ridiculous how many times he’d gone from confident to scared over the last two weeks. 

Ding.

The doors parted and they walked into a lobby and up to a huge reception desk.

“Adam Lambert, Lane Newland and James Weiss. We have an appointment at 11:30.”

The receptionist checked the computer.

“Have a seat. Mr. Fuller will be ready for you shortly.”

“Thank you.”

They took their seats. Adam looked at his watch; it was just 10:30!

“Why are we here so early?” he whispered.

“Better to be early than late,” was her calm reply.

They used their hour wisely, reviewing what 19E’s expectations were going to be for him and what Adam expected in return. The receptionist offered them coffee and Danishes. Before he knew it, they were being led into an impressive office full of music executives in GQ suits sitting around an oval table, looking at him like they could snuff his life out with a wave of a finger.

One man in a navy suit stood up at the head of the table and approached him, hand extended.

“Adam, it’s wonderful to meet you at last,” he declared in a British accent. “I’m Simon Fuller. Welcome to 19 Entertainment.”

“Thank you sir for giving me this chance.”

“Chance had nothing to do with it. You’re a very talented young man and we’re happy to snatch you up.” He greeted Lane and James then directed them to some empty seats before returning to his own. “Shall we get started?”

The rest of the crew was introduced and while Adam heard and responded graciously, he was shaking like a leaf inside. The only thing that kept him from screaming his head off and running out like a lunatic was Kris’ quiet confidence in him. Kris believing in him made Adam believe in himself and gradually, the anxiety dissolved and Adam started to enjoy the whole process.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris was spending the day at Indigo. All around him was organized chaos, the walls and ceilings being finished, flooring being brought in and stored to the side, the stage being constructed. 

Crammed into his future office with Peter, Charlie, Shaun and the newly hired chef, they were going through menu options. It had been decided Indigo would serve European/Mediterranean food and in the evenings, tapas would be available. The chef, Antonio, was explaining his vision for the restaurant and Peter was trying to explain that the cost of the ingredients couldn’t be so astronomically high that their future customers ended up emptying their bank accounts on one evening out.

Charlie and Shaun talked quietly amongst themselves as the debate waged on and Kris, though he tried to pay attention since he’d be this blowhard’s boss one day, couldn’t help but stare at his cell, waiting for Adam to call. Just as he’d gotten to work, Adam had called saying the meeting wasn’t til 11:30 so he’d be a while. Kris told him that was okay and once again, reminded Adam to call him when he was finished. Just as before, Adam promised he would.

“Tony, I don’t care if it’s the finest variety of tomato known to mankind, I am not authorizing the purchase of one vegetable for one dish that will take a quarter of the weekly food budget to buy!”

“First of all, a tomato is a FRUIT and secondly, it’s Antonio, not Tony!” he huffed.

“You insist on that fruit and I can call you any damn thing I please!”

Antonio was quiet for a moment, aware of the four pairs of eyes glued to him.

“I concede. I will find a substitute available in this country.”

“You will find a substitute available in this state or you can find another job.”

Kris stared at Peter with wonder. If he had to deal with Antonio on a daily basis, he might need some assertiveness training. Peter asked him what he thought and Kris soon found himself thoroughly engulfed in the menu planning. By the time they finished, two hours had passed and Adam hadn’t called.

All this talk of food killed his appetite and he turned down an invitation to go to lunch with Shaun and Charlie. Antonio left somewhat deflated but still held his head high, having won a few battles.

Peter patted Kris’ back.

“Don’t worry, he’ll call.”

“Shouldn’t they be done by now?”

“Not necessarily. There are a lot of legal issues to go through and knowing James, he’ll go through it word by word, making sure everything is crossed and dotted.”

“I’m dying to call but I don’t want to interrupt in case they’re still negotiating.”

“Give him some more time. You’re going to have to get used to this.”

“I know. I told him I’d be okay with it … eventually.”

“In the meantime, I have something I want to discuss with you.” Peter took a seat, Kris did too. “I think it’s time I hand the reins over to you. You’ve been on this project from the start and you’ve really impressed me with your business sense. Instead of the both of us running back and forth, I’ve decided to leave you here, so to speak. Of course, I expect to be included in the final decisions ~ I do own the place ~ but I trust you to take over. Are you up to it?”

“I knew the day would come but didn’t expect it this soon. With Adam so busy, it’ll give me something to concentrate on instead of sitting at home waiting for him to call.”

“That’s the spirit … I think. So, is that a yes?”

“Yes … and yes.”

“Fantastic. So, I’ll leave you too it. I’m heading back to Adagio if you need me. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then. And thanks again Peter for having so much faith in me.”

Peter clamped a hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

“It’s well earned.”

Peter left and Kris sat at HIS desk, in HIS office, ready to look after HIS club.

Another hour was wasted going over shipment schedules and Adam still hadn’t called. By now Kris was getting really worried ~ to hell with interrupting anything.

The phone rang and rang and rang before voice mail picked up. As soon as he opened his mouth to leave a message, Adam came on the line.

“Kris! Oh my god, baby I’m so sorry I forgot to call. You aren’t mad are you?”

He sounded okay, in fact he sounded great.

“I’m not mad, just worried. How’d everything go?”

“I’ve got so much to tell you but not over the phone; I’ll tell you tonight.”

“Can’t wait. Soooo, are you … out somewhere?”

“Uh huh. Lane and James took me to lunch to celebrate and talk some more about my CD. My … CD. I still can’t believe it. They want me to try my hand at writing some songs, or co-writing anyway.”

Adam had never expressed an interest in doing that before. Maybe the whole excitement of the thing triggered his creative juices.

“Are you going to?”

“I don’t know. I’m might sit in on some songwriting sessions. Simon ….”

“Who’s Simon?”

“Simon Fuller. He’s the head of 19E. He said I should keep a journal of my thoughts, write down anything that comes to mind, and maybe a song will pop out. Shouldn’t be too hard to do; I did that during my therapy sessions.” His voice went muffled for a second. “Oh baby, I have to go. I’ll see you back home for dinner?”

“Do you need a lift?”

“Nay, James will drop me off. Love you.”

“Love you.”

Now that his mind was at ease, Kris fell back into work, making sure he was home by 6pm.

When he got home, Adam wasn’t there yet. Kris looked through the fridge and freezer, seeing what they could have. If he hadn’t been so tired, he would have tried out one of the new recipes he found online but instead he decided to wait til Adam got home and they’d order in something.

By 7:30, Kris was still alone. Feeling a little gritty ~ after all Indigo was still a construction site ~ he decided to have his shower. When he got out, the light was flashing on their answering machine.

‘Kris, I won’t be home for dinner. We ran into a songwriter Lane knows and he invited me for drinks, wants to talk about collaborating. Don’t know when I’ll be home but I can’t wait to talk to you. Bye.’

That was just fuckin’ great. Well, if Adam could be out socializing, so could he. He wasn’t going to sit at the kitchen table and wait like some pathetic loser. Throwing on clean clothes, he got in his car and headed out. Oddly enough, he ended up Adagio. He needed someone to talk to and his closest friends would be there.

Kris was greeted by lots of people when he arrived. The loneliness faded as he chatted, searching the crowd for someone. Ah, there he was. Pushing his way through, he took a seat beside Ken.

“What are you doing here? Didn’t Peter give you the night off? And where’s Adam?”

“Adam’s out schmoozing with his manager and a new friend. I didn’t feel like waiting at home alone.”

“Ah.”

Kris ordered a drink, sipping it slowly and staring at the same spot on the table.

“I sense a little trouble in paradise.”

“No … not really … I mean, it’s been an important day for him … and it is business related ….”

“But?”

“But … I wanted us to be alone tonight. He’s not the only one who’s had a career changing day.”

“Really?” Ken set down his drink and turned his attention onto Kris. “You’re not leaving the club, are you?”

“No way. It’s just … this afternoon, Peter gave me managerial control over Indigo. I knew I’d be running things when it opened but he believes I’m ready to take over now, to see the project through to the end.”

“Congratulations, that’s wonderful! This calls for a toast. Sara! Two glasses of champagne please. So what did Adam say?”

“I haven’t told him yet?”

“Why not? If you did, I bet he’d be home with you in an instant.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Kris muttered to himself.

“What was that?”

“It was his big day first. And like he said on the phone when I asked for details, it’s not something to discuss over the phone. I’ll tell him when he gets home.”

“Make sure you do. The spotlight’s big enough for both of you to share.”

 

:::: ♥♥ :::

 

No sooner had Kris stepped through the door and dropped his keys on the side table then he was hoisted into the air and spun around by a laughing dervish wearing nothing but boxers, a tank top and a ridiculous smile.

“Kris! You’re finally home!”

“You’re finally home too,” he squeaked out, his lungs constricted in Adam’s bear hug.

Adam put him down and Kris stumbled as the room spun about him.

“It’s been such a crazy day,” Adam declared, pacing around the room like he didn’t know which direction to go. “I have so much to share!”

Kris held onto the wall til his balance returned.

“It certainly has been. And I have news too.”

“That’s great but can I start? I’ve been practicing all this time waiting for you. Please?”

“Sure,” Kris sighed, heading for the kitchen, “tell me all about it.”

Kris’ stomach rumbled, the champagne not sitting well on an empty stomach or a frustrated brain. So as he slapped together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Adam sat on the counter and rambled.

“I knew this would be a lot of work. I’m not naïve enough to think that I just go in, record my music and it’s done. But I had no clue how much is going to go into. Do you realize, on average, depending on scheduling and stuff like that, it takes 12 to 18 months from pre-production to the time the CD is stacked on the shelves?”

Kris shook his head. That was surprising. What was also surprising was how he dreaded the thought of a full year of having their lives turned upside down. 

Guilt didn’t sit well on a champagne filled stomach either.

“And the contract … the ACTUAL contract?” He threw his arms up dramatically in the air. “All I can say is thank Ra for Lane and James to lead me through it. Simon was pretty cool too although between you and me, the rest of the executives don’t look like they know the difference between Katy Perry and Steve Perry.”

Kris nodded again, adding an inch of peanut butter to the second slice of white bread.

“Where was I?”

“The contract.”

“Right. So, talk about intimidating! It spells out what 19 is responsible for and what I’m responsible for. We share responsibility for the artistic content so I get a lot of say in what I do. The dates are already set out for where and when I will be recording ~ that won’t happen for about six months cause there’s lot of preproduction to be done ~ and they already have a completion and distribution date set, sometime early next year. You know, I’ve heard on that show American Idol that the winner and runner up have to put their CDs out in four months, working on it while they tour! How the fuck do they do that? That’s insane!”

Kris shrugged, slathering grape jelly on top of the peanut butter.

“Monty and the gang are already on board, signed up with their own contracts. 19 won’t let us cut the tracks together like Sam did for the demo but they’ll do their thing, I’ll do mine and in the end, when we start performing, we’ll be a team. I really like them. How about you? Do you like them?”

“They seem really nice and I’m sure they’ll have your back.”

“That’s what I think too.”

The two slices of bread where smushed together and Kris buried his head in the fridge, looking for the milk. He lingered, even though the carton was right in front of him; the cool air was helping him cool off.

“You know, they asked me what name I wanted use on stage and for licensing,” Adam continued loudly, his voice echoing inside the appliance. “I’d never thought of that. I’ve been known as Adam Lambert for 27 years and it’s grown on me. I told them that and it’s in writing now. Do you think I made the right decision? I mean I’m not planning on going all Prince and being known as a symbol but I think it’s a good stage name. Do you think it’s a good stage name?”

Kris had taken his head out of the fridge, poured a tall glass, and sliced his sandwich. He moved over to the kitchen table and Adam followed.

“I’ve always liked it but it’s your career Adam. It’s what works for you.”

“Well, it works for me so I’m sticking with it.”

“Good for you.”

Adam rambled on more about licensing, copyright, distribution, royalties, B.M.I. membership, and something called non-circumvention which sounded painful to Kris and made him squirm in his seat. It was amazing to Kris that Adam could recall all this legal mumbo jumbo yet he couldn’t remember to call his fiancé. It hadn’t been too much to ask. Perhaps, he should have had it put in a contract.

“I also had them add a clause.”

Kris set down his emptied glass and looked at Adam, an eyebrow arching. 

“I asked them to put in writing that each time I act like a dumbass and forget to call you or each time I take you for granted that I’m to sleep on the couch and have sex withheld from me for 24 hours.” Kris dropped the other half of his sandwich on the table. “And,” Adam ran out of the kitchen and came back seconds later with a large inflatable foil balloon and a potted plant, “congratulations at taking over Indigo. I would have gotten you something nicer but everything was closed by the time I found out. Thank goodness for the corner store.”

The startled young man didn’t know what to say. Adam reached out, ran a thumb over the slack bottom lip, then licked his digit clean. 

“You had … peanut butter … on your lip.”

“How did you find out?”

Adam set the balloon and plant on the table then dragged a chair over beside Kris. “I should have found out from you but Peter called. He assumed I knew. When I said I hadn’t, he asked why and I told him how busy I’d been. Remember not to get him mad at you. He nearly stripped the hide off me for not giving you the chance to talk to me. I know I keep saying this, and I’m sounding like a broken record, but I am sorry. This is so new to me….”

“It’s new to me too.”

Adam ran a finger down his cheek. 

“I know, and I’m making it worse. All I can say is I’ll try not to be such a dumbass too often. I’m not going to vow I never will be cause you and I both know that promise wouldn’t last. Just hit me upside the head next time or curse me out or something but please don’t let me get away with it.”

“That goes both ways you know. Now that I’m officially running Indigo, a lot of my free time is going to be tied up too.” He took Adam’s hand and kissed his palm. “I’m sorry too for acting like a pouty child.”

“I love when you pout, never apologize for that. Seriously though, I’m surprised you didn’t bite my head off when you got home.”

Kris held two fingers together, a hair’s breadth of space between them. “I was this close actually.” He looked at his discarded sandwich. “If you hadn’t fessed up, you would have been wearing my dinner in a minute or two.”

Adam got up, gathered the jars of peanut butter and jelly in one arm and drew Kris up into his side with his other, bending down and kissing him enticingly. With a gentle nudge, they headed towards the bedroom.

“I like that idea. Do you want to be the top slice or the bottom slice?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ve had lunch or dinner or at least a snack before you read this chapter. Taste testing for Indigo’s restaurant in detail! No darkness in this chapter, just food, humor and love.

The past few weeks had been a whirlwind around Indigo. The interior work was completed and they were just awaiting the furnishings and fixtures and other decorative items. The kitchen had been completed, much to Kris’ relief because every day since he’d taken over, Antonio had stopped by his office demanding to know when he could start creating and acquainting himself with his ‘workshop’.

Now they were in the midst of hiring their staff. Resumes flooded in through email, fax and snail mail. Each one had to be reviewed and interviews arranged and not long after that, references and background checks needed to be done before they signed on new members to this madness.

Some services like janitorial and laundry were hired out to the company’s that already serviced Adagio. Likewise, Antonio was a master chef but in no way a baking whiz so they contracted the breads and desserts from the same bakery as well.

For the actual interviews, Kris did sit in but he left the questioning up to the resident experts ~ Shaun took care of the bar staff, Charlie took care of the servers and Antonio tortured the kitchen staff. In the end, Kris was the one who was responsible for hiring Indigo’s staff but he relied heavily on their judgment, particularly with Antonio. Kris had been a server before and he had some rudimentary knowledge of mixing drinks but aside from imitating Jamie Oliver in his kitchen at home, he didn’t know how a restaurant’s food was prepared or a professional kitchen was run.

Today’s main task was both a blessing and a curse ~ taste testing Indigo’s menu. The restaurant would be open for dinner and would serve Tapa’s after hours. Antonio was fully responsible for the dishes prepared but Kris had to rein him in on costs. The first few days, Antonio walked all over him. Kris had a chat with Adam, and another with Peter, about standing up against the culinary bully and the next time Antonio tried to force his way with something, Kris cut him off at the knees. Eventually they developed a workable respect between them, Antonio’s good behavior being spurred on by the fact that he could be replaced at any minute.

Shouting and clanging from the kitchen filled the quiet of the dining area. Kris sat at a small table set for two with the dinnerware they’d selected and a pitcher of water to cleanse the palette. Peter was supposed to be joining him and he was late.

A server had just come out to tell him the first dish would be ready in ten minutes when Peter called.

“I can’t make it for the testing.”

“Should I reschedule?”

“No … you can handle it.”

Kris’ stomach turned.

“But Peter, I really don’t understand anything about this style of food. How am I going to know if it’s good enough for our customers?”

“Well, first of all Antonio is a fantastic chef, if a pain in the ass. He knows what he’s doing so the food will be excellent. Secondly, trust your taste buds. If you like it say so; if you’re not sure say it’s good anyway; but if you truly hate it, tell him.”

“Are you serious?” Kris gasped.

“You’re the boss, not him. If you like it, the customers will like it.”

Kris still wasn’t sure. His tastes were simple ~ meat and potatoes, spaghetti and meatballs, hoagies, fish and chips, pizza with anchovies. 

“Alright but what should we do with the extra food; he’s preparing for two.”

“Bring it home to Adam and get his take on it.”

Kris looked at the list in front of him. There was a lot of food on there and it wasn’t even all their offerings. At least they wouldn’t have to cook for a couple of weeks. 

An impatient clearing of a throat drew Kris’ attention to Antonio, standing beside him with the first plate.

“This turkey is about to get stuffed. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

Peter’s laughter poured out of the phone before the call was disconnected. Kris looked up at the chef and smiled, trying to exude the confidence he didn’t feel.

“Shall we begin?” Kris asked.

“What about Mr. DiSantos?”

“He won’t be joining us; it’s just me.”

“Yes … well, all the food is prepared so we might as well continue. The first selection will be from our sandwiches.” He set down two plates. “This is a bacon and brie burger dressed with red peppers and spicy mayo, and this is a steak sandwich made with a grilled AAA New York steak topped with fried mushroom, onions and provolone.”

Kris’ stomach rumbled as he looked at the offerings before him. Now this was food he liked to eat; maybe it wouldn’t be as hard as he thought. Antonio left him alone and Kris had to restrain himself to take only a couple of bites from each. As much as he loved these, he still had a lot of food to go through. He sipped his water and checked the items off of his list, commenting on each.

Less than ten minutes later, Antonio was back with two servers, one cleaning off the table and the second carrying a tray laden with four bowls. In each was a different pasta dish.

“Pasta Classico where the customer can select the pasta of their choice. My selection for you is penne with cream sauce … Gnocchi Con Pesto - gnocchi tossed with sautéed prosciutto, onions, tomatoes, olive oil, pesto and parmesan … Spaghettini Pescatore - spaghettini pasta with clams, mussels, shrimp, tomatoes, onions, wine and tomato sauce … and,” he made room for the last bowl, “Ravioli Florentina - cheese ravioli, sun-dried tomatoes, and onions in a tomato cream sauce. Bon appetite.”

Kris bit his tongue to stop himself from asking if they had hot pepper flakes. He was given some extra parmesan as well as a basket of garlic bread. Naturally, the simple penne and cream sauce was his favorite but the others were good too. He avoided the clams and mussels in the Pescatore but enjoyed it none the less. Wiping his mouth and drinking more water, he nibbled on the garlic bread and made his notes. So far, they were all winners.

Waiting for the next selection, he scanned his list. There was still Poultry & Meats, Seafood, Pizza and Appetizers to go. His waistband started feeling snug and he loosened his belt.

Once again, the finished dishes were cleared away and three new selections appeared.

“Roasted Walnut Chicken - grilled chicken topped with portabella mushrooms, red onions, oven roasted tomatoes and a roasted walnut cream … Stuffed Chicken - chicken breast stuffed with roasted garlic and goat’s cheese and topped with a roasted onion and mushroom cream … and Grilled Lamb Sirloin - grilled medium well to your preference, topped with portabella mushroom jus served with grilled sweet red peppers, asparagus and horseradish mashed potatoes.”

He wanted meat and he got meat. Kris took a small bite of each item on the plate, just enough to get a taste. He looked towards the kitchen and wondered just how much food was back there!

By the time the Seafood dishes came out, he’d unbuttoned his pants.

“Wouldn’t you like to join me chef? Tell me more about the foods and your obviously impeccable training?” Yeah, it was a snow job but Kris was really just hoping for someone to help him polish this food off.

Antonio beamed, glowing in the praise.

“Thank you Mr. Allen but I taste the food as I cook and I am rather full. Besides, I know what I think of my creations; I want to know what you think.

“Grilled Tuna topped with lemon, fresh garlic and fresh dill, served with buttered snow peas and spicy rice pilaf … Pan Seared Mahi Mahi coated with a spicy chili/lime seasoning and served on a bed of spaghettini al’olio and fresh spinach … and Sweet Chili Salmon - fresh salmon glazed with sweet chili sauce, topped with fresh basil and lime and served with asparagus and avocado mashed potato.”

Kris forced himself to smile and to take bites of everything. Again, it was all good … it was just the sheer quantities in such a short time that was doing him in. When two pizzas arrived, Kris groaned, grabbed his stomach and ran to the washroom.

Thank God the restrooms were finished too.

:::: ♥♥ ::::

“That was Kris. He said not to worry about dinner, he was bringing stuff home. Taste testing for the restaurant today.”

“Ah,” Monte replied, easing back into the sofa and softly plucking his guitar strings.

Tommy and Isaac asked if Adam knew what kind of food. He said Mediterranean & European and the menu had a wide selection so there would probably be a variety of things.

Cam said she loved Mediterranean food and started telling them about a trip she’d taken to the region a couple of years ago.

It was amazing how quickly they’d melded into a group. While they waited for the recording to start, each of them had their separate projects going but they wanted to practice playing together, learning about each other musically so when the time came to perform as a unit, they’d mesh without having to second guess anyone. About once a week, they gathered at Adam and Kris’ place and played. There was no music selected for the CD yet but they went over the demo songs Adam had cut, and played nearly every cover they knew. And of course there was ‘Whataya Want From Me’. 19E still planned on releasing it early as a single but they were holding off for a bit, waiting for the right time to hit the market. Peter had already talked to Lane and hired the band for Indigo. It would be their home base where they could try out their material on a crowd. If a song tanked, they’d know before money and time was wasted recording it.

They also got to know each other personally. Adam shared about him and Kris, just skimming over the whole Malcolm situation. Odds were they probably knew something about it considering it was in the news for weeks; if they knew any details, they didn’t let on and Adam was grateful for that. He hoped it wouldn’t resurface once he started getting the media spotlight on him but it probably would. He’d just have a chat with his therapist on how to handle it.

Monte and Isaac were both married but Monte was the only one with children. Camilla had a girlfriend, a dancer named Sasha, and Tommy had a girlfriend as well, Shana. Adam hadn’t met any of the significant others yet; no rush, they seemed to be fated to be in each other’s lives for a long time.

The windows were open, letting in the evening air, and they heard Kris’ car drive up and a couple of doors slam. Adam gazed at the picture window leading up to their front door. Kris came by, arms laden with bags and his briefcase. It could have been the outdoor light but Adam thought his baby looked a tad green. Greeting him at the door, he helped him with his load, the smell of food drawing everyone’s attention. They stayed put though, letting Adam and Kris have a moment in the kitchen.

“Did you bring home the entire restaurant,” Adam asked, peering in the bags at the labeled aluminum take out containers.

“I feel like I ate the entire restaurant. This is mainly Peter’s share. Eat what you guys want and toss or freeze the rest, I don’t really care.” He burped loudly and apologized.

Adam touched Kris’ face; it felt kind of clammy.

“Baby, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m never gonna eat again.” He burped again. “I’ve got to lie down. You guys enjoy.”

“Sure … okay … do you want some company?”

“I’m not feeling very social at the moment. Can we talk later?”

Adam kissed his temple. “Of course.” He spotted the small paper bag on the table. “Is that food too?”

“Nope ~ anti-diarrhea pills, gas relief capsules and antacid tablets. They’ll be in the medicine cabinet if you need them later but I have first dibs.”

Kris left the kitchen, making his excuses to their guests before heading off to bed.

“Is he okay? He looks green,” Monte asked as the group joined him.

“To much food for that little tummy of his I guess.” Adam brought out some plates, glasses, utensils and drinks then started unloading the bags when he got an idea. “Since Kris is resting, let’s eat on the deck. We can spread out and put on some music.”

Everyone agreed and set up their el fresco dinner. Adam took out each container and in a nondescript European accent, announced its contents.

“Asiago Chicken pizza - a white pizza topped with asiago, mozzarella, artichokes, chicken, baby spinach and citrus zest … and the other is Hot Italian pizza with tomato sauce, chilies, mozzarella, Italian sausage, red onion and gorgonzola cheese.”

Tommy and Isaac forgot their manners and reached across the table, each grabbing one. Neither of them was any bigger than Kris but Adam had a suspicion their stomach capacities were much bigger.

“Hey, there’s other people here too you know,” Cam protested.

Both guys growled, keeping the boxes to themselves.

“What else you got in there?” Monte asked.

“Let’s see … um, pasta and chicken and some fancy burger and a steak sandwich.”

“I’ll take the burger,” Cam declared, beating Tommy to it.

“I’ll take the steak sandwich,” Monte added.

Adam handed them over, checking out the various pasta dishes before taking some and passing them on.

“Do you have any red pepper flakes?” Tommy asked.

“In the cupboard beside the fridge; there’s extra parm in the fridge too.”

“What about buns? Do you have buns?” Isaac mumbled through a mouthful of saucy penne.

“Bread box on the other side of the fridge.”

They hurried into the kitchen and came back out, their faces scrunched a little.

“I think Kris is throwing up.”

“I hope it’s not food poisoning.”

“It’s food overload. Peter was supposed to be there with him but cancelled. Poor baby had to sample all this stuff himself.”

“He should have called us … we would have helped,” Tommy offered casually, sucking back a ravioli.

“I’ll let him know. And on that note, let’s see what’s in the last bag ~ appetizers, a whole wack of them!”

One by one the container came out until there was no more room on the large table.

“Bruschetta … coconut shrimp … spinach filo … samosas … hummus … calamari … roasted garlic … crab dumplings … and um … oh, yeah … ah, grilled octopus.”

An hour later, everything was gone … except the grilled octopus. They sat back, sipped wine or beer, and relaxed. Adam spotted Kris, dressed in pajama bottoms and an undershirt, slip into the kitchen for a bottled water. Just as quickly, he slipped back out. Adam excused himself and went to check on him.

Kris was getting back in bed, stretching out on his back, a hot water bottle within reach. Adam sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his arm.

“Feeling any better?”

“Some. How’s the banquet going?”

“Everything was cleaned up. The food was really good.”

“Except the grilled octopus?”

“How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess. Anywho, I’m glad they enjoyed it.”

“Tommy and Isaac offered to help you taste test next time.”

“There won’t be a next time. I refuse to go through this again.”

“What about when the time comes to sample food and cakes for our wedding reception?”

Kris grinned encouragingly. “I’m sure I’ll be eating again by then.” He reached for the hot water bottle. “Damn it’s cold,” he started to get up slowly, “I better refill it.”

Adam pushed him down gently. “I’ll do it for you.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kris revealed cautiously.

Adam took the rubber bottle and headed for the bathroom. 

“I think I can handle unscrewing the stopper, dumping the cold, refilling with hot, and closing it tight.” He walked into the tiled room and immediately made a u-turn, forcing himself not to pinch his nose. “I’ll just … go refill it in the kitchen … sink’s too small in there.”

“Sure it is,” Kris chuckled. “Thanks lover.”

Adam hurried into the hall and took a deep breathe. That was just foul.

“By the way,” Kris called out to him, “there’s Lysol in the hall closet!”

:::: ♥♥ ::::

Kris opened his eyes; they felt gritty liked someone had sprinkled parmesan cheese on them. For all he knew, someone had.

A blanket covered him and a table light was on in the corner of the bedroom, not bright enough to bother him, just right to help him make his way. He turned his head and sighed when he realized the heat he felt was the hot water bottle and not his lover’s body. Applause on the other side of the wall let him know where his man was and getting up, he made one last trip to the bathroom to make sure he was empty, then slipped on one of Adam’s hoodie’s before heading out to join him. On the way, his stomach rumbled.

Taking a detour, he went to the kitchen instead.

“I thought you were never eating again?” Adam called out from his spot on the couch.

“I’m not; I’m placating. My stomach’s empty and if I don’t give it something to work on for the night, we’ll never hear the end of it.” 

He dropped some bread in the toaster, took out a plate and knife, and started it browning. Adam was watching Leno introduce his musical guest. The band came on, some group Kris hadn’t heard of, but he did hear Adam sigh. Just as he was about to say something, the toast popped up. He slathered some butter on it, poured some milk, then joined him in front of the TV. Adam was hugging a pillow to his chest, his chin resting against the soft edge.

Kris took a sip of milk, a bite of toast and snuggled up against his boy, a reassuring hand on his thigh.

“One day you’ll be his show ~ and Letterman’s, and Kimmel’s and Fallon’s and Conan’s ~ singing your songs.”  
“You really think so?”

“I do,” he yawned. “Give it time but you’re going to be a superstar.”

Adam let go of the pillow and wrapped his arms around Kris instead. Kris could feel crumbs in the corner of his mouth and when he licked them away, Adam moved in to join him.

“Hope you used mouthwash.”

“Minty fresh.”

Their lips came together, rubbing and nipping. Forgetting his midnight snack, Kris crawled up into Adam’s lap and munched on his neck instead. Large hands traveled under the hoodie and undershirt to caress his back. One hand made its way under his waistband and teased the top of his crack. Kris gasped and licked Adam’s jaw.

“I’m feeling better but I’m not ready for that tonight.”

Adam removed his hand, moving it back up inside the hoodie.

“No problem. I just want to touch you any way I can.”

“I want that too.”

They stayed there, on the couch, kissing and touching until the toast went cold, the milk got warm, and Jimmy Fallon signed off. Heading to bed finally, they stripped and cuddled under the blanket, holding each other close. Adam nuzzled his chin into the back of Kris’ neck and the house went silent ….

… except for the gurgle of Kris’ still empty stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s baaaack … not in LA but just checkin’ in on him.

June 21st was quickly approaching and Adam was getting a headache, too many ideas running through his mind. That day had to be full of fun and love and great music and anything else that would make Kris smile for weeks. With work on his debut album, his obligations at Adagio and helping with organizing the music for Indigo, he’d barely had time to breath. What little time he did have was spent on loving his man and keeping their relationship as tight as it had always been.

The first thing he needed to do was make the guest list. Right at the top were Kim and Neil Allen, and of course Daniel. Adam hadn’t seen them since last summer when the boys took a vacation. Warmth filled his heart ~ it was on that vacation that he’d proposed and Kris accepted. Adam knew when he first met Kris Allen that his life would never be the same and it just kept getting better and better and better. He closed his eyes and drifted away into the sweet memories.

The phone rang, disturbing his fantasy.

“Hello?”

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?”

“Kim!” he sat up straight, trying desperately to ignore his hard on while talking to his future mother-in-law. “What a coincidence, I was about to call you.”

“I was hoping you would. There’s a special day coming up you know.”

“How could I forget Kris’ birthday? That’s what I was going to call about. I’m making the guest list right now and you guys are at the very top. I hope it’s not too late for you to arrange a visit.”

“It’s never too late. In fact, we were planning on coming down anyway to visit. It’s been such a long time since I’ve hugged you boys. How’s everyone doing?”

“Exhausted but elated. Indigo’s Grand Opening is scheduled for the end of June.”

“We know. Kris emailed us an invitation; that’s why we were planning to come for a visit. We thought we’d get there for his birthday and stay for the opening.”

“That’s a great idea! You can stay with us!”

Kim chuckled, “Thank you sweetie but I really don’t think you want us right under foot. We’ll stay in hotel, its okay.”

Adam was a relieved at her common sense. The moment he’d blurted it out, he regretted it. She was right; they were so busy already and entertaining family would be nearly impossible.

“So I imagine Kris’ days are really busy.”

“They are. We only time we’ve seen each other lately is in bed.”

“How’s everything for you?”

“Still writing and working with various producers. I had no idea how much pre-production was involved.”

“But are you enjoying it?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Then it’s all worth it. I imagine Kris isn’t home.”

“Afraid not.”

“That’s okay, I’m glad I got to talk to one of you. So these birthday plans, are they a surprise?”

“That’s the idea. All the details aren’t worked out yet,” ~ none of them actually ~ “but I’ll email you when I get the wheels in motion.”

“So it’s okay to tell him we’re coming for his birthday and the opening.”

“Of course. We won’t keep your visit a surprise, just the rest of it.”

There was silence. “My boy was blessed to find you Adam … and so were we.”

Adam’s eyes misted up. “Thank you Kim. I can’t tell you how happy I am to have parents again in my life.” Just then, he got a beep on his phone. “I have another call coming in….”

“I know you’re busy. We’ll chat soon. Love you son.”

“Love you too … Mama.”

He switched calls, asking the person on the other end to hold for a moment. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a water and blew his nose. Maternal love had been out of his life for so many years now that when it wrapped its arms around him, his emotions went into overdrive. Adam and Kim had gotten very close when Ken brought her to LA after the attack. She stayed for a month looking after him and Kris, putting up with the emotional roller coaster he was on and offering her support during Malcolm’s trial and sentencing. There was no way he could ever thank her enough. 

Making sure like he sounded normal, he picked up the call. “Sorry about that.”

“That’s alright.” It was Lane. “Are you free this afternoon? Simon and the gang want to have a meeting.”

“I thought the meeting was scheduled for next week.” They were supposed to review the progress of his CD. “What’s up?”

“They’ve decided its time to release ‘Whataya Want from Me”. The PR department will be there and they want to plan it out.”

“Isn’t it a little early? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled to finally have something on the radio but the CD won’t be released before next year. Won’t people forget about it by then?”

“I’ve heard office scuttlebutt that there are a couple more tracks they plan on releasing early as well. They probably want to spread them out. So are you free for 4pm?”

“Well, I’m singing at Adagio tonight. I guess I can go early for rehearsal, go to the meeting, then get back for my set. Let me just check with Peter and I’ll call you back.”

“This is a very important meeting Adam. It wouldn’t bode well for you if you passed.”

He knew she was right but he also resented the fact that she sometimes acted as if his recording contract was the only obligation he had. 

“I have more than one boss to appease Lane, you knew that going into this.”

“I forget sometimes, sorry,” she apologized. “Let me know as soon as you can if we have to reschedule.”

When he hung up with her, he called Peter about rescheduling. Peter said the band was already there to rehearse with another of the club’s singers and he’d make arrangements for the rehearsals to switch. His boss was being a good sport but Adam hated getting special treatment, even though everyone was supportive. He called Lane back then headed out with just enough time to stop by and see Kris.

The stage at Indigo was being constructed and Kris was head to head with Tim, their contractor, pointing occasionally at something or another, sticking his pen in his mouth and demonstrating something with his hands.

“They need more room to move. Adam isn’t a static performer; when he gets going his energy could knock this place down. We have to expand out.”

“It’ll mean taking away some seating at the sides,” Tim commented.

“Do it.”

“You got it boss.”

After Tim left, Adam came up behind Kris as he looked over some specs and snaked his hands around his waist, one hand hovering like a cobra head around his crotch, ready to strike. Kris sighed and melted against him.

“I really hope this is who I think it is or my fiancé is going to be pissed.”

“Bossy Kris is making me real horny,” Adam purred in his ear, rubbing the evidence against his man’s ass.

“The desk in my office is pretty steady. If it breaks though, it’s a good excuse to get a new one.”

“If only I had the time, I’d help you redecorate.”

Kris turned in the embrace and gave him an understanding smile. “Change in plans?”

“Again.”

“What’s up this time?”

“Lane called. The PR department wants to meet with me. 19 is going to release ‘Whataya Want from Me’ in the next few weeks.”

“That’s great but … isn’t a little earlier, I mean the CD release ….”

“Lane seems to think this will be the first of a couple of releases before the CD debuts. I had to reschedule my Adagio rehearsal for late afternoon to early afternoon so I can go. Just thought I’d stop by in person instead of calling.”

Kris kissed him deeply and said in a low tone, “Also kind of hard to swap spit over the phone, gets everything messy.”

“Ewww…”

Kris laughed and swatted Adam’s butt with his clipboard. “You better get going. I’ll see you at Adagio tonight and good luck lover.”

They quickly kissed good bye and Adam left. They were definitely picking up tonight where they left off. 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

Last weekend, Ken and Christine were in Phoenix for a wedding. A childhood friend of hers was getting married and they both attended. Ken watched her face get wistful each time the discussion of marriage came up ~ which was a lot ~ and a little voice in his head told him maybe it was time for them to take the next step.

Even though they’d only known each other less than a year, Ken felt like he’d known her his whole life, as clichéd as that sounded. After his first wife Heather died, he wasn’t looking for love and never expected to find it again. Then he met Christine and she changed everything. Yes, she reminded him a bit of Heather but Christine was her own unique person; there was so much he loved about her it would take hours to share. They’d been living together and she seemed contented for it to remain that way but after that weekend, Ken had a feeling something changed in her.

Something had changed in him too. He was no longer content with his life as it was. When that perverted picture had been sent to him and he freaked out, Ken didn’t know if he’d even be able to look Christine in the face again. He’d thought he’d gotten over those feelings towards Adam and when he realized they were still there, as tiny as they were, buried deep inside, Ken feared he wouldn’t be able to face her. However, when she noticed something was wrong, the love and support she gave him was so overwhelming he realized he never wanted to be without that again. Love like that was worth the risk.

Driving back to Los Angeles, they’d talked about the wedding. The radio was on quietly in the background. A Sarah McClaughlin song came on and Christine turned up the volume. She told Ken she loved the song; it was so cozy and romantic, and she sang it to him.

Ken had been trying to think of a way to propose. He’d never been too creative in the romance department but he wanted to make it something special. He’d been at a loss until she started singing to him and an idea struck him. But he couldn’t manage it alone; he needed help.

Christine had to participate in a conference call from the East Coast and Ken decided to visit his friends at Adagio so he wouldn’t be in the way. She kissed him goodbye and asked him to say hi to everyone for her. He enjoyed dinner with Adam and Kris. With Kris working full time at Indigo now and Adam’s performances at Adagio cut down to two nights a week, they didn’t have many opportunities to get together. The last time they had was the surprise party Kris and Christine had thrown for Adam when he completed his demo. That was almost two months ago now. They caught up on each others lives then Ken said he needed their help. Both men got concerned looks on their faces and Ken quickly assured them nothing wrong. 

“Are you still singing here Saturday night?” Ken asked Adam.

“Yes. Why?”

Ken turned to Kris. “Will you be here too?”

Kris looked at Adam. “I always try to be here when Adam’s singing. What’s this about?”

The doctor played with the stir stick in his drink, a soft smile on his face. 

“I was hoping you two would help me propose to Christine.”

Both sets of eyebrows shot up. Adam was beaming, his head bobbing up and down. Kris was a tad calmer and touched Ken’s arm. 

“We’d be honored Ken. What do you need us to do?”

“Well, I had an idea … a simple idea but still romantic, I think. I was hoping the two of you could sing her favorite song, dedicate it to her from me and then I’ll pop the question. I’m sure it doesn’t compare to how Adam asked you Kris but I think she’ll like it.”

Kris looked at Adam and smirked. “I nearly drowned when Adam proposed to me.”

Adam rubbed his arm. “We’ll make sure there are no ponds around when you ask her,” Adam assured Ken. “So what’s the song?”

Ken told them and both men said they’d heard it before. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out the music.

“Will you have time to practice?”

“Saturday is two days away, we’ll find the time. Kris, would you mind getting me a green tea and honey? My voice is getting scratchy.”

Kris kissed his cheek and headed to the kitchen. Adam scooted over beside Ken.

“I could have asked a server but I needed to talk to you privately. I’m throwing a surprise birthday party for him on June 21st. I hope you and Christine can make it.”

“Of course we can. You know, you two are so inspiring to me. You’ve both faced so much in your relationship and it could have torn you apart but it’s made you unbreakable. I truly hope Christine and I can have the same.”

:::: ♥♥ ::::

Once Adam had finished his tea, they headed for home. True, the proposal was two days away but they still had to work so they needed to practice when they could. Adam went to get changed and Kris looked over the sheet music. Guitar didn’t seem right for it. This song was jazzy and a bit of a throwback to the 1960s; a piano would be best. At Adagio, he would play the baby grand but at home, he had to pull out his keyboard and amp. It had been a long time since he’d let music flow through his fingers and he got a little excited. Choosing the ‘grand piano’ setting, he spread out the music and slowly played the melody. He could hear the water running in the bathroom so he knew he had time to run over it a few times so when Adam got back, they could jump right into practice.

♫ Loving you is easy, loving you is wondrous and pure  
I shout it from the roof tops  
How long must I wait till I see your smile

Might have been…. ♫

Kris stopped and added drums and guitar to the mix.

♫ Might have been the moonlight  
Caught up in the sparkle in your eyes  
So we gotta know I should go slow  
But its not in me to wait

Cause I’m alive I’m on fire  
Shine like a star burst into the sky

Oh the fiery of desire  
You burn so bright electrify  
You line me up you take me higher

I've been down a long road  
I've become a stranger to myself  
Digging in my heals and hoping time  
Might be kinder if I waited out

Nothing came from wondering  
I've became so small and insecure  
Didn't know the cost of all I lost  
Until I finally fresh and new  
(Again with you)

I’m on fire  
Shine like a star burst into the sky

Oh the fiery of desire  
You burn so bright electrify  
You line me up you take me higher  
Loving you is easy  
Loving you is wondrous and pure  
I shout it from the roof tops  
How long must I wait till I see your smile ♫

Kris finished singing and felt Adam’s presence before he saw him.

“I think that sounded real good with the drums and the guitar, like the original, or do you think it should just be piano and vocal ~ just you and me?”

Large hands massaged his shoulder and Kris hung his head low at the pleasure of his lover’s touch. Little kisses trailed up the back of his neck into his hair line.

“Just you and me,” was the answer.

Turning in the embrace, Kris rubbed Adam’s thighs and leaned into him.

“Just you and me,” the younger man echoed.

Smelling of soap and natural musk, Kris nuzzled his man’s neck, running his hands down the soft fabric of his t-shirt and over the firm ass below. Adam held their bodies together, mirroring Kris’ movements. The pressure of their matching hardness could no long be ignored and Kris reluctantly let go and spoke.

“Don’t we have a desk to break somewhere,” he sighed as Adam continued kneading his ass.

“Wouldn’t a bed be more comfortable?”

“I don’t care were we go, I just want to feel you inside me.”

Hand in hand they walked to the bedroom and kneeled in the middle of the bed, gazing at each other. Kris still had his suit on and Adam slipped the jacket off his shoulders than torturously slow, he undid each button. Halfway down, Kris couldn’t take it anymore. He yanked the shirt tails out of his waistband and ripped it open before taking it off and tossing it across the room.

Adam pressed their foreheads together. “Good thing we have money coming in. You’re costing us a small fortune in clothes.” Kris grunted and tugged the t-shirt over Adam’s head and tossed it as well. “My eager little beaver,” Adam cooed.

Kris was lost in a whirlwind of want, his mind on only one thing. “Don’t like beaver,” he muttered, slipping his hand into the front of Adam’s pants. He squeezed and Adam gasped. “Like cock.”

Leaning back, Adam braced himself up on his arms and let Kris have his way. The thickness in his hand was hot and hard and it made Kris’ hole spasm. He licked his lips and delved in, taking him right to the back of his throat, getting him all wet. The bed quivered as Adam tried to hold himself up. Then the mattress bounced; Kris didn’t look up but he was pretty sure Adam’s arms gave out and he was bent backwards onto his feet. He swirled his tongue, licked his slit, fondled his sack. Adam was writhing in sexual agony, the geyser building up inside him. Kris thought about stopping so that white ribbon could swirl inside him but their lovemaking had proven that Adam was usually good for several orgasms a night. His treat was just too yummy to let it go yet.

Hands grabbed his head and he was mouth fucked then filled with salty goodness. He slurped it all down, his hands sliding under Adam’s hips and stroking the sensitive spot just above Adam’s crack. His lover wined and jerked once more, getting out every drop.

Kris let him loose but didn’t let him rest very long. As Adam painfully got his legs out from under him, Kris dug in the side table drawer and grabbed the lube. Quickly he shed the rest of his clothes and helped Adam with the rest of his, then tossed the tube onto his man’s stomach and settled between his legs, ass to him.

“Do me,” he ordered.

Adam was still catching his breathe.

“Do me!”

The bed shifted again and instead of cold lube, a hot tongue lapped his hole. He pressed backward and fingers opened his cheeks wider so the talented tongue had more room to move. With impressive rigidity, Adam forced his tongue inside, the bumpy flesh teasing Kris’ sensitive insides.

“H-Hurry,” Kris begged, needed to be stuffed.

“Aren’t we bossy,” Adam mumbled.

“Shut up and fuck me!” Kris realized how awful that sounded and was going to apologize when laughter made his cheeks vibrate. “N-not f-funnyyyy … ngh.”

The probing tongue was replaced with cold lube dripping over his hole, down to his sack and off the tip of his weeping cock. Hands held his hips and brought him back until he could feel the tip lining up. Slowly, Kris imbedded himself. Straightening, he leaned against Adam’s sweaty chest, loving the strong arm that came around his chest and held him close.

The dance began slow then worked into a frenzy, bodies slamming together, voices crying out together. Kris shot his come over the covers, his body turning to jelly. When they were both spent, Adam helped Kris off of him and they lay there, panting and sated.

“I’m sorry I told you to shut up,” Kris quietly offered, turning his head to look at the beauty beside him. “I don’t know what came over me.”

Kris had never ordered Adam around like that before. Even when he topped, he never told his boy what to do. Fear of resurrecting memories of Malcolm dominating Adam made Kris wary of being in control, even when he wanted something. This wasn’t a problem in their intellectual relationship ~ they both could give as good as they got ~ but in bed, that was a different animal altogether.

Adam rolled onto his side and brushed his fingers against Kris’ chin. “There’s no need to apologize but if it will make you feel better, I accept. I don’t want you holding back because you’re afraid of breaking me or hurting my feelings. Our relationship is nothing like that sick one. We love each other; I know you’re not trying to control me.”

A little smile twitched along the corner of Kris’ mouth. “So … that means if I feel … demanding … you don’t mind?”

Adam drew Kris into a hug. “I don’t mind. You’re adorable when you’re bossy.”

:::: ♥♥ ::::

NEW YORK CITY

Jerry sat in the car with his partner, looking at the brownstone. He checked his Blackberry ~ Kevin Renee … singer … borrowed $5000 … payment one week overdue.

“I’ll take this one alone,” Jerry stated, opening the door.

“You sure? We never know what we’re gonna face.”

“The guy sings on Broadway ~ how much of a threat could he be.”

“Call me if you need backup.”

“I’ll be fine, ten minutes tops.”

Coming to New York had been the best move he’d made. The guy his buddy was going to work for gave him a shot and within a few short weeks, he was raking in a steady salary and had regained respect. His life in Los Angeles was a distant memory and he had no plans of ever going back.

Jerry looked for traffic then jogged across the street and walked down a few steps to the basement flat. The curtains were closed and the door locked. Straightening his jacket and checking his hair in the window, he knocked three times.

He waited a respectable amount of time then knocked again.

“Mr. Renee, I know you’re in there. There’s no use delaying the inevitable.”

Again no response. The polite knock changed into a pounding.

“OPEN THE FUCKIN’ DOOR!”

Jerry heard something being knocked over inside and he kicked the door open, stomping into the dimly lit foyer and charging into the living room. It was empty but he heard pounding feet. He ran through the kitchen and found the back door open. A small fenced in yard was in back of the brownstone and the ‘cliente’ was trying to scale it. 

Apparently the back gate had been padlocked. Who could have done that?

Jerry caught up to him easily and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, hauled him off the fence and threw him onto the grass. The man lay there stunned and breathing heavily, fear pouring out of every pore.

“I … I’m sorry … I … got scared … please, I’ll have the money tonight … I have a gig that’s paying cash … just 24 more hours … please!”

The hulking mass took a good luck at the whimpering man before him. He as wearing tight black pants, a Bowie t-shirt and his shoulder length was black and flopping in his face. One eye was visible, rimmed in kohl. 

Something in Jerry snapped. 

Reaching down, he took a great fistful of t-shirt and hauled the nearly six foot guy to his feet and pinned him to the fence. With his other hand, he grasped him around the throat.

“You little shit, thinking you’re better than anyone else….”

Kevin shook his head as frantically as he could. “I never ….”

“Shut up!” He squeezed harder, making the young man’s eyes bulge. “If you’d just done what you were supposed to do then none of this would be happening.”

The man started gasping as his air was cut off and his eyes started fluttering.

“Look at me! You have 24 hours to get the money or I’ll be back and crush those precious vocal chords of yours and ruin your life….”

Just like you ruined mine, he thought to himself.

He let go and the man crumbled. Jerry started walking away and then a rage filled him. He went back and started kicking the man in the ribs.

“Jerry! What the fuck’s the matter with you!”

After three kicks he was pulled off. His business partner looked at Kevin, told him again to get the money, then dragged Jerry out of there before someone saw and called the cops.

Back in the car, Jerry huffed, the rage still bubbling inside.

“That’s just fuckin’ great. With broken ribs he won’t be able to breathe right and sing to pay the boss back. You just found yourself docked $5000 if he can’t pay it back.”

Their boss was like that. If one of his people went ape on someone without his permission, instead of being out the money, he just took it out of their salary. Jerry didn’t care; his bank account was full. It was something he had to do and he couldn’t explain why.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

Saturday night and the friends had gathered at their usual table, catching up on the week that was over dinner. Peter reported everything was well at Adagio and that he’d started auditioning singers to take Adam’s place when Indigo opened. Ken’s practice was picking up and Christine’s family winery was making plans to partner with an up and coming winery in Rhode Island. Not long after Adam and Kris had seen Shaun and Charlie kissing, the two men had come out as a couple. Holding hands, they announced they were moving in together. Everyone was thrilled for them, especially Neil. The three of them had become close friends since he’d moved to LA to be closer to his brother. Neil had just broken up with this on again/off again girlfriend but he got a raise at work so everything evened out in his mind.

Kris told everyone that Indigo was right on schedule and that they’d started preparing promotional material to distribute. The club’s new website was in the process of being created and arrangements were being made to record some radio promo spots. He also shared that his family from Arkansas was coming near the end of the month to visit. His friends looked forward to meeting them.

Adam filled everyone in on his meeting with 19E. The game plan was to release the single in two weeks, about one week before Indigo opened. He and the band would make their first professional appearance together that night and of course, he would sing WWFM. 

“So, what are you singing tonight?” Neil asked, shoveling tiramisu into his mouth.

“I’m just doing two songs tonight ….”

“Only two?” Christine asked.

“It’s been a busy week, not much time to rehearse.”

Ken started asking his lady something, drawing her attention away so she wouldn’t keep digging and spoil the surprise. Over their conversation, Ken heard Neil ask again what Adam was singing and Adam muttered something.

Ten minutes later, Adam was on stage and singing “The Way You Look Tonight.” Christine held Ken’s hand under the table; he hoped she didn’t notice how sweaty his palm was.

♫ Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight. ♫

Ken watched Kris as Adam sang. The young man had rested his chin in his palm and leaned against the table, eyes closed and a smile on his face. They were so in love and Ken missed that, missed that connection that came with being with your partner forever. Christine squeezed his hand and he kissed her cheek.

“Did I tell you how wonderful you look tonight?”

“Yes you did but you can tell me again,” she gently teased.

“You’re the most beautiful woman in the world … and I’m so proud to be yours.”

She leaned in and kissed him.

If Ken had had any doubts, he didn’t any more.

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen,” Adam announced from the stage. The applause died down. “I’d like to call up a special guest to perform this next song with me ~ Mr. Kris Allen.”

The audience cheered and Kris got up.

“Oh what a treat,” Christine exclaimed. “Those two should sing together more often.”

Kris came up, gave Adam a hug ~ which met with a few ‘awwwws’ ~ then took his seat behind the piano. The singer walked around and joined him on the bench.

“Say ‘hi’ Kris,” Adam teased, holding the microphone his way.

Kris blushed a little and gave a crooked smile.

“Hi.”

Everyone chuckled.

“So, Kris is joining me up here because we had a duet request. This song is dedicated to Christine ….”

Her hands flew up to her cheeks.

“… from Ken,” Kris continued. “We hope you like it.”

The opening chord progression was enough to make Christine recognize it. Ken wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her close.

Adam bumped Kris’ shoulder with his own and Kris began:

♫ Loving you is easy, loving you is wondrous and pure  
I shout it from the roof tops  
How long must I wait till I see your smile

Might have been the moonlight  
Caught up in the sparkle in your eyes  
So we gotta know I should go slow  
But its not in me to wait ♫

They came in together, harmonizing:

♫ Cause I’m alive I’m on fire  
Shine like a star burst into the sky

Oh the fiery of desire  
You burn so bright electrify  
You line me up you take me higher ♫  
Adam picked up the next verse:

♫ I've been down a long road  
I've become a stranger to myself  
Digging in my heals and hoping time  
Might be kinder if I waited out

Nothing came from wondering  
I've became so small and insecure  
Didn't know the cost of all I lost  
Until I finally fresh and new  
(Again with you) ♫

The joy in their voices was palatable.

♫ I’m on fire  
Shine like a star burst into the sky

Oh the fiery of desire  
You burn so bright electrify  
You line me up you take me higher

Loving you is easy  
Loving you is wondrous and pure  
I shout it from the roof tops  
How long must I wait till I see your smile ♫

Both men smiled, resting their temples against each other. They got a standing ovation, including Christine. Ken waited, not sure when he should make his move.

Adam and Kris came off the stage, back to their seats. Christine threw her arms around one, then the other.

“Thank you! Thank you! That’s was glorious.”

“It was Ken’s idea,” Kris squeaked out as she hugged his throat.

Ken cleared his throat, “Christine ….”

She turned and hugged him as well. “Thank you Kenny, what a surprise. I loved it.” 

Ken got down on one knee. Everyone within sight fell silent. Christine looked down as he took a box out of his pocket. She fell back into her seat.

“Christine … I … ah … I’m not good expressing my feelings … that’s why I asked Adam and Kris to sing … I would have sung it if I could carry a tune.”

The shocked woman said nothing, just reached out and took his hand.

“Loving you is easy … easier than I could have ever imagined. You brought love back into my life when I thought it never would … I have loved living with you as my … as my girlfriend … but I hope you will love living with me as … as my wife.” He took out the ring and held it up. “Christine Butler, will you marry me?”

Christine covered her mouth, holding back her emotions. Tears trickled down her cheeks but her eyes smiled. She looked at Adam and Kris and they just beamed. Turning back to Ken, she let out a laughing cry and nodded furiously, holding out her hand.

Catching the shaking fingers, Ken slipped on the simple solitaire and stood, gathering her up into her arms. Their friends cheered and Peter ordered champagne.

Ken had never been happier.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris stood by Adam, their fingers intertwined, as Ken got down on one knee and proposed. Christine was a basket case, as was normal when you’re being proposed to. He was sure if Adam had proposed to him the traditional way, down on one knee, he would have fallen apart too.

Still, he wouldn’t give up his impromptu engagement floating on that pond under a warm summer sky for the world.

It was funny how sometimes, as soon as you tell people you’re engaged, they start asking when the wedding is. Ken and Christine laughed, asking their friends to give them a second. Kris looked down at the blue opal ring he wore, the one that had belonged to Adam’s dad. It had been that way with them. Everyone wanted to know when the wedding would take place and they’d decided it would happen after Indigo was up and running.

That reality was getting closer every day.

The champagne came and everyone toasted the happy couple. Christine and Ken came over to them again and thanked them properly. They put in an early request that the two sing at their wedding; Adam and Kris said they’d be honored.

Naturally, the conversation turned to marriage and before they knew it, Adam and Kris were being asked again when they were planning on getting married.

“We decided that we’d wait till Indigo was open. Since that’s happening at the end of the month, I imagine …,” he gleefully explained, looking at his fiancé with dancing eyes.

“But that was before the record contract. It’s keeping me really busy ….”

Kris’ heart stopped. Adam didn’t just say that, did he?

Fuck.

“Excuse me; I have to use the restroom.”

He heard Adam call after him but he ignored him. If he opened his mouth now, he’d regret it.

Alone in the restroom, Kris splashed water on his burning face and took long, slow breaths. He’d never expected that. Anger and confusion and hurt swirled about him, making his head swim. Kris held tight to the sink, closing his eyes. In a few words, Adam just turned his world upside down and he felt like he was about to fall off.

When he cooled down, enough that he could talk without clenching his teeth, he came out and told Adam he was ready to go home. Adam didn’t look him in eye but agreed. They said their goodbyes and left, Kris storming ahead and Adam lagging behind.

The drive home was tense, and silent. Adam was behind the wheel and Kris looked out the window, watching Adam’s reflection in the blur of scenery. It was obvious Adam knew he’d put his foot in his mouth. Kris watched Adam’s lips move silently, like he was lip synching his apology … or defense.

Once in the privacy of their home, Kris let loose.

“What the fuck what that?! We agreed … after Indigo was open, we would get married.”

“Well, we haven’t talked about it in so long.”

“Cause we’ve been so busy!”

“Exactly!” Adam started pacing. “When we got engaged, me getting signed to a label was so far out there we never considered it. But now it’s happened and we have to work around it. I don’t have a lot of free time, you know that.”

“So you can’t find the time to get married to me?”

“I didn’t say that!”

All the fury left Kris’ mind and it went numb. Quietly, he responded, “Yeah, you did.”

Adam walked towards him. “Kris ….”

“No … don’t.” He looked helplessly around their home, not sure what to do. “We better stop before we say something we can’t take back.” He headed for the patio doors.

“Baby, where are you going?”

“For a walk … I need to think ….” Kris replied somberly and left. 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“I see him, he’s on our beach.”

“Good … so calm down, he’s coming home.”

“’kay.”

“And Ad?”

“Uh huh?”

“Next time you two argue, make sure it’s before 11pm. I need all the beauty sleep I can get.”

“Thanks Neil. Love you.”

“Same here … and don’t worry, you two will work it out, you always do. Night.”

“Night.”

Adam had stood there as Kris left, fading into the night and he hadn’t moved, an hour later. If the phone hadn’t been within reach, he probably wouldn’t have left his post to call his brother. He needed someone to talk to and Neil always told him straight up what he did wrong. Being raked over the coals was something he’d wished Kris had done instead of leaving. Yet after what Neil said to him, maybe it had been a good thing he hadn’t heard those words coming out of his love’s mouth.

He was scared.

Kris had never walked out like that before.

And it was all his fault.

What had possessed him to suggest to Kris that his career was more important than their wedding? Nothing was more important to him than Kris. If his man asked him to choose, Kris would win. All the fame and fortune in the world didn’t matter if he didn’t have him. 

They’d been doing so well, finally finding a balance between work and personal time. Why did he think they couldn’t get married right now? True, he was going to be extremely busy with his budding music career but it didn’t mean they couldn’t pick a weekend, gather their friends and family, and celebrate this amazing love the Universe had bestowed on them. Just after they’d gotten engaged, they agreed not to make it a lavish affair and if it came down to it, he’d settle for a Justice of the Peace making their union legal but Kris deserved it to be special … and so did he.

Once he spotted his man making his way up their lawn towards the patio stairs, Adam left the door and put the coffee on. When Kris didn’t show up a few minutes later, Adam looked out the door again; Kris was sitting on the steps, suit jacket draped over his knees. Adam poured two mugs when it was ready and went outside. He made his way down the stairs and sat behind Kris, handing him the coffee over his shoulder.

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

This was probably the best way to talk, not looking at each other.

“I’m glad you came home.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“No … it’s just I was worried.”

“Didn’t mean too worry you … I needed … I needed space.”

“I know.” 

They sipped their coffees.

“I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. It’s true, I’m busy … but I’m never going to be so busy that I couldn’t find the time to make you my husband. I’d give it all up right now if you asked me to.”

Kris sighed, “Addy, I don’t want you to give it up. Aside from the fact that I think you were destined to do this, I know you’d resent me one day and then we’d truly be over. I … I guess I just want to feel important to you.”

“Kris!” Adam set down his mug and moved to the steps just below his love so he could take his hand and look into his sad brown eyes. “You are more important to me than anyone! If I made you feel otherwise, forgive me. Oh baby, being married to you is a dream come true. I want to raise children with you, bounce our grandchildren on our arthritic knees, share the joys of life and the sorrows. With you, I’ve found meaning again … Neil and I have found a new family. I keep screwing up and you keep taking me back and sometimes I don’t know why.”

Kris lovingly cupped his face, thumb brushing away the tear that achingly descended over Adam’s cheek.

“Despite all the trials we’ve gone through, I can’t imagine being without you. But that hurt Adam.”

“I know and I’ll never do it again.” He took both Kris’ hands and kissed his fingers. “Kris Allen, will you marry me?”  
The sadness in Kris’ face faded and his eyes glistened in the moonlight. He gifted Adam with the crooked smile he cherished so much and laughed. “Didn’t we do this already?”

“There was something I left unsaid. Marry me the first week of September.”

“September? Why….” Recognition washed over his face. “You remembered.”

“How could I forget the day that changed my life?”

FLASHBACK: TWO YEARS AGO

Adam shut off his car and sat there, dreading another day of work. After checking himself in the rear view mirror, he left the back parking lot and walked towards the front of the Club, hands shoved into his hoddie’s pockets. After being tricked into signing his career and body over to Malcolm Cavanaugh, he just went through the motions ~ three years finished, two more to go.

Rounding the corner, Adam saw the line up of potential employees. Poor fools, you have no idea who you could be working for. Malcolm went through servers faster than water went through a sieve but at least they only had to serve food….

Bam! Adam hit the sidewalk hard on his hands and knees. Not exactly the best way to start the day, although Malcolm would contest that. A soft Southern accent was apologizing to him. Adam sat back on his heels and checked out his hands; a little pockmarked but not bleeding. He wiped them clean on his pants then got up, dusting himself off. 

“Hey, no worries. Just be more careful,” Adam assured him

“I will be. I didn’t think people in LA walked.”

Adam cocked an eyebrow, feeling the need to tease. “Only when the car won’t fit through the door.”

As they laughed, Adam looked him over - brown hair, brown eyes, stubble, kind face and compact body. Southern Boy here was certainly his type, if Adam were available. Jerry, the club’s bouncer was waiting for him and he had to go.

Malcolm had summoned Adam into his office and mouth fucked him for leaving his boss’ bed that morning without permission. He was mortified cause the walls were thin and he knew the applicants on the other side would hear them … Southern Boy would hear them. 

Once he was released, Adam bolted out of the room, purposely looking down, afraid of what he might see in those brown eyes. Making a beeline to the bar, Adam grabbed the first bottle he could reach, poured the alcohol into his mouth, sloshed it around like mouthwash and spit it out in an ice bucket. The next time he swallowed, making his eyes open wide; he coughed, lifting his chin as he rubbed his throat and winced.

Southern Boy became Kris Allen when he was called to Malcolm’s office. Adam couldn’t help but smile when he thought about Kris working at the club. If he couldn’t make a move on him, at least they could become friends, but even that could be risky where Malcolm was concerned. He didn’t like to share. Thinking of Malcolm, a cold fist circled Adam’s heart. As far he knew, Malcolm was only fucking him and his girlfriend Margaret but what if he wanted to add another notch to his expensive belt?

Adam continued his rehearsal as the other applicants went through the meat grinder. In the end, there were three left standing and Kris was one of them. The two girls were given the standard employee paperwork but the young man was given something thicker, stapled to blue backing paper. It was a contract. Since when did servers get contracts, unless …

The singer hurried to the table and snatched the paper away.

“Hey!”

“Don’t do it. Whatever he’s offering you, it’s not worth it,” Adam implored. “Did you read the fine print? Malcolm slips things in there.”

“Actually, I didn’t think about it.”

Adam set the contract back down and looked around, making sure no one was watching. He poked at the small print. “Read it, all of it. Then read it again. You can still get out of this as long as you haven’t signed anything.”

Kris looked back and forth between the paper and the man now sitting across the table from him, chewing his lip. “Go on, read it.”

He did as he was asked. “Its fine, just mentions what we talked about.”

“And you’re okay with this?” Adam was shocked.

“Look Cali Boy…”

“Pardon?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just I don’t know your name and…”

Adam offered his hand and they introduced themselves. “Really Kris, I don’t mean to bully you but I wanted to make sure you knew what you’re getting into. Malcolm’s a weasel and he can’t be trusted.”

“I’ve already got that impression. Can I ask why you’re so worried?”

Adam couldn’t say.

“So why are you signing a contract instead of the standard stuff?”

“Cavanaugh asked if I’d be interested in taking on another job besides waiting tables.”

“Like what?”

“He offered me an apartment at reduced rent if I’d take on the extra work of doing janitorial stuff at the club; you know fix things and clean up after closing time.”

“Instead of a larger salary.”

“Seemed like a decent trade off. At least I’ll have a roof over my head.”

Relief washed over Adam. “Yeah, he evicted the previous guy. Glad to hear it’s legit but still watch your back.” Someone waved to Adam from behind the bar and he got up. “I’ve got to get back to work.” He walked away then turned. “By the way, if you need anything, at your apartment, just ask your next door neighbor; he’s always ready to lend a hand.”

“I’ll remember that. What’s his name?”

“Cali Boy.”

END OF FLASHBACK

“So what do you say Southern Boy. Shall I contact Christine, rent out her family’s winery and marry you.”

“I know we’re trying not to make this an issue, but what about 19?”

“I’ll just let them know I won’t be available for a few days. It’s almost three months away … they can’t have me booked for anything yet and if they do there’s still time to change it. So, do I make that call?”

Kris climbed into his lap and kissed him soundly.

Adam took that as a ‘yes’.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them

“How do I look?”

“Baby, for the tenth time, you look great.”

“But my shirt. I should have worn one she sent me.”

“They’re all too heavy for this weather.”

“I know; she still hasn’t gotten the whole warm-weather-year-round thing down.” He looked at the arrival board. “Why aren’t they here yet?!”

“The plane has landed; they’re probably just waiting to disembark.”

Adam sipped his bad airport coffee and watched patiently as Kris had a mini meltdown. It was two days before Kris’ birthday and his parents and brother were arriving from Arkansas for a visit. They hadn’t seen each other since last summer when the boys visited them, although they talked or video chatted at least once a week. Now they would have nearly three weeks together. It seemed like a looooong time but with their heavy schedules, they wouldn’t be spending a lot of time together so it didn’t seem overwhelming.

The Universe must have been watching over them. Kris had been arguing a bit with his family. He wanted them to stay in a top notch hotel, offering to help pay, but his parents wouldn’t hear any of it; they didn’t want him wasting his money on them and insisted the place they had chosen may not have been fancy but it was clean. While the negotiations were going on, Adam had run into one of their neighbors during his morning jog and they chatted over an orange juice. She and her husband were going away for a month and asked if Adam and Kris would mind watching their place for them … bring in the mail, water the plants and such. They owned a beach house as well, three doors down from them. Adam agreed and they kept chatting. She asked how Kris was and Adam vented about his fiancé and future in-laws having a disagreement over their accommodations. She suggested the Allens could stay at their place, like house sitters. They didn’t have to pay anything, just make sure the place was looked after. It seemed like an ideal solution ~ they would be nearby but not too near, and Kris would know they were in a safe place. He brought the idea to the digital table and all involved thought it was a great idea.

“What’s taking so long?!”

Adam rolled his eyes and sighed. He really shouldn’t fault Kris though. If Adam had been in his shoes, he would probably have been just as nervous.

“There they are! Daddy, over here!”

Giving up on his coffee, Adam tossed the cup in the garbage and stood up. His stomach started churning. Could have been the coffee but more than likely it was nerves. For all his talk about Kris being a nervous wreck, he apparently wasn’t immune either.

Everybody stood back as the mother and child reunion commenced. There was hugging and crying and more hugging and more crying and then finally laughing as they let go and realized they were being watched. Kris moved onto his dad next and Kim turned her attention to Adam.

She didn’t have to say anything, just open her arms. Adam fell into them and the moment she wrapped him in her embrace, the nerves went away.

“I’ve forgotten how tall you are,” she laughed, letting go and rubbing her neck. “How are you my sweet boy?”

“I’m good Kim … really busy but good.” Adam looked at the rest of the Allen family. “I’m so glad you’re all here.”

“So are we son,” Neil replied. 

Adam offered a hand and found himself in a bear hug, getting the life patted out of his back. By the time he got to Daniel, Adam knew to go in for the hug.

They talked about the flight on the way to get their luggage. After collecting it, they picked up the minivan the Allens’ were renting for their stay. Adam and Kris had taken a taxi to the airport so they could drive back with them. Adam drove so the others could catch up but they made sure he was included.

“It was so nice of your friend to let us stay in her home,” Daniel commented. “I can’t believe the beach and Pacific are out our back door.” 

“She was happy to do it. Any ideas what you’re going to do during your vacation?”

“Well, of course there’s Kristopher’s birthday,” Kim replied. “We’ll do whatever he wants that day. And then there’s the opening of Indigo … and the 4th of July. The rest of the time, we’ll entertain ourselves while you boys are at work, we don’t want to get in your way.”

“You’d never be in the way Mama,” Kris commented.

“Suck up,” Daniel teased.

“Shut up,” Kris laughed back.

“We don’t know much about the touristy stuff but we can help with directions.”

“Not to worry Adam, that’s what travel guides and GPS are for,” Neil replied.

“What about you Daniel? Are you spending all your time with your folks?”

“Hell no,” came out of his mouth too quickly. His parents raised their eyebrows but smiled anyway. “No offense intended. I have some friends in Bakersfield I’m going to visit between big bro’s birthday and Indigo’s opening. With me gone a few days, you and Kris can get all the mothering you can handle.”

Adam laughed than stopped short … was that suppose to be funny or a warning?

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris looked at his brother and fiancé talking while his parents filled him in on the rest of the family back home. 

Family … 

Everyone who meant the world to him was within reach … the family he was born into and the family he chose to spend the rest of his life with.

He started to tear up.

“Kristopher, what’s wrong?” his mom asked softly, trying not to attract the others attention.

“Nothing Mama … I’m just happy.”

Soon the smell of the ocean made its way through the open windows. Adam pulled up in front of their home so Kim and Neil could see what their place looked like from the road before he took them to their beach house.

Much like theirs, the house was set back from the road with trees providing privacy from traffic. They came down the driveway and started unloading. Kris held up the key. 

“Who would like to do the honors?”

Neil stepped forward and opened the door. Adam and Kris had been there for neighborhood cocktail hours and knew the layout ~ large open living room with fireplace, two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and a fully equipped kitchen overlooking the ocean with sliding doors that led onto a big deck. From there, stairs led to a lawn that led to the beach and public sidewalk.

It was early afternoon and Adam and Kris left them to get settled and have a rest before they all went to Adagio. Kris’ family was anxious to meet their friends and see where they’d worked and their friends were anxious to meet them. Kim was particularly looking forward to seeing Ken and Neil again. The last time she’d seen them was after Malcolm’s trial. They had both been so nice to her when she’d come to help during that stressful time.

Promising to be back around 6:00pm, the men headed home. They had to walk and Daniel went with them as far as the house so he knew what to look for when the family came over.

“Oh, by the way,” Adam remembered, patting down his pockets and finding what he was looking for. “We have a house key to our place for you and your folks.”

Daniel looked puzzled.

“That’s … ah … great but are you sure you want to do that?”

“Why not? That way Mama and Daddy can come in when they want to. Thought it would easier than having them call every time.”

Daniel looked at the key in his palm.

“Well, it’s your life. Guess you know what you’re doing. See you tonight.”

“Bye Danny.”

The two men walked hand in hand up to their deck.

Kris didn’t know what his brother’s problem was; made sense to him.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

When they got home, both got down to work. Kris set up in the kitchen and called Indigo where Charlie was overseeing things for him so he could take the day off. Adam went into the bedroom and called Lane, checking up on his schedule for the next few days.

“So remember, I’m available tomorrow during the day but not tomorrow night and definitely not on the 21st.”

“Yes Adam, I remember,” she replied, a little exasperated. “You’ve been reminding me every day for the last few weeks that you aren’t available on the 21st.” Her tone lightened. “By the way, how is everyone?”

“Good but tired. The Allens are resting and then we’re all heading to Adagio for dinner tonight. You’re coming to the birthday party right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. Are you sure I can’t bring anything?”

“No need, it’s all covered. Just keep my day and night free and it’ll be the best present for the both of us.”

“That I can do.”

‘Whataya Want from Me’ was being released in four days and they talked about that and about some producers Simon Fuller wanted him to meet. Lane also hinted there might be a trip in his future. Adam pressed her for more details but she backpedaled, declaring she’d already said too much, that it hadn’t been finalized yet. He let it go cause he already had his plate full but she had piqued his curiosity.

While they talked, Adam stretched out on the bed. They made the bed that morning but the remnants of Kris’ clothing paranoia were still scattered over the comforter. Adam ran a hand over a sweater by his side … soft and smooth like Kris’ inner thigh. Beside it was a discarded undershirt his boy had worn while he shaved that morning. He held it to his nose, closing his eyes, slowly inhaling the scent of soap, shaving cream and aftershave. A movie started running in his mind … the x-rated kind … and Adam’s cock started twitching. He chewed his lip as it got harder and harder, straining against the zipper. Lane kept talking, totally oblivious to her client’s dilemma. Draping the shirt over his shoulder so he could still smell Kris, Adam used his free hand to release himself and he rubbed, wetting the front of his briefs.

It was helping but what he needed was his lover’s body surrounding him, not his own hand.

“Um … Lane,” he coughed, working out the huskiness that had formed, “is that everything cause I have to come … I mean go … and get ready for Kris … get ready for his family … dinner.”

“I think that’s everything for now. I know you have a lot on the go….”

If she only knew ….

“… but just a reminder that ….”

She said something but he couldn’t concentrate, his mind on the man in the kitchen. If he forgot something, she’d call and remind him ~ she’d be pissed he forgot by c’est la vie.

“Have a good dinner tonight and I’ll see you the day after tomorrow.”

“Thanks, bye.”

He hung up and yelled Kris’ name. Thirty seconds later, Kris was in the doorway to their bedroom.

“Adam, what’s wrong?” his voice full of concern. 

“Get your ass over here,” Adam growled, yanking his pants off.

Kris was a smart man and sized up the situation quickly. He nearly leapt to the bedside and removed Adam’s shoes so he could get naked and then Kris stripped from the waist down. Shirts still on, Kris rolled onto the bed and Adam rolled onto him, lips and tongues dueling. Adam managed to stick two fingers in Kris’ mouth and his baby suckled them, getting them good and wet. The messy kissing continued as Adam reached down between them and found Kris’ hole, unceremoniously shoving his fingers inside to stretch him. Kris gasped at the invasion and Adam stopped until Kris told him to keep going, that he needed to be fucked.

Adam knew he should have stretched Kris open more but he couldn’t wait … and neither could Kris as the smaller man grabbed behind his knees and pulled them back, exposing himself and opening up for Adam’s big dick. In one movement, Adam was fully encased. They paused just long enough to get used to be connected and then bracing his hands on either side of Kris’ head, Adam started pounding. They came quickly and hard, the bed creaking beneath them.

Still embedded deep inside his man, they kissed slowly as they came off their high.

“Hello? Kris? Adam? Anyone home?”

The unexpected voice traveled down the hallway, through the open bedroom door and directly into their startled ears. Two sets of eyes flew open, a pair of deer with their eyes caught in the proverbial headlights.

“No, no, no,” Kris mumbled into Adam’s mouth, their lips still connected.

Adam made a little space so they could talk low. 

“What the hell is she doing here?”

“Damned if I know. Go find out.”

“Me?! She’s your mother!”

“She’s your mother-in-law!”

“Not yet!”

“Close enough. Say something so she doesn’t come looking for us.”

“Adam? Kris? Are you back there?”

“Uh … just a minute … be right there!”

Adam slid out of Kris and hunted for his briefs and pants. He looked over at the bed, expecting to see Kris doing the same. Instead, he was pulling the sheets up over himself.

“What are you doing? Get dressed!”

“Not on your life or mine. You see what she wants.”

“I know I’ve already said this but she’s YOUR mother, you get out there too!”

“Right. I’m going to stand there talking to Mama with my cum all over my stomach and your cum leaking out of my ass. See what she wants and make her leave.”

Adam managed to get his pants zipped up, muttering under his breath about it not being his job.

“I hate you,” he commented with about as much malice as a kitten lapping up milk.

“I hate you too lover,” Kris replied, a smile lightening the situation.

Taking a deep breath and moving slowly on his rubber legs, Adam made his way down the hall to the kitchen where Kim was waiting.

“Kim! What a … pleasant surprise!”

He caught a sniff of himself … damn it.

She came up to give him a hug but he gently talked himself out of it, saying he’d been working out in the bedroom and was all sweaty. It wasn’t exactly a fib.

“You do look a little flushed. Is my son here?”

“Kris?”

“Yes … Kristopher … my son.”

“Ha ha, right … um, no, he had to … he had to run out. Can I help you with something?”

“Silly as it sounds, I came over to borrow a cup of sugar. We have coffee and milk but I guess they don’t bake … no sugar.”

“Sugar? Yeah, we … ah … have some somewhere.” He fumbled through the cupboards, feeling Kim’s eyes boring into his back.

“Isn’t that it … on the table?”

Adam turned and spotted the sugar bowl beside Kris’ phone. He picked it up and handed her the whole thing.

“Here you go … keep it … I’m sure we have more somewhere.”

“Thanks sweetheart. You look worn out. Maybe you and Kris need a nap before we go out tonight.”

“Thanks we will … I mean ….”

It took him a second to realize she’d caught on.

Moms always seem to know.

Adam opened the door for her … not that he was rushing her out or anything … and she headed out.

“Thanks for the sugar … and next time I’ll call first.”

The moment she was through the door, Adam closed and locked it. He checked the other doors and returned to the bedroom. 

“Does she know?” Kris asked meekly, now in his bathrobe and looking and sounding about ten years old.

Adam didn’t answer. He stripped off his clothes, leaving his briefs on, and climbed into bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Your mom said we should take a nap before we go out.”

The blood left Kris’ face.

“Oh shit.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Seeing his parents again … well, his Mama really … after she’d basically walked in on them having sex had Kris more nervous than he’d ever been, even as a teenage boy jacking off in his bed with his parents in the next room. Now he knew what Danny had meant by asking if it was such a good idea to give their Mama a key to their house.

It would be kind of rude to ask for it back now.

Thankfully, it appeared as if she hadn’t told the others. Danny wasn’t teasing them, as Kris was sure he would, and his Dad was online checking out golf courses in the area. Once again they took the minivan and all was forgotten in the joy of the evening.

Kim was in tears meeting Ken and Neil Lambert again. With the two men on either side of her, they chatted away. The conversation flowed easily amongst the diverse crowd. A lot of fun was had keeping track of which Neil was being asked what. Eventually, it kind of worked itself out; whichever Neil was looked at replied to the question. Danny and Neil the Younger got on great, making Kris and Adam really happy.

“When are you performing tonight Adam,” Neil asked.

“I’m not; it’s my night off,” he replied.

“Aww that’s too bad,” Kim commented. “You know we’ve never heard you sing.”

“Sure you have Mama, when we came for a visit.”

“That was around a campfire Kris and Adam didn’t exactly know the words.”

True.

“Well, you’ll just have to wait a few days when he does his final show before moving on to Indigo.”

“Adam, you can go up and sing something if you like,” Peter offered. “You’re fans here won’t mind.”

Kris watched Adam’s face, knowing he was torn. Adam had specifically asked for this night off so he could enjoy the time with their family.

“It’s alright, we can wait,” Kim interjected, “I don’t want to put him on the spot.”

“No, it’s okay,” Adam finally replied. He finished his drink and got up. “Give me ten minutes or so to arrange something.” He kissed Kris on the cheek and headed backstage.

Kim reached out and took Kris’ hand.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to push.”

“It’s okay Mama. It’s just emotional for him. Getting this job saved his life you know, gave him an escape from ….”

“I know, I know.”

“He’s really excited about moving on, singing at Indigo, it’s just having to say goodbye.”

“We feel the same way Kris, I assure you,” Peter said. “Even though both of you will no longer be working here, you’re both still part of the family … always will be.” His attention was caught by someone onstage. “Guess he’s ready. Excuse me please.” 

Peter took the stage.

“We have a special surprise for you now. Even though it’s his night off, our dear friend Adam is going to sing for us tonight…,” the room broke out into applause and cheers, “… with a special request.” Peter looked off stage. “Adam?”

Adam came out, a microphone in one hand and a sheet of paper in the other. Behind him, another musician came out and sat at the piano while Adam sat on a stool beside the instrument.

“Thank you Peter. I’m dedicating this song to my in-laws who are visiting from out of state. I couldn’t ask for a more loving family to marry into. Kim, Neil, Danny ~ Kris tells me this is one of your favorite singers. I hope I do it justice.” He held up the paper and laughed, “This was prepared on short notice ~ I’m talking ten minutes notice ~ so please forgive the cheat sheet.”

The piano began and everyone recognized the song immediately. Kris looked at his Mama ~ she was getting emotional already.

♫ Wise men say only fools rush in   
but I can't help falling in love with you   
Shall I stay   
would it be a sin   
If I can't help falling in love with you 

Like a river flows surely to the sea   
Darling so it goes   
some things are meant to be   
take my hand, take my whole life too   
for I can't help falling in love with you ♫

A musical interlude softly played. Adam looked down from the stage, smiling and dabbing his eyes. Neil and Kim were holding each other close. Kris felt the love between the three ~ it was tangible.

♫ Like a river flows surely to the sea   
Darling so it goes   
some things are meant to be   
take my hand, take my whole life too   
for I can't help falling in love with you ♫ 

Ever so softly, Kim joined in on the last line: 

♫ For I can't help falling in love with you ♫

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

After they drove home, everyone went for a walk along the beach. The breeze was warm and the full moon shone on the water. They talked about their plans for the next day. A shopping trip for groceries was definitely on the agenda; Kim insisted on preparing a home cooked meal for them tomorrow night. Kris asked if she could do it on his birthday instead ~ he wanted her famous Double Chocolate Cake. Luckily Kris’ family was in on the surprise for his big day and Neil spoke up, claiming she’d probably be too tired to do all that work. 

Saved by the Dad.

And that brought up the subject of what Kris wanted to do for his birthday.

“I had an idea but you all will probably think it’s silly,” he commented sheepishly.

“Nonsense,” he Mama stated, “it’s your day, we should do what you want. So, what is it?”

“I was thinking Disneyland? I’ve lived here nearly three years and haven’t been yet.”

Adam hugged him. “That’s not silly at all. I’ve never been either and I’ve been in Los Angeles longer than you have.”

This was perfect! It would get them far enough away that there was no chance Kris would stumble upon things he wasn’t supposed to know about.

“I love it!” Daniel chimed in. “They have some wild rides.”

“I was there once, back in the early 60s,” Neil recalled. “I imagine it’s changed a lot since then.”

“We won’t have time to see it all. Any things in particular you want to see?”

“I don’t know Mama. Guess I’ll have to go online and see what they got. I’ll let you all know tomorrow night at dinner.”

They’d walked up and back down, returning to the Allen’s vacation home. “I think we better hit the hay; it’s been a busy day and I think Kim’s ready to turn it.”

Kim shook her head ‘no’ but her yawning said otherwise. They said their good nights, deciding they’d drive over to the boys’ house in the morning. After breakfast out, they’d go to Indigo to see the place then while Kris stayed to work, his parents and brother would track down a grocery store and Adam would some errands to run. He told Kris they were 19E related but really he would be checking up on the plans for the birthday party.

Back home, they showered and got ready for bed. By the time Adam was done, Kris was sitting cross-legged on the bed with the laptop in front of him, checking out Disneyland Park.

“Any ideas yet?” Adam asked, sitting beside him.

“It would take over a week to see everything,” Kris commented in awe.

“I think that’s the idea. They want you to stay at one of their resorts and spend your money. We’ll probably have to cut it down to one, two areas tops.”

“I know ~ that’s the problem. I want to see everything,” he giggled like a kid.

Adam looked at the screen. There was Adventureland, Critter County, Fantasyland, Frontierland, Main Street USA, Mickey’s Toontown, New Orleans Square and Tomorrowland. The boys looked into each area, checked out the interactive map to see where everything was in relation to each other. Three hours and two cups of coffee later, they came up with a game plan.

It was going to be a fuckin’ fantastic day and Kris only knew the half of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them

The sun was just rising on June 21st as the alarm went off. Adam was the first to stir, wondering why he was up so frickin’ early and then his eyes fell upon the sleeping beauty beside him and he remembered …

Kris’ birthday.

Flopping back onto the mattress to wake up, Adam ran over the day in his head. Disneyland opened its doors at 8:00am and they wanted to be there as soon as possible. After hours of deliberation, Kris had decided they’d check out Main Street USA, which made sense since the entrance to the park was there, and then they’d go to Adventureland and New Orleans Square. 

Yesterday, as they were talking over dinner, Kris was going on about seeing the fireworks. Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay until sunset and Kris wanted to know why. They couldn’t very well tell him it was because there would be 30 guests waiting back at their house to surprise him with a party. Once again, Neil came to the rescue, saying he and Kim had bought tickets for them all to see a performance of Wicked. He apologized, saying they’d made the arrangements weeks ago, before they knew what Kris had in mind. The young man was disappointed but understood. Adam kissed his temple and promised they’d go back and see the fireworks at another time, as well as the rest of the resort.

Adam looked over at the clock. The Allens would be arriving in a little over an hour to pick them up. Rolling over next to his fiancé, Adam ran a finger down his collarbone, making his boy twitch. He leaned down and suckled an earlobe before waking him up.

“Time to get up birthday boy. We have a busy day ahead of us.”

Kris’ arms slowly rose over his head, his hands splaying against the headboard as he stretched. Holding that pose, Adam kissed his inner arm.

“You keep doing that and part of me will be rising before the rest gets moving.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” Adam whispered, his hand moving off Kris’ stomach and slipping into the front of his sleep pants. 

Petting him gently, Adam felt the heat and hardness. Kris groaned and sought out Adam’s lips. Their tongues danced as Adam’s hand closed around the throbbing cock and stroked him. Kris’ legs fell open and Adam let go long enough to caress and squeeze his balls before moving back up to his cock.

Just as Kris’ orgasm was reaching its peak, the phone rang. Since Adam’s hands were busy, Kris reached for it on the side table and looked at the caller ID.

“At least she called this time.”

“Cockblocked again,” Adam sighed, removing his hand and sitting up.

“Morning Mama.”

Noise burst out the receiver and Kris pulled it away from his ear. Adam snickered as a chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ rang out over the line. He started to get up but Kris grabbed the back of his briefs and hauled him down again. Kris held tight until he was finished on the phone.

“Daddy heard on the TV that the traffic was heavy and he wants to head out half hour earlier.”

“The traffic is always heavy.”

“Well anyway, they want to head out earlier. We have 45 minutes.”

“Good thing I’m going natural today or I’d never be ready in time.”

Kris lifted his hips and took his sleep pants off. He was hard and leaking and wasted no time in getting Adam naked too. 

“Before we get dressed, though, I think we have something to finish.”

Forty minutes later they were wide awake and ready to go. The minivan came up to the house and the family got out. Kris started out the door but stopped when Adam didn’t follow.

“Hey … time to go.”

“I know baby but I forgot to call Lane and tell her I’ll be out of touch for a while. Go ahead; I’ll be right behind you.”

They quickly kissed and Kris left. As soon as Adam was sure Kris was occupied, he took out his phone and made the call … but not to Lane.

“What,” came the pissed off voice.

“Morning to you too brother, wakey, wakey,” Adam replied, way to cheery.

There was a pause, then “What the fuck Ad, do you know how early it is?”

“I’m fully aware how early it is. Do you realize you have to be at our house by 9am?”

“The others aren’t coming til noon.”

“Well you need to be here by 9am to accept that special delivery and make sure it’s taken care of the way I told you.”

There was more swearing, and grumbling, “I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing it for Kris.”

“Whatever, just make sure your ass is over here by 9am. The store said the delivery would come sometime between 9 and 5.”

“Glad they could be so specific,” Neil muttered.

“I have to go. We should be back by 7pm. I’ll call when I can to see how things are going.”

“Yes sir! Right away sir!”

Adam chuckled, “Thanks again dumb ass.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris knew it was silly but he couldn’t remember being this excited before. He was turning a year older today but felt like he was a kid again or an athlete who won their championship and had declared ‘I’m going to Disneyland!’. His dad was driving and he and Adam were sitting in the back row of seats, holding hands and chatting excitedly with his Mama and brother about what they were going to do today.

They got there half an hour before the park opened, fully decked out in tourist gear ~ shorts, t-shirts, hats, sunglasses, cameras around their necks and sturdy walking shoes. With the map they printed off in his hand, Kris took the lead and the others followed. 

Even entering the park was like traveling back in time. First they went under the futuristic Monorail line and then after paying their admission, they passed under the Victorian-inspired Disneyland Railway into the early 1900s and Main Street USA.

“Wow, it’s like walking into the Music Man movie,” Neil commented.

Since they were going to check this area later, the family didn’t spend much time looking around; rather they headed down the street towards the square in front of Sleeping Beauty’s Castle where they’d find the entrance to Adventureland. As they walked though, the charm and atmosphere of the place surrounded them. Train whistles and barbershop music intermixed with laughter and excitement. The aroma of baked goods and other sweets reached their nostrils and their stomachs. 

The only thing they’d eaten that morning were muffins and orange juice on the drive down. Using the need for energy as an excuse, they entered the Blue Ribbon Bakery and emerged ten minutes later with flavored coffees and chocolate croissants. They continued their stroll down the grey and pink thoroughfare, stopping in front of the castle for a photo op.

“So, what’s first,” Kim asked.

Kris consulted his map. “The Enchanted Tiki Room.” He looked at his watch. “The show starts in fifteen minutes, we better hurry.”

The building looked like it had been transplanted from the South Pacific. Inside, they took their seats just as it began. The entire show took place overhead, animatronic tropical birds welcoming the audience. At one point, an enchanted fountain came to life, its rainbow colored water shooting up into the air and bringing forth more birds. Unlike the male voices of the first group, these were ‘lady’ birds. They sang and Kris couldn’t help but join them.

“’Let’s all sing like the birdies sing … tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet ….”

His brother gave him a funny look but Kris ignored it. At the end of the song, the birds asked everyone to whistle and Kris smirked when he heard Daniel joining in.

After the birds, flowers descended and starting singing in Hawaiian. A warm hand touched his arm and Kris moved his gaze from the artificial wonders to the true wonder of his fiancé. They didn’t speak, since the show was going on, but they didn’t need to. Both were thinking of their vacation in Hawaii just after the New Year. Kris snuggled up under Adam’s arm as best he could with an armrest between them, and looked back up at the show. The native masks on the walls came to life, chanting to each other. The celebration ended when thunder and lightning and an island farewell. 

On the way out, Kris couldn’t help put call Danny out. “I heard you sing like the birdies sing … tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet.”

Danny tried to look mad but he cracked up.

“Guess we have another song bird in the family,” Kim declared.

From there they made their way to the Jungle Cruise. Only at Disney could waiting half an hour to board a 7 minute tour be worth it. Neil kept them entertained, reminiscing about taking this ride when he visited as a kid. The line snaked through the ‘dilapidated’ Victorian loading dock to reach the tramp steamer. Climbing on board, the Skipper asked them to be careful coming around the engine and to take a seat on the wooden plank benches. The Skipper made small talk as everyone got seated. When they where ready to go, he told them to say goodbye to the nice people on land ~ you’ll never see them again ~ then he rationalized that you’d probably never seen them before so what did it matter.

“I hope his steering skills are sharper than his humor,” Adam whispered.

Kris told him to behave as the boat headed down the river. Surrounded by the jungle, the rest of Disney disappeared. They cruised under some stone arches into a Cambodian Shrine, built by Cambodian Shriners Skipper explained. Rounding a corner, they came upon a herd of elephants bathing in a lagoon. One cheeky elephant lifted its trunk and sprayed the boat and its occupants. 

Around another bend, they were coming towards Schweitzer Falls. Skipper stated that it is said more water falls in five minutes over that precipice than a man can drink in a lifetime; he added that he didn’t know about the passengers but he found that hard to swallow. Next, they turned onto the Nile, the longest river in the world. Skipper declared if you didn’t believe him you were in de-nile.

“Ba da boom,” Adam declared and got an elbow from Kim. “I’m about ready to jump ship,” he muttered. 

Kris looked past him at his Mama. She was rolling her eyes and looking annoyed. Kris held Adam’s hand tighter, promising to save him from being killed by one liners.

Three seconds later they staring at a wall of rocks. Skipper said it was the largest rock formation on the Jungle Cruise and it was made from sandstone, although some people took that for granite.

Okay, that one made Kris moan. Adam squeezed his hand in commiseration.

They passed another boat, headed through a curtain of falling water and cruised into the Amazon. They passed a cannibal named Trader Sam, who Skipper claimed ran a café. He shared he’d told Trader Sam one day that his wife made a wonderful soup and Sam replied yes, he was going to miss her.

Thankfully, the depot appeared and the cruise was over. Setting foot on dry line, they laughed at the stupid humor until they cried.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Adam excused himself, telling Kris all that water made him have to go. Once out of sight, he got on his phone and called his brother.

“So how’s the happiest place on earth,” Neil asked, sounding more alert than he had earlier.

“Let’s just say I have finally met someone with a worse sense of humor than you,” Adam replied.

“Glad you’re enjoying it.”

“How are things going?”

“You’re surprise hasn’t arrived yet but I’m keeping an eye out.”

“Have the other’s arrived yet?”

“Tim and his crew are busy and Christine’s supervising the rest. You should hire her as your wedding planner.”

“I think she might be busy planning her own wedding but thanks for the tip. I’ve got to go … I’m supposed to be peeing right now.”

“I hope you washed your hands before touching your phone.”

Adam would have come back with something fitting but his sense of humor was worn out dealing with Skipper so he just said he’d called later.

When he got back, he found everyone outside Tarzan’s Treehouse. Neil Allen didn’t look happy. As Adam got closer, he heard the older man say that the Swiss Family Robinson’s treehouse used to be here and as a protest, he refused to enter. Rather than argue the point, especially since there was so much more to do and see, they moved on toward the Indiana Jones Adventure.

Kim linked her arm through his as the Allen men moved ahead. “So how’s everything coming?”

“It’s getting there.”

“Still not sharing the details?” she teased.

“Nope. I want you all to be surprised too.”

Once again, they headed into a tropical jungle, birds and strange animal cries hidden in the bamboo lining the trail. They ventured on until the Temple of the Forbidden Eye emerged, and the sounds of animals gave way to 1940s big band music. They entered the sandstone temple and followed the twisting tunnels down, down, down into the bowels of the site. At the end, a screen flicked sepia images from Movietone news of the great discovery in India’s Lost Delta by Professor Jones. Inside the temple carvings and frescos told the story of Mara, a powerful deity who gave gifts to the pure of heart and death to the foolish.

Further on they trudged, artifacts lining the way.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if we ended up in China at this rate,” Daniel quipped.

At last, they reached a large room full of archeological equipment and the family got in line to await their troop transport. An empty one pulled up, the gateway opened and they piled in. A bodiless voice gave instructions on strapping themselves in and told them to put all loose possessions in the cargo net in front of their seat. It was going to be a fast, rugged ride and you wouldn’t want to lose anything.

Adam looked at Kris, his knuckles turning white in the dim light as he held onto the bar in front of him.

“You okay baby?”

“I’m fine … why?”

“It looks like you’re holding on for dear life and the ride hasn’t even started yet.”

“I’m good, just don’t want to fall out.”

Adam wrapped an arm around him and squeezed. 

“Shall I tuck you into my cargo net?”

Kris didn’t reply, just stuck his tongue out.

The transport started moving and the adventure began. They headed down a tunnel and up an incline, the countenance of Mara was before them. The transport got closer and closer than at the last minute veered to the left. Music and voices narrated the thrill ride but there was so much happening, Adam kind of tuned it out. A ghostly green image of Indy appeared, telling them which direction to go.

The ride was bumpy and the passengers were jerked all over the place. Cobras hissed at them ~ Adam thought it was cool but Kim hid her face in her husband’s neck. They dodged the giant boulder rolling over their heads and the ride came to an end.

After retrieving their belongings from the cargo nets, they climbed out and headed towards the exit.

“What did you think?” Adam asked the birthday boy.

“It was fun, although I thought there was too much happening at once to take it all in.”

Emerging into the sunlight, they found a bench and sat.

“It’s just about 11am. Should we have an early lunch or do you want to go to the Pirates of the Caribbean first,” Kim asked.

“PIRATES!” Adam, Kris and Daniel yelled out.

“Well, I need a break after that last ride so you boys go ahead, I’m going to find someplace to get a cold drink and I’ll meet you outside. Neil, are you going with the boys or staying with me?”

In their wanderings, they discovered one themed area led into another so it was easy enough to go back and forth between them. Neil decided to take advantage of this.

“I’m going to check out Frontierland. I’ll meet everyone back at the Pirates in about twenty minutes.”

“That sounds like fun,” Kim exclaimed. “Mind if I take drink and join you?”

Neil extended his arm. 

“I’d be honored ma’am,” he drawled.

“Awwwwww,” the three boys said.

Blushing, the parents headed towards the steamboat and the boys headed to their pirate adventure.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“I feel out of place,” Adam sighed.

They were waiting in line and Adam’s confession startled him.

“Lover?”

“I should be wearing my eyeliner. What if I run into Jack Sparrow?”

“Ask if you can borrow his,” Kris replied sympathetically.

“You two are weird; no wonder you’re perfect together,” Daniel laughed.

Entering the French manor, they boarded a bateau and floated off into the balmy bayou, lily pads and shiny crocodile eyes emerging from the dark water. An old shack surrounded by fireflies came into view and the strains of “Old Suzanna” was played as an old fella in his long underwear rocked slowly on the porch.

“Old Suzanna, oh don’t you cry for me; I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee!” the Allen brothers sang out.

Adam hid his face, pretending he wasn’t with them.

Leaving the bayou, they all drifted into Dead Man’s Grotto, a talking skull & crossbones warning them ‘Dead men tell no tales’. The landscape was littered with skeletons, many with swords still embedded in their bodies. They floated on, coming upon a haunted pirate ship as lightning flashed and wind howled. Many of these pirates drank themselves to death but carried on their carousing even in the afterlife. Many vignettes passed them by, including a cave full of pirate treasure, guarded by yet another skeleton, his swords within reach if he ever desired to stand his ground.

“What do you think so far?” Kris whispered to his boy.

Adam’s eyes shone, even in the dim light.

“I want to be a pirate,” he nearly giggled.

“Halloween’s still four months away. You might change your mind by then.”

“Who said anything about waiting for Halloween?”

Right from the grotto, they found themselves in the middle of a battle. On one side was a pirate ship, shooting cannonballs over the visitors’ heads and on the other side was a Caribbean town refusing to surrender. The name of Captain Jack Sparrow kept coming up amongst the clashing of swords.

Adam grabbed Kris by the arm, “Captain Jack Sparrow’s coming!”

“Yes, yes lover, I know.” 

Kris felt a little jealous that the Captain earned so much interest from his fiancé but who cared really when Kris had his man’s booty in his bed every night.

Five minutes later.

“There he is! Kris, there he is!”

Captain Jack Sparrow sat atop a pile of gold, in a rocking chair, toasting his crew and telling them to take a little for themselves. Kris had a feeling they’d be having a “Pirates of the Caribbean” movie marathon real soon.

Returning to the French manor, they disembarked and found Kim and Neil waiting for them.

“Have fun boys?” Kim asked.

They regaled her with stories, Adam making sure Jack Sparrow got his share of the attention. California faded away as the meandered into Louisiana. The resemblance to the real place was stunning. They wandered around, taking in the balconies and hanging plants, hidden courtyards, fountains and jazz bands in the street. They passed the Haunted Mansion which they’d be coming back to, and backtracked to the French Market Restaurant.

Finding a patio seat outside, they looked over the menu and decided to create their own tasting menu. Each of them ordered something different ti share. Kris had flashbacks to the menu tasting for Indigo but got over it quickly enough when the Louisiana inspired specialties were served ~ Plantation Citrus Chicken, Beef Royale, Seafood & Chicken Jambalaya, Herb & Garlic Salmon Creole, and Four-Cheese Pasta & Vegetable Gratin.

Maybe New Orleans would be a great place to honeymoon.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Adam excused himself again and made another call.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“Peter? Where’s Neil?” He had called his brother after all.

“Supervising your delivery.”

“Yes! Kris is going to be thrilled!”

“I think he’s going to be thrilled with the whole party. If singing loses its appeal, consider party planning, you’re very good at it.”

“Thanks. Speaking of, how’s it going?”

“Tim’s finished and everything is set pretty much set up. Christine’s coming back with the libations in a few hours and the foods being prepped at Indigo.”

“Is he following the menu I planned?” Adam asked, meaning Antonio.

“He grumbled a bit at the simplicity of it, and I have a feeling he’ll try and tweek it a bit but he’s following your instructions.”

“Good, cause I want this casual. We just finished lunch and will be here probably a few more hours. I’ll call when we’re about to go.”

“I’ll let Neil know. I’ve got to leave as soon as he’s done but he’ll be around to keep an eye on everything.”

“Probably setting up watch from the hot tub.”

“No doubt. See you tonight.”

“Bye.”

Adam looked at his watch. From now on, he’s was going to have to be the timekeeper, making sure they were in the minivan and heading home no later 5pm. 

The rest of the afternoon went in a whirlwind for him, though Kris seemed to be having a fantastic time. They toured The Haunted Mansion, giggling rather than screaming as they met its 999 ghosts, ghouls and goblins. Kim and Neil kept talking about the Mark Twain Riverboat and they ended up taking a cruise down the Mississippi River. Adam put his foot down traveling the Big Mountain Thunder Railroad, especially since the line was huge but what else was new ~ there were lines everywhere.

They were nearly out of Frontierland when Daniel spotted the Shootin’ Exposition and he and his dad wanted to have a go at firing the infrared rifles and making characters come to life. Kim and Kris seemed to be on Adam’s side, saying they had to get moving but as it turned out, they had ulterior motives. 

The minute they stepped back onto Main Street USA’s square, mother and son took off for Sleeping Beauty’s Castle before anyone could stop them. Neil and Daniel noticed Mickey’s Soundsational Parade was making its way down the street and said they were going to watch it while the others were in the castle.

At least those two were heading in the right direction. Adam didn’t know which way to go. It was like looking after a group of toddlers and having them take off to the four winds.

In the end he decided to head for the castle. Adam caught up to the duo at the entrance.

“Mind if I tag along?”

Kim looped one arm through his and Kris did likewise.

“What would a castle be without a handsome prince,” Kris whispered.

Adam felt his face turn pink and he kissed his fiancé chastely on the lips.

“I think it’s large enough for two princes.”

“You two should reserve the Sleeping Beauty Suite for your honeymoon night!” Kim exclaimed.

They didn’t know what to say so they said nothing.

There were lots of stairs and narrow passageways. Drawings and dioramas of the movie were on display. Near the end of the walk thru, as he looked upon the mechanical scene of the Prince kissing his Princess, Adam recalled thinking of Kris as his Sleeping Beauty that morning.

With each passing day, Adam was more convinced he was going to get that ‘happily ever after’ he’d always wanted.

When they came out of the castle, the parade was still going so they watched the rest then went on the hunt for the missing Allen Men. In the end, Kris used his cell to call his dad and oddly enough found out they were inside the Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor which was where the other three were standing. Kris, Kim and Adam joined them then headed back towards the parking lot, shopping as they went.

It was 5:15pm by the time they got on the road. Adam didn’t dare call his brother with Kris one seat in front of him so he sent a text message, saying they were on their way back.

Neil wrote back that it was about time and that everything and everybody was in place.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris was exhausted. He really didn’t feel like going to Wicked tonight but since his parents had bought the tickets for his birthday, how could he refuse. Adam was sitting behind him, next to Daniel and Kris wished he could snap his fingers and change places with his brother so he could crawl into his love’s lap and fall sound asleep, encircled in those warm arms. 

It had been his best birthday ever, except for the time he was eight and got all four Power Rangers. Really though, no matter where they had gone or what they had done, it was perfect because Adam was with him. All this foolishness over the last months about the demands of their jobs getting in the way of their life was just that ~ foolishness. They had survived, they would continue to survive, and they would enjoy the blessings of their hard work together.

When his Daddy pulled into a gas station, Kris told Daniel to move. His little brother agreed but told them to keep the noise down ~ innocents were within earshot.

Kris was too tired to comment. He climbed in beside Adam and promptly stretched out on the seat, resting his head in Adam’s lap. A gentle hand stroked his hair.

“Tired?”

“Hmmm.”

“Take a nap Baby, I’ll wake you up when we get home.”

“Hmmm”.

Kris turned on his side and his nose pressed something hard, something musky. He nuzzled his nose against it and thought he heard a muttered oath.

“I think you better face the other way Kris.”

Somehow Kris turned over and the warmth against his face was gone. Instead, a strong arm circled around him, holding him close and the hand stroking his hair returned.

“Night-night,” he mumbled and drifted off, dreaming about Adam and him in their honeymoon suite….

“Kris, we’re home.”

He startled awake. Hadn’t he just fallen asleep? He groaned and rolled over, his face once more finding that cozy spot. Two hands hefted him upright.

“Later Kris. Right now we have to get out.”

The young man rubbed his eyes and looked out the windows. He rubbed his eyes again, thinking he had double vision or something. Their side yard was full of cars.

Where they still in the parking lot at Disney?

“Come on sweetie, there’s something you have to see,” his Mama declared.

It took Kris a moment or two to get steady on his feet and then he let his loved ones lead him towards the lawn. A breeze blew up from the ocean, carrying laughter and music and BBQ. They stopped at the top of the property and looked down the incline. 

He must definitely still be dreaming.

“Look! They’re here!” someone called out.

The crowd of people stopped what they were doing and waved up at them.

♫ Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Kris  
Happy Birthday to you ♫

Everyone applauded and Kris stood there stunned. Adam yelled down that they needed to freshen up before they joined the party and promised they’d be back as soon as possible. His parents and brother said they were heading back to their place to change and would be back. All the while, Kris stood there, looking down at the party and not believing they were all there for him.

Adam’s hand closed around his and led him towards the house but Kris kept his eyes on his friends until they disappeared from sight. They climbed up the deck and entered through the kitchen patio doors. As they headed in the direction of the living room, Adam stepped in front of him and covered his eyes.

“Hold up there Kris, no peeking yet.”

“Wha…,” he muttered, reaching up but unable to remove Adam’s hand.

“Humor me. We need to get showered and changed so you can make your grand entrance.”

His sight was returned to him once they were in the bedroom.

“You did this, didn’t you?” Kris asked softly.

Adam smiled, lifting Kris’ arms up and tugging his t-shirt off.

As soon as his arms were free, he hugged his man tight. 

“Thank you.”

Adam returned the embrace.

“You deserve this Kris, and so much more.”

“Did my family know about it?”

“Yeah, they knew I was planning a surprise party but they didn’t know exactly what I had planned.”

“So we aren’t going to Wicked then.”

“Sorry … no. Are you disappointed?”

“Not really. I think I like this more.”

His fiancé let out a big breath, like he’d been holding it for eternity.

“Thank Ra, I was afraid you’d hate the idea.”

“Spending the day with my family … spending the night with my friends … spending my life with you … what’s there to hate.”

They kissed slowly then parted, distant laughter reminding them they had company.

“Do you want the shower first?” Adam asked.

“Um … I think I need to wake up a bit more. You go; I’ll find something to wear.”

“’kay.”

Adam disappeared into the bathroom and the shower turned on. Obviously there was something in the living room Adam didn’t want him to see so while Adam was preoccupied, Kris crept out the bedroom door and down the hall. Just as was about to round the corner, he found himself airborne, spun around and carried back towards the bedroom.

“You can’t be trusted Mr. Allen. I think we better share that shower so I can keep an eye on you.”

Kris started to protest then he thought what the fuck … sharing is good.

They stripped down and got under the water. They washed each other tenderly, taking the time to touch with exploring hands. Adam nuzzled Kris’ neck with his lips as his fingers slid down the younger man’s back, between his cheeks and into his hole. Kris gasped as the single finger fucked him. He took two great handfuls of black hair and smashed their mouths together. A second finger and a third entered him, moving slowly then speeding up. The water muffled his cries as he pushed back onto the digits, his body jerking each time his sweet spot was hit. Kris let go of Adam’s hair, one arm snaking around the taller man’s neck to keep him upright and the other reaching between them to grab his hard cock and milk himself dry.

Coming off their high, they cleaned up for real and dressed in light pants and sweaters ~ the breeze off the Pacific could get pretty cool in the evening.

“Are you still going to keep me in suspense or can I see my surprise,” Kris asked sweetly.

“You’re not going to enjoy yourself until I show you right?”

“Right.”

“Then I guess I have no choice.”

Kris hurried to the living room and skidded in his tracks. One hand covered his mouth, holding back a sob of joy as he walked towards the large object in the corner by the windows. His hand reverently ran over the shiny black surface and down to the ivory keys.

A piano ….

Adam bought him a beautiful baby grand piano.

“How did you … why … I ….”

“I got the idea when we were rehearsing that song for Ken and Christine and you had to use that old keyboard. Go ahead … play me something.”

Kris sat on the bench and ran his fingers over the keys, tears streamed down his cheeks. A song came to mind and he tentatively brought forth the simple melody with his right hand. Kris wondered if Adam would recognize it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Adam smile. With renewed confidence, he raised his left hand and played the chords, the words on the tip of his tongue….

“If the private concert is over, can you please join the party? Your friends are starting to think you don’t like them very much,” Neil said, standing in the kitchen.

“Just ignore Neil Jr here. However, we do owe him thanks. He spent most of his day waiting for this to be delivered.”

“And I’m expecting a thank you worthy of my time,” Neil added.

Kris got up and walked towards his future brother-in-law, hand extended. Neil smiled, looking a little disappointed that was all he got, but then Kris took him by surprise, yanked him in and planted a wet one on his lips.

“I love you Neil … thanks.”

For once, the guy was left speechless. Adam and Kris joined hands and went to the party, leaving Neil to figure out what the fuck just happened.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Friends and family surrounded the pair when they officially arrived. Adam tried to move out of the way so Kris could talk privately but his boy wouldn’t let go of his hand. Instead Adam stayed at his side and they greeted everyone together.

Being taller than most of the guests held an advantage and Adam gazed over the crowd to see how it all turned out. The concept had looked great in his head and on paper and luckily it was just as good in reality. The area had been defined by a gazebo frame with party lanterns strung all around. Along three sides, lattice screens and potted ferns had been erected for privacy from the beach. Tim had constructed a dance floor in the middle of the area that currently housed the DJ and a collection of picnic tables were set up around it. 

Off to the side, there was a tent. Chef Antonio held court before tables laden with food while some of his staff worked off to the side, manning the barbecues. A solitary bartender was set up in there as well.

After everyone had personally wished Kris a happy birthday, the line started for the buffet. Of course, the birthday boy went first, followed by Adam and their family. Adam had wanted the food to be reminiscent of a traditional family barbecue so he’d chosen a menu of hamburgers and grilled chicken. He recalled Peter warning him earlier that day that although Antonio was following his wishes, he’d probably try to stick his own culinary twist on things. He had but he hadn’t gone overboard. The chicken was lightly seasoned but Antonio gave the guests the option of having the meat glazed in barbecue sauce, maple bourbon glaze or spicy peach glaze. Same with the hamburgers. The patties were your basic burger but as well as cheese, ketchup, mustard, tomatoes, lettuce, etc for toppings, he had provided grilled onions, sautéed mushrooms, three types of salsa, and guacamole. And what would be a barbecue be without potato salad, macaroni salad and coleslaw. Antonio restrained himself there, only coming up with two different versions of each. There was so much food prepared, Adam was seriously thinking of setting up a doggy bag station so everyone could take some home. There was no way the two of them could polish off the leftovers.

They found their table ~ the one with balloons tied on it ~ and got ready to dig in. Adam picked up his burger with two hands and was about to take a big bite when an adorable face got in the way, feeding him lips instead of beef. Salsa juice ran down his arm as he nibbled on the tempting appetizer Kris was feeding him. They fed off each other until a throat clearing ended the feast.

“I love you,” Kris said, his face serene.

“I love you too.”

Kris returned to his seat as Kim, Neil, Neil and Daniel joined them. They chatted about their day, making Neil Jr jealous as they described the attractions they’d visited. In turn, he told them how exciting it had been to sit in the living room and wait for the piano to be delivered. Adam and Kris promised to take him with them the next time they went.

After dinner, the buffet table was cleared and a sundae bar was set up, complete with fifteen different toppings, as well as trays covered with cookies and squares. Kris blew out the candles on his pineapple coconut cake and received a generous first slice. Kris picked up a chunk with his fingers and held it up to Adam’s lips.

“Isn’t this more of a wedding tradition,” Adam mumbled, Kris having stuffed the cake in his mouth the moment he opened his lips to talk.

Kris licked his fingers slowly, his eyes burning with lust.

“I just had the desire to fill your mouth with cream,” he replied quietly so no one else heard.

Adam immediately started chocking and hands came out of nowhere, patting his back and offering him water.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris made sure he spent time talking to everyone. He chatted with Ken and Christine, Peter and Serena, Charlie and Shaun, James, Tim, Lane. He even made sure he tracked Antonio down and thanked him for the delicious food.

The DJ switched from dining to dance music and Tim’s floor was put to use. The bar also got its fair share of visitors. Kris grabbed a beer for himself and a Chianti for Adam. Their minds were alert but their bodies were tired so they spent most of the evening just sitting and watching their friends dance. Every so often, when a slow song came on, they found a spot and clung to each other, swaying slowly and enjoying the press of their bodies together. Kim also insisted on a couple of dances with the boys and they happily obliged.

One such time, when his Mama had Adam occupied, Kris sat back with his Daddy and enjoyed another beer.

Neil looked around at everything, then at his son.

“I don’t think I’ve told you this but I’m so proud of you.”

“Daddy ….”

“No Kris, let me talk. I think I always knew you were going to be different, when you were growing up. The day you told us you were gay, I couldn’t have been prouder cause I knew how much strength it took for you to come out. Then you told us you were moving to Los Angeles and I was worried but I knew you’d succeed.”

“It wasn’t easy … it still isn’t.”

“I know son.” He paused, taking a swig of his beer. “About Adam….”

Now normally, someone starting a sentence like that wouldn’t be a good thing but Kris knew there was nothing to worry about.

“I want you to know that we, your mama and I, already love him like a third son and we are so happy that you two are getting married. I know he’s had a tough life these last few years and that you’ve had to be there for him many times. I’d had my doubts that he was being equally as strong for you but after today, my mind is at ease. I know you two will be just as happy as Kim and I are.”

“We’ve set a date.”

“You have? When?”

“The first week of September, the anniversary….”

“… of your proposal.”

“You remembered.”

“How could I forget the day my son told me he was getting married?”

They continued talking until Kim had finished with Adam and moved onto Kris. They basically had the same conversation on the dance floor, and Kris received the same assurances. 

Kris couldn’t imagine how he would survive without his parents in his life. It made his admiration of Adam even greater.

Around midnight, the guests started leaving. Kris laughed as Adam handed them foil containers of food as they went by, unabashedly reminding them to all come to Indigo’s grand opening and try their menu. Antonio stood behind him, arms crossed, a smug grin on his face. Kris had the feeling a deal had been struck between the two of them ~ Adam got rid of the food so it didn’t fill their fridge and the chef got praised. Kim had taken the portions they wanted to keep up to the house for them, including the rest of the birthday cake.

When she got back, they headed home. Lots of hugs were exchanged and the boys thanked them for a wonderful day. Tomorrow his parents were going to drive Daniel to the bus station for his trip to Bakersfield and then they were going to drive down to Long Beach for the day. Kris had to get back to Indigo and Adam had rehearsals for his final Adagio show in two days.

A crew came in to take down party central and the boys headed inside. Suddenly Adam stopped, saying he’d forgotten something. He ran into the tent and came back out with a basket, handing it to Kris.

“What’s this?”

“Birthday cards. I asked everyone to send best wishes only and if they wanted to give you something, they could make a donation in your name.”

Kris cupped Adam’s cheek and kissed his sweetly for his thoughtfulness.

They walked in comfortable silence back into the house, made sure the doors and windows were locked, set the alarm, shut off the lights and then, hand in hand they walked into the bedroom.

A single low light had been left on when they went to the party and it cast a soft glow upon them. The men undressed each other and stretched out on the bed, sharing lazy kisses and intimate touches. Adam made his way down Kris’ tingling body, licking a trail on his heated skin to his aching cock. Fondling his tight balls with one hand and circling the base of his manhood with the other, Adam flicked his tongue over the slit, drawing forth pearls of precum, only to lick them off. Opening his mouth, Adam took him in, shallow bobbing at first, then he went down further and further until Kris could feel the back of his lover’s throat. Kris started thrusting, fucking the hot mouth slowly. Adam hummed and Kris gasped in pure bliss as he let go. After cleaning him with his tongue, Adam climbed back up Kris’ body and shared the salty treat. 

Legs falling open as his body turned to mush, Adam took advantage and slipped a hand beneath Kris’ groin, fingering his hole.

“Ad -,” Kris panted.

“Baby?”

“Want to be … ah … inside,” he begged.

Without a word, Adam removed his hand and lay down beside him on his stomach, offering himself. Kris found the lube and poured it between the freckled cheeks, letting the cold gel slide down him. Kris collected the extra on his fingers and stroked the puckered hole, inserting one finger and curling it against Adam’s prostate. His man cried out and Kris did it again. Just as Adam was about to fall apart, Kris inserted a second, and a third, finger, scissoring and stretching him open. When he was ready, instead of taking him from behind, Kris lay down beside Adam and kissed his inquiring face.

“Ride me … I want to see your beautiful body connected to mine.”

After Kris propped his torso up on pillows, Adam straddled him, taking hold of Kris’ rock hard cock and slipping it between his cheeks and into his dripping entrance. Slowly, Adam lowered himself and Kris swore as the tightness and heat encased him. Leaning back and bracing himself on his arms, Adam began moving up and down, arching his spine. Kris ran his hands over his lover’s thighs, hips, stomach, sides, nipples. His eyes stayed glued to Adam’s face as his head lolled back and forth, chewing his bottom lip and closing his eyes tight in pleasure. Kris then looked at the spot where their bodies became one, watching his own cock disappear into the glistening hole. Reaching out, he touched the sensitized skin of his man’s body, making Adam whine. Desiring to hear more erotic noises, Kris slipped a finger inside Adam, between the body and the cock. Adam stopped and whimpered then bounced faster. Still keeping his body up, Adam moved his arms forward so he was leaning over Kris’ chest, their heads close. Kris licked the sweat from Adam’s temple.

“Ba-by … so hard … h-help,” Adam gasped.

Kris removed his finger and took hold of Adam’s cock, tugging him hard. Adam screamed and came all over Kris’ chest. The sheer heat and pleasure brought Kris to the brink and he let himself go, filling Adam’s quivering body. When they had both finished, Adam collapsed on his boy, remaining attached. 

Both men panted, their sweaty bodies sliding as their chests heaved.

There was no energy left to talk, to touch, to share. Adam managed to slip off him and they lay there, falling into a sleep of the fully fucked out.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Adam felt Kris move out from under him but he was too worn out to react. There was a tap running, some shuffling and then silence.

Time passed, he had no idea how much, and then the tinkling of piano keys reached him.

Kris was playing the piano … and singing.

♫ Wise men say …. ♫

A new energy filled him and he gradually got to his feet. He shuffled to the bathroom, washed up the remnants of their lovemaking, slipped on a pair of sleep pants and made his way to the living room.

♫ For I can’t help falling in love with you ♫

“Aww, I missed it,” Adam commented softly, “sing something else … please.”

Kris nodded and slid over on the piano bench, patting the space beside him. Adam gladly joined him, resting a hand on Kris’ thigh.

Splaying his hands over the keys, Kris closed his eyes and pressed slowly. He continued with the song he’d started earlier that night when he first sat before his birthday present. 

Adam felt his heart swell; he knew this song and he knew Kris meant every word.

So did he.

♫ The first time ever I saw your face   
I thought the sun rose in your eyes   
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave   
To the dark and the empty skies, my love ♫ 

Kris opened his eyes, gazing into his memories with a crooked smile. 

♫ The first time ever I kissed your mouth   
And felt your heart beat close to mine   
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird   
That was there at my command, my love ♫

Adam rubbed Kris’ leg and his baby looked at him, capturing his gaze with his chocolate eyes. He saw tears glistening in the corner of Kris’ eyes and Adam felt the same dawning in his.

♫ And the first time ever I lay with you   
I felt your heart so close to mine   
And I knew our joy would fill the earth   
And last till the end of time my love   
It would last till the end of time my love ♫ 

The melody played alone, the sweet tears dripping down Kris’ face. Adam leaned over and kissed them away, finishing the song.

♫ The first time ever I saw your face, your face,   
your face, your face ♫


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

“Did we miss it?” Tommy asked, rushing into Adagio with Monte, Cam and Isaac hot on his heels.

“No, the show just started. It could debut anytime over the next two hours,” Lane commented calmly, fingers flying on her phone.

“Shit, couldn’t they be more specific?”

“With a bonafide star sure, but this is Adam’s first single. Peter’s got coffee and snacks over there if you’re hungry.”

Tommy and Isaac zeroed in on the table covered in food and took off. Adam was sitting up on the stage, watching the scene.

Today was the day … 

Today ‘Whataya Want From Me’ was hitting the airwaves for the first time.

Adam had been rehearsing for his final performance at Adagio as well. It was a day full of emotions, the end of one era and the beginning of another. Kris was supposed to be here with them but there had been a problem at Indigo and he had to be there. He did promise to have the radio tuned in and when the song was over, he promised to call. 

The supper club was empty, save for his friends and the staff, but it was full of memories. Adam didn’t think it was an exaggeration to say Adagio saved his life. For nearly three years, this had been his second home, a refuge as dear to him as his beach house and Kris’ arms. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a business card, dog eared and wrinkled and priceless. Usually this little piece of paper lived in his jewelry box but he thought it was only right to have it on him tonight.

FLASHBACK #1

Adam had just finished his set for the night and headed to his dressing room before going out to visit the ‘special clientele’ that frequented the Cavanaugh Club. Malcolm was waiting for him and Adam’s distress must have been written all over his face.

“We’re still on for tonight.” He sucked Adam’s bottom lip, grabbing a handful of black hair and yanking, making Adam yelp and open his mouth. Malcolm licked his way deep inside as his other hand slowly stroked Adam’s back. Fingers explored his ass through the fabric, running up his crack.

“You’re not wearing it,” Malcolm grunted, referring to the g-string he’d ordered the singer to wear for their nightly tryst.

“I brought it with me; I’ll change before we leave.”

“Good boy.” 

Malcolm slapped him on the ass and left. Adam didn’t know how much longer he could handle being a whore for his boss. He’d searched out free legal advice at a community center after he discovered he’d been duped and was told his contract was legal and the consequences spelled out to him by his boss were accurate. There was no use fighting it. He’d been a stupid idiot and now he had to pay the price.

Adam eventually headed back into the club and joined Malcolm’s lawyer. Adam knew his name but didn’t like to give these people any more acknowledgment than necessary. They shook hands, extended civil pleasantries then the banker began to bombard Adam with the latest and greatest investment news while keeping a hand on the singer’s crotch. Adam sipped the soda water and lemon Charlie brought him, nodding and throwing in an ‘oh really’ or a ‘that sounds highly lucrative’ just to keep the creep concentrating on the paperwork. 

When time was up, Adam went looking for Kris at the bar where he’d seen him earlier but Malcolm started flitting around, demanding to know why he wasn’t doing his job, and Adam had to move on the next client.

The young singer had been weary of Dr. Kenneth Milner at first, pegging him as a pervert just like the others. After a few chats however, the doctor has proven he was only a fan of Adam’s voice, nothing more, and they sort of became friends. He was a psychologist who seemed to sense something was wrong in Adam’s life but Adam didn’t want to share, was too embarrassed. Dr. Milner never pushed, just reminded him he was there to listen when Adam was ready.

“You want to talk about it?”

Adam half smiled. “This is scary; you’re starting to read me like a book.”

“Just observant. It’s my job.”

“Do I ever want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“There’s your answer. So, how did you like my set? Any critiques?”

They talked about his set for a while. Adam’s eyes perused the Club for Kris and when he spotted him, his face light up. The doctor followed his gaze and smiled as well.

“New friend?”

Adam turned back towards him, blushing. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“No, no it’s fine. I haven’t seen you smile like before; it suits you. What’s his name?”

“Kris Allen. He started working here a couple of days ago.”

“Did you know him before?”

“No.”

“Could have fooled me. You look like you’ve known him for years.”

Adam shook his head playfully. “I really am going to have to watch myself around you.” Then the smile fell off as Malcolm came their way. “Dr. Milner, please don’t mention Kris….”

Kenneth raised his hand. “Mum’s the word.”

“Thanks.”

Malcolm stopped at the table, smiling and nodding at the client before looking over Adam possessively. Cavanaugh’s left hand disappeared beneath the table cloth and Adam flinched.

“I’m ready to go anytime,” Adam quickly uttered.

“No rush, no rush,” Malcolm replied, “You don’t have any more clients to entertain tonight - here anyway. Stay and chat but be ready in an hour. Dr. Milner, as always, nice to see you again.”

“Cavanaugh.”

Kenneth reached into his pocket, pulled out a business card, and slid it across the table. Adam finished his drink and looked at it.

“If I’m not going to talk to you here, I’m definitely not coming to your office,” he commented grimly, shoving it back.

“It’s not my business card. Take another look.”

Adam didn’t touch, just read. “Adagio.”

“Have you heard of it before?”

“Isn’t it another supper club that showcases ‘40s music?”

“Primarily. A friend of mine owns it and I mentioned you to him.”

“Why?”

“Adam, you won’t come out and say it but I know you’re in trouble and definitely not happy here. There’s a good job waiting for you at Adagio. All you have to do is say ‘yes’. How about it?”

The young singer buried a hand in his hair and chewed his lips. “I really do appreciate the offer but I ….”

“…can’t.” Kenneth signed. “Keep the card anyway. You never know when you might need it.”

END OF FLASHBACK #1

 

And he had kept it, safely tucked away somewhere Malcolm would never find it, not thinking of it again until the day Adam decided he’d had enough and had to get out of Malcolm’s clutches, no matter what.

 

FLASHBACK #2

Adam was speechless. Malcolm’s condo door was open and people were milling in and out, carrying things and talking or texting on their phones. His boss went ahead of him as if all were normal and in his dumbfounded condition, Adam just followed.

“Where is he?” he heard an unfamiliar voice ask from the foyer as he walked in. “Ah, there he is.” Someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room. The place was full of people and lights and cameras. “We got a late start but that’s okay. Adam. You feeling good? You ready to go?” He opened his mouth but was mute. “Great. Now, here’s the story arch.” They moved over to the couch. “You’re a tough-as-nails business dude, nothing impresses you. You’re on the couch and your butler gives you a blowjob. While he’s sucking you off, you’re holding your brandy snifter, gazing out the window, unimpressed.” Adam was then led to the dining room. “Next scene, you’re eating supper and your cook decides to eat you instead. Since it’s a glass table, we see you eating supper while he deep throats. Again, you’re bored.” People parted as they headed to the bedroom. Two men sat on the bed, wearing short satin robes. They eyed him hungrily. “So, the butler and the cook have had it, you know, being ignored. They decide to do you really good in bed – that’s the major scene of this flick anyway.” Adam noticed the restraints on each of the bed’s four corners. “Yup, they tie you down and you get the full treatment. We’re talking blowjob, licking, jerking, rimming and of course fucking.” Adam felt sick. “You ever been fisted?” Adam slowly looked at him, shaking his head slightly at this whole nightmare. “Good, so when they do that, the reaction will be real. Right people, let’s get this motherfucker going. Wardrobe! Where’s the wardrobe.” Some random girl came up to them, handing him a dark suit. “This is what you wear in scenes one and two but we’re starting in the bedroom so just put on the g-string in the breast pocket.” The guy walked away shouting, leaving Adam holding the clothes. “Where’s that box of lube and condoms? We’re gonna need a lot tonight!”

The voices retreated to the far corners of his consciousness. Everything moved in slow motion. In the far corner, Malcolm stood, arms folded across his chest, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. That bastard set him up. Somebody removed Adam’s tie and jacket and started undoing his buttons, muttering that time was money. Adam pushed the hands away. The voices came back at him and his head cleared. No … no way … no way was he doing this! He looked at the suit in his hand and dropped in on the floor like is stung him.

“Hey, watch it! That’s a $300 suit!”

Adam stepped backwards out of the bedroom, desperate for the front door. A tight hand caught his elbow and spun him around.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” It was Malcolm.

“I’m leaving. This is crazy.” He tried to leave again but was stopped.

“You are staying here. You are making this porno. Discussion over.”

“What’s going on here? Adam, why aren’t you changed?”

Adam turned on the other man. “Who the hell are you?”

The guy said his name but it didn’t stick in Adam’s mind. What did stick was the word ‘director’.

“I don’t know what you think is going to happen but I’m not doing it,” Adam declared.

The director turned to Malcolm. “Cavanaugh, what the fuck! You said he was all for it!”

Malcolm shot through Adam with laser eyes. “He is all for it. Aren’t you Adam? 

“No, I’m not.”

Malcolm produced a folded paper from his pocket. “I have a contract that says you are.”

This time, Adam took Malcolm by the elbow and drew him to the side, lowering his voice. “That contract means shit. It says I only agreed to let you fuck me, no one else.”

A chill shook Adam to his core when Malcolm responded. “Yes…the second contract said that but…” he tapped Adam on the nose with it like he was disciplining his dog, “this is the first contract, the one with your signature that lets my special clientele do whatever they want to you.”

“No!” Adam grabbed the paper, his hands fumbling as tried to open it. “You shredded it! I saw you shred it!”

“You saw what I wanted you to see,” Malcolm laughed. “I shredded blank papers. This is the original. I’ve given you to this video and you are going to do it or else.”

That did it; Adam had been pushed too far. Finally, his dignity took center stage and whatever shit hit the fan after tonight, he didn’t care.

“No,” he stated calmly.

Malcolm laughed again. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I’m not doing this.”

“This paper says you are.”

Adam jabbed himself in the chest with his finger. “I say I’m not. I’ve had it Malcolm. I’ve had it with your sick games and mind control. I’m not doing it anymore. I quit.”

There was no laughter this time. “You can’t quit!”

“Find some other poor ass to stuff your pathetic cock into cause it won’t be me.” Adam turned to the director. “Malcolm shouldn’t have spoken for me. I knew nothing about this and I’m not doing it. Find yourself another guy.”

Adam headed for the door. Malcolm spun the singer around again and promptly found himself on the floor, blood pouring out of his broken nose. Adam towered over him, fists ready to strike again; only the nearby crew held him at bay.  
Adam shook them off, adjusted his shirt and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He stood tall, dignified. “Good bye Malcolm.”

The sleaze scrambled to his feet, ignoring the helping hands and pushing away an offered handkerchief. “You won’t get away with this! I’m going to sue you for everything you got and more! Be ready to become the prison bitch!”

“I would rather be fucked over ten times by every person in jail then ever let you lay another finger on me!” 

END OF FLASHBACK #2

 

Reliving these memories used to tear him apart but now, instead of the anger knocking him down, the knowledge that he’s survived and pulled himself out it filled him with strength. When they came to mind, the memories were acknowledged as the past, never to be repeated again.

Peter came out of his office, asking Lane if the song had come on the radio yet. She told him no and suggested he restock the snack table ~ Tommy and Isaac had let loose and nearly polished everything off.

Ken may have delivered the offer, but Peter was the one who made it, sight unseen so to speak. When Adam finally got the nerve to contact him, he’d been invited to sing at a fundraiser in the way of an audition. Kris was still working for Malcolm at the time and couldn’t go with him. He had been nervous but as it turned out, his fears had been unfounded.

 

FLASHBACK #3

Adam was nervous before the party but once Ken introduced him to some of the other guests, including Peter DiSantos, owner and manager of Adagio, the nerves disappeared and he started enjoying himself. The dinner was phenomenal and the crowd’s reception of his singing made him burst.

The night waned and eventually it was time to talk business. Adam, Ken, his lawyer James, and Mr. DiSantos found a quiet table in a corner and discussed Adam’s employment. The gentleman couldn’t say enough about Adam’s performance and stated within one minute of hearing his voice and watching the audience reaction that he’d already made up his mind to hire him, if Adam was interested. His newest singer would sing three nights a week and on alternating weekends. On occasion, he would be asked to sing at functions like this but if he was adamantly opposed to an appearance for whatever reason, he had the right to refuse. Once he’d finished his set, time was his, no extra curricular activities required of him. While he had to stick within the parameters of the music presented at Adagio, he was free to interpret them how he wanted as long as the original essence of the song was still there. 

This was the dream job he’d been searching for.

As for the salary, he was offered more than double what Malcolm had paid him with half the workload and if he proved to be a great draw, as Ken said he would be, then there was room to negotiate tips and a salary increase. Adam shook hands with Peter and from that moment on, life was never going to be the same.

END OF FLASHBACK #3

 

Life had definitely been much better. He no longer dreaded going to work and the exposure he received ended up leading to his record contract. 

The musicians backing him up needed to run over a song so Adam decided to take the opportunity to tie up some loose ends.

“Lane, I have to go backstage. If the song comes on while I’m gone, come get me.”

Lane nodded, returning to her Blackberry after stopping briefly to listen to him.

“How can you be so damn calm,” Adam laughed.

“Years of practice,” she replied, flashing a warm smile, “but if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll be nervous for you.”

Adam kissed her cheek.

“Don’t stress yourself out on my account.”

Going to his dressing room, he double checked he’d packed everything he was taking home with him. Taking out his camera, he took pictures of the room, particularly the couch where he and Kris had spent some hot times.

His mind wandered back to the first dressing room he had at Adagio, the one he used his first night here, the night Peter became more than his boss.

FLASHBACK #4

Adam sat at his dressing table, eyes closed and the phone pressed to his forehead. There was a soft knock on his door.

“Who is it?”

“Peter. Can I come in?”

“Sure, sure.”

His boss came in. “What’s wrong? Nerves?”

Adam held up his phone then dropped it on the table. “Kris. He got called into work, last minute. He’s going to miss my opening night.”  
Mr. DiSantos grabbed a seat. “Don’t worry Adam, you’re going to have lots of big nights, I can feel it, and Kris will be here.”

“I guess. I just wish he still wasn’t working for Malcolm.”

“Why doesn’t he quit? I hear most of the staff has. If he wants, I can find a position for him here.”

“Thanks, but he wants to stay at the Cavanaugh Club and keep an eye on Malcolm, give me a warning if something comes up.”

Mr. DiSantos was quiet then offered, “I can assure you nothing like that will ever happen here. Anyone who gets out of line will be thrown out. I know you’re suing him and I imagine he’s not handling it well…”

“No, he’s not.”

“You should know I’ve passed out pictures of Cavanaugh to my security; if he shows up here, they won’t let him in.”

“Thank you. You probably didn’t expect so much trouble when you hired me.”

“It’s no trouble Adam, you’re worth it. Besides, I once worked with him and I know what an asshole he can be.” He patted Adam on the knee and got up. “Come and join us for dinner.”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Then join us for conversation.”

Adam smiled. “Alright, Mr. DiSantos.”

“You’re welcome. And please call me Peter; Mr. DiSantos makes me think of my father.”

END OF FLASHBACK #4

 

Adam never did think of Peter as a father, that honor fell onto Ken’s shoulders, but his boss had been a big brother, a mentor. He was so unlike Malcolm, sometimes Adam had wondered if he was real. Who lucks out and gets a boss this great? And then Peter talked about opening a new club, Indigo, and having Adam headline. To know his employer believed in him so much was crazy. That’s why Adam felt like he was abandoning him, even though Peter was still his ‘boss’ since he owned Indigo as well. Peter assured him that wasn’t the case, and even when the recording contract came into the picture, Peter couldn’t have been more supportive, even though it meant if all went well, Adam would be leaving for good. 

Looking once more at the few belongings he had left behind, Adam decided he might as well take them out to his car so he wouldn’t have to worry about it tonight. Locking everything in the trunk, he turned to the building, the neighborhood … the parking lot. 

While most of his memories of Adagio had been wonderful, there was one dark specter that hung over the place and though it took Adam months, he had come to terms with it and had gotten on with his life here. Giving in would have meant Malcolm had succeeded in destroying him and Adam refused to give him that power. 

Still sometimes, when he was alone and his mind free to wander, the sight of a particular parking spot triggered one of the darkest moments of his life.

FLASHBACK #5

He had woken up in the hospital after surviving a murder attempt by Malcolm. Adam had sued him for a laundry list of things and had won the case, ruining his former boss in the process. Malcolm didn’t take it well and came after him in Adagio’s parking lot. Luckily, the madman was seen and took off before he could finish the job.

The police came to the hospital for his statement. Supported by Kris, his own brother Neil and Kris’ mom Kim, he told his story.

“I was singing that night at Adagio and got a call from Kris.”

“Kris. That’s Mr. Allen, correct?”

“Yes. Adagio was really noisy and I couldn’t hear him so I went out to the parking lot.”

“Did you see Mr. Cavanaugh?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t looking for him. There was a restraining order and I assumed he was obeying it.”

“What happened next?”

Adam closed his eyes, breathing hard.

“Mr. Lambert, are you okay? Doctor?”

The doctor stepped in. “Adam? Are you having trouble breathing?”

“N-no, it’s just…” He wrung his hands and they all understood.

Det. Sommers spoke up. “Take your time.”

Adam nodded and looked back at Kris, who poured out strength to him through his warm eyes.

“I was standing by someone’s car then suddenly my head slammed on the roof and I hit the ground.” He wiped a tear away.

“What happened next?”

“It’s kind of fuzzy. He … he started kicking me in the stomach and chest.” Adam took a quick glance at Kris. His boyfriend’s eyes were dark with rage and Neil had a hand on his arm.

“Did you see at that point who was attacking you?”

“No, all I knew was that the shit was being beaten out of me and that Kris was screaming.”

“I thought he was at the Cavanaugh Club?”

“He was, but I was on the phone with him when I got jumped and he was screaming for me through my phone.”

“Continue.”

“The kicking stopped and then I was getting punched in the face.”

“When did you recognize you’re attacker?”

“He stopped hitting me and was yelling … I don’t really know what he said. I heard a click and looked up and it, it was … was M-Malcolm and he, he had a gun p-pointed at me.” His breathing quickened again. “I … I begged him not to do it but his face, his face was so, so twisted and there was screaming and then a bang …” the tears flowed freely now, “and then everything went dark. I … I heard people calling my name, touching my face and then nothing … nothing until I woke up here.”

“And you don’t recall anything else.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Mr. Lambert; you’ve remembered quite a bit considering the trauma you went through.”

Kris spoke up. “So, is it a solid case? Is Malcolm going to prison?”

“Well, all the evidence leads towards that. It’s especially damaging that we have the video tape showing the assault in progress.”

“What about this insanity plea he’s trying for?” Adam asked, feeling better after getting this off his chest. “Could it work?”

“In all honesty, insanity pleas rarely work these days but who can say….”

END OF FLASHBACK #5

He smiled. The insanity plea hadn’t worked and Malcolm was never going to hurt him again. Adam owed a great deal of gratitude to his friends and loved ones. He had to thank them somehow.

“Adam? I thought you’d be inside glued to the radio.”

“Sam! What are you doing here?”

Adam hadn’t seen Sam Castle in weeks, ever since the talent scout handed him over to Lane.

“Do you think I’d miss my discovery hearing himself on the radio for the first time?” Sam looked around. “Kris inside?”

“No, he had to be at Indigo. The club’s opening in a week and there’s so much to do.”

“That’s too bad. Guess I’ll chat with him tonight.”

“You’re coming tonight?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

The two men walked back into Adagio, just as Isaac was looking for them.

“Hurry up! You’re on!”

They rushed into the dining room just as the first verse went into the chorus. Everyone within earshot stopped what they were doing; the only sound was the song on the radio and the only movement were eyes blinking until it reached its emotional end.

♫ Whataya want from me… ♫

The song faded and the DJ chimed in: “That was Whataya Want From Me, the debut single from up and coming artist Adam Lambert. I expect we’ll hear lots from him in the future … just fantastic.”

A commercial began and Adagio exploded in cheers. Adam hugged every person in the room more than once, the smile on his face so big it hurt. He thanked everyone for their support. By the time he heard the phone ring the first time, it was too late to get it. 

Ten seconds later it rang again.

“Kris! Did you hear it!?”

“Of course I heard it! Adam, I’m so proud of you, so proud….”

Adam heard the emotion in his fiancé’s voice and it let loose the dam of emotions he’d been holding in check himself.

“I need to see you.”

“The meeting’s over. We can go home if you like.”

“I’d love too but we’re still rehearsing. We can stop an hour for lunch, long enough for a short visit.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

As soon as he hung up, Kris turned to the few people still working and asked them politely to take a 90 minute lunch break. They’d been working with Kris since the beginning and had come to learn ‘lunch break’ actually meant he was taking an ‘Adam break’ and they made themselves scarce.

The minute he was alone, he filled an ice bucket and nestled a bottle of champagne in it. 

This occasion called for a toast … among other things.

Adam made record time and walked in fifteen minutes later. He locked the door behind, Kris locked the side door, and they fell into each others arms, just holding each other and laughing and crying. They made a toast then set the flutes down and retreated to Kris’ office.

Boxes of files and other office accessories were piled up on the desk but the most important piece of furnishing was clear, awaiting them. Kris had insisted on a large couch, saying there wasn’t much room for a lot of chairs but he’d really wanted a comfortable space for his private meetings with Adam. 

They stretched out, Adam on the bottom, Kris covering him like a quilt. They licked and nibbled each other’s mouths, Adam’s hand caressing Kris’ ass and Kris’ hands tangled in black hair.

“How about a blow job,” Adam sighed as Kris licked his neck.

“I think we time for more than that,” Kris groaned back, relishing the hardness against his own.

“I want … ugh baby … I need ….”

Kris started undoing Adam’s pants.

“I need too ….”

“N-no, K-Kris ….”

Kris stopped, looking at Adam with concern.

Adam must have read his expression.

“No baby, I’m okay, and I’d love nothing more than to christen this couch with a hot fuck but I need your help with something.”

Kris climbed off Adam’s hips and brushed the hair out of his face.

“What can I do?”

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking this morning, a lot of remembering. Adagio has been a lifeline for me and saying goodbye is going to be harder than I thought.”

Kris took his hand. “You’re not really saying goodbye lover. You’re friends will still be your friends. Just think of it as a sequel.”

“I’m glad you’re still my leading man.”

“I’ve signed a contract for life.”

Kris leaned in for a kiss.

“Did you check the fine print?”

Kris froze, then pulled back. That response was strange … and unsettling. He knew immediately what Adam had been referring to.

“That wasn’t funny.”

“I know, and I don’t know why I said it … no, I do know why. I was thinking about how Adagio came into my life and that lead to thoughts of Malcolm and what I’d been saved from.” Adam got up. “Sorry for spoiling the mood. This is supposed to a celebration.”

Kris got up and hugged his man, rubbing his back slowly.

“It is a celebration. It’s a celebration of survival. You said you wanted me to help you?”

“Yeah. I was thinking ….”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Adagio was packed. In fact, Adam was pretty sure by the time his set approached, the club was beyond capacity. He was so overwhelmed with gratitude, he was a wreck. His dearest friends and family, even Simon Fuller, had joined him for a delicious meal and were now screaming their heads off and applauding like maniacs. 

He stepped onto the stage, the force of their love nearly knocking him off balance. He was going to save his thank you’s for the end of his set. If he tried to do anything but sing right now, he’d lose it and not be able to continue. The house lights had been left on and he made eye contact with everyone. 

When the set came to its end, Kris took the stage with him, sitting behind the piano. 

Adam got ready to say goodbye.

“Thank you everyone for being so wonderful.” The crowd applauded. “My final song is the best way I could think of to thank you for all you’ve given me over the years. I will truly miss singing here.” The crowd applauded again and Adam let them as he gathered himself. Kris must have guessed how he was feeling and reached out, taking his hand and kissing it. The audience applauded even more.

The cheering died down and Adam announced as Kris played the intro, “This song is dedicated to all of you.”

♫ For all those times you stood by me   
For all the truth that you made me see   
For all the joy you brought to my life   
For all the wrong that you made right   
For every dream you made come true   
For all the love I found in you   
I'll be forever thankful   
You're the ones who held me up   
Never let me fall   
You're the ones who saw me through, through it all 

You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me 

You gave me wings and made me fly   
You touched my hand I could touch the sky   
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me   
You said no star was out of reach   
You stood by me and I stood tall   
I had your love I had it all   
I'm grateful for each day you gave me   
Maybe I don't know that much   
But I know this much is true   
I was blessed because I was loved by you 

You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me 

You were always there for me   
The tender wind that carried me   
A light in the dark shining your love into my life   
You've been my inspiration   
Through the lies you were the truth   
My world is a better place because of you 

You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed   
I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me 

I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me ♫

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

NEW YORK CITY

“I match your bet and raise you fifty.”

Jerry looked at his hand. So far tonight, he’d been unstoppable; the pile of poker chips at this side a testament to that.

The four men around the table folded and Jerry raked in his winnings.

“I need a break,” one of the losers commented, getting up and stretching.

The other’s followed suit, heading towards the kitchen and the cold cuts in the fridge. Jerry emptied his beer and opened another before sorting his chips. Somebody in the other room turned on the radio, sounds tripping over each other until they settled on a station.

♫ Yeah, I’m afraid  
Whataya want from me   
Whataya want from me … ♫

Jerry paused stacking his red chips. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it so he ignored it instead. The song continued, overlaid with background chatter from his poker buddies. 

He’d run into an old acquaintance last week and after getting together for dinner, one thing led to another and well, let’s just say the bed hadn’t been cold since. Jerry had always liked her but at the time, she was seeing someone else and it wasn’t in the cards. She was a great fuck and a really nice lady and they’d talked about going to the Caribbean for a vacation; his winnings were going to make that possible. The only downside to being with her was that it brought his past to the forefront once more, as well as the resentment that still lingered.

♫ Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me ♫

“I want you to shut the fuck up,” Jerry muttered to himself.

The lambs returned to the slaughter and the cards were dealt. The radio had been left on but no one could be bothered to go back and shut it off. Instead, they started taking about the races.

The DJ joined in the conversation.

“That was ‘Whataya Want from Me’ … has been really popular its first day … lots of requests … remember the name Adam Lambert, I’m sure you’ll be hearing about him in the future.”

Jerry knocked over a pile of chips.

“Bad hand Jerry,” one of his pals teased.

“Um … yeah, I fold.”

He had another winning hand but his mind wasn’t in it … it was in Los Angeles.

“You sure?”

“Hey! If the man says he’s out, he’s out. Finally, someone else has a chance.”

Jerry emptied his beer and retreated to the kitchen, looking for something stronger.

No, he was hearing things. What the fuck would Lambert be doing on the radio? That little shit should be singing in some second rate supper club, not being praised as the next singing star.

He had to know for sure. If he were at his place, he’d look up on the computer to see what he could find but he wasn’t ~ his host was computer free ~ and he needed to know now. 

There was only one choice. 

Jerry hadn’t talked to her in months, and she’d probably hang up on him, but he had to try.

Her phone went directly to voice mail. He was going to leave a message then decided against it. He’d call later, when her shift would be over.

“Unger, you in or what?”

“Coming.”

Jerry felt the change in the universe immediately. The stars had been aligned in his favor before he heard that damn song and within half an hour, he lost everything he’d won and then some.

So much for the Caribbean. 

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

He got home around 2am, staggering out of the elevator and down the hall to his apartment. The first thing he did was drink coffee until he no longer slurred his words. Jerry needed answers and being drunk wasn’t going to help.

Sufficiently sober, Jerry called Sara and waited. It would be after 11pm in LA and that was usually when she finished her shift.

“Hello?”

“Sara … its Steven,” he replied. 

She had thought he was Steven Segal the first time they met and while he didn’t pretend to be the actor, he did keep the first name so she wouldn’t accidentally give him away.

“Steven?”

“Yeah baby, how ya doin’?”

She told him how she was doing alright … mostly in four and five letter words. Her voice was low and there was laughter in the background so he figured she wasn’t at home. Once he’d talked her down, he turned on the charm and soon had her spilling the beans like he always had.

So it was true. Lambert had been signed to a record contract and was working on his first CD. The old feelings of resentment, jealousy and hate started brewing in Jerry again. Keeping his voice calm, he drilled her on what else was going on. Indigo was opening in a week and Milner was engaged.

Seemed everyone back in Los Angeles was doing just fine … better than fine.

Hanging up, Jerry got out his lap tap, dug up some images and concocted a plan.

If Adam Lambert and his cronies thought they were going to live happily ever after, they had another thing coming.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

Adam woke up alone, just as he’d expected to.

Indigo’s grand opening was tomorrow and Kris was ~ to use the old tried and true proverb ~ running around like a chicken with his head cut off. He’d been sound asleep last night when Adam got home from rehearsal and his man had left a note on the pillow telling him how much he loved him and that he had to be back at Indigo by 7am the next morning. Adam had carefully gotten into bed, exhausted himself.

Head buried under the shower head, he thought he heard the phone ring but he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t as if he could do anything about it at the moment; he’d check the voice mail when he got out.

Climbing out, the phone rang again. He let the machine get it. Two minutes later it rang again. This time he picked it up.

“Hello.”

“Took you long enough.”

“Sorry Lane, I was in the shower. Is there a problem?”

“You could say that. Be ready to leave in 20 minutes. I’m sending a car.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“We’re having an emergency PR meeting at head office … damage control.”

“Wha … what the fuck is going on?!”

“I’m sorry to leave you hanging but I can’t say anymore right now. See you there.”

“La…!” he yelled into the phone but she’d already hung up.

Adam stared at the phone. His first impulse was to call Kris but he was so busy Adam decided to wait until he knew himself what was going on.

Twenty minutes later, the car arrived and Adam got in. It was just him and the driver and no words were exchanged. Instead, the singer ate his bottom lip and fingernails for breakfast, too nervous to think about real food.

The moment he arrived at 19E, he was ushered into the conference room. Simon Fuller, Lane, the PR department … they were all there … as well as two men he recognized from the studio’s legal department. There were also two other men there … two people he’d never expected to see …

… Peter and James.

He headed right for them.

“What are you two doing here?”

Peter shook his head, “I have no clue. Lane called and said I should be here and that it would be a good idea to bring my lawyer along. That’s all I know.”

“Please everyone, take a seat. We need to deal with this immediately,” Simon announced, his voice displeased.

Doing as he asked, they all sat down and then the shit hit the fan as one of the PR guys stood up, fiddling with papers on the table in front of him.

“We were informed this morning that an unknown person has been trying to sell a story about Adam to every media outlet in Los Angeles as well as a few national ones. This individual is claiming that Adam was not a victim of Malcolm Cavanaugh but that he was a paid … boy toy … for lack of a better word and that he had fallen in love with Kris and when Malcolm Cavanaugh wouldn’t let him out of his contract, he concocted the rape and sexual abuse allegations to get back at him. The story goes on to claim that while Cavanaugh did try to kill him, Adam drove the man to it.”

“That’s a bunch of bullshit,” Peter replied evenly. “There was no way Adam was with the man out of his own choosing.”

“We feel that way as well,” Simon said. “We don’t believe any of it but the story could be damaging if not addressed in the right manner.”

“So what does this have to do with Mr. DiSantos?” James asked.

“There’s more to the allegations. This person is claiming that Adam got his job at Adagio by providing his new employer with the same … um … ‘services’ … he provided for Cavanaugh and that he bought Indigo for him as some kind of love token.”

“That’s a fucking lie!” Peter blurted out, his face red from embarrassment and rage. “There is no truth to that! Please tell us no one is running with this!”

Adam tensed. James, who was sitting beside him, rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

He’d had several sessions with his therapist, preparing him for something like this. Celebrity came with people sticking their noses in where it doesn’t belong and digging up dirt. And Adam had a lot more dirt in his past than many who chose to move into the spotlight. He’d come to realize that this was going to be part of his life and he needed to show the world he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Adam had been in the right … Malcolm had been in the wrong. Justice was served and the singer was going to move on, no matter how hard others tried to yank him back.

What really pissed him off at the moment was that his innocent friends were being slammed too. 

“Fortunately, only one tabloid picked it up and when we found out about it, our legal department got on them so quickly that every copy of the morning edition was pulled from the shelves before more than a dozen or so sold. I … ah … have one copy here if you want to see it.”

Adam nodded and though his friends tried to talk him out of it, he had to know what was being spewed about him. He looked in the paper … at least it wasn’t a front page story … but he froze when he saw the picture that accompanied the article. 

The photo was real … it was him, on his knees in the parking lot behind the Cavanaugh Club with his face in Malcolm’s crotch. What it didn’t convey was that the hands in his hair where holding his head in place as he tried to pull away. They had been on the way to Malcolm’s car and his boss couldn’t wait and before Adam knew it, he was being mouthfucked. It had happened in public, though not in a busy area, and any pervert could have come across them and snapped the picture.

Adam calmly explained this to everyone then turned the paper over.

“Lane mentioned something about damage control.”

“Lucky for you, you’re not a big name yet so this story really wasn’t of interest to the huge, legitimate papers and as you noticed, even this rag put you in the middle. We are not going to comment on it and draw attention to the story but we think you need to be prepared for it to come up again. We thought … if you agree … that at some point you could do an interview, tell your side, and we’ll spin it as an inspirational story on how you got your life back, letting others know that it can be done.”

“I’m not sure about that…,” James interrupted.

“We aren’t talking right now. It may never be an issue again but his past is easily accessed through the internet and there may come a time when something needs to be said.”

“Do you know who’s responsible?” Peter asked, finally calmed down. “My money is on Cavanaugh.” 

“That’s what we thought,” Simon spoke up, “but we contacted the prison and he’d gotten in some trouble and has been in solitary for a few weeks. There is really no way he could leaked the story.”

“Could he have someone working with him on the outside?”

“It’s possible. The source didn’t give a name or contact but we do know they’re on the East Coast somewhere.”

“The East Coast? I don’t know anyone on the East Coast.”

“It doesn’t need to be anyone you know personally Adam. Like you explained, that picture happened out in public. There were a lot of people who frequented the Club and one of them may have decided to try and make some fast money off you.”

Adam had heard enough.

“So if we aren’t going to address this, then this discussion is over right? I just hope this doesn’t adversely affect Indigo.”

“I wouldn’t worry. Like we told you, only a few copies were sold. Tomorrow night is going to a huge success, I feel it in my bones,” Simon declared with such authority that Adam believed him.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris was going over his final checklist for the thirtieth time, always finding something he missed or wasn’t satisfied with. Monte, Tommy, Isaac and Cam were on the stage, running through the music without their singer. Kris knew Adam had an appointment this morning before rehearsal but it shouldn’t be taking this long. The band was being as patient as they could considering tomorrow was their grand debut playing live together and they wanted it to be perfect. 

“Kris, the place looks fantastic. I knew you were the man for the job,” Peter declared, strolling in with a big smile on his face.

Kris looked around.

The vision they saw when they first toured the property had become a reality. The white walls had been replaced with veneer brick, the pillars had been removed and the linoleum floor was now a rich dark wood. The low false ceiling had been removed, exposing the duct work. That industrial touch gave it a bit of a New York feel.

The furnishings were dark, almost black and the seats cushioned. The dining area was divided on either side of the front entrance, the glass windows open to the street but privacy created by sheer curtains. 

The dance floor with the stage at one end took up most of the space. A stand alone, oval bar, also made of rich wood, separated the dining area from the dance area. Tall bar stools were positioned around it and the walls along either side of the dance floor were lined with private sitting areas, each with cushioned benches, a low table, a piece of one-of-a-kind local art, and big enough to sit up to eight comfortably. 

The lighting would be low, particularly at night when the dance floor opened up. The sconces on the walls highlighted the brick, casting a warm glow to the place. Candles were set out on tables and accent lighting added the finishing touch.

An open wood and metal staircase led to the second floor where they had created a private room that could be configured for up to 160 or for an intimate gathering of 10. As well, the offices and employees quarters were up there, including a lounge and dressing room for the band.

The former loading dock had been transformed into an outdoor dining room with its own small bar, and patio tables with crimson umbrellas and cushioned seats. The area was separated from the street by a decorative iron and etched glass wall.

Yeah, he had done a great job ~ with a helluva lot of help.

“Is Adam around?” Peter continued, heading behind the bar for a cold water, “I need to talk to him about this morning.”

“You saw him this morning?”

“At 19E.”

“Wait … hold on … why were you ….”

“For that emergency meeting. Adam didn’t call you about it?”

Kris was confused. He wondered why Adam hadn’t called him and then he got his answer ~ his phone was off. He recalled it ringing so much last night that he’d just shut it off and must have forgotten to turn it back on. Kris checked his messages and found one from Adam:

‘Hey Kris, I’m running late. Got called into 19 this morning. Guess I’m getting famous enough for people to start making up shit about me. I’ll fill you in when I get there. Don’t worry, it’s all taken care of. Love you.’

“Wow,” was all Kris said. They had talked about this happening one day but two days into his public career? That must be some kind of record.

Peter must have assumed Adam gave him details on the phone cause he didn’t hold back.

“I just want to assure you Kris, that that story is complete fiction. You know there is no way that I’d … that I mean … shit, you know I don’t think of Adam that way. I’ve never propositioned him and your and his involvement in Indigo is strictly legitimate. God, it makes me so sick to imagine someone would spew such lies. Thankfully Serena understood when I called her. She knows I love Adam, like a brother, and she sends both of you her support.”

Kris heard enough to figure out the gist the story, and he’d ask Adam about the details later, but he started to rub his neck and before he could ask, Peter answered.

“Adam handled it beautifully. You should be really proud of him; he’s come a long way. Me, on the other hand, I lost it completely. I’m not used to being caught in the media spotlight.”

“I’m sorry you were dragged into this.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault, or Adam’s. All the blame lies on the piece of shit that made it up.” Peter looked at his watch. “I’m sorry, I can’t stay. Please tell Adam I’ll catch up with him tomorrow night. Bye” 

“Thanks Peter. Bye.”

Not fifteen minutes after Peter left, Adam showed up. He waved to the band, shouted his apologizes then made a beeline to Kris, sweeping him up in his arms and kissing him hard. Catcalls and whistles flooded the room and the two men let go long enough to head upstairs to Kris’ office for some privacy and their favorite couch.

“Did you get my message?” Adam asked, opening the mini fridge in the corner and pulling out a water.

“Sorry the phone was off.”

“S’okay, I’d rather talk about it in person.”

And they did talk about it. Adam was remarkably calm as he shared the ugly details and how 19 was behind him 100%. Kris wished he could have been there then chuckled that he probably would have gotten just as worked up as Peter said he’d been.

“That’s the worse part … having my friends dragged into it. I signed up for this, they didn’t.”

“You didn’t sign up for this shit.” Kris cupped Adam’s cheek and kissed the freckle on his bottom lip. “Did I fail to tell you how proud I am of you? Peter said you handled it so well.”

Adam kissed him back, slipping a little tongue in.

“We need to send my therapist a bouquet of flowers. It was her coaching that helped me face this without falling apart.”

“Let’s send her a whole garden.”

They kept kissing, Adam stroking Kris’ neck. Something brushed his pulse point, making Kris giggle. The boys came apart and he spotted the gauze on Adam’s wrist.

“The tattoo! I forgot. Let’s see.”

Adam carefully removed the tape and the Eye of Horus peered out at them.

“I had the black outline done today. In the next few weeks I’ll have the blue and green highlights added.”

His fiancé had wanted this tattoo as long as Kris had known him. That’s why he’d given Adam an Eye of Horus pendant for a gift their first Christmas together. It was a sign of protection and oddly appropriate that he was having it done today.

A voice yelled up from downstairs.

“If you two are finished playing kissy face, you have people down here waiting you know!”

The boys laughed.

“Coming Monte!”

Kris had some work to do in his office so he kissed his man once more and shooed him out, leaving the door open so he could hear the rehearsal.

Eventually the music started as they ran over their first song. It was a hard driving, electronic beat, making the floor beneath Kris’ feet vibrate. Adam started singing and when the lyrics made their way to Kris’ ears, he couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

♫ I got drive so I'll survive  
in Hollywood where I will thrive.  
I'll arrive,  
I'll take a dive into the pool, into the hive.

I won't break, I'm what it takes,  
I'll make my mark like an earthquake.  
Raise the stakes  
I'm wide awake be in your sight, 'til your head aches.

Fascination, Saturation  
stars are just like us.  
Validation, Exploitation  
all cause a big fuss.

POP POP!  
Goes the camera.  
Fifteen minutes of fame.  
POP POP!  
Goes the camera.  
Fifteen minutes right now.

POP POP POP POP POP!  
Look at me, Look at me  
in a magazine.  
POP POP!  
Goes the camera.  
Fifteen minutes of fame. ♫

 

During the instrumental, Kris slipped downstairs, sitting on the steps to watch. Adam caught sight of him and sang the bridge directly to him, slowly prowling up on him, only to turn back to the stage, strutting that glorious ass when the chorus returned.

♫ I've been told each flash  
steals your soul.  
Every celebrity knows fame  
takes its toll.  
Fascination, Saturation  
stars are just like us.  
Validation, Exploitation  
all cause a big fuss.

POP POP!  
Goes the camera.  
Fifteen minutes of fame.  
POP POP!  
Goes the camera.  
Fifteen minutes right now ♫

The kitchen staff had come out and were applauding, even Chef Antonio. Kris gave Adam and the band a double thumbs up.

The musicians high-fived and Isaac declared, “Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

You’d think he’d know better than to take the most congested rush hour route to Indigo but here Adam was, stuck in traffic with the official grand opening one hour away. After starting this momentous day on top of his hot boy, he’d spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon transforming himself. Now that he no longer worked at Adagio and didn’t have to maintain a somewhat conservative image, he could morph into the pop/rock star he’d always wanted to be. He got a few more piercing in the cartilage of his ears, added some extra colors to his black hair, had his nails painted black and went accessory crazy. Right now, he was wearing the same t-shirt and jeans he’d left the house in but he had a killer outfit in the garment bag lying on the back seat.

Hitting the speed dial, Adam listened to the ring tone, hoping that stupid story hadn’t done anything to tarnish all the hard work Kris and his team had put into promoting the club.

“Hey, where are you? The doors open in less than an hour!”

“Breathe Kris, breathe. I’m stuck in traffic but I’ll be there on time, I promise.”

“You better be. No one else here will catch me if I faint from fear.”

“Baby, there’s nothing to fear. Indigo is going to have a fucking fantastic opening night and will be a huge success for decades to come.”

“Glad you’re confident … I’m not so sure.”

Adam drove twenty feet and got stuck again.

“Last minute problems?”

“No … we’re good to go.”

“Then what’s the problem.”

“We’re TOO good to go. I just know something is going to go wrong at the last minute.”

“I thought you were the optimist in this relationship.”

“I still am ~ I’m POSITIVE something will go wrong.”

A break in the traffic opened up in front of him and Adam made his move.

“Gotta go, I found a way out. See you soon baby.”

“Hurry!”

Taking his time, Adam maneuvered his way off the freeway and took every side street he knew to Indigo. He parked and came in the back entrance. He didn’t spot Kris but he saw the servers in their dark pants and crisp white shirts adding the finishing touches to the tables, Shaun having a last minute chat with his bartenders and Charlie on the phone, writing in the reservations book. 

Monte was on the stage with the tech crew, making sure the sound was right and testing out the lighting sequence. Adam took the stairs two at a time and hurried to the dressing room. It was empty save for the band’s performance gear and Tommy and Monte’s guitars.

Twenty minutes later, he stood in front of the floor length mirror and checked himself out. He wore black leather pants and a thin dark shirt with strands of metallic thread running through it, adding a touch of sparkle. He wore his Eye of Horus necklace, the Hawaiian necklace, a cuff bracelet and slipped a ring on each finger. His hair was shellacked flat on the sides and back and stuck straight up on top, adding a few more inches to his height, the brownish/grey highlights more prominent. The finishing touch was some eyeliner. He left a few surprises in the garment bag for the show.

Downstairs, Charlie was heading to the front door. Through the sheer curtains, a line up of patrons could be seen. The moment Charlie touched the door handle, Adam was standing by Kris’ side.

“I told you I’d make it on time.”

Kris squeezed his hand, they kissed quickly, and the doors flew open.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Indigo was packed. The line up stretched down the street as the dining room and outdoor patio filled up quickly. Just for tonight, tables had been set up temporarily on the dance floor for their invited guests, for those who had special meaning in their life ~ Kim, Neil and Daniel; Peter and his wife Serena; James; Neil; Ken and Christine; Lane; Sam; Simon Fuller; Monte and his wife Lisa; Cam and her partner Sasha; Tommy and his girlfriend Shana; Isaac and his wife Sophie; and Tim.

Though Kris, Adam, Charlie and Shaun were working, they popped by the tables when they could to see how everyone was enjoying themselves, grabbing the odd appetizer off the party platter. Antonio left the confines of his culinary studio to visit the patrons and bask in their compliments. He was even civil to Kris.

Hell must have frozen over.

A reporter from a local newspaper was covering the opening and sat down with Kris for an interview. They talked about the genesis of Indigo and plans for the future. They also talked about Adam, strictly business, and how having him here was a win/win for both the club and the singer. Thankfully, nothing about that lurid story was mentioned and Kris calmed considerably.

A DJ provided the music until dinner wrapped up and the dance floor was cleared. Adam and the band had disappeared upstairs to get changed for their set. Kris made his way through the crowd, purposely eavesdropping to get an idea of what everyone thought of Indigo and it was all positive. Many were anxious to hear Adam let loose.

Right on schedule, the band descended the stairs and took their places on stage. The crowd cheered and they smiled; if they were nervous, it didn’t show. Kris looked back at the stairs and didn’t see Adam. He ventured onto the stage and asked Tommy where Adam was.

“Waiting to make a grand entrance. The dude’s a showman.”

Kris chuckled and patted the bassist on the shoulder.

“You’re just learning that now?”

Tommy shrugged playfully and tested the strings.

When everyone was ready, Kris went center stage and took the microphone. Before he could open his mouth, the cheers grew and Kris felt himself blush from the top of his head to tips of his toes.

“Thank you! Thank you everybody and welcome to the grand opening of Indigo!”

The cheers came back and once more Kris waited for it to calm down.

“I want to thank everyone for joining us and to offer a special thanks to our family and friends for supporting us through this hectic and stressful time. I’d like to offer a special thanks to Peter DiSantos who had the idea for a club like this long before Adam or I had met him. He’s been a mentor but more importantly, an encouraging, supportive friend and we can’t tell you how much your belief in us has meant.” Kris smiled as Peter blushed and Serena kissed his cheek. “But enough of me talking ~ let’s get to the music. Adam Lambert….”

Again with the cheers.

“… is the most phenomenal singer I’ve ever heard and I’m not just saying that because he’s my fiancé.”

More cheers … and a few catcalls.

“For the past few years, he’s been a featured singer at Adagio but now he’s spreading his wings and pursuing a record contract with 19 Entertainment. His debut CD will hit the stores in the new year but you can enjoy him here with ….” Kris gestured to the band then paused. “You guys need a name,” he commented. 

The band members looked at each other, clueless, then Shana’s voice rang out from the table, making Tommy blush.

“Glamily!”

“I like it! Guys?”

Monte, Tommy, Isaac and Cam looked at each other and nodded.

“Glamily it is! Okay. So without further delay, ladies and gentlemen, Adam Lambert and Glamily!”

The dance floor filled up with people and the lights went down. They’d installed a disco ball over the dance floor and it started spinning, white spotlights flashing on it and filling the room with stars.

Glamily started playing and Adam’s voice filled Indigo. He descended the stairs as he sang and Kris knew he was looking hot by the hysterical female screams that almost drowned him out.

♫ Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from my memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die ♫

Adam had taken off the rings and slipped on fingerless gloves and he’d put on a leather jacket embellished with quilting stitches and metal studs. As he turned and headed for the stage, Kris spotted the sparkle around his eyes from the tiny rhinestones he’d glued on, enhancing the thicker eyeliner and shadow.

Kris got so hard, so fast, he had to sit down before anyone noticed.

♫ The starlight  
I will be chasing your starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms ♫

Adam reached the stage and looked directly at Kris, extending his hand. He had the happiest smile on his face that Kris had ever seen.

♫ My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

I will never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away, never fade away ♫ 

 

The set lasted 40 minutes and included mostly cover songs since his album was still being worked on. Adam sang ‘Pop Goes the Camera’ as he had earlier, and of course he sang ‘Whataya Want From Me’, getting a huge response. Adam moved around that stage as if he was born to it ~ which Kris was sure he was ~ and no one could take their eyes of him.

When it was time to wrap it up, Adam introduced the members of his band. Monte whispered something to him and he laughed, telling everyone he just learned they had a name now and he thought ‘Glamily’ was perfect.

“Thank you guys for making our first public performance such a wonderful success. Our last song tonight is going to be on my CD though we haven’t recorded it yet. Thanks to Mr. Simon Fuller ~ my boss ~ we’ve been given permission to perform it tonight as a special thank you. It’s called ‘If I Had You.’”

♫ So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
And I'm doing me up with a black color liner  
And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love ... ♫ 

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Have you had me enough yet? I need to be at Indigo early,” Kris panted as Adam rolled off him.

They got home late but Adam wasn’t tired. In fact, he was so sexually charged up that the minute they got in the house, Adam took Kris on the living room couch … then the kitchen table as Kris tried to make some relaxing chamomile tea … then in the shower when the got ready for bed … and then in bed itself, clothes completely forgotten.

“Almost.”

“One more encore then that’s it. I have to be able to sit at my desk in the morning and as of now, I’m already taking a cushion with me.” Kris shifted. “Owie.”

Adam giggled and petted him.

“I’m sorry baby, it’s just I’ve never felt this kind of electricity before except when I’m in your arms.” He giggled again. “That sounded like a lyric from ‘Starlight’ didn’t it?”

“For what its worth you electrify my life too but right now this bulb is burnt out. I really need some zzz’s.”

Adam nodded and gathered Kris against him and drew the blankets up over them. Kris was asleep instantly and Adam gently stroked his arm, hoping the reviews in the morning would be good.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

NEW YORK CITY:

The sun was rising over the skyline and Jerry slowly woke up, scratching his stomach and yawning so wide his jaw cracked. A soft moan replied and he reached over to the enticing body beside him, slipping a hand under her arm and cupping her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she moaned louder. His girlfriend took hold of his playful hand and slipped it between her thighs. Taking the hint, especially when she opened her legs, he entered her with his fingers, fucking her.

“J-Jerry … mmm … faster.”

He obliged, capturing her mouth with his and tongue fucking her as well til she came. When they were done, she sat up and crawled out of bed, searching for her silk robe.

“My, but you’ve been horny these last few days,” she commented with a smile. “What brought this on … not that I’m complaining.”

“Spending time with you.”

She put on the robe. “Thanks for the politically correct answer; now how about the real reason.”

Jerry chuckled; Maggie always did see through the bullshit and knew when to call someone out.

“I’ve finally struck a blow.”

Maggie sat on the bed beside him, taking his hand.

“I thought you were over this. Just let him live his life and you live yours.”

“I can’t Maggie.” He took his hand back. “He ruined my life and I’m not going to forget that. He doesn’t deserve to become a huge success while I’m still floundering.”

“You seem successful to me. You got your life together, moved out here, got a great job where you’re respected ….”

“… and feared. Don’t forget that.”

She nodded. “… and feared. Why would you want to risk all that to exact revenge? It’s not worth it. Look what happened when Malcolm ….”

Jerry jumped to his feet. 

“I’m not Malcolm. He was weak … he let his feelings get in the way of a good fuck and it was the end of him. My life may not get any better by making that bitch pay but I’ll stop him from succeeding.”

Maggie sighed and kissed his cheek.

“I’m going to have a shower then I’ll fix breakfast.”

He nodded and watched her leave the room. When the water turned on, he threw on some pants, opened his laptop and went surfing. Since he’d lost his poker winnings and their trip to the Caribbean, they went away instead to an inn on Long Island and got back last night. Maggie refused to let him take his laptop so he had to wait to see how much damage he’d done with his ‘story’. Though only one tabloid had the balls to go with it, they had a huge circulation and were known to be relentless and probably dug up more dirt on their own.

Jerry checked their website first. 

There was nothing about it.

He typed a google search and came up empty. Then he typed in ‘Indigo’ and found reviews and blogs praising the new club and their main attraction, Adam Lambert. Next he headed to YouTube and found some posted videos but before he looked through them, he decided to check his emails.

There was one from the tabloid. It was a brief message but his question was answered: the record company’s lawyers basically cockblocked the story and the paper caved.

“Damn!”

Giving himself a few minutes to regroup, he returned to the videos. Amongst them, he found some candid images of Lambert with his friends. Jerry spotted him kissing Kris and it made his stomach churn. A little later on, there was Lambert and the good doctor, hugging each other, looking all buddy buddy.

“If you want something done right, do it yourself,” he muttered to himself.

“What’s that’s hon?” Maggie asked, now dressed and heading for the kitchen.

“Nothing. Ah … could you make omelets?”

“Sure … no problem.”

Jerry searched his files and found the video and audio that had been sitting dormant for months.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them

It was a glorious day to celebrate the Fourth of July. The Allen’s were heading back home the next day and Kim insisted on fixing a good ole Southern picnic for the boys and a few of their friends. Blankets were spread out under a tree in Adam and Kris’ backyard and everyone delved into the blue ribbon spreads ~ cold fried chicken, honey ham, coleslaw, potato salad, buttermilk biscuits, chocolate cake, watermelon and lemonade.

After lunch, Kris, Daniel, Peter, Neil the elder and Neil the junior, started up a touch football game. The others opted to relax on the blankets and let their lunch settle. Kim and Serena were chatting about the family’s visit, Kim expressing her desire to stay longer but all three had to get back to work. Ken and Christine watched the football game, laughing each time the players collided into each other and tumbled over like bowling pins. Adam had fallen asleep. He rolled over, an arm slung across Ken’ bare knees, his head resting against his thigh. Ken went to wake him but Christine stopped him.

“He’s been working so hard, let him rest.”

Ken tried to ignore the warm body against him and concentrate on the game. It had been months since that fake photo had been sent to him and luckily, it appeared to be the end of it. Still, his past feelings towards the boy had resurfaced and refused to go away again, hovering in the back of his mind. On occasion, he’d see Adam and feel a stirring but the desire was quickly swashed. 

It was Kris and Neil Jr against Daniel and Neil Sr and Peter was refereeing. Kris had gone in for a touchdown at the t-shirt goalposts and the other team was disputing it. A breeze blew in from the ocean, blowing Adam’s hair over his eyes. He was so out of it he didn’t wake up but he must felt it, his nose crinkling and twitching.

“Brush the hair off his face.”

“Pardon?”

“Adam’s hair … brush it off his face.”

The older man looked down at Adam. The briefest of recollections flashed through his mind and unnerved him.

“He … he’s fine.”

Adam’s nose twitched again and he grunted, making Christine laugh softly.

“No he’s not … come on Kenny, help the boy out.”

Hesitating, Ken reached out and quickly brushed the hair off the sleeping face. A few black strands fell back and Ken brushed them away slowly the second time, his hand lingering over Adam’s hair.

“You really care for him, don’t you?”

Ken’s hand snapped back. He looked to his fiancée, expecting some accusation in her eyes but instead he saw understanding.

“I … I guess I do. If I’d had a son, I’d want him be just like Adam.”

“Well, I know for a fact he thinks of Ken as a second father,” Kim chimed in, smiling as well. “I guess you two finding each other was meant to be.”

Adam stretched and tightened his grip on Ken’s legs, pulling their bodies together, making Ken really uncomfortable. The ladies ‘awwwed’ and Ken smiled tightly.

The last time the two men had touched was at Indigo’s grand opening. Adam was making the rounds, receiving hugs of congratulations from family and friends. When the two came together, it was natural to embrace. They patted each other’s backs like old pals and Adam moved on. This was different ~ Adam’s hand tight against Ken’s bare leg, his face just at the hem of the older man’s shorts, hot breath searing his skin.

“’kay sleepy head, time to get moving!” Kris declared, running over from the game.

Adam released Ken and the man shifted away from the tackle. The timing couldn’t have been better as Ken found his body reacting.

“What the f---.” Kris sat on his chest. “What’s your problem?!”

“We’re tired of football; we’re switching to soccer and need another player so it’s even.”

“I know less about soccer than I do football,” Adam protested as Kris dragged him to his feet.

“What’s to know? You kick the ball … all you have to remember is not to score in your own net.”

“What net? I don’t see any nets.”

“Loveeeeeerrrr….”

“Fine, whatever, I’m in.”

Kris gave Adam a big kiss then jumped on him piggy-back style. He cinched his arms around Adam’s neck, forcing the man to take hold of Kris’ legs so he didn’t get strangled.

“He’s in!” Kris shouted to the others as the reluctant player moved them to the ‘field’.

The spectators on the picnic blankets heard the next conversation nice and clear, making them all laugh

“You. Are. Kidding. Me.”

“Shut up Neil.” Adam turned to Kris. “Am I on your team?” Kris nodded enthusiastically. Adam looked at his brother. “He’s not on our team is he?”

“Nope.”

Adam smiled evilly at his little brother.

“Good.”

The game commenced and Adam scored the first goal. 

Neil was pissed.

Meanwhile, the others started cleaning up the lunch mess. Ken kept his mouth shut, packing up the leftovers, and listened to the ladies.

“Have you and Ken set a date yet?”

“We’ve talked about it. We’re thinking next year.”

“Why wait so long?” Serena asked.

“I’m involved in negotiations over the winter with a winery in Rhode Island and I want to dedicate myself wholly to planning our wedding. Ken isn’t in a hurry and neither am I. I just pray Adam and Kris are free to sing at our ceremony. We certainly would love that.”

“I think the boys would move heaven and earth to make that happen,” Kim assured her.

The conversation moved on to the evening’s plans. Kim, Neil and Daniel were going to Indigo for dinner then around 8:00pm Kris was taking them to see a nearby fireworks display. Adam was performing and couldn’t go and Charlie was looking after things for Kris til they got back.

Ken heard a roar and looked back at the soccer game. Kris’ team must have scored cause the other men looked defeated. Kris jumped Adam, sending them both tumbling to the ground and kissing.

“You’ll never see them celebrating like that at the World Cup,” Daniel commented.

Adam looked over Kris’ shoulder.

“If they did, it might make it more interesting.”

Ken could only watch the engaged couple on top of each other for so long and then he had to make an excuse to leave. Arms laden with picnic supplies, he headed towards the house, insisting he could handle it all.

What he couldn’t handle was the image in his mind of rolling around with the young singer.

:::: ♥♥ ::::

“I wish you could stay longer.”

“I know sweetie but we’ll be back the last week of August.”

“It can’t come soon enough.”

“For me either. I love you and I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you too.”

Kris and his mom held onto each other, forgetting there were others waiting their turn.

The Allens’ flight back to Arkansas was taking off at 9:30am and even though Adam, Kris’ and his family had been there for two hours, no one wanted to really say goodbye until they had to.

Now the plane was boarding and the inevitable couldn’t be ignored anymore.

In the time it took for Kris to say goodbye to his Mama, Adam had bid farewell to Daniel and Neil with time left over.

“Kim, darling,” Neil gently uttered, taking her by the shoulders and bringing her back. “I’d like to say goodbye to our son before he’s celebrating his first wedding anniversary.”

Wiping her eyes, she moved aside and let her husband have a turn. Adam watched Neil embrace his son and he felt a pang in his chest. Kim must have sensed something for she took hold of his arm and tenderly touched his cheek, turning his face to her.

“My sweet boy, as far as we are concerned, you are our son. We could never take their place but I hope you let us fill some of the emptiness.”

Adam’s eyes welled up and he hugged her tight.

“I love you … mama.”

Kim squeezed him was the same intensity.

“I love you to, son. You are a gift from God to us, just like Kristopher and Daniel.”

This time it was Kris reminding them it was time to go. Everyone hugged and kissed one more time and then Kim, Neil and Daniel Allen headed for the boarding ramp.

“Call when you land!” Kris called out.

Neil waved back.

“We will! See you in a few months!”

“Bye!” Adam called as well.

Kim blew them a kiss and then they were gone.

“I’m going to miss them,” Kris sighed, arm around Adam’s waist.

“Me too. Let’s go home.”

Adam kissed his head and led them towards the airport exit.

“Adam! Kris! Wait!”

The boys turned and saw Daniel charging towards them.

“Oh my God Danny, what happened?!”

Adam felt Kris tense and held him closer.

Daniel skidded to a stop, out of breathe. 

“Nothing … wrong … mama … forgot … in your freezer … loaded with brownies … don’t eat all at once… gotta go … bye.”

With that he turned heel and ran back to the plane.

“I think we would have discovered them on our own.” Kris looked at Adam, rubbing his chin. “Would you have told me about them if you found them first?”

Adam chuckled, “Probably not.”

:::: ♥♥ ::::

The bed shifted and Ken woke up. He didn’t have to be at his office til noon but Christine had an early meeting and was trying not to wake him. Noticing that she’d failed, she stretched back out beside him and gave him a morning kiss. Ken pushed her onto her back, his hands exploring. For a little while, she gave herself over and then the grandfather clock at the end of the stairs chimed eight and she reluctantly moved away.

Ken fell back asleep so he wouldn’t be a distraction.

Two hours later, he woke up, the house silent. After turning on the TV for the day’s news, he lounged around for the fifteen minute update then changed into his workout clothes. Heading towards the home gym, he noticed a pile of mail on the small table in the foyer that Christine must have brought in before leaving. He passed it by, intending to peruse it during breakfast.

After the workout, he showered, got dress and checked his phone for any messages. Phyllis, his receptionist, left a few updates on the day’s appointments. Ken grabbed the mail on the way to the kitchen and once again ignored it till his breakfast was made and he moved into the den. 

He sifted through it ~ junk mail, bills, more congratulatory cards. Ever since they got engaged, the word had spread amongst their wide circle of friends and associates and they’d been receiving cards on a weekly basis ever since. Christine started a memory box to save them all in.

At the bottom of the pile was a bubble envelope. It was addressed to Ken and the return address was Kris and Adam’s. Not thinking twice about it, Ken opened him up, finding the little handwritten note inside:

‘Something I’ve been working on. Need your opinion. Adam.’

Looking at the clock, Ken decided he had time before he left for work, and he knew Adam would be waiting for his input, so he slipped the DVD in and pressed play.

At first, there was snow on the screen and then a fuzzy, shaky image formed. Slowly the focus cleared and the image steadied. It was a wall and there were sounds in the background. Bare feet and legs appeared, the camera panning to the left. Suddenly, Ken was watching a cock pounding into an ass. The noises got louder, grunts and skin slapping. The panning continued until the older man was watching Adam on his stomach, eyes closed, clutching a pillow under his chest. His head was hanging low, sweaty black hair stuck to his face.

“F-fuck … yeah … mmm … f-faster.”

The boy’s partner, hidden from view, obliged and Adam keened, mouth open, eyes scrunched.

“Ugh … mmm … so good … ah!”

Ken tried to tear his eyes away but he couldn’t. He felt himself getting hard and he rubbed himself through his dress pants. The fucking scene continued and Ken’s legs turned to jelly; he collapsed onto the sofa.

“K-Ken … fuck me … more! … more! … gonna c-cum … K-Keeeennnnnnnnn!” Adam screamed before his naked, freckled body seized, shaking with a powerful orgasm.   
The young man on the screen collapsed, panting and weeping. A hand ran through Adam’s hair. He smiled, his familiar blue eyes opened, pupils still blown.

“I love you,” he sighed, “Ken.”

The screen turned to snow for two seconds then the movie replayed.

Ken lost track of how many times he watched it, frozen in shock at seeing Adam in the throes of hot sex and hearing his own name cried out, unable to tear his eyes away. He knew this was wrong, his conscience yelling at him to shut it off, to destroy it just as he’d destroyed the pictures. Ken couldn’t bring himself to do that and the shame and guilt filled him. When the DVD finally stopped, Ken took the disc out of the player and brought it to his bedroom, slipping it into his dresser drawer. He stumbled into the bathroom and stripped, his pants and underwear sticky and wet. He threw them in the hamper and jumped into the shower, making the water as cold as he could handle it. 

It didn’t work.

He closed his eyes and all he could see was Adam and Heather’s faces superimposed over each other as they were being fucked and yelling out his name in pleasure; Ken got so hard it was painful. He jacked off, screaming Adam’s name as he shot cum against the tile wall. Sliding down, he cradled his head in his hands and wept. 

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

“Hello, Peter DiSantos speaking.”

“Mr. DiSantos, this is Phyllis, Dr. Milner’s receptionist. Is he at Adagio?”

“Why no, he’s not. Is there something wrong?”

“There might be, I’m not sure. When he didn’t show up for his noon appointment, I called his home and there was no answer. I tried Miss Butler but she’s out of range. It’s probably nothing but this has never happened before and frankly, I’m a little worried.”

“I’ll call some of his other friends and ask if they’ve seen him. I’ll go by the house too.”

“Thank you Mr. DiSantos, I appreciate it. I’ll wait to hear from you.”

“Try not to worry. Bye.”

Peter called all their mutual friends, including Adam and Kris. No one had seen or heard from him. He tried Christine again and couldn’t get through. Next, he headed over to Ken and Christine’s home. Peter had a key for emergencies and when he couldn’t get an answer to his constant knocking and bell ringing, he let himself in. Ken had to be there somewhere; his car was still in the driveway.

“Ken! You home?! Answer me!”

He stopped yelling and when the air stilled around him, he heard something.

He ran up the stairs.

“Ken?! You up here?!”

Peter followed the sound to the bedroom. The door was open and he walked in, banging his arm against an open dresser drawer. He shut the drawer and followed the sound to the bathroom. The door was ajar and water was running.

Peter knocked.

“Ken, you in there?”

When no answer came, he opened the door and found the shower curtain open and his friend lying on the floor of the stall, water pelting him. Peter reached into the spray to shut of the water, cringing at how cold it was, before stepping in and crouching beside him.

“Oh good Lord … Ken, can you hear me?”

Ken’s eyes fluttered open and he started shaking. Peter grabbed some nearby towels and wrapped him up before struggling to get him to his feet. Ken was out of it yet able to support his own weight, collapsing and shaking violently when Peter got him to the bed. Peter tucked the blankets around him, grabbed the extra blanket from the end of the bed and covered him with that too.

“What happened? Did you fall?”

Ken nodded his head.

“We have to get you to the hospital; you might have a concussion and I think hypothermia. How long were you under that cold water?”

“N-no n-not g-g-going,” he stammered, “I’m … I’m … f-fine.”

“Like shit you are. You need to be checked out.”

Peter took out his cell and started to dial 911. Ken’s hand flew out with remarkable speed and stopped him.

“N_NO! I’m … I’m n-not going. I’m … I’m o-okay … j-just n-need to wa-warm up-p-p.”

Peter knew if Ken didn’t want to go to the hospital, there was no use calling the EMS. Instead, he found some more blankets for him then hurried downstairs to make a pot coffee. While he waited for the hot drink, he tried Christine again, still unable to get through. As a last resort, he contacted her family’s winery, asking if they knew where she was and they did. Thanking God, he told the person on the other end to please get a message to her that she needed to call him immediately ~ it was an emergency.

With a tray of coffee in his hands and an electric blanket he found tucked under his arm, Peter headed back upstairs. Just as he reached the landing, his phone rang. Setting the tray down, he answered.

“Peter, what happened?”

“Christine, you need to come home right now. Ken’s had an accident.”

:::: ♥♥ ::::

Ken woke up, dazed and confused. He looked around the bedroom ~ the blinds were closed, a fire was going in the fireplace and he was weighed down under blankets. He sat up and moved the blankets aside, finding himself in a different pair of pajamas.

Then it came back to him … the DVD … Adam.

He started to shake again but not from the cold. His bathrobe was within reach and he slipped it on, making his way slowly on shaky legs to the dresser. Ken opened the drawer and spotted the DVD on top of his socks. He hid it under the drawer lining. Ken knew Adam wasn’t responsible for this ~ he just wished to God he knew who hated him this much.

Muffled voices were downstairs. He opened the door and stepped into the hallway until he could make them out. Ken heard Christine talking to someone … it was Peter … and then another voice joined the conversation … Adam.

“No, no, no … go away … please go away,” he muttered to himself, heading back to the bed and covering himself again, his head tucked beneath the covers.

Feet came down the hall … the door opened … feet walked towards him … the bed dipped as someone sat down … and hand touched his shoulder.

“Kenny? Are you awake?”

Christine.

Slowly, he moved the cover off his face, looking about. The room was empty.

“You’re alone,” he whispered.

“Of course, who else … oh, you mean Peter? He left … didn’t want to but I convinced him I’d watch out for you.” She kissed his forehead. “Your friends are so caring. How are you feeling?”

“Chilly, tired … and achy.”

“I’m not surprised. You want some hot soup? There’s a pot in the kitchen, it’s homemade.”

“Since when did you make homemade soup?”

“I didn’t actually. Adam brought it over. Kim filled their freezer with food before she left; he thought you might enjoy it.”

“That was very nice of him.”

“He wanted to come see you but I thought you were sleeping so he left. He said he’ll call you tomorrow.”

Ken just nodded.

“I’m, ah, not hungry right now, I just want to sleep.”

“Sure sweetheart. Would you like company?”

Ken nodded and curled up on his side, facing away from his fiancée. She spooned behind him, draping an arm around him.

“I love you Ken.”

Ken tried to reply in kind but all he could say was ‘I’m sorry’. She told him he had nothing to apologize for and to get some sleep.

The suffering man closed his eyes and Adam’s face appeared before him, smiling and beautiful.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

Summertime and BBQs went in hand in hand. Last week, Adam & Kris had hosted a goodbye gathering for Kris’ family and before that Adam had surprised Kris with a BBQ for his birthday. This weekend Ken and Christine were taking it on. It had been arranged a few weeks ago and while Ken had been looking forward to it then, he wanted nothing more than to cancel it now.

It would be the first time Ken had laid eyes on Adam since that DVD showed up. As promised, Adam had called the day after Ken had his ‘accident’ but the older man managed to convince Adam he wasn’t up for visitors. Ken knew the moment he laid eyes on that stunning face, ebony hair and dazzling blue eyes, his body would betray him no matter how much his mind fought it. 

As Sunday afternoon drew closer, Ken panicked. He’d thought about saying he was still unwell but he knew if he kept that premise up too long, Christine would insist he went to the hospital. Besides, it was only denying the inevitable. The two couples were close and he couldn’t keep Adam at bay forever. If this gathering had been out in public, like at one of the clubs, Ken would be able to handle it but somehow having Adam to his home seemed unbearable. Maybe it was the specter of that DVD hidden in his bedroom haunting him. Everyday … once alone in the house … he took it out and looked at the shiny silver disc. He didn’t need to watch it to replay the scene in his head ~ Adam being fucked by a faceless body, calling out Ken’s name, telling Ken he loved him. Logically, he knew that Kris was the second person in that scene and that there was no way Adam was calling out ‘Ken’ rather than ‘Kris’, but logic was loosing this battle. In the period of time between losing Heather and finding Christine, Adam had often been the image in his mind, the face he pictured when he imagined kissing someone, touching someone. 

He’d gone to therapy, exorcised those thoughts, and had moved on into a healthy familial relationship with Adam and later a romantic one with Christine.

All it took was that damn photo and now that DVD to erase all the hard work and happiness. Even though he was an advocate for therapy, Ken was sure there was nothing anyone could do to help him. He’d tried it and failed. 

Ken felt like a dirty old man … no better than Malcolm Cavanaugh.

And what about Christine?

They’d always been affectionate with each other but Ken started building a wall. So far, it was small enough that Christine didn’t notice but slowly, brick by brick, Ken was withdrawing. He managed to keep her at bay for a few days after the ‘accident’, lying that his body was still too sore. They just cuddled and touched softly but by the end of the week, she was looking for more.

Last night, Ken gave in and they made love. At first he was tentative but being surrounded by soft bare skin, intimate touches and smells of sex, Ken soon gave in and entered her with wild abandon. Christine was on her stomach, being taken from behind. Ken closed his eyes, pounding into the wet heat that surrounded his throbbing cock. Faces flashed in his mind … Christine … Heather … Christine … Heather ….

The eruption inside him churned until it burst into her. Christine was screaming out in pure pleasure, drowning the words that had escaped the man’s slack lips.

“Oh God … oh God … gonna … ah … ah … AH … AAAAAA – DAMMMMMMMM!”

His body convulsed, every nerve sparking. When he came down off his high, Ken realized with horror what he’d said. He pulled out and tried to leave their bed. Christine caught his arm and gently drew him back in.

“Oh … my … God … Kenny, that was … it was … incredible.” She kissed his neck, lingering on the pulse racing under the skin. “Maybe we should abstain again. That was just … wow … the best … wow.”

She cuddled close and Ken held her, like he was expected to do.

Christine purred in contentment and Ken mentally lashed himself for betraying her.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Kenny, can you make sure there’s ice in the cooler. They’ll be arriving in about fifteen minutes,” Christine called out, running into the house to get the phone.

“Yes dear.”

Mindlessly, he did as he was asked, anything to keep from catching her eye and having her see the thoughts in his head. The desperation to stay away from Adam had grown after last night’s fumble yet he was so confused, he couldn’t come up with a viable excuse, something Christine would believe was more important than being with their loved ones. 

Lying to her was making Ken physically sick but wasn’t that what he’d been doing since they started dating? Ken told her all about Heather, how hard it was to move on after loosing her, but he didn’t tell her about the feelings that had developed towards Adam, those feelings that had been the real catalyst to get him to therapy in the first place. 

So what was one more lie? ~ it was one too many, especially on top of the secret he’d been keeping all this time.

“That was Adam. He’s bringing a strawberry shortcake and wanted to make sure we had room in the fridge for it.”

Ken shivered.

“I think you better get a sweater sweetheart.”

He nodded and went inside. It was still a warm summer day but there was definitely a chill in the air, the weather forecast said so. Despite that, Ken was sure the goose bumps all over him had nothing to do with the breeze and everything to do with hearing Adam’s name. 

When he returned outside, Christine was stocking the fire pit, just in case. 

The side gate squeaked and Peter and Serena appeared around the corner. Christine rushed over to them, drawing Serena into a hug while Peter held their culinary contribution. Serena then took it so Christine could welcome him as well. Ken stepped forward, took the salad from her and headed inside to stick it in the fridge.

“How you doing?”

Ken was so startled, the glass bowl jumped out of his grasp. Another pair of hands flew into action and grabbed it before it tumbled onto the floor.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Peter apologized, setting the bowl down. His eyebrows drew together. “Ken, you’re shaking. Are you still getting chills from that shower?”

“No, it’s just the cool breeze outside. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine alright!” Ken snapped back. Peter drew back, his face showing surprise and hurt. “I’m sorry Peter, I didn’t sleep well last night and I’m just tired.”

Peter looked like he wanted to say more but he nodded once and left. Ken felt like shit, treating his best friend like that. Peter was the only person outside of his therapist who knew about those feelings he’d had for Adam. If there was anyone he could talk to, it would be Peter. 

If they had the chance to talk privately ….

“Ken, the others are here,” Christine called to him.

“Coming.”

Out on the patio, Neil, Kris and Adam were chatting. The young singer looked stunning, even in knee length gray shorts and a black tank top cut low on his chest. Ken knew Adam was freckled but he must have spent some time in the sun as his skin was golden brown and the beauty marks had multiplied. Ken took the German potato salad from Kris.

“I’ll just take this inside.”

“Thanks Ken.”

“No problem. Why don’t you grab a cold one?”

Ken headed once more for the kitchen, sliding the door open.

“Hold that door!” he heard Adam call out. Ken turned, finding Adam right behind him, bodies separated by the plate piled high with strawberries and whipped cream. “This better go in the fridge before it melts any more.”

Ken held the door at bay, letting Adam pass through. Ken set the salad on the counter and held the fridge door. Adam bent over, slipping the dessert on the shelf. His tank rode up and Ken caught a glimpse of the tan skin above his waistband.

“Ken?”

“Huh?”

“I said you’re looking really well. I’m glad you weren’t seriously hurt.”

“I feel fine.”

“Great, cause ….”

“I … we better go outside, everyone’s waiting.”

Ken rushed out, leaving Adam behind.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

As usual, the food was just as good as the company. The temperature had dropped, especially in the shade which now blanketed the patio. The fire pit was going and there was talk of roasting marshmallows.

Adam was sitting between his brother and Kris. When Kris’ hands weren’t occupied eating, his hand rested on Adam’s thigh. Most of the time, Adam’s hand joined his. Ken watched in silence, loving and hating what he was seeing. 

Adam and Neil were joking about something and Adam’s face went into full blown surprise, eyebrows nearly up to his hairline, eyes wide, mouth in an ‘O’. Neil laughed and Adam reached for his cup full of ice tea. Neil must have known what his big brother had in mind for he was out of his chair and taking off across the lawn, Adam on his heels. They disappeared around the corner of the house, out of sight.

“Will those two never grow up?” Peter chuckled.

“I certainly hope not,” Kris replied.

Suddenly, a howl filled the mid afternoon air and Adam reappeared, running for his life with Neil on his heels, hose in hand, water shooting out. Revenge obviously served, Neil shut off the nozzle, dropped it on the lawn, and walked proudly back to the table. 

Clothes absolutely soaked, hair plastered against his head and drips falling off his nose and eyelashes ~ Adam stood there, statue still. It wasn’t until he started laughing that everyone else joined in … except Ken who was entranced by the material sticking to the young man’s body. 

Christine got up and started mothering him, exclaiming he needed some dry clothes.

“It may be summer but it’s a cool day, you don’t want a sore throat.” 

She walked Adam over to the patio doors despite his protests that he didn’t want to leave puddles inside. Leaving his flip flops outside, Adam followed her in. Ken turned his attention to the plane flying far overhead, wishing he were on it going anywhere.

“Ken, can you come in for a moment?” Ken obliged, meeting Christine in the kitchen. She was holding a bucket full of wet clothes. “I need to put these in the dryer. Can you run upstairs and get one of your robes for Adam. I left him in the powder room, drying off with a hand towel.”

“I … can’t you … I mean ….”

“Ken, what’s wrong with you?” she declared, getting a little peeved. “Please get him the robe; you aren’t missing anything out there!”

Without a word, he went upstairs and into his closet. He stopped in front of the dresser, looking at THAT drawer, then steeled himself and headed back downstairs. The sooner the naked man in their bathroom was covered up, the better. 

“Adam, I have a robe for you,” Ken declared, knocking on the door.

The door opened slightly and a bare arm came out, followed by a sheepish face and a bare hip.

“This is so embarrassing. I can’t believe I let Neil catch me like that.”

Ken couldn’t tear his eyes away from the exposed hip.

“It’s … ah … don’t worry … Kris is beating him up. Here.”

“Ahhh, my protector,” Adam sighed, dissolving into giggles. He took the robe. “Thanks Ken,” the door closed and 30 seconds later, Adam came out, covered up, “I really appreciate this.”

The scene stuck on pause in Ken’s head rewound to the first time he’d seen Adam’s bare skin. It was the night Adam was auditioning for Peter by singing for an Adagio fundraiser. The young man had lost the battle with his first tuxedo and had come to Ken for help.

 

FLASHBACK:

“Dr. Milner, Mr. Lambert is here,” his maid announced.

“Wonderful.” He looked behind her, expecting to see him. “Where is he?”

“In the foyer Sir. He refused to go any further. He said he wasn’t dressed properly.”

“Oh my, what now.”

He hurried through the house, stopping in a hallway that led to the foyer when he saw Adam. The poor kid was standing there in flip flops, tuxedo pants, and a sweatshirt. A garment bag was slung over one arm, shoes in his other hand and he looked flustered, despite the new haircut. Kenneth erased the smile from his face and went to greet him.

“Interesting outfit Adam. Are sweats the new black?”

His attempt at levity fell on embarrassed ears.

“I’m so, so sorry Dr. Milner. I couldn’t get the tiny buttons on the freakin’ shirt done up and the thing around the waist wouldn’t stay on and the bowtie keeps going limp and I think I lost the cufflinks and this is an important night and I’m fucking up my big chance…”

“Son, calm down, calm down.” The older man took the garment bag and shoes from him. “Follow me upstairs and will get you set to rights.”

They went up the winding staircase to the second floor and Kenneth led Adam to his master bedroom. He set the shoes on the floor and laid out the garment bag, opening the zipper. “Now, let’s get the shirt on you first and I’ll help with the buttons. Have you never worn a tux before?”

“Never,” was the reply from behind.

“What about high school graduation?”

“I wore a suit and tie, nothing as grand as this. I really appreciate your help, for everything. I hope you don’t think I’m taking advantage of your generosity.”

“Never occurred to me.” Kenneth got the shirt ready and turned. “Now, slip your arms…,” his words failed at seeing Adam standing there bare-chested. His body hair was light blond, a significant contrast to his dark hair and he was toned – not overly muscular but fit. Adam was looking around the room nervously, ringing his hands. Kenneth couldn’t help but notice a red mark around one of his nipples but tore his eyes away.

“Here you go.” He held the shirt up and Adam slipped his arms into the sleeves.

“My fingers won’t work with those damn studs.”

“Let me.”

The young man watched as Kenneth deftly did up the small white buttons then the overlapping black studs. “How can you do that so easily? You’re fingers are just as big as mine.”

“Decades of practice. Now let’s get the cummerbund around your waist. There we go; too tight?”

“No, that’s fine.” He lifted his arms, the ends of his sleeves flapping. “I lost the cufflinks.”

Kenneth opened up an oak box on his dresser and brought out two simple gold cufflinks. “You can borrow these. They haven’t seen the light of day in a long time.”

He got one sleeve together and started on the other one. Adam bent his arm, checking it out. “These are beautiful. Real gold?”

“Yes. Heather – my wife – bought them for me on our first anniversary.”

“Ken, I can’t wear these…they’re too special.”

“Nonsense, I insist. Now the tie.” He flipped the starched collar up, making Adam look like Count Dracula and looped the black curvy fabric around his neck. “You said it was going limp.”

“Kris and I found a Youtube video on how to tie one of these things but I can’t get it tight enough.”

Kenneth tried tying it with Adam facing him but he was used to doing it by looking in the mirror. He took Adam by the elbow and directed him to a full length mirror on the other side of the room. Pressing up against the young man’s back, Kenneth’s head touched the side of Adam’s face as he reached around and did his tie. Adam’s cheek was smooth and smelled of musk and spice.

“Hey, you did it!” Adam stepped forward, out of Kenneth’s arms and closer to the mirror, tentatively adjusting it. Adam hurried to the bed, retrieving his jacket and slipped it on, fastening one button. “So, do you think I pass the class test?” he asked, spinning around and beaming.

“With flying colors.”

That night he found Adam’s sweatshirt on his bed. He set it aside but the young man’s scent lingered on the sheets. Settling down again, he started dreaming about being with Heather at one of these fundraisers years ago. They held each other close on the dance floor, talking and laughing quietly. He pressed a kiss into her black hair, just above her ear and turned to gaze into her blue eyes.

Adam was in his arms, smiling at him and holding him tight.

END OF FLASHBACK

“Ken?”

“Oh … not a problem.” He felt his body awakening and looked for a quick escape. “The dryer won’t take long. Why don’t you wait outside, I’ll get your clothes.”

The tightness in Ken’s pants was unbearable. He did go to the laundry room but instead of checking the dryer, he locked himself in the adjoining bathroom. Flipping the toilet lid, he dropped his shorts and underwear around his ankles, squirted some hand soap on his right hand and jacked himself off. When he felt the release coming, he grabbed a towel with his free hand and shoved it between his teeth, muffling his groans and scream when he shot a thick white ribbon into the bowl. Teeth keeping the towel in place, he braced himself against the wall as the aftershocks slammed his body.

“Ken, are you in there?’

Christine’s voice on the other side of the door quickly brought him back to normal. He flushed the toilet and put himself together.

“Yeah sweetheart, came for the clothes but had to make a visit.”

“Shall I leave it to you then?”

‘No! That is, I’m still … ah, cleaning up and you’re there so you get them, I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” There was silence then she spoke again, her voice a little uncertain. “Ken, are you alright … you don’t sound yourself.”

Ken opened the door and immediately drew her into a hug.

“I’m fine, just tired. You got me worked up last night.”

She hugged him back and he could feel the smile against his shoulder.

“Same here.” Ken held her, relishing the feel of his fiancée in his arms, inhaling the scent of her. “We better get back to our guests, particularly the one half dressed, though something tells me Kris doesn’t mind.”

Clothes in hand, they headed outside. Adam disappeared to change, Ken got himself a beer, and the conversation continued. 

A notion began brewing in Ken’s brain, one that he hated but knew was the only solution. Quietly, he memorized his friends faces, locked away the sounds of their voices ….

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Ken stood in the bedroom window, looking over the backyard. The gathering had ended hours ago and after cleaning up, Christine had gone into the library to call and catch up with her family back in Napa while Ken came upstairs to think.

He couldn’t keep living like this; it wasn’t fair to anyone. Even if he notified the police, handed over the evidence, had them investigate and catch the culprit, it still wouldn’t erase the feelings it had brought up ~ and then more would know about his shame.

That’s why he’d made the decision he made.

“Ken?”

He heard Christine’s voice in the hallway. He kept looking out the window.

“There you are. Why’s the light off?”

She flicked the light on.

“What’s that?”

Ken knew what she talking about.

“I have to leave.”

“Do you have to do a consultation out of town?”

“No … I’m,” he was a coward as he talked to her reflection in the window, “I can’t do this anymore … I have to go … to think.”

Christine’s arm touched his arm, turning him around. 

He had to stay stoic, look in her eyes … he couldn’t let her see how this was killing him.

“Ken, talk to me.”

Closing his eyes, he gave her a version of the truth.

“I … I’ve developed feelings … for someone else. I didn’t intend for it to happen, and this other person has no clue, didn’t do anything to make me think they felt the same way, but I need to go away … think this through. I’m sorry.”

“You can’t go … stay and talk. I can help you,” she begged. Her voice was steady but he heard the panic around the edges.

“No … I have to do this on my own. Talking more about it would hurt you and I couldn’t bear it.”

“You’re hurting me now. Ken, please!”

He bent and kissed her cheek.

“I’ll call and let you know when I’ve settled somewhere. I need to do this for us.”

“That’s bullshit! The only one you’re doing this for is yourself! If you were doing this for us you’d let me help!”

Ken picked up his suitcases and headed out of the room. Christine grabbed the back of his jacket.

“Don’t do this!”

He tugged free from her grasp and hurried down the stairs.

“Ken! Stop!”

Feet pounded down the steps behind him. He opened the front door and went to his car.

“KEN! … KEN! PLEASE!”

He got behind the wheel, started the engine and looked at the door. Christine was slowly sliding down the doorframe, falling apart under the soft porch light, surrounded by the night.

Turning away, he wiped his eyes and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that’s an evil, evil cliffie but rest assured, Ken isn’t doing anything desperate. This is NOT a death!fic, just one overflowing with angst.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

Everything was quiet when they stopped in the driveway. There were two familiar cars there and one conspicuously missing. Peter had called them just after 1:00am, nearly begging them to come to Ken and Christine’s home. Adam tried to get more out of him but Peter just said he’d fill them in when they got there.

“I hope it’s not serious.”

“Kris, we got called in the middle of the night and were told to get our asses over here. I think it’s safe to say it’s serious,” Adam replied sharply, his stomach twisted in knots. He opened the door and the overhead light highlighted the worry lines on Kris’ face. “I’m sorry baby, I shouldn’t have snapped. I’m just ….”

“Scared?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.” Peter appeared on the steps, looking haggard. “We better go in there.”

Adam nodded, gave Kris a tender kiss before getting out. 

“Thank’s for coming,” Peter sighed, looking worse up close, “All I could think of was calling you two.”

“Peter, what’s going on?”

They closed the door and went into the living room.

“I really don’t know. Christine called us about an hour ago, in complete hysterics. We tried to find out what was wrong but she just kept repeated Ken’s name. Serena and I drove over immediately, thinking someone was hurt or ….. Anyway, we got here, found Christine sobbing on the couch and Ken’s no where in sight.”

“Where’s Christine now?”

“We managed to get her upstairs. She refused to go into their bedroom so she’s in the guest suite down the hall. Serena’s with her right now.”

“Have you tried calling Ken?”

“Constantly and he’s not picking up. This afternoon, did anything seem ‘off’ to either of you? Where they acting like there was a problem?”

“No, they seemed fine to me,” Kris replied.

“Christine was good but,” Adam chewed his bottom lip, “Ken did seem a little … distracted … he spaced out a few times when I was talking to him. Didn’t really think much of it.”

“He snapped at me earlier,” Peter shared, “but apologized. He said he hadn’t slept well the night before and was just tired.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions until we talk to Christine,” Kris suggested. “Do you think she’s calmed down enough to talk?”

“Let’s go see.”

Peter led the way. Serena met them at the door, giving her husband a tight yet tired hug.

“How’s she doing love?”

Serena wiped a single tear off her cheek. “She’s calmed down but she still hasn’t said anything. I can’t stand seeing her like this.” She looked over her husband’s shoulder. “Kris … Adam … I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Adam?” Christine called out from the bedroom.

Moving past the little crowd, Adam spotted her sitting on a couch, a bouquet of tissues clutched in her shaking hands. Christine was such a strong woman but she looked shattered. When she saw Adam, she held out her arms and he went in, accepting her silent invitation.

Before he reached her, she was in his arms, hugging him tight and crying softly. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back.

“I … I don’t know … I don’t understand …,” she muttered.

“Let’s sit,” he softly said, leading her back to the sofa. The others came in and sat. Kris approached her and she squeezed his hand, accepting a kiss on her forehead before leaning heavily against Adam. “Christine … can you tell us what happened?”

She nodded, closing her eyes.

“I … I thought everything was fine. We … we had a wonderful time this afternoon didn’t we?’ Everyone nodded. She smiled slightly. “I thought so too. Anyway … you all left and we cleaned up and I called my parents to chat … I do that every Sunday night … and Ken came upstairs.”

“Did he say anything?” Adam asked.

“Nothing. I thought he was going to review his files for work tomorrow … he usually did that. I came upstairs maybe an hour, an hour and a half later, and the lights were off in the bedroom. I saw his shadow by the window and turned on the light.” She dabbed her eyes. “His … he’d packed two suitcases. I asked if he was going out of town for a consultation … that happens sometimes, out of the blue … but he said no, that he couldn’t do this anymore … that he had to think.”

“Were you two having problems?” Peter asked carefully. Adam had wanted to say the same thing but was afraid to.

“No … at least I don’t think so. I asked him to talk to me,” the tears started again, “oh God, I wish I hadn’t.”

She fell apart again and Adam held her tighter. She gripped him so hard there’d be bruises left but he wasn’t moving. What the hell could have happened? Ken had always been such a rock; Adam would never have thought his dear friend could do something like this, especially to Christine. She was the light of his life and it must have been something horrible to make him leave.

Adam prayed Ken wasn’t sick … that he wasn’t … no, he couldn’t think it. He couldn’t lose another dad.

Christine got herself together and continued.

“He said he … he had feelings for someone else.”

“What?” Serena exclaimed.

“No, I don’t believe it,” Kris commented.

Adam looked at Peter to gauge his reaction. The other man didn’t say anything but his eyes were wide. He looked at Adam then quickly broke the glance.

“Did he tell you who?” Adam asked.

She shook her head. “He didn’t give me her name, just said that she didn’t know, didn’t encourage him, but he had to handle this on his own.” She looked up at Adam, her once laughing eyes red and shimmering. “I can’t lose him Adam … I just can’t.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Christine didn’t want to be alone, and since it was really late … or really early … depending on how you looked at it, her friends agreed to stay. Serena was with Christine, Adam & Kris had fallen asleep on the couches in the living room, and Peter wandered the dark house. Even if Serena had been with him, he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

‘He said he had feelings for someone else’

A cold weight had settled on Peter’s chest when Christine repeated Ken’s words. The others, including Christine, assumed Ken had been referring to another woman but Peter wasn’t so sure. 

History seemed to be repeating itself.

He aimlessly made his way to the library and the small bar Ken had there. Peter poured himself a bourbon and sat in Ken’s leather desk chair, twisting it from side to side.

It had been what … well over a year … nearly a year and a half … since Ken had confided in him …

FLASHBACK

Ken and Peter remained in the hospital waiting room. They had the TV on; a local news station was reporting on Adam’s attack and they wanted to see if there were any updates. They’d contacted James at the police station but he had nothing yet to report. Ken was pacing the floor, muttering to himself. When Peter’s hand touched his back, Ken jumped.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes … I … I’m fine.” 

He continued pacing. 

“Ken, sit.” Peter took him by the elbow and made him stop. “You’re not okay. You’re thinking of Heather, aren’t you?” he asked softly.

Ken nodded.

“That’s understandable. Adam lying in there must be stirring up so many memories.”

“Why on earth would Adam remind me of her?”

“Because having someone else you care about lying hurt in a hospital bed hits too close to home.”

“I … I don’t know what you’re talking about. We … we’re friends, that’s all. Can’t I worry about my friends?” he declared defensively.

“It’s more than friendship and we both know it. I’ve seen you with him. There is something else there.”

Ken got up and started pacing again. 

“You … you’re right; I do have feelings for him that go beyond friendship. I don’t know how it happened…I wasn’t looking for it to happen…but it’s just, he…he reminds me so much of Heather and I … I just don’t understand how I could feel this way … considering.”

“Do you want to talk about it? I’m not a professional counselor but I have open ears.”

“I’d like that, but not here, not now.”

“Sure, whenever you’re ready.”

The phone rang and it was Adam’s brother Neil. Ken filled him in and said he’d send a car to meet him at the airport. Peter called Adagio ~ the scene of the crime ~ to see how the investigation was going. 

Later that night, after Kris was settled into Adam’s hospital room, Peter and Ken retreated to Ken’s office to continue their conversation.

Ken’s confession started at the beginning, back when he and Adam had first met. He admitted to Peter that he’d known Adam was ‘entertaining’ some of the customers since Malcolm had approached him about the same service but he had turned him down. Ken assured Peter several times that he didn’t do anything to Adam, just listened to his music.

He went on about how wonderful Adam’s voice was and that this was what drew him towards the singer at first. Then he told Peter about that day just before Thanksgiving when he had been drinking heavily because he missed Heather. Ken didn’t remember much but he remembered thinking how much alike the young man and his late wife were and how much he wanted to touch both of them.

Ken had grown concerned when images of Adam started to invade his memories of Heather. Here he was, a man whose livelihood was helping others with their emotional problems, and he feared he was loosing his mind. Most of the time, his feelings towards Adam were paternal – he cared about him and wanted to make his life easier – and then at other times, well, he’d never thought that way about a man before and imagining himself having … making … it turned him on and off at the same time.

“You think I should commit myself, don’t you?” Ken asked, half kidding, having serious.

Peter smiled kindly. “Oh, I don’t think you’re that far gone. After all, it’s not like you’ve followed Malcolm’s lead.”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“I wasn’t. Is Adam aware of any of this, or even Kris for that matter?”

“No, thank God.” Ken paused. “When you took Kris for a coffee, I went into Adam’s room to check on him. He woke up briefly and called me Daddy. I know it was the medication talking but I think that’s how he sees me, like another father, if I could presume that much.”

“I think that’s exactly what Adam feels for you. I’ve talked to him and he is so grateful for everything you’ve done and how you didn’t give up when he wouldn’t let you into his life. On his opening night at Adagio, he told me he wished his parents could have been there to see him but he was glad that you were.”

Ken smiled, then frowned. “Now I feel even worse.”

Peter sat forward. “Ken, did you ever seek grief counseling after Heather died?”

Ken said no. He’d helped others deal with grief and loss and he had been sure he could help himself.

Peter continued. “I know I’m not a professional in this area, but do you think maybe because Adam and Heather look alike and their personalities are similar that instead of dealing with the pain you’re still feeling, your head and heart are just trying to replace her with him so you won’t feel so empty?”

“For an amateur, you’re very insightful.” Ken removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I guess I should make an appointment with a counselor.”

“You would know that better than I.”

“And Adam? Should I just stay away from him?”

“He needs you … and Kris … and everyone else who cares about him. Just keep being the father figure he needs, take care of yourself, and everything will work out.”

END OF FLASHBACK

Ken had sought counseling and dealt with his feelings. He and Adam were the closest of friends and when Christine came into the picture, Ken had that circle of love he’d always wanted, paternal and romantic.

Something must have happened. But what?

Peter looked at the clock ~ 4:30am. He really needed to try and sleep. Setting his glass back on the bar, he started to leave the library when the phone on Ken’s desk rang. Who would be calling this late? The machine picked up and Ken’s voice came over the speaker.

“Christine, it’s me. I know how cowardly this is to call when I know you won’t be awake to answer but I told you I’d let you know where I am. I’m at the Roosevelt Hotel. Please don’t try and contact me. If you do, I’ll just move onto another hotel and not tell you. I’m so sorry. I do love you ….”

Peter grabbed the phone.

“What the hell are you doing?” Peter demanded. He didn’t want to sound angry but he couldn’t help it.

“P-Peter? What are doing at my house?!”

“Comforting your fiancée after you broke her heart. What were you thinking?”

“You’re ….”

“Serena came with me. Christine called after you took off. How could you?”

There was silence. 

Peter calmed down. Yelling at the man wasn’t going to make him open up.

“This other person you’ve got feelings for … its Adam isn’t it?”

More silence.

“Ken … talk to me. It’s Adam, isn’t it?”

The other man’s ‘yes’ was so soft, Ken almost missed it.

“I’m coming over; we can talk.”

“No … I mean, just give me some space ….”

“Ken, you need someone to talk to.”

“And you’re the only one I could talk to about this but not now … not yet.” 

“When?”

“Later … tonight.”

“Okay. I’ll tell Christine you called.”

“Please don’t … and don’t tell her you’re meeting with me. I left the message, told her where I was, just let that be enough. If she knew we’d talked, she’d want to know what it was about and she can’t….”

“I don’t like this position you’re putting me in … I love you all ….”

“I know and I’m sorry, I truly am, but please….”

“I won’t say anything to her … not until you tell me I can.”

“And don’t tell Adam.”

“I won’t. Try and get some rest.”

“As if I could.”

Physically and emotionally exhausted, Peter headed toward the living room. No one wanted to sleep in Ken and Christine’s bedroom, not even Christine, and the ladies were in the only guest room. A side reading lamp was left on so Peter could find his way. Sitting in the recliner, he pushed it back so his legs would prop up and he let his eyes drift to the boys. There were on two separate couches but their heads were close to each other, chins tilted up as if they’d been talking to each other before drifting off.

Peter’s eyes lingered on Adam. 

Three of his closest friends were caught in a love triangle and two of them had no idea.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The alarm was low but enough to wake him up. Kris grudgingly opened his eyes, the first sight he saw Adam sitting up on his makeshift bed, rubbing his face.

“Hey, sorry I woke you,” Adam said quietly, his eyes going across the room.

Kris looked over and saw Peter asleep in the recliner.

“It’s okay. What time is it?”

“6:00am”

“Why are you up so early?”

They’d all gone to bed really late and Kris was really surprised anyone would be up at this hour.

“I have a 9:30 meeting at 19E this morning. This all went down too late for me to call and reschedule. Besides, a producer from New York is going to be there. I need to get home, shower, and get alert.”

Kris got to his feet, grabbed Adam’s hand and dragged him out of the room.

“Come on, let’s get some coffee down you before you drive.”

When they got there, Serena was at the table, staring into space.

“You’re up early,” Adam commented.

“So are you.”

“I have a meeting this morning I can’t miss. How about you? Why are you up so early?”

“I never went to bed really. Christine didn’t fall asleep until an hour ago and then I came down here.” A tear slid down her cheek. “She’s in so much pain. I know what it’s like to almost lose your man. It makes you feel like the world has turned on you.”

Kris stopped in the middle of making a pot of coffee. Did she just say…. He couldn’t imagine that Peter would …. He looked at Adam and he had the same conflicted emotions on his face as Kris was sure were on his own. Peter never seemed the type. Then again, Ken didn’t either.

Serena looked between the two men. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything; Peter doesn’t like to talk about it. It’s just this whole situation has stirred things up. Forget I said anything.”

“You can’t drop a bombshell like that my love and forget it,” Peter said, walking through the door. He sat beside his wife and kissed her before taking her hands in his. “It’s alright, you can tell them.”

Serena nodded. “It’s not as it sounds. It wasn’t ‘someone’ I almost lost Peter to; it was ‘something’. When we were in college, we lived in San Francisco and Peter was working as a waiter in a restaurant. There was a … a fire and he was trapped inside … Peter almost died. The hours and days waiting to hear if he would make it or not were nearly unbearable. And the fact that it was arson made it even worse.”

Kris abandoned the coffee and stood by Adam. Adam circled Kris’ waist and lightly stroked his hip.

“I … I didn’t … we didn’t have any idea.”

“I don’t readily talk about it or make a point of showing off my scars. Haven’t you noticed you never see me in short sleeves?”

The boys looked at each other.

“To be honest, I never really paid attention,” Adam commented.

“That’s okay, why would you.”

“Serena said it was arson. I hope that son a bitch had his ass nailed to the wall.”

“He did but not for arson … it was Malcolm.”

“Malcolm!?” both men exclaimed.

“It was never proven but everyone who worked there knew it was him.”

“Hold on” Adam interjected. “You told me, my first night at Adagio, that you had worked with Malcolm and knew exactly what I’d been up against. This is what you meant.”

“Yeah.”

“At least we know Malcolm isn’t behind this. He’s locked away and can’t hurt us anymore.” Adam gazed at the clock on the wall. “I wish I could stay but I really have to go.”

“You didn’t get your coffee.”

“That’s okay baby, I’m wide awake now. Walk me to the door?”

Adam said goodbye to Serena and Peter and met Kris at the door. Arms enfolding each other, they kissed, tongues petting.

“I know what you were thinking back there,” Adam sighed, kissing Kris’ forehead.

“I had never been so terrified before. I don’t know how I’d survive without you. It may sound pathetic but you’re so much a part of my life ….”

“I feel the same way. I promise this will never happen to us. There is no way I’d ever leave you.”

“Or I you.” Kris nibbled his favorite freckle on Adam’s bottom lip. “You better get going.”

“I’ll call after my meeting. Love you so much baby.”

“Love you too Ad.” 

Adam stepped out the door and would have fallen flat on his face if Kris’ hadn’t grabbed his shirt and held him up. He’d tripped over the morning paper, dropped innocently on the top step. Adam handed it to him and scooted off.

Closing the door, Kris headed back the kitchen, looking at the headlines. One stood out in bold black print. He slowed down, reading the sub headline, a feeling a déjà vu coming over him.

“Something interesting,” Peter asked, pressing the start button on the coffee maker.

Kris dropped the paper on the table and turned it so they could read the headline.

“Have you heard about this?”

The couple looked at the paper and nodded.

“They found her a couple of weeks ago. You must have been on another planet, it’s been everywhere.”

“I have been on another planet; it’s called Indigo. I really haven’t paid much attention to anything else. That poor girl.”

“Kind of makes you think of Adam, doesn’t it,” Serena asked softly, taking his hand.

“I’d hate to think where he’d be now if he was still in Malcolm’s clutches.”

“I’m sure she’ll get all the help she needs.”

“I just hope she knows it can get better.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“It was great meeting you Adam. I look forward to seeing you in San Francisco in two weeks.”

“I look forward to it too.”

Adam and Lane shook hands with the producer and headed out. Just as they were about to grab the elevator, Simon Fuller’s assistant caught up to them.

“Mr. Fuller needs to talk to you.”

Adam looked at Lane and she shrugged.

“First I’ve heard.” She checked her text messages. “Nope, nothing.”

“It just came up. I don’t think they messaged either of you since you were in the building. Please, it’s important.”

They nodded and headed towards the executive’s office. Simon was waiting for them, as well as the head of PR.

“Adam, Lane, glad we caught you before you left. Please have a seat.”

“What’s this about Simon?” Lane asked.

The older man shoved a newspaper to them across his desk.

“Either of you familiar with this news story?”

Lane looked at the headline and nodded. Adam shook his head no.

“Take a moment and read it please.”

“What does this have to do with me?”

“Adam, please … read it.”

He took the paper and read it. He’d been so caught up in his music and Indigo that he hadn’t really been paying attention to the news. The story was about a teenage girl who had disappeared six years ago and had just been found. Her captor used her as a sex slave and had impregnated her twice. She’d been rescued last week and her kidnapper arrested. Adam felt a shadow float over him and he dropped the paper back on the desk like it burned him.

“Okay, so we both kind of went through the same abuse but I still don’t understand what this has to do with me.”

The PR guy spoke up.

“Do you recall a few weeks ago when we stopped that story from being published?”

“Of course I do.”

“And we mentioned that at some time, it might resurface, that you might have to address it.”

“I still don’t ….”

Simon held up his hand.

“This story has upset a lot of people, as you can imagine. One of the network news magazines is doing a feature on former victims who have fought back and regained their lives. They’re trying to reinsure the public that there’s hope at the end of the tunnel.

“Your case was covered all across the West Coast and now that you’re becoming a public figure, and your story is public record, more people are going to become aware of it. We received a call from the show’s producer asking if you would be willing to talk to them about how you were able to move on. Would you be willing to talk to them? You don’t have to but we’ll support you if you do.”

Flashes of those three years flickered behind his eyes like a movie, quickly followed by Kris and their friends and family and all the people who helped him recover. He had been able to move on and now he was being asked to relieve it again, even if it would help others.

“Adam?”

He looked at Simon, Lane and the others.

“I … ah … I don’t know.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes sense. Adam trying to make up his mind is giving me a headache LOL

“When do they need your answer by?”

“Day after tomorrow.”

“That soon?”

“Well, it’s current news baby and if they wait too long, it’s not current anymore.”

“I suppose but I still think they didn’t give you enough time to decide.”

Adam and Kris sat at a table at Indigo, talking about this latest development in their lives. As soon as Adam had finished at 19E, he came to talk to Kris. His fiancé was just as concerned as Adam was about rehashing everything now that their lives were settled. Kris suggested if Adam could help others by sharing his story, perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing.

As usual they were of the same mind which didn’t help the problem any.

The band happened to be at 19E going over some instrumental tracks they’d laid down and he asked their opinions. If opening up his past to the world was going to adversely affect his career, it would affect theirs too, at least their careers with him. He wasn’t surprised when they said they stood behind him whatever he decided. In a way, Adam had hoped they weren’t so supportive; he was personally on the fence and if they’d thought it was a decidedly good or bad idea, at least he’d be leaning one direction rather than balancing between the two.

“I just wish I could talk to Ken.”

Adam had called his therapist but she was on holidays. There was another shrink filling in for her but he didn’t want to discuss this with someone who didn’t know his entire case history. The only other professional he knew was Ken and the fact that he was a close friend somehow made it easier to talk to him.

“Umm ….”

“What?”

Kris rubbed the back of his neck. “I kinda know where Ken is.”

“You do? Where?”

“He left a message on his answering machine last night, when we were asleep. He’s at the Roosevelt Hotel but the only reason he said anything was because he promised Christine he’d let her know he was safe.”

Adam jumped to his feet. “Then I have to go to the Roosevelt!”

Kris got to his feet and grabbed Adam’s forearm.

“Lover, you can’t. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone.”

“But ….”

“He told Christine if anyone contacts him, he’s moving to another hotel and he won’t say where this time. You know how much I love you but I love Ken and Christine too and right now, we have to let them straighten out their own lives first.”

The singer fell back in his seat. “You’re right.”

“What about Peter? You could talk to him.”

“He’s busy enough dealing with Ken and Christine.”

“You know he always has time for you.” Kris handed Adam his phone. “Give him a call.”

Adam stared at the phone for a moment then took it.

“Hi Peter.”

“Hey Adam.”

“I wondered if I could … come over and talk to you.”

“Is it Ken and Christine?”

“No … it’s my own crisis this time. I understand if you’re tired of being turned to ….”

“Don’t ever think that. Come on over, I’m at Adagio.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Thanks.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Milner’s office.”

“Good afternoon. I would like to make an appointment for later this week.”

“I’m sorry but Dr. Milner has taken a temporary leave of absence. I can direct you to another therapist if you prefer.”

“Oh that’s too bad. I hope nothing’s wrong.”

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“I understand … no need to explain.”

“Would you like a referral?”

“No thank you. Good bye.”

“Good bye.”

The phone hung up.

“Who was that?”

“No one. I was trying to make a reservation for dinner but they were full.”

“You were going to take me out? That’s sweet.”

“That’s just the kind of guy I am.”

Jerry sat back in the couch and let Margaret straddle him, cradling his hardness between her thighs. A huge smile filled his face.

Yup, that was him … always thinking of others.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Peter was no help at all. 

Same with Neil, Shaun and Charlie.

He had to find a more decisive group of friends ~ everybody supported him in his decision instead of telling him what he should do. 

Though he told Kris he would stay away from Ken, Adam did find himself parked across the street from the Roosevelt Hotel at some point, sorely tempted to go inside. In the end, he left, not wanting to burden Ken with anything else.

Adam should have been happy to decide for himself. One of the many things he’d hated about his past with Malcolm was that he wasn’t allowed to do what he wanted. It took him a long time to regain control of his life yet now he was asking others to make decisions for him again. 

It was frustrating as fuck.

What he had to do was get the facts, forget about pleasing others, and do what was right for him.

By mid afternoon, he was back at 19E, demanding more details about the interview. They put him in contact with the show’s producer and they had a long, long conference call. Lane got there half way through, pissed they hadn’t waited for her.

To sum it all up, while his past would be mentioned, the focus of the piece would be on his recovery, how he did it, and what he’s doing now with his life. Adam was assured that only that which was public record from the trial would be brought up about his past with Malcolm. There was enough out there to get the flavor of what he went through without going into explicit detail. It would be presented via a voice over segment and he wouldn’t be asked directly about it. They emailed Adam a list of questions that he and his ‘people’ could review; anything he wanted added or deleted would be honored.

By the time the phone call ended, Adam had nearly made up his mind but he wanted to talk to Kris again. He promised to call the station in the morning with his final decision before heading back to his car.

Tossing the list of questions on the passenger seat, he put the key in the ignition. Just then he heard shouting and squealing tires. He looked across the parking lot and saw a young woman standing dazed in a cloud of dust, hand to the side of her face.

Adam got out of his car and slowly approached her.

“Miss … are you alright?”

She stared through him, shaking her head, shifting her balance. Adam leapt forward and caught her before she tumbled over. Blood was creeping through her fingers.

“Shit,” Adam muttered, looking around for help. 

Her slight frame was shaking and he had to do something. Guiding her gently, he took her into the lobby of 19E and immediately three other people showed up to help. One sat down with Adam and her, another called 911, and the third ran off to find the first aid kit.

Faded bruises were obvious on the other side of her face. He didn’t have to ask what had happened. Someone ran up with a towel and he moved her hand, pressing it against the wound, then placed her hand back on it. The sound of sirens filtered in from the street and she seemed to snap back to the present.

“You … you called the police?” she asked quietly.

“You’ve been beaten up, we had to,” Adam replied.

“No! No! No police!” She leapt to her feet then collapsed back down again, shaking more.

“Honey, you need to stop whoever it was that hurt you,” he reasoned gently.

“No … no, I can’t! It’ll only make it worse!”

“Look at me.” He waited until her darting eyes settled on his face. “You have to tell the police … you can’t let this keep happening. It’s going to destroy you if you don’t; believe me, I know.”

Recognition came over her face.

“You … you’re that guy … that singer who was … who was raped, aren’t you?”

He couldn’t help the shiver that shook him to the core when she used that word but he wasn’t going to deny it.

“Yeah … I am.”

“But you got away.”

“I did … and you can too.” The police came in, as well as an EMT, but they stopped just inside the door when he put his hand up. “You’re not alone in this fight. There are lots of people who will help you.”

“I … I have no one.”

“You have more friends then you know … you just haven’t met them yet.”

“He … he doesn’t hurt you anymore?”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Cause you stopped him?”

“Uh-huh.”

She looked from him to the police.

“Okay … I’ll talk.”

Adam got up to make room for the professionals but she grabbed his hand and he stayed beside her while they helped her. She needed a lawyer so he contacted James who agreed to meet her at the station. 

Once she was gone, his legs turned to rubber and he fell onto the leather sofa.

“Adam! Are you okay?”

He looked up towards the concerned voice and smiled, “I’m okay … I really am.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Peter stood outside Ken’s hotel room. His hand was raised to knock but he froze. 

Could this shit get any more complicated?!

Adam had spent two hours in his office, going over this interview request and the pros and cons and what opening up could mean to his career. Everyone in his private life he cared about knew the whole sorted story and no matter what he decided, their opinions of him weren’t going to change. Adam had mentioned that he wished Ken had been around, that the older man’s opinion meant so much to him.

Should he tell Ken about this latest development or just concentrate on one problem before getting into another?”

Peter rapped on the door.

One disaster at a time.

“I didn’t think you were coming,” Ken said as way of a greeting, stepping aside so Peter could come in.

“You’re not getting off that easy friend.”

Peter looked around the room and at Ken. Both were kind of a mess. The bed was unmade, dirty dishes were sitting on a table instead of being put out for room service to pick up, and suitcases were open on the floor, clothes tumbling out. Ken was in jeans and his undershirt, glasses off, scruff on his chin and cheeks and hair sticking out all over.

“Would you like a drink?” the doctor asked, heading over to the mini fridge and pulling out some tiny bottles.

“How many have you had so far?” Peter inquired warily, hoping he wasn’t going to have to deal with a drunk Ken as well as a depressed Ken.

“I haven’t touched a drop, just being hospitable.”

“Good … nothing for me thanks.”

Peter took a seat in the only chair and Ken sat on the edge of the bed. They sized each other up, silently challenging the other to speak.

Ken gave in first.

“So … how … how’s Christine doing?”

“She’s stopped crying. Now she’s just angry and confused.”

“That’s the last thing I wanted to do to her … hurt her like this.”

“Then why did you?”

“Do you think it would be easier for her to know I’ve been fantasying about a man … a man she cares about?”

“It would have been easier if you talked to her instead of running away.”

“She wouldn’t understand.”

“How do you know she wouldn’t? She might surprise you.”

Ken scratched his chin and turned his eyes toward the darkened window.

“How … how is … he doing?”

“He’s worried about you. We all are. Now, on top of that …,” Peter cut himself off, kicking himself for bringing this up.

“On top of what? What’s happened with Adam?”

Shit.

“Peter?!”

“Calm down, calm down, it’s not anything … serious … overly serious. Shit, I wasn’t going to bring this up. There’s already so much to deal with ….”

“Spill.”

Peter told him about the interview request and shared Adam’s concerns. He didn’t, however, tell Ken that Adam had wanted to talk to him. Peter had no clue what was really going on with Ken but he felt Adam was already too involved and wasn’t going to add any more wood to the pyre.

“I should talk to him,” Ken mused after the tale was told.

“You should be talking to your fiancée.”

Ken jumped to his feet, pacing wildly.

“See! This is why I left! My head and heart are so messed up; I have no clue which way I’m going!”

“Ken, sit down. Forget what’s going on with Adam and this interview; he has a lot of support. He’ll make the right decision. We have a bigger issue to deal with.”

The older man stopped in his tracks, lost in thought.

“Tell me what happened. You know I won’t judge you.”

“I know … and I should have talked to you long ago instead of letting it get this far. I guess I was just embarrassed I couldn’t handle it on my own. ‘Doctor heal thyself’ and all that shit.” Ken took his seat again, looking at his hands rather than his friend. “The first time I went for grief counseling, after Adam’s accident, it really did help.” 

“Your counselor helped you move on.”

Ken rubbed his chin.

“Yes … but not exactly in the way you think. He helped me realize that my mind was mixing up my feelings for Heather and Adam. I dealt with losing my wife and while I no longer connect the two … those feelings towards Adam … didn’t exactly go away ... I just suppressed them.”

“Okay, I get it … but it’s been over a year. What happened?”

“Everything was going great ~ you know that ~ and then a couple of months ago, a courier delivered an envelope to my office. It was a photo of two men … of two men having sex … and the faces had been altered so it would look like … I was fucking Adam.”

“That’s sick! Who the hell would send that to you?”

“I don’t know. There was no name, no return address, just a note.”

“What did the note say?”

Ken closed his eyes.

“It said ‘Have you fucked Adam yet? You know you want to … and I know you want to’.”

“I hope you contacted the police.”

“No … I destroyed it.”

“Ken! The police could have tracked the sender down … that’s what they’re here for!”

“There was no way to trace it back! I contacted the courier service myself and they had no clue who sent it. It wasn’t even in the delivery bag when their courier left their warehouse but somehow it got mixed in with the rest of the mail and was delivered to me.”

Peter ran a hand through his hair.

“Man, I wish you would have come to me about it sooner.”

“I did … I tried … the next day. I came to your office to talk to you but Adam was there. He’d just been approached about his record deal and needed our help in making up his mind. It wasn’t the time. After that, the days passed and I managed to push those feelings down again, not a successfully as before, but at least I could be in the same room with him without making a fool of myself.”

“So what happened to get you to this point … to the point of leaving your fiancée?”

Ken looked up at Peter and the pain he saw in the man’s eyes nearly took Peter’s breath away. He got up and sat beside his friend on the bed, not touching him but lending his support anyway.

“The morning after July 4th, there was a bubble envelope in the mail. Since that photo, I haven’t been accepting anything that comes from someone I don’t know or that I wasn’t expecting. Adam and Kris’ return address was on it so I assumed it came from them. There was a note that I swear was in Adam’s handwriting; it said he was working on something and wanted my opinion. Inside was a DVD….”

“So you played it.”

Ken nodded and Peter’s throat dried up.

“It was a video of Adam … having sex … with Kris but I couldn’t see his face … Adam was bottoming and he … he kept saying MY name … and when it was over … he said ‘I love you Ken’.” The man’s shoulder’s starting shaking. “I couldn’t stop watching it … I tried … but my body re-reacted … and I couldn’t tear myself away. I jumped in a freezing shower but it kept replaying it in my head … and I … I jerked off picturing him like that. Afterwards, I just let my legs go and lost it.”

“So you didn’t fall in the shower.”

“N-no. I let you think that cause I couldn’t tell you the truth. I stayed away from Adam until the picnic yesterday. Every time I got close to him, my body … my body reacted and my brain shut down. I … I even jerked myself off in the laundry bathroom … after I saw him half naked … when Neil soaked him with the hose. Later that night, when Christine was on the phone, I realized I couldn’t go on like this. It wasn’t fair to her so I left.”

“What are your plans now?”

“No clue.”

“Well, I know what you’re going to do … you’re going to take that DVD to the police … unless you destroyed it too. Please tell me you didn’t destroy it.”

“I … I didn’t. I wanted to but for some reason I didn’t.”

“You can’t cause you know it could lead us to this sicko trying to destroy you and Adam. But, Ken, you can’t put an end to this unless you fight it … and that means talking to your lady … talking to the police … and talking to Adam.”

“No! I’d rather die then let them know I’ve turned into Malcolm!”

“You haven’t turned into Malcolm! Don’t ever say that! You wouldn’t be tearing yourself apart like this if you were anything like that monster!” Peter couldn’t believe he was about to ask this. “Do you have the DVD with you?” Ken nodded. “I want to see it.”

“No you don’t.”

“You’re right, I don’t … but I need to. There might be a clue or something in there. And if I’ve seen it, when we go to the police, answering all their questions about it won’t fall solely on your shoulders.”

Ken haltingly made his way to his suitcase and he brought it out.

“I can’t be here when you watch it. I’m going to stretch my legs for a few minutes.”

Peter was leery to let Ken out of his sight.

“You are coming back, right?”

“I’m coming back.”

Ken left and Peter handled the DVD like it was poison. He put it in the room’s player and started it. Snow appeared on the screen and then the video started, slowly panning up two bodies pressed tightly against each other. When Adam’s face appeared, Peter realized he couldn’t watch ~ he felt like a pervert, a voyeur. This was a stupid idea and he grabbed the remote, ready to shut it off when he heard a voice come out of Adam’s throat that wasn’t his. Closing his eyes and concentrating on the sounds, Peter listened each time Ken’s name was uttered.

That definitely wasn’t Adam’s voice.

Peter opened his eyes, watching a few more seconds, noticing something else odd about the image.

When Ken came back, ten minutes later, Peter had finally accepted his offer of a drink and had emptied a couple of mini bottles.

“There’s no doubt Ken … that DVD has to go to the police.”

“I’m still not sure ….”

“That video was taken through a window … I saw the blind slates. This isn’t just about you. Someone videotaped Adam and Kris, in their home, undetected. Whoever sent this to you must have been following them. I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s the same person who tried to sell that story about Adam to the media. This is bigger than your pride.”

“I know you’re right, I just ….”

“I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris put on a pot of coffee. Adam had called and told him he’d ended up back at 19E and was asking for more info. Kris really was okay with whatever Adam decided but if he’d been honest, he would have told him the idea of bringing it all back again scared the shit out of him.

The distinctive sound of Adam’s car stopped in front of the house and Kris took out the salads and subs. The front door opened and closed.

“In the kitchen,” he called out.

“Just gotta clean up first,” Adam called back as he passed the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom.

Kris decided to play tag, running up behind his lover and circling him with his arms. 

“Gotcha!”

His hands felt wet and he let go, blood rushing to his face at the site and smell of his now red hands.

“Oh my God! Adam, what happened? Are you okay?”

Adam turned and Kris freaked out more at the patch of blood on his shirt.

“Baby, calm down, I’m fine. It’s not mine.”

“Care to explain whose it is?”

Sitting on the bed, Kris listened to Adam’s tale as he cleaned up in the bathroom.

“You’ve had quite a day,” Kris exclaimed.

“Los Angeles is anything but boring, that’s for sure. I hope we’ve got food; I’m starving.”

They tried to tie the pink elephant up in the backyard while they ate but it kept trumpeting its nose, demanding to be noticed.

“I’ve come to a decision,” Adam blurted out before popping a cherry tomato into his mouth.

Kris had a mouthful of sub and raised his eyebrows ~ sure, what til I can’t talk to drop the bombshell. Chewing as fast as he could without choking, he knew what Adam was going to say before he said it.

“You’re doing the interview.”

“I was 99% sure I was going to do it before I found myself drawn into that unexpected drama. She’d obviously been abused before and was afraid of pressing charges but when she recognized me, and said that if I could get myself out of that, so could she, it made me realize that if my story could help even a few people, it would be worth laying my neck on the line. I hope you’re okay with that.”

Kris abandoned his dinner and moved over to Adam’s side. Leaning down, they shared a lazy, love filled kiss.

“Honestly, I was scared about reopening old wounds but after what you told me about her, I know it’s the right thing to do.”

Adam drew Kris into his lap and they continue kissing. Kris groaned as he felt Adam getting hard beneath him and he licked deeply into his man’s mouth. Suddenly the pressure in his pants was replaced by the feather soft caresses of his lover, stroking him slowly and torturously.

“Ad-Adam,” he whined, “m-mouth.”

Half carried, half dragged, Kris found himself on the couch, pants and briefs pooled around his ankles, shirt pushed up to his shoulders and his cock deep throated in wetness and heat. He bucked his hips but his lover held him down, taking charge. Just when he was about to come, the mouth released him and hands dragged him down a bit, exposing more of him. Hot breath and a teasing tongue played with his balls and a wet finger tickled his hole, teasing and tormenting.

Unable to hold back ~ and not wanting to ~ Kris’s hard cock twitched and shot come all over his stomach. Adam reached up with a free hand and jerked him through it, milking him dry. Kris’ head fell back against the cushions, tears streaming down his face, panting heavily. He barely felt the fingers running over his stomach then over his lips, glossing them with his salty stream. The fingers went away, replaced once again by Adam’s mouth.

“You’re so beautiful when you come undone,” Adam whispered.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The front door opened and the two men stepped into the silence. The house was dark save for the single lamp in the living room. Setting down his luggage, Ken took a cleansing breath and ventured forward. What if she screamed at him to get out? What if she hated him? It would be his own damn fault if she did.

The two women were sitting together, the TV on but the volume low. Serena looked back and saw them. She rested a hand on Christine’s shoulder, encouraging her to turn around.

“Chrissy….”

Without another word from either of them, she flew into his arms crying. Ken cried too, holding her so close he couldn’t breathe.

“Thank God you came home,” she sobbed.

“I’m so sorry my love, so sorry,” Ken cried back.

Relief and fear and love and anxiety coursed through his veins. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Serena walk over to her husband and hug him as well. She said something Ken couldn’t hear and they turned to leave. 

“No … please stay,” Ken begged. Once he was sure they’d stopped, he turned back to his lady, locking their eyes together. 

“Christine … we need to talk.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

Christine sat in silence, letting Ken talk. Peter and Serena stayed but sat in the corner, giving them a modicum of privacy.

“I don’t understand,” Serena whispered to her husband, “Ken’s in love with Adam?”

“No, I wouldn’t say that … it’s … it’s complicated.”

“That’s an understatement, love.”

Their voices were low but Peter didn’t need to eavesdrop to know what Ken was saying. Christine’s face stayed stoic but her emotions exploded from her eyes. At the beginning of their talk, she’d been holding Ken’s hand, leaning in. As the story progressed, she leaned away, distancing herself as she learned that Ken’s other feelings were for Adam, not another woman. To her credit, though, she still held her fiancé’s hand throughout.

When Ken finished, he let go of Christine’s hand and buried his face in both of his, shoulder’s shaking. Even in the dim light, it was obvious the blood had run out of her face at the shock. She looked towards Peter and Serena but when Serena stood to go to her, Christine shook her head before wrapping her arms around Ken and holding on.

The DiSantos left for the kitchen … not too far away but far enough.

“Can you please tell me what’s going on? Obviously you know,” Serena asked, leaning against the counter.

“You might want to sit for this.”

“I’m fine where I am.”

“Okay … but I’m going to sit.” He took a seat, wishing there was something on the tabletop to fuss with.

“How long has Ken been … feeling things for Adam?”

“Almost since they’d met.”

“But that was over two years ago! You mean to tell me he’s been harboring this secret that long?!”

“’fraid so.”

“Maybe I better sit down.” She took a seat beside her husband and grabbed his hand. “Tell me Peter.”

And he did, from Ken’s first revelations at the hospital after Adam’s attack, to his first attempt at therapy, to the photos sent to his office and finally to the DVD.

“Does Adam … or Kris … know?”

“They’re both clueless … for the moment.”

“That poor man, holding all this in for so long. No wonder it finally got to him. I assume … I pray … he’s going to take this to the police.”

Peter nodded. “He wanted to tell Christine first. I’m worried how Adam’s going to react. Ken told me he felt like Malcolm and I assured him he was nothing like that pervert but will Adam feel the same way? I mean, Adam didn’t care for Malcolm. Ken’s been his good friend … a second father … how’s he going to react when he finds out Ken’s thoughts haven’t always been paternal.”

“Is Ken talking to him tonight?”

“In the morning.” 

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Thank you Peter, Serena, for everything,” Christine said, hugging their friends at the front door. 

Ken stood off to the side, watching her. How did ever find such an incredible woman? Though she didn’t speak as he poured his heart out, revealing such personal and embarrassing information, she heard him out, holding his hand. Maybe she was afraid he’d run off again, or perhaps, she did understand, somehow. He hadn’t left one detail out but made sure that he told her how much he loved her and needed her in his life and how he prayed she could forgive him.

When he said all he could, he’d cried. Ken couldn’t see her but he knew she stood up and he expected her to walk away. Then loving arms held him close and she soothed him with calming words.

“We’ll get through this Kenny … I promise,” she’d whispered into his hair.

“Ken?”

He looked up at Peter.

“We’ll be back in the morning,” his dear friend said, offering his hand.

Ken took his hand then pulled Peter in for a hug.

“Thank you for making me face this,” Ken commented, holding him tight. “I’m still scared to death at where things go from here but I’m not backing down.”

Peter stepped back and Serena approached him. Ken was nervous … uncomfortable … until she gave him a hug.

“We love you Ken.”

“Thank you Serena. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Ken and Christine stood in the doorway, watching until the DiSantos’ car disappeared.

The aloneness was overwhelming.

Ken shut the door and locked it, Christine shut off the lights in the living room and they met in the foyer, at the bottom of the stairs.

It was awkward … nothing in their relationship had been awkward until now.

“It’s getting late; we should probably get some sleep,” Christine offered quietly.

“I’m not sure if I can … sleep … but I am exhausted.”

Falling back into familiar gestures, he placed his hand on the small of her back as they climbed the stairs and made their way down the hall. They stopped outside their bedroom, not sure how to proceed.

“I … I’ll sleep in the guestroom,” Ken said.

“Oh … okay … if that’s what you want. Is that what you want?”

“No … but I thought … I mean after what I told you I thought you might not want ….”

She took his hand. “I want you to stop running away from me Ken. I want you in there … with me.”

Without another word, he went into their bedroom, Christine with him. He changed in the bedroom and she got ready in the bathroom. Sitting on the bed, he gazed around, eyes falling on the dresser drawer where he’d hid his dirty little secret. It had been late when he returned and his luggage had been forgotten by the front door. Right now he couldn’t be bothered to unpack and besides, the DVD was in one of those cases and the farther away he could get from it the better. 

The knob on the bathroom door jingled and Ken got into bed, covering himself to his chin.

“Can I get you anything … a glass of water?” Christine asked, the light from the bathroom making her glow and take his breath away.

“I’m alright … thank you.”

Switching off the light, she got into bed and lay on her back. They both peered into the dark. A fluttering under the covers led to her hand tight around his. He held on for dear life.

“Good night Kenny.”

“Good night love.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” Adam swore, hopping and trying to get his big foot into his skinny jeans.

Kris was shaving and watching his man through the bathroom door, thoroughly entertained. They’d lost themselves in each other last night to the point they were so worn out they didn’t hear the alarm go off. The insistent ringing of the phone finally roused them. The TV producer needed Adam’s answer. He told them yes, he would do the interview, and they told him they were recording the segment that afternoon. As soon as that call ended, Lane called saying the PR wanted him at 19E pronto so they could go over the questions and rehearse his answers.

All this led to the silly dance Adam was doing trying to get dressed before the car arrived to pick him up. The only thing that could have been more entertaining would have been watching Adam do his make up and hair in record time but they were going to take care of it at the TV station. Apparently, Adam now had ‘people’ to make him pretty when he had public appearances.

“Oh no … nonononononooo … damn!”

The great oak got his foot caught and tumbled onto the bed. Kris burst out laughing, nicking himself on the chin.

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Adam sneered. “The least you could do is help me.”

Kris held up his shaving cream covered hands. Grumbling, Adam got his foot through the tight tunnel just as a horn honked outside. Swearing some more, he did up his pants, slipped on some flip flops and yanked the t-shirt over his head. The horn honked again and Adam leaned against the door frame.

“Gonna wish me luck?”

“Good luck.”

“Is that it? No kiss?”

“I’ll just mess you up.” The horn honked a third time, longer and louder. “You better get going.”

“So I’ll see you this afternoon?”

“Where else would I be?” He blew Adam a kiss. “Now git.”

Adam blew a kiss back and headed out. The phone rang, Adam notified him as if he couldn’t hear for himself, and the door slammed shut. Kris wiped his face and answered it.

“Hello.”

“Kris … good morning. How are you?”

“Hey Peter, I’m good. What can I do for you?”

“Um … is Adam home?”

“You just missed him. He’s decided to do that interview and its being taped today. He’s run off for meeting at 19E before he goes. Is it something I can help you with?”

“Actually, we need to talk to both of you.”

“We?”

“Yeah … Ken and me.”

“You’ve talked to him? How is he?”

There was a pause. “I’d say … a little better than he was but … listen, is there a chance we can talk to you and Adam between his meeting and the interview? I know this is a rotten day to spring this on you guys but it can’t wait … really.”

“Well, I don’t know. The interview is being done at Indigo … I’ll be there all day … but I don’t know if Adam has the extra time. Give him a call and find out. He just got picked up so the car should still be on the road.”

“I’ll do that and let you know.”

“No problem.” Kris felt uneasy. “Peter, this isn’t good news, is it?”

“I’m afraid not.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Adam arrived at Indigo with Lane and PR in tow. Peter had gotten hold of him just before the car arrived at 19E and his tone worried the young man. He didn’t know if he’d have free time between his meeting and the interview and he told Peter he’d call him back. Peter didn’t elaborate, just pressed that they had to talk TODAY. Before the meeting started, Adam asked. Lane wasn’t happy about his attention being diverted; in the end she relented, as long as she and the PR guy come with him. The interview was being done at Indigo and they’d do whatever until the TV crew arrived or Adam was finished. Though this whole interview deal was about his life prior to being signed, Adam knew even though they supported his decision, the company was worried it could adversely affect their investment in him.

He tried not to think about it.

Peter was the first person he spotted at Indigo, giving him a hug.

“I’m glad you could make it …,”Peter started, stopping when Adam looked away.

Ken and Christine were standing nearby. Relief washed over Adam that Ken was okay and he threw his arms around the older man, hugging him tightly. Usually Ken reciprocated the hug but this time he was stiff, arms at his sides.

Adam let go, smiling at him and receiving a halting smile back.

“Adam.”

He turned to Christine. Her smile was warmer and she hugged him; it didn’t feel right either.

“How are you?” he asked.

She looked at Ken and took her fiancé’s hand.

“We’re doing okay.”

Peter approached the trio.

“Kris said we can use his office. Shall we?”

The group headed upstairs, Peter leading the way, Ken and Christine behind, and Adam and Kris bringing up the rear. Adam took Kris’ hand, creating some space between them and the other couple.

“Do you have any idea what this is about?” Adam asked softly. “Peter wouldn’t say and you could cut the tension with a knife.”

“Peter didn’t tell me much either, just ….”

“Just what?”

“That is wasn’t good news.”

When they got upstairs, Ken and Christine were sitting on the couch and Peter had moved in two more chairs. Peter sat close to Ken, and Adam and Kris sat behind the desk. With the door closed, it was kind of tight but apparently, they needed the privacy.

“So what’s this about?” Adam asked, cutting to the chase.

Peter and Ken looked at each other and Peter spoke.

“Adam … Kris … we think … no, we know, that someone has been following you two.”

“I don’t understand … what do you mean ‘following’?”

“Like stalking?” Kris asked, his hand biting into Adam’s thigh.

“I don’t know if stalking is the word to use … I suppose … it’s just, we think you both could be in danger.”

“Hold on … why do you think we’re in danger?”

This time Ken answered.

“Earlier this week, a DVD was delivered to our home. I wouldn’t have opened it except your return address was on it and there was a note inside that I thought was your handwriting.”

“I didn’t send you any DVD.”

“I know that now. At the time, I thought you had so I played it.”

“And?”

“It was a video of you two … in bed … making love.”

“It appears it was taken through your bedroom window,” Peter elaborated, “that someone was standing outside taping you.”

“Why? Why would someone do that?” Kris exclaimed. His grip tightened on Adam’s leg and Adam covered it with his own.

“To get to me … I don’t know why ….”

The room fell silent and Adam looked at his friends. Christine’s face was pinched, Ken was about to break out in tears, Peter was exhausted and Kris was trembling.

“None of this makes sense … there has to be more to it.”

Ken wiped his eyes and said softly, “I’d like to talk to Adam in private.”

Christine and Peter nodded, getting up. Kris, however, was having none of it. He refused to go, only relenting when Peter said he’d fill him in outside.

The door closed once more, Adam took a seat by Ken, not on the couch with him, but in the chair Peter vacated. Ken wouldn’t look at him and Adam let him be, as long as he found out what the fuck was going on.

“Talk to me Ken. We’ve been friends for a long time; you can tell me anything.”

“Yes, we have been friends … that what makes this so much worse.” He wiped his hands on his pants and started. “You know about Heather.”

“Yes, and I wish I’d gotten to know her. She sounded like a wonderful woman.”

“She was my first love … and your first love always has a special place in your heart.”

Adam couldn’t agree more; that’s how it was with Kris.

“When I lost her, I lost myself. I shut down. The only thing that made me feel alive again was you … your singing.”

Adam nodded. It was music that brought them together, a vine that their friendship grew on. Whenever Ken has visited the Cavanaugh Club, it was pretty much all they talked about. Ken hadn’t ‘requested’ anything else of him and Adam didn’t talk about in private life.

“But there was something else about you that eased my loss.” Ken took out his wallet, removed a small picture, and handed it to Adam.

Adam had never seen a picture of Heather before. She was a stunning woman with rich black hair, intense blue eyes, pale skin and a dusting of freckles. A feeling of déjà vu came over him and then it clicked, as absurd as it sounded.

“We … I mean she and I … we ….”

“You look very much alike, like twins. But the similarities didn’t end there. Your personalities were nearly identical ~ kind, warm, friendly, funny, gentle, loving, strong, musical. The more I got to know you, the more my memories of Heather were intermingled with my new memories of you. I kept my growing attraction to you suppressed yet sometimes … sometimes it nearly surfaced.” Ken paused and when he continued, his tone was insistent, pleading, “I was confused, I’d never had feelings for a man before … I just seemed drawn to you. I would never act on them … I would never force myself on you … you have to believe me … please say you believe me! I couldn’t bear losing you too.”

The walls felt like they were closing in at this revelation. Adam had never suspected anything.

“Christine knows about this?”

“I told her last night. That’s why I left … I couldn’t face her anymore.”

“And Peter. He knows.”

Ken nodded. “I confided in him when you were in the hospital, after Malcolm attacked you. He encouraged me to seek grief counseling and I did. I thought I’d resolved these issues until recently.”

Adam couldn’t help feeling betrayed a little, that Peter had known all this time but hadn’t told him. He guessed it made sense … it wasn’t Peter’s secret to share.

“The DVD brought it back.”

“Yes, but it wasn’t the trigger.”

Ken told him about the photo and then some more about the DVD, how Adam’s voice had been altered. Shards of glass connected and a reflection surfaced, the reflection of some faceless ass that was using them all in some sick game. The motorcycle that nearly killed Kris … the arson at Indigo … the photo … the story leaked to the tabloids … the DVD. Adam had no proof but he was convinced they were all connected. He scowled, cursing and clenching his firsts, wanting desperately to smash something.

One name came to mind yet it was impossible. That is, it should be impossible but he was such a schemer, Adam wouldn’t put it past him to somehow pull the strings from prison.

Adam didn’t notice Ken again until a leg brushed his as the older man passed by.

“I’m sorry Adam, I never meant for this to happen. I’ll go now.”

Ken’s hand grabbed the doorknob and Adam reached out, palm against the door to stop him. They were close and Adam felt his friend’s breathing quicken. His instincts were to reach out and hug him yet he couldn’t bring himself to; it felt like rubbing salt into a wound. He did, however, want Ken to understand one thing:

“I’m not mad at you Ken … I think I understand … just give me some time.”

“Okay.”

“Somehow, we’re going to work this out.”

“Thank you Adam … you don’t know how much it means to hear that.”

“Yeah … I think I do.” He removed his hand from the door. “Let’s talk to the others.”

The minute Adam opened the door, Kris was pressed against his chest. He held his man, kissing the top of his head. Kris looked at Ken … Ken looked at Kris … and Kris offered his hand. It was a restrained gesture but it let everyone know that Kris wasn’t mad at Ken either.

“We’re taking the DVD to the police and Ken’s going to tell them about the photo as well.”

“I don’t think there’s any need for them to know the more personal details, do you?” Adam asked.

Ken agreed.

“I imagine the police will want to talk to you two,” Peter continued.

“We’ll be there after the interview is done … probably with an entourage.” 

Adam dreaded telling Lane and PR about this. He wasn’t going to say anything until the reporters were gone; he didn’t need them smelling a scoop. 

The group headed downstairs and Peter, Ken and Christine left.

“So, are we ready to get back to business?”

The TV crew was there and almost set up.

“Give me a minute Lane then I’m all yours.”

Kris took them over the bar.

“Did Peter tell you everything?”

“Uh-huh … I’m not sure what I feel right now but I don’t hate Ken; I could never hate Ken, he’s been so good to us.”

“Same here. I didn’t say anything in front of the others but I think the police need to know about the motorcycle, the arson and that tabloid story. I bet they’re connected and I have a good idea who’s behind it.”

Kris nodded. “Malcolm.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The interview went on for about an hour, even though the final segment aired would only be around twenty moments. The director said the interview itself would be about fifteen and the introductory segment, consisting of a voice over and information on the trial would take up five.

Kris sat at a table with Lane and PR, well behind the cameras. He could just see Adam’s face over the interviewer’s shoulder. Lane had given him a list of questions so he knew what was coming up next. Every so often, Kris saw Lane and PR press their heads together, pointing at PR’s laptop screen. Leaning back, Kris took a peak.

“Is Adam reciting rehearsed answers?” he asked, not believing Adam would follow a script.

“Not exactly. This morning, we went over the questions and recorded what Adam planned on saying then made a transcript. We just wanted to make sure he didn’t say anything that might lead to other questions he doesn’t want asked.”

“Aren’t they sticking to the pre selected questions?”

“They’re supposed to but you never know.”

Kris listened intently, so proud of how forthright Adam was being, sharing his good and bad days, but always having the answer come around to the message that you can make it through and live your life. Finally, they reached the last question.

“Adam. Reflecting on all you’ve been through, are there any regrets? Is there something you wish had been done differently?”

Adam didn’t reply right away, like he had for the other questions. Lane and PR started chattering. Apparently his lover was going off script and they were getting nervous. Kris turned his attention back to Adam. He knew his man better than he knew himself; Adam was weighing in everything they’d just learned a few hours ago, that once again his past was coming back to bite him. Even from prison, Malcolm seemed to be controlling him.

“Adam?”

Blue eyes looked at the interviewer. “I’m sorry … that’s a loaded question,” he joked lightly, making the interviewer nod. “Would I have done anything different?” He chewed his bottom lip. “Yeah, I think I would.”

The chatting between Lane and PR doubled.

Yup, he’s definitely gone off ‘script’.

“Like what?” the interviewer prodded.

“What happened to me couldn’t have lasted so long if there weren’t others protecting Malcolm’s secret. Cavanaugh received his punishment but they didn’t.”

“What happened? Was it lack of evidence?”

“They simply disappeared and frankly, with the attack and my recovery and Malcolm’s trial on my mind, I guess making them pay too was the last thing on my mind.”

“So you’re saying then, if you had your way, they would be found, charged and put on trial as well.”

Adam straightened up and locked eyes with Kris.

“Yes, I would.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The police cars drove away and the boys stood on their porch, arms tight around each other. Their little beach house had always been a sanctuary for them and now was the ‘scene of the crime’, searched from top to bottom, inside and out. After the interview, Kris and Adam went to the police and told them what they knew, what they suspected. The detective in charge of the case asked if they recognized the voice on the DVD and when they told her they hadn’t seen it, she played it for them. She was sympathetic, getting them water as the shock set in. Unfortunately, they had no clue who it was either.

One car remained outside their home. 19E had sent over private security. The two intimidators stayed in their car, watching the property, and once an hour would do a walkabout. Even though ‘Bert and Ernie’ were there to protect them, Adam and Kris were still uncomfortable with being watched.

Better the enemy you know they guessed.

Heading inside, they kept the porch and outdoor lights on ~ something they usually shut off when they went to bed ~ and locked the doors and windows, closing the blinds. The master bedroom felt tainted somehow and they used the guest room, quickly changing and climbing into bed. They spooned and held each other tight, finally feeling secure in each others arms.

Drifting into a fitful sleep, the lone bedside light shone low as a beacon, fighting back the darkness that had descended on them once more.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

It was a beautiful summer morning, the sky brilliant blue with a dusting of clouds and a warm breeze and Adam and Kris locked themselves behind the kitchen patio doors, watching from inside and safe.

Neither of them had really said anything of substance, just small talk, since they left the police station last night. They slept the night in the guest room and this morning had already fielded calls from Neil, Monte and Charlie, assuring them they were safe and that the police had it covered. Adam wasn’t sure they all bought that but Monte and Charlie accepted it grudgingly and said they’d call back later. Neil, on the other hand, couldn’t refrain from expressing exactly what he thought and what he wanted to do to Malcolm Cavanaugh. Adam appreciated the love behind it.

“So, what’s on the schedule today?” Kris asked, playing with his wedge of toast instead of eating it.

“Going into the studio … oh shit, in all this mess I completely forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“That meeting I had with the producer a couple of days ago?”

“Yeah, yeah, the one you had to go to the morning after Ken took off. Something happen?”

“I forgot to tell you I’ll be going to San Francisco in just under two weeks to do some recording.” He tossed his napkin on the table. “Well, I’m just going to have to cancel, that’s all.”

Kris reached out and took his hand. “You’ll do no such thing. There is no way I’m letting this asshole ruin our lives any more than they have. You keep on doing what you have to do and so will I. Besides, if you get a day off, you can go to Napa and check out Christine’s family B&B. The wedding is sneaking up on us and we haven’t really planned anything.”

Adam chewed his bottom lip. “I’ve been thinking about that and I’m not sure Napa is the right place to get married.”

“Adam ….”

“Hold on … hear me out … I’d been thinking about this for the last few weeks, before any of this shit came down on us. You have to agree that we’ve both been a lot busier lately … busier than we ever thought.”

Kris nodded his agreement but he didn’t look very happy.

“There is no way I’m going to miss out on making you my husband but perhaps we should chose someplace a little closer to home.”

“Like our backyard?” Kris joked.

Adam laughed, for the first time in what seemed like weeks. “I wasn’t thinking that close. Just someplace that wouldn’t take us at least a day to get to or requires air travel. I hope you’re not pissed at me. If you really want to get married in Napa, I’m sure we can work it out.”

Kris got up and sat in Adam’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “It doesn’t matter to me where we get married as long as we do.” They leaned in and kissed, abruptly breaking apart when a man appeared on their patio. It was just Bert or Ernie checking around the house but it still ruined the moment. “I suppose we should start doing our homework online and find a place. With a little over a month’s notice, we might have a hard time finding something we like.”

“Don’t worry baby, I’m sure we’ll find someplace beautiful.”

The phone rang and Kris answered it. Adam went back to his breakfast, thinking of venues. When Kris came back, the joy that had earlier been in his brown eyes had dulled somewhat.

“That was Lane. She said not to leave the house until they send over my bodyguard.”

“Your what? But we already have security ~ Bert and Ernie.”

“Bert and Ernie are sticking with you. ‘Grover’ is coming with me.”

Adam stood and enveloped his man in a tight hug. “I hate this but at least I’ll know you’re safe.”

“Same here.” Kris kissed his cheek. “I better get changed for work. Want to join me in the shower?”

“You get started; I have a phone call to make.”

Finding the phone on the couch where Kris had tossed it, Adam made a long overdue call to his lawyer.

“James … I was wondering if you could stop by the house tonight, say around 9:30? I have some unfinished business to take care of.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

So far, it had been as normal a day as possible with a six foot four bodyguard shadowing him everywhere. Kris tried to ignore him, and did so successfully, except when he turned too fast and found himself nose to chest. He knew Grover was there to protect him but he didn’t need to be in his pocket. Luckily, when Kris explained this, Grover gave him his space but Kris was never out of his eyesight.

Around 6pm as the supper crowd was coming in, Kris got an unexpected visitor.

“Det. Warner, has something happened?”

“Mr. Allen,” she replied professionally, shaking his hand. “I was wondering if I could have a moment to talk to you and Mr. Lambert.”

“Adam’s working in the studio today.”

“Oh, that explains why I couldn’t get hold of him. Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?”

“Of course. Let’s go to my office.”

They headed up the stairs and Grover materialized beside them.

“She’s a detective … I’m good.”

Grover nodded and remained at the bottom of the stairs.

“Who’s that?”

“My bodyguard.”

“Bodyguard?”

“Adam’s studio sent him to watch over me. Adam’s got a matching pair.”

Once in his office, Kris offered her some coffee and she accepted. With steaming mugs in hand, she explained her visit.

“Our best leads right now are that story someone tried to sell and the DVD itself. We have contacted the media outlets who were offered the piece and asked for any information they had. We’ve also interviewed the editor who did bite.”

“What did he have to say?”

“Not much but he did give us the email and the bank account number he was asked to deposit the money in. Not surprisingly, the accounts no longer exist but we were able to trace them to the East Coast.” She took a sip of her coffee. “We’re also analyzing the DVD content as well as the disc itself.”

“Did you find anything around our house?”

“Not much. The fingerprints in the house are all accounted for but we did find deep footprints outside your bedroom window, as if someone large stood there for an extended period of time. We made a cast and are looking for a match. As for Malcolm Cavanaugh….”

“Yes?”

“It’s looking more and more like he’s not behind any of this.”

“But it has to be him! Who else would do this? Are you positive?”

“I finished talking to the prison warden just before I came here. It seems Mr. Cavanaugh isn’t a very popular man.”

“We could have told you that.”

“Yes. He hasn’t received or sent any mail, there have been no phone calls going in or out, and no visitors. He’s also spending a lot of time in solitary confinement. He keeps pissing off other prisoners bigger than he is. I just don’t see how he could be instigating anything from the inside.”

Not long after that she was on her way, promising to stay in touch. Kris went back to work but his mind wasn’t in it. Adam and Glamily weren’t performing that night and it seemed to a relatively quiet crowd so he decided to head home early, leaving Charlie in charge.

When he got back to the house, he spotted another car in the driveway. Grover told Kris to stay in the car and he went over to consult Bert and Ernie. Kris recognized the car as James’ but stayed put until Grover came back and told him what he already knew. They said goodnight and Grover left, leaving the other two to watch over them.

Kris found the two men in the living room, looking pretty serious. Obviously it wasn’t a friendly visit.

“Hey James.”

“Kris … great to see you.”

“Hi baby.”

“Hey.”

Kris sat beside his man and gave him a quick kiss. “What’s up?”

“I asked James to come over for some advice.” He paused and took Kris’ hand. “I’m thinking of suing Jerry and Margaret.”

Kris wasn’t surprised, especially after Adam brought it up during the interview. 

“Do we have any clue where they are?”

“Not at the moment,” James answered, “but it shouldn’t be too hard to find out … everyone leaves a paper trail of some kind.”

Taking a moment, Kris told them about his visit from Det. Warner and the revelation that Malcolm probably didn’t have anything to do with this mess.

“Do you think those two could be behind it?” he asked.

“Margaret may be a bitch but I honestly don’t think she would resort to this level. Jerry, wouldn’t blink an eyelid.”

“Oh, Det Warner said they traced the person who tried to sell the story to the East Coast. That could be a good place to start.”

They continued talking for an hour before James had to go. After seeing him off, the men both showered and climbed into bed with their laptop.

“Okay,” Adam began, fingers arched gracefully over the keyboard, “wedding venues for the Greater Los Angeles area.” He typed it in and they clicked on the first link they saw ~ herecomesthebride.com. 

They went down the list, one by one, Kris with his cell in hand entering the names and addresses of places that looked good on the screen. The choices were varied ~ clubs, hotels, country clubs, ranches, gardens, restaurants, historic sites, even museums and colleges. It wasn’t as hard as they thought choosing a spot ~ the hardest would be finding the time to check them out in person and keeping their fingers crossed that they had openings on their set date. 

By the time they finished, the boys has selected five venues in Los Angeles, one in West Hollywood, one in Beverley Hills, one in Marina del Rey and three in Malibu. Tomorrow, they’d make calls to see which were available on their day and then they would go see them in person.

“What about the rest of it?” Kris asked, “Catering, flowers, suits … the honeymoon?”

“Maybe Antonio could oversee the food and we can use our bakery connection for the cake. I’m sure Peter can hook us up with the florist that supplies Adagio and I’ve never had a problem shopping. As for our honeymoon, anywhere we can love and hold each other will be perfect.”

They hugged warmly and Kris sent out a prayer for no uninvited guests.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Anyone for more pie?”

“I’m good thanks.”

“Me too. It was a wonderful dinner Serena.”

“Thanks Kris. Peter, why don’t you take everyone into the living room and I’ll bring in the coffee.”

“Can I help?”

“Thanks Christine.”

Despite the years of friendship, there was still tension in the air and not all of it was related to Adam’s interview coming on in fifteen minutes. Adam and Kris had been planning on watching the interview alone but Peter insisted they have their friends around. Besides, they hadn’t all gotten together since the meeting in Kris’ office. Neil was going to join them but got a last minute assignment and had flown out the night before. He promised to watch and call with his two cents worth.

The conversation was polite and remained lighthearted, steering away from the underlying issues the circle was dealing with. In the past, there would have been laughter and affection; tonight, there were guarded smiles and limited contact. At one point Peter thought maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea until Ken asked Adam how his recording was doing and Adam couldn’t contain himself, sharing his excitement.

It was kind of like old times. Music had brought the two friends together and that connection was just as strong as ever.

The ladies returned with the coffee just as the program began. The entire hour was about recovery after abuse and the opening introduced the upcoming segments, including Adam’s. When his part finally came on, Adam couldn’t sit still. He wandered around the room, looking at things he’d seen dozens of times but listening all the time.

“Did you really mean what you said at the end?” Ken asked.

“I talked with James a couple of days ago. If Jerry and Margaret are still walking this earth, they’ll be found, especially now that the police believe Malcolm isn’t behind all this.”

“That’s good, though I can’t picture Margaret doing this, even for Malcolm. Jerry, on the other hand ….”

“Who are Margaret and Jerry?” Christine asked, not having been around during the Cavanaugh Club days.

“Margaret is, or was, Malcolm’s girlfriend. I don’t know exactly how much she knew but he used to let her … watch when he … and sometimes she’d be in the bed with us and … anyway, she left him before all hell broke loose.” Kris went over to Adam and placed an arm around him. “Jerry was Malcolm’s second in command. He used to drive the two of us over to Malcolm’s place and he set up the meetings with the ‘clientele’ I thought I had to service. There’s no doubt in my mind he knew about the fake contract the entire time. He was even the one who found me working in a hotel and gave me Malcolm’s business card, saying his boss would really like me.” He laughed sadly. “And I thought he was talking about my singing.”

“You know, in a way I kind of hope its one of them,” Kris mused. “At least we’d know who we were up against.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Get dressed!”

“Pardon me?”

“I said get dressed. My ‘appointment’ for tonight got cancelled so let’s go out.”

Margaret hurried off to the bedroom. Life was good ~ he had his girl, he had a good job, and back in LA, people he despised were miserable. Even though the tabloid story got cut off at the knees, he’d been successful with the DVD and ruining Dr. Milner. Since that first phone call he’d made the day after, he’d made a few others and each time, the snooty secretary said the good doctor was on a leave of absence. Jerry was dying to know more details but couldn’t figure out how to get them. He tried Sara again but she was refusing to talk to him.

No big loss. He had Maggie to bury his cock in now.

The couple went to a restaurant near their apartment and got their usual cozy booth in the corner. They placed their drink orders then started making out. They’d been there many times and always ordered the same thing. Jerry ran his hand under her skirt and stroked her through her panties.

“That’s not for dinner Jerry but if you’re a good boy, it could be dessert,” she whispered, giving him a stroke or two herself.

The drinks and appetizers came and they ate, talking about plans for the following week. Margaret excused herself to use the ladies room and Jerry let his eyes roam over the room. There was a guy sitting at the bar eating a burger. He looked familiar and Jerry got up, slowly circling him without being too obvious. Finally he took the empty seat beside him and ordered another drink, taking the chance to look the guy straight in the face.

What the fuck was he doing here? He supposed to be in LA.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Neil Lambert took a drink of his beer. “Go ahead.”

Jerry sat. The two men had never met and obviously Adam hadn’t shown his brother a picture of him since the guy wasn’t trying to shove a fist down his throat. They looked straight ahead, not bothering with small talk. Lambert’s phone rang and Jerry eavesdropped.

“Hey Ad … I’m getting a bite … no, no I didn’t forget, I’ll be watching … yeah, yeah I’ll call you right after, let you know what I think … I’m sure its going to be fine … yeah, I know, ten o’clock, channel 7 … right … bye.”

A hand on his shoulder drew Jerry’s attention away just as Neil got up and left. 

“Someone you know?”

“No, just getting another drink.”

They went back to their booth where the server was setting out their dinner. Jerry thought about the conversation. It sounded like Lambert was going to be on television tonight. Curiosity ate away at him and he asked Margaret if she’d mind heading home after dinner. He was feeling tired and just wanted to relax.

She could have bitched but said it was fine with her. A quiet evening at home with him was rare and she wouldn’t mind curling up in front of the TV.

They got home about 9:50. Margaret went to get changed and Jerry grabbed the remote, clicking on channel 7. Some sitcom was ending and he got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Somehow, he didn’t think Adam had started acting.

Right at 10pm, the newsmagazine came on and announced their special on overcoming abuse. A summary was given as well as the names of those they were talking to.

“Did I just hear Adam Lambert’s name?” Margaret asked from the doorway.

Jerry saw the surprise and curiosity on her face.

“I, ah, think so … I wasn’t really paying attention.” He lifted the remote. “Let’s see what else is on.”

“Wait!” She moved closer. “Could we … would you mind … I know you don’t like him ….”

“That’s an understatement,” he muttered under his breath.

“I’d like to watch … I want to know how he’s doing after what ….”

Jerry got up and handed over the remote.

“Watch it if you want but I’m going to the bedroom to read.”

“You don’t mind?”

Of course I mind, he yelled in his head, that bitch ruined my life! Why the hell should I care how he’s doing unless his life is fucked up!

“I said watch it.”

He left and closed the door. Waiting a few minutes to make sure Margaret wasn’t going to follow him in, he turned on the TV in the bedroom and watched. Jerry kept the volume mute so he could hear if Margaret was coming his way, book open at his side just in case. When Adam’s interview came up, he turned up the volume only high enough for him to hear.

Jerry had read about the trial, not daring to get near it. When Malcolm was sentenced, he was worried his former boss would rat him out but he said nothing. Near the end of this whole episode, the man had been getting drunk constantly and wasn’t making sense, even when sober. Hopefully his mind went and he permanently forgot about the man who helped make the whole scheme possible.

Half heartedly, he listened about how Adam recovered with therapy ~ bully for him ~ and then the last question came up and he felt the oxygen sucked out of his lungs.

“Adam. Reflecting on all you’ve been through, are there any regrets? Is there something you wish had been done differently?”

“Would I have done anything different? Yeah, I think I would.”

“Like what?”

“What happened to me couldn’t have lasted so long if there weren’t others protecting Malcolm’s secret. Cavanaugh received his punishment but they didn’t.”

“What happened? Was it lack of evidence?”

“They simply disappeared and frankly, with the attack and my recovery and Malcolm’s trial on my mind, I guess making them pay too was the last thing on my mind.”

“So you’re saying then, if you had your way, they would be found, charged and put on trial as well.”

“Yes, I would.”

Shit.

“Jerry! Jerry!” Margaret screamed from the living room.

He rushed out and found her standing in front of the TV shaking. When she spotted him, she flung herself into his arms, crying.

“What are we going to do?! I don’t want to go to jail!”

What were they going to do indeed? He’d done his best to stay under the radar, keeping a low profile, making as little a paper trail as possible. He was pretty sure Margaret hadn’t been so cautious.

Well, that was her problem.

For his part, he was just going to lay off going after the kid. There was no way the police could trace him, except through one person.

“Margaret, I think you need to leave.”

“Leave?”

“I mean move. It’s not safe for you here. Empty your bank accounts, destroy your credit cards and checks and change you name. Start over and you’ll be safe.”

“What about you? You’re in danger too.”

“I can take care of myself. You need to distance yourself.”

“Oh … okay. If you think it’s best. Come with me?”

“I can’t just pick up and leave. I have responsibilities.”

She pushed off him, fury in her eyes.

“Fine. Thanks for clearing up how you really feel about us.”

“You’ll thank me one day; it’s for the best.”

Especially for me.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them

“The Three Muppeteers are ready to go, how about you?”

Kris snorted, roaming around the living room looking for his wallet and car keys. It was silly to name their bodyguards after Sesame Street characters but it helped take the edge off the real reason for their presence. 

“I wish we had more than a day to do this,” he sighed, double checking his phone that they had the addresses and directions.

“We’re lucky I got this day off,” Adam reminded him.

“I know. At least we only have five venues to check out ….”

“Don’t forget the three in Malibu.”

“About that.” Kris stopped and leaned against the back of the couch. “Do I really have to check them out on my own? Can’t we wait til you get back from San Francisco and go together?”

Adam walked over to him and drew him into a hug. One horn honked, followed swiftly by another.

“Wish we could but we can’t. We better go.”

The men locked up the house and got into Kris’ car. Adam rolled down the window and raised his arm, yelling into the air as Kris pulled out onto the street with the other two cars on their bumper, “Wagons ho!”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Three nights ago, they’d googled venues and decided on ten. After making calls over the last few days to see how many had openings on their scheduled wedding date, it was narrowed down to eight, including the three in Malibu. 

Adam was just as disappointed as Kris that they couldn’t go to Malibu together, especially since their favorite was there. It was all he could do to get Lane to reschedule one day so they could at least check out the closer ones. 

Everything else seemed to be falling in place. They had already booked the florist and contacted a bakery, thanks to Peter’s connections. Most of the places supplied the catering but Antonio insisted on preparing the rehearsal dinner. One of the staff photographer’s Neil worked with at the paper did weddings on the side and they snatched him up to be their photographer after seeing his portfolio. The DJ who worked at Indigo the nights Adam and the band weren’t playing was hired and Christine insisted on donating one special bottle of champagne for them to share on their wedding night.

“You’re blushing,” Kris commented softly.

Adam smiled, “Just thinking about our wedding night.”

Kris checked the traffic and turned into a parking lot. 

“I’m constantly thinking about our wedding night.”

“You are?”

“I’ve pitched a tent so many times lately I should have my sleeves full of Camping Merit badges.”

Their first stop of the day was the Drago Center, a luxury Italian restaurant in the downtown area. The Special Events Director greeted them at the door, raising an eyebrow at the imposing trio behind them.

“Cousins,” Adam explained.

“Yes, of course. Gentlemen … if you’ll follow me.”

The boys and the director sat at a table and the Muppeteers took a seat at the bar. A nervous looking bartender asked if they wanted something to drink, even though it was only ten in the morning. They asked for water.

Back at the table, Adam and Kris looked over the specs for the facility. For private functions, they could seat 50 outdoors and/or 120 indoors. It was a modern looking place with vaulted ceilings, stone walls, dark wood floors, warm colors and cushioned leather seats. Full height windows offered views of the city and their garden courtyard with fountain. Catering was provided, as well as bartending services, and the sound system could pipe the music inside and out.

After providing her pitch, they were left alone to discuss.

“What do you think?” Adam asked.

“It’s nice ….”

“But?”

Kris looked at the fifteen foot glass wine tower. 

“It just feels a little … modern? I don’t know, aside from Adagio and Indigo, I’ve never really been anywhere this … modern and it just doesn’t feel like us. How about you? What do you think?”

Adam looked around again before speaking. He’d never been what you could really call a traditionalist and it was definitely an attractive venue; however, it felt too much like a restaurant to him than a place to say your wedding vows. If they were looking for a place to hold the rehearsal dinner, or to go to after the service, it would have been great. The thing was, they were looking for an all-in-one venue, and this didn’t do it for him. 

“I think you’re right.”

Just then, the director returned. The men stood and shook her hand. Not wanting to burn all their bridges, they said they’d be in touch. Once they’d checked out every place, then they’d make their final decision.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Coming! Hold you horses!”

Jerry opened the door without looking at who it was and went back to his search.

“Not a good practice my friend, I could have been someone after your balls.”

“The only one after my balls doesn’t live here anymore. Damn her! Where the hell did she put my extra watch?!”

His business associate waited for him while he searched. Since Margaret left, nothing had been the same … cause she’d reorganized apparently and now he couldn’t find any of his shit. Getting rid of her had been for the best anyway. Naively, she had lived her life after she left Malcolm and hadn’t bothered keeping a low profile. If he’d continued being with her, she would have been his downfall and that couldn’t happen.

Adam Lambert may be out for his neck but he’d be damned if he let that bitch become the ultimate victor. If it meant forgetting his vendetta, so be it. There was no way he was going to prison.

“Hurry up, we got a meeting in an hour.”

“I know, I know.” He found his watch and fastened it on. “Any clue why he wants to talk to us?”

“None. I just know when he orders, we jump.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“It’s a church!”

“Not any more.”

They got out of their car and stared up at the limestone building with its dome and bell tower in the heart of the city. Vibiana started life as a cathedral in 1876 but had since been desanctified and was now a facility for weddings, concerts and other special occasions, open to everyone.

“I can tell you right now it’s too big,” Kris commented.

“I think you’re right but we’re here so we might as well check out the inside.”

When they’d called about seeing the place, they had been told that a fashion show was being held that night and the building would be open. They were asked to come to the office to check in and they’d be given an information package they could peruse as they took a self guided tour.

The foyer had a gold barrel ceiling and black and white marble floor. To their left were massive glass and iron doors. Heading outside, they looked over the garden, surrounded by iron fencing and lots of greenery. Adam walked partially up the landscaped aisle and Kris heard the wedding march in his head.

“This is nice, although I’m not too crazy about being surrounded by office buildings and being watched by strangers,” Adam declared.

“Let’s take a look at the inside.”

Heading into the main room, the Three Muppeteers whistled in tandem and the boys agreed. It was impressive … and massive … and so … so … white except for the dark wood floors. Since it had been a church, the high ceiling and columns were a given, as were the rows of stained glass windows along each side ~ now with non-religious images ~ but it was the scale and the whiteness that overwhelmed them. Kris grew up in churches and seeing the altar area bare with no religious images and currently set up with dressing rooms, was unsettling. A long catwalk ran down the middle and rows of chairs lined each side. 

No one seemed to be around so they sat on the edge of the stage and opened up the information package. There was a glossy brochure showing Vibiana in its various incarnations and now the whiteness made sense. Most events had elaborate lighting and in this stark setting, any color could be chosen. Kris started calculating how much that would cost just to add atmosphere.

The outdoor garden could seat 300 and the inside sat 600. They were only inviting about 100 and the room would swallow them up … as well as their bank accounts.

“Bring your own caterer … bring your own tables and chairs … bring your own linen and silverware … bring your own dance floor … bring your own Swiss bank account,” Adam chimed off.

“And don’t forget your own lighting team.”

“You were right baby, this place is too big.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Gentlemen … glad you could make it.”

“Sorry sir, I couldn’t find my watch.”

“Yes … time is taskmaster isn’t it? Everything happens in a matter of time. Have a seat.”

Jerry and his associate sat down. This wasn’t a new occurrence; their boss was hands-on in giving assignments but something felt off. Over the months, Jerry had learned never to question the man so he sat quietly and waited for his instructions.

“Mr. Unger, there’s talk floating around that you were a busy boy in LA before you joined our organization.” Jerry opened his mouth but was cut off. “Yes, yes … we did a background check on you when you were hired. You’re aware of that. And it was because of your … ingenuity in dealing with problems that we felt you’d be an asset to us.”

“Yes sir.”

“However, it’s come to my attention that you helped facilitate a fraud … which I applaud … but that the mark is now out for your blood. Would that be safe to say? I’m sure you know what I’m alluding to.”

Jerry ground his teeth. “Yes sir, I do.”

“Good.” He stood up and moved around the desk to stand in front of the nervous man. “You’re a good employee and we don’t want to lose you but for the time being ….”

Jerry closed his eyes, waiting for the shoe to fall.

“… I’m taking you off front line collections and putting you in the office. I’m sure this will blow over. The police don’t know where you are and in time I’m sure they’ll give up and you can continue as before. From what I understand, these charges are an afterthought and shouldn’t be taken seriously.”

“Yes sir … thank you sir.”

Bossman returned to his desk.

“See my secretary and she’ll give you something to do. Good bye gentlemen.”

“Good bye sir.”

They walked out and Jerry turned to the secretary but was yanked away by the arm and dragged into an empty room.

“Glad you didn’t get canned but can you tell me what the fuck that was all about? Why the hell are the police asking about you?”

“Did you see that news magazine the other night, the show about surviving abuse?”

His buddy was quiet then his eyes lit up.

“Yeah, yeah, my wife had it on. She’s interested in real life crime stories … go figure. What about it?”

“The last person they talked to….”

“Um … the guy with the black hair … Lambert right? He was conned by his boss, turned into his … holy shit!” He lowered his voice. “He said a couple of people got away unpunished … was he talking about you?”

Jerry nodded, ready to explode at his secret coming out.

“Who was the other person he talked about?”

“Margaret.”

“No shit … I never would have suspected her … so that’s why she left.”

“I told her to leave, that it would be safer for her if she wasn’t around me,” Jerry lied.

“Well, don’t worry, I got your back. If I hear anything, I’ll let you know.”

His associate left and Jerry got his temporary assignment, counting money that he couldn’t keep.

Damn that black haired bitch!

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Thanks for the update. Bye.”

“What did Det. Warner say?”

“She said they’ve narrowed the search to New York at the moment. She has a friend on the NYPD who’s asking around about them. They’ve got some info but she can’t share right now.”

“Why not? It’s our lives … we have a right to know.”

Adam reached out and took Kris’ hand. “They’re doing what they can baby … it’s not like the whole force is on it, just one or two detectives.”

“I’m sorry I snapped.”

“I understand … believe me.”

The Special Events Coordinator for the Cicada Restaurant waited for them at the door. They didn’t open to the public until 5:30pm so they got a private showing. 

From the outside, it looked like an old movie house. Built in 1928 for a famous clothier of the time, James Oviatt, it had actually been a store. It looked familiar, even though they’d never been there, because it had been used in movies as a location ~ ‘Pretty Woman’ and ‘Mr. & Mrs. Smith’ had shot scenes there, making use of its Art Deco grandeur.

The lavish lobby was lit up under Lalique panels and welcomed guests into the restaurant with its two story room and gold leaf ceiling. An open mezzanine wrapped around the second level, upheld by elaborate columns, and was accessed by a black walnut stairway that was a focal point in itself. Old fixtures from its haberdashery days lined the walls, including displays cases of vintage collectibles. The lighting cast a golden glow over everything. It was warm and intimate and enticing.

“How many guests are you expecting?” the events coordinator asked.

“One hundred.”

“You can have the ceremony here in the restaurant proper by setting up an aisle and if you like, you can hold the ceremony on the stairs. We’ve had couples do that in the past; you’ll be raised up and your wedding party can stand on the steps … very dramatic.”

“We like drama,” Adam commented

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Kris amended, “but it does sound romantic.”

“Oh it is.” She started up the staircase to the mezzanine. “After the ceremony, you can have the reception downstairs but if you prefer, a more intimate gathering can be held here in the bar. There’s a small dance floor up here as well. You could even use both ~ have drinks here while the bottom floor is set up for the dinner, and just let your guests wander between both areas for the night.”

Kris took Adam’s hand. “I like that idea.”

“So do I.”

They looked over the details ~ seating inside for 300, catering and alcohol provided, as were tables and chairs, linen and table settings, and dance floor. This was going at the top of this list so far.

Heading back to the car, Adam’s stomach rumbled. 

“Let’s get some lunch before we move on.”

Kris looked at their bodyguards.

“Do you think they eat?”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Jerry sat in the windowless room making a house out of playing cards. There had been enough money to keep him busy counting for about half an hour and now he was just killing time until the next collection arrived. There was a radio in the corner that he’d ignored until now and he turned it on. Some song by Gaga came on and he switched channels:

♫ Yeah, I’m afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me ♫

Filled with rage, he threw the radio against the wall and smashed it. The door flew open and the secretary ran it.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“Radio slipped out of my hands. Oops.”

“And just happened to fly across the room.”

“Kinda.”

She looked out into the hallway and then came in, closing and locking the door behind her.

“Not a fan of music?”

“Not a fan of SOME music.”

She looked at the empty table.

“All finished your work?”

“For now … bored stiff.”

She sat on the table corner beside him and ran a finger down his neck.

“How stiff?”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

After a quick lunch, they moved on. There were two more venues to check out then they had to get back to Indigo. They had the day off but Adam and Glamily were playing at the club tonight.

Unintentionally, nearly every place they’d chosen was a historic property. There was something about that sense of history, that sense of longevity that boded good luck ~ at least that’s how Kris liked to see it.

The Ebell of Los Angeles was built in the late 1920s and had housed the most prestigious woman’s club in the country and still retained its architectural brilliance. 

The group passed through the wrought-iron entrance into a collection of sunlit galleries and elaborate rooms. A large lounge was spread out beneath a carved Italian ceiling and framed with arches and columns that supported a mezzanine where guests could gather to gaze down upon the celebrations. Warm light was cast from iron chandeliers and antique couches and chairs lined the sides.

Continuing the tour, they passed through ceiling to floor French windows into the adjacent courtyard. The arches reappeared, providing a shaded walkway around the lawn, its fountain and collection of flowering shrubs and trees.

It was large enough for their needs but not too large and supplied the necessities. It wasn’t overwhelming but still elaborate … maybe a little too elaborate for them. They placed Ebell’s information second from the top in the growing stack of literature occupying the backseat of the car.

Adam looked at the time. “We’ve got three more hours, just enough time to visit Il Cielo and get home for a rest and to freshen up.”

“Thank God we’re only getting married once … this is exhausting.”

Adam’s phone rang in his hand, startling him.

“It’s Det. Warner … hello?”

“Mr. Lambert. I just wanted to let you and Mr. Allen know we’ve got a solid lead.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Jerry sat in a chair outside his boss’ office. The secretary sat there, innocently working on the computer, not giving any hint that an hour ago she was sitting on his lap, riding him like a bucking bronco. 

He hoped that wasn’t why he was being called in.

The phone buzzed and she picked it up.

“You can go in now.”

“Right … thanks.”

She went back to work, ignoring him like they’d never met.

“Unger … sit.”

No pleasantries … no small talk like this morning.

“Is there a problem sir?”

“You could say that … things have escalated. That little word on the street about you this morning has led the police to my door.”

“The police were here? When?”

“Just over an hour ago. I made sure you were … occupied … and wouldn’t inadvertently walk in on us.”

Jerry felt his face redden. “Your secretary … you sent her.”

“She’s a good distraction, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes sir. What did the police want?”

“An informant told them you were working here. I denied it of course and without a warrant to search the office, they had no proof, just speculation. We’ve been operating unhasseled since we started and I can’t risk them snooping around. I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to let you go. I suggest you pack your things and leave town … go somewhere … change your name … start over. You’ve been a good employee but I’m sure you understand my dilemma.”

“Yes sir … I understand completely.”

“Good. See my gal on the way out and collect your last pay.”

Heading out into the humid city air, Jerry Unger headed home to collect his things.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The last tour of the day took them to a romantic Italian restaurant in Beverly Hills. Il Cielo, a former bungalow, had hosted over 1,800 weddings in the past 23 years and had a stellar reputation.

Walking through the front iron gates, the men entered Tuscany and a courtyard surrounded by ivy-covered walls, rustic windows and Mediterranean tiles. The restaurant was currently open for lunch so tables were full of patrons and the couple was escorted to the Special Event’s department, getting a quick look at the inside rooms as well, just as charming.

Sitting down in the office, they were given the basic information to look over while the coordinator slipped out to get them all coffee. It was all inclusive, so there were no worries outside of getting them there on time and enjoying the day.

“Here we go,” the man replied, setting down cappuccinos. “Each wedding at Il Cielo is unique but we do have a basic plan we follow, which of course can be tailored to your needs and desires. Shall I walk you through it?”

“Yes … please,” Adam expressed, talking hold of Kris’ hand and kissing it.

“May I just say you gentlemen make a lovely couple and congratulations?”

“Thank you.”

“We would start the occasion in the front courtyard you passed through. Your guests will enjoy champagne, Bellini’s, mascarpone cheese, and fruit. From there, they will go to the Chapel Garden for the service.” He took out a picture of the garden all set up for a wedding. It was narrow but so romantic with a tile floor, creamy stone walls, greenery and Botticelli angel fountains. For the wedding, chairs lined each side with a white carpet leading to the front. “We have a retractable skylight so if the weather is not optimal we can partially or completely cover the courtyard without obscuring the daylight. It allows outdoors weddings year round.”

“It’s beautiful,” Adam exclaimed, imagining it full of their friends and family.

“Following the ceremony, your guests shall return to the front courtyard for hors d’oeuvres while you two slip away for some quiet time.” The next picture surprised them. “We transform the main dining room into a lounge area just for you two with a fireplace, large bay windows and the frescoed blue ceiling.”

This was something that hadn’t been offered by the other venues so far.

Kris leaned in and whispered to his lover, “The more I hear, the more I like.”

Adam responded with a smile and a squeeze of the hand.

“While you two are … enjoying each other’s company … and your guests are relaxing, the Chapel Garden and adjoining dining room are being prepared for the reception. The dining room also opens onto the front courtyard where you can dance under the stairs and our magical lighting. Shall I tell you about the wedding cake?”

Both men nodded eagerly.

“It’s an old family recipe ~ a delectable flourless chocolate cake layered with white chocolate mousse and fresh raspberries and wrapped in French white chocolate. It will be displayed in the front garden and after the toasts and the traditional first taste, the dancing will resume. If I may ask, have you booked a room for the honeymoon yet?”

“Ah, no … we haven’t had done that yet,” Kris replied shyly.

“I ask because a suite at the Four Seasons across the way from us is included in the wedding package. When the evening comes to an end, you shall be escorted by a ‘walking chariot’ to the hotel.”

“What’s a ‘walking chariot’ if I may ask,” Adam expressed.

“A delightful Italian country wedding tradition. An accordion player and servers carrying Venetian lanterns will walk you to your suite, singing Italian love songs. A wonderful way to end the night, wouldn’t you say.”

“To end the public part of the wedding anyway,” Adam commented.

The other man laughed and Kris blushed.

“I’ll give you some time to talk. Excuse me.”

Once he left, Kris blurted, “This is it lover, let’s book it. It’s perfect.”

It did seem perfect, everything they could have wanted and more than they imagined. Still, Adam wasn’t sold.

“It is perfect baby but I still want you to check out the cottage in Malibu.”

“Adam, we don’t have much time! I don’t want to loose the chance to get married here.”

“I thought you liked the cottage?”

“I do but …,” he paused, rubbing his neck, “I really don’t want to check it out without you. Can’t we fit it in before you go to San Francisco, or when you come back?”

“I can’t baby, you know that.”

With the wedding coming up, Adam’s schedule had to be changed and nearly every day leading up to the wedding was occupied with meetings and rehearsals and preliminary recording. There was no more free time.

“Can we at least ask if there is any way for them to keep the booking open until Sunday? Grover and I will go to Malibu on Saturday, I’ll send you pictures, we’ll talk and then if we decide to come here, I’ll make the down payment. Please?”

“I think he likes us. Maybe we can talk him into it. After all, Sunday is only three days away.”

Twenty minutes later, they were on their way home with a promise from the restaurant to keep the date free for a few more days.

With the wedding venue nearly taken care of, they were closer to spending the rest of their lives together. 

Adam never thought this day would come.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Jerry unbuckled his seatbelt and stared out the window as NYC disappeared beneath him.

“Sir, can I get you anything?” the flight attendant asked.

“No.”

The attendant left and his mind went to thoughts of Margaret and he laughed silently at the irony; he sent her away so the cops couldn’t find him and instead, she was the one not found. He just wanted to be left alone to formulate his plan. Unfortunately, the jerk sitting beside him wanted to be friendly.

“So, what’s bringing you to Los Angeles?”

Jerry could have ignored him but if he said all he was willing to say, maybe he could get a quiet trip.

“Gonna catch up with some old friends.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves a car accident but no one dies … I couldn’t do that … but I can definitely up the angst-factor.

The sun had barely warmed Saturday morning but the boys had been up for hours. Adam, Bert & Ernie had to meet Lane early at the airport for their flight to San Francisco. Already packed, Adam and Kris sat on the patio, sipping coffee and looking over the beach and ocean.

“What time are you driving up to Malibu?”

Kris sighed, still silently wishing he wasn’t going. 

“After you leave, I’m going to Indigo for a few hours then Grover and I are taking off. Remember to check your phone for my pics and texts. If we decide to go with Il Ceilo, I have to get a deposit to them on Sunday.”

“I won’t forget.” The horn honked. “Guess its time to go.”

Ignoring their coffee breathe, they kissed deeply and gave each other a quick grope. 

“Safe trip,” Kris whispered.

“You too. I love you Kristopher.”

“I love you too Adam.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris had been at Indigo for nearly two hours and was just about to leave when he heard shouting. He hurried downstairs and found Antonio having a fit and Shaun turning taps on and off. The front door was open and he spotted Charlie, half in-half out, talking to someone.

“What’s wrong?”

“We have no water,” Shaun replied.

“I have masterpieces to prepare … am I expected to cook with Perrier?!” Antonio shouted.

Kris just ignored him and headed towards the front door.

“There’s a water main break,” Charlie told him. “A big one. I have a feeling we won’t be able to open today.”

“Shit.”

The private room upstairs had been rented out for a gathering but they couldn’t operate without water. Some guy with a clipboard and ID card got out of a car and started looking at the spurting water. Kris ran over to him to see how bad it was, along with other business owners in the area.

Twenty minutes later he returned with news. He called everyone into the dining room.

“Bad news guys. We won’t have water pressure again til tomorrow. We have to close for the day. Shaun, please call the rest of the staff … Charlie, can you go through the reservations and call our customers. I’ll let Peter know then I’ll personally call and cancel the gathering for upstairs. Antonio, please salvage what you can and then you can go.”

The chef returned to the kitchen, swearing something in Spanish, and the others got to work. Kris called Peter and happened to mention the party. His friend said to send them over to Adagio … their private function room was free.

“Now you’ll have more time to enjoy Malibu,” Peter added.

“How did you know about Malibu?”

“Adam mentioned it.”

“When?”

“Last night.”

“And I bet he asked you to make sure I go.” He started gritting his teeth so hard his jaw hurt.

“No! … Well, not really … he just mentioned that you kind of … didn’t want to go.”

Damn him, Kris muttered to himself. It would serve Adam right if Kris just said he got a call from the estate telling him they were booked. Knowing his fiancé though, he’d probably call to try and talk their way in and then he’d find out Kris lied.

“He really shouldn’t have said anything,” Kris replied, feeling backed into a corner.

There was silence then Peter chirped up.

“Why don’t you take Shaun and Charlie with you? Since Indigo is closed, they’re free. I bet you guys could make a great day of it. Maybe even hit the beach and have some fun.”

“I’ll ask them. Anyhow, I’ve got to call the contact and I’ll fax over the reservation information. You’re a life saver.”

“Glad I could help. Have fun.”

Kris finished his call and when the two men were finished with their tasks, he asked them. Charlie and Shaun said they’d love to go. All this wedding talk had been giving them ideas and they said this could be a dress rehearsal for them.

Now that Kris wasn’t going to be alone with the monotone Grover, maybe he might actually enjoy himself.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

They zoomed along the Pacific Coast highway, windows open and the radio blaring Beach Boys music. As fate would have it, Kris finally got excited about going to Malibu and his car died. They couldn’t go in Grover’s car cause it was a two-seater so they took Adam’s car instead. Kris had called to double check and his lover said it was fine.

It was the least the man could do considering this daytrip was his idea.

“Anyone hungry?” Kris asked.

Everyone was, including Grover.

“’kay, so let’s go to Geoffrey’s Malibu first. We can grab lunch then check the place out.”

The restaurant overlooked the beach and ocean. It was a glorious day and the deep blue sky met the calm of the paler Pacific. Leisure craft bobbed on the water and a breeze rustled the greenery and wildflowers just beyond the clear glass railing.

They were seated on the patio and given menus.

“Excuse me,” Kris said to the server, “my fiancé and I had called last week about booking the restaurant for our wedding. I wonder if I might be able to talk to someone about it after brunch.”

She asked his name and told him she’d check.

“Wow, this food is fancier than Antonio’s,” Shaun observed, checking out the menu. “I feel like I’m cheating on him.”

Charlie squeezed his love’s hand.

“You can’t cheat on your chef babe but we’ll keep this to ourselves just in case.”

Shaun grinned, “You’re afraid of him, aren’t you?”

Taking a gulp of water, Charlie replied seriously, “Damn straight.”

They had all insisted Grover join them for lunch. Usually, he just sat nearby and guarded but the three men wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. As it turned out, once you got him talking, he was quite funny and a nice guy, despite his intimidating appearance.

The server came back for their orders. Kris decided to go fancy and ordered a Crab Cake Benedict ~ toasted croissant, Maryland blue crab cake, rosemary potatoes, fresh fruit, and hollandaise sauce. Charlie also went the seafood route with Lobster Quiche and a mixed green salad. Shaun ordered a Shiitake Omelet with Brie cheese, roasted potatoes and fresh fruit. Grover completed the order with Miso Braised Tofu with sautéed Asian vegetables and hot and sour sauce.

A man in an expensive suit came to their table and introduced himself as the manager. He thanked Kris for his interest in having his wedding at their restaurant but unfortunately the place had been booked for that date half an hour ago. Kris said he understood; that was the chance you take when looking for a place. The manager said he hoped they enjoyed their meal and would consider Geoffrey’s for any future gatherings.

“That’s too bad,” Shaun said.

‘Nay, its fine. Just means one step closer to Il Ceilo.”

“So why is Adam pushing you to check out the cottage?” Charlie asked.

“I’m not sure but I must admit, I am enjoying the day out of the city.”

Brunch came and before anyone could take a bite, Kris took a picture and sent it to Adam with the caption: ‘see what you’re missing :)’.

Three bites into his Benedict, he got a call.

“Beats the dry sandwich and stale chips I’m eating,” Adam sadly expressed. “What’s for dessert?”

“I’m thinking a warm crisp apple tart.”

“With ice cream?”

“And caramel.”

“I hate you,” he laughed.

“By the way, our date’s been booked.”

“And I got a message from the Stone Manor. They just booked our date too.”

“So I guess that leaves the Cypress Sea Cove Cottage … unless ….”

“Don’t get your hopes up baby. I called and they’re still available and waiting for you,” he teased gently. There was silence, from both of them. “I’m sorry if you think I pushed you into it. If you don’t want to check it out, that’s okay.”

“Actually now that I’m here, I don’t mind. I better go, my food’s getting cold.”

“Me too ~ not that my sandwich wasn’t already cold but … Lane’s giving me the fish eye. Call me after you’ve seen the cottage. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The minute Kris set eyes on the Cypress Sea Grove estate, he knew instantly why Adam had pushed him to go see it.

Peace.

He was vaguely aware of the other men lagging behind as he wandered the emerald grass carpet, cool under the dramatic cypress trees. The main focal point was the house, a Victorian beauty with white clapboards, unusual window shapes, turrets, balconies, porches, blue accents and a rose garden hugging its base. 

Since they’d researched the venue a bit online, he knew that the house itself wasn’t available but the grounds were more than enough. They’d have to supply their own catering, alcohol and dance floor but that was a fair trade off to get married here. Kris wandered to the gazebo and peered down at the beach. The website said this was an ideal place for photos and/or to display the cake and he had to agree.

From his vantage point, he gazed towards the east lawn, imaging it set up with tables and chairs, a dance floor off to the side, and lanterns swaying overhead. He then looked to the west lawn and imagined rows upon rows of chairs bordering a white carpet. Under a tent, he pictured himself and Adam, holding hands before a minister, both of them handsome in dark suits, their brothers standing by them as their best men. Then the image flipped to the less formal ceremony they could have on the beach. Their guests would congregate on the brick and adobe terraces to watch Kris and his man, dressed in casual white clothes, exchange their vows as the waves crashed behind them. Refreshments could be served from the bamboo cabana and everyone could watch the sun set before heading up to the reception.

Kris took out his phone and made the call. When Adam didn’t pick up, he left a message:

“We need to tell Antonio and Christine their services are needed. I’m paying the deposit before I leave.”

Eventually he had to move and when he did, he found Shaun, Charlie and Grover sitting along the brick spa. 

“I think the search is over,” Charlie commented.

“How can you tell?” Shaun asked.

“His face … he’s gone all gaga.”

“Very funny guys but you’re right. This is it. Let me track down the property manager and we can head home.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Adam, give us five.”

“No problem.”

The young man stood on the balcony, gazing down at the city. The bay was a brilliant blue and the buildings glowed under the sunlight. He looked down at his phone for the third time and reread Kristopher’s message. He knew Kris would love it … all he had to do was see it for himself. Adam had called back but this time his love’s phone was off. In turn, Adam left a heartfelt message and said he’d call him tonight.

Looking down at the maze of streets below him, he heard screeching tires and witnessed a minor collision at an intersection.

A chill went down Adam’s spine.

“We’re ready,” Lane called.

He turned around and went inside, dismissing the eerie feeling as a stray gust of wind.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Instead of following the Pacific Coast Highway back to LA, they decided to take a quieter back road. Being a Saturday, the highway was pretty congested and Kris didn’t want his good mood to be ruined by crazy drivers. Charlie had been up this way many times and knew an equally scenic drive through the canyon.

For twenty minutes, not one car was in sight. The conversation flowed, talking a bit about work and more about their personal lives. They managed to worm out of Grover that he was married and had a baby on the way, their first. 

Kris looked out the rear view mirror and saw a black SUV behind them, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. He flexed his grip on the steering wheel and returned his eyes to the road ahead of them. The next time he looked back, maybe a minute later, the dark windowed vehicle had closed the gap considerably. It didn’t have a license plate on it and Kris sped up.

Grover noticed the change immediately.

“What’s up?”

“I think we’re being followed,” Kris replied, calmer than he felt.

“Take the next right.”

Kris did as he was told and the SUV took the same right. He took another right and the SUV mirrored him again.

BAM!

Adam’s precious sports car jerked forward, catching Kris off guard but he kept them on the road.

BAM!

They lurched again then the yelling started. Kris tried to block out his friends ~ the extra jerking of his seat as Shaun held onto it for dear life, Charlie giving out road directions and the unexpected yet welcomed sound of gunshots firing out the passenger side window. He kept his eyes straight, fighting desperately to keep the wheels on the concrete.

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

“KRIS … WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!”

Airborne, the car rolled and tumbled down the embankment, over rocks, and through brush, landing on its roof in a cloud of dust.

The only movement was the smoke rising from the engine.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Adam heard the phone ring in the distance. He and his lastest producer were going over some tracks, laughing and enjoying the creative process.

All it took was a shaky hand on his shoulder.

“A-Adam.”

He gazed into Lane’s glistening eyes and knew his world had ended.

“There’s … been an accident.”

He doesn’t remember much of what happened after that. Lane said something about the car and a canyon … helicopter flying the injured to the hospital … all alive but some hurt more than others … jet waiting at airport … need to leave now.

Adam sat quietly in his seat, waiting for the plane to get fueled up. Lane was yelling at someone on the phone and his bodyguards had cleared out the private waiting room and Ernie was on his phone. Bert had his jacket pulled back slightly, a holster visible.

Clouds and blue sky zoomed past the windows as the jet bee-lined for Los Angeles. Car accident … Kris … car accident … Kris … car accident … his mom and dad … dead … Kris ….

A hand reached into his jacket pocket and took out his phone. 

“Is it Kris?” he pleaded painfully.

“Hello?” Lane shook her head when she knew who it was. “We’re on our way now … he’s not doing good … hold on. Adam, your brother wants to talk to you.”

Neil had been the one who called to tell him their parents had died those many years ago. Adam had been in rehearsals for a musical and his phone had been off. What if he was …? 

“I … I c-can’t …,” he whispered, “not … not now.”

Lane nodded and finished the call for him. He couldn’t talk to anyone … not now … except his love … his Kris.

The phone rang again. Once more, Lane answered.

“Adam ….”

“Please, unless it’s Kris … I just can’t.”

“It’s his mom … Kim.”

He took the phone. “Kim?”

“Sweetheart ….”

The sound of her voice shattered the dam and he let out all his fear and pain, sobbing and babbling nonsense into the phone. She didn’t say anything, just listened, until he managed to gain control of himself.

“Adam.”

“He … he’s hurt.”

“I know sweetheart. Ken called me. Neil, Daniel and I will be with you both as soon as we can but I need you to do something for me.”

“Wh-what?”

“I need you to be strong for Kristopher … and for yourself. Can you be strong for him until we get there … until we can take care of you both?”

Lane handed Adam a box of tissues and he wiped his eyes, blew his nose.

“Yeah … I can do … I have to do it.”

“Good. Our prayers are with you both. We’ll be there soon, son. We love you.”

His voice broke again.

“I … I l-love you too.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

At first Ken thought he should stay behind … didn’t know whether he should go considering the situation amongst them but it didn’t take long for him to realize that no matter what, they were still friends and Adam and Kris needed his support and they’d have it.

Along with Christine, Peter, and Serena, they entered the emergency room and asked if their friends had arrived yet. They weren’t getting any answers, even with Ken’s connections in the medical field, but when Simon Fuller of 19 Entertainment arrived with an assortment of executives, he managed to find out the helicopters were on their way and they were asked to take a seat in the waiting room.

Moments later, three other people arrived asking about their friends. Christine approached them ~ two men and a woman ~ eventually leading them over to their group. She introduced them as Shaun’s parents and Charlie’s dad. 

Hospital waiting rooms is Los Angeles were crowded at the best … or worst … of times and for these four people alone, they had the room overflowing. Simon sent one of his employees to find a private room they could occupy.

A heavily pregnant woman came in and asked at reception about her husband. Simon, this time, went over and she greeted him, accepting a hug. He brought her over, introducing her as Grover’s wife. Right hand man arrived and said he’d found them a space … the hospital administration was being very accommodating.

Half an hour after the friends and family had arrived, the helicopters came, landing on the roof. When the elevator doors opened, only two gurneys were wheeled out into examination rooms. Both men were sitting up, obviously in pain, faces cut and bruised. They spotted their families and waved before disappearing behind the curtains.

They waited for the other two gurneys to come out of an elevator and when they didn’t, Ken went to make inquiries.

“What did you find out?” Peter asked.

“They’ve taken Kris and Shaun directly to surgery.”

“That’s bad, isn’t it,” Shaun’s mother asked.

“Depends on the extent of their injuries. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

An hour later, Grover and Charlie were released. Their injuries ~ mild concussions, cuts, bruises, cracked ribs. Det. Warner and another officer had since arrived and whisked the two men away to get their statements. Afterwards, they all joined the group and shared what they knew. The notion that someone had intended to kill them didn’t help the mood any.

Nearly three hours after they’d gone into surgery, Kris and Shaun had been taken to the extensive care unit. Visitors were generally limited to family and at first Charlie wasn’t going to be allowed in. He then sprung the news to everyone that he and Shaun were engaged; the doctor let him go upstairs with Shaun’s parents. Kris’ family still hadn’t arrived from Arkansas, nor had Adam from San Francisco, so they let Neil go upstairs to see Kris since they would be in-laws. Everyone else stayed where they were, awaiting news.

When Adam arrived, he was leaning heavily on Lane, looking like he was ready to pass out. Ken had never seen his young friend so devastated. Lane saw the group and heading towards them instead of the reception desk. Christine, Serena and Peter all gave Adam hugs, though his arms remained at this side and his facial expressions were blank. 

Ken didn’t know what possessed him but he stepped forward and offered to take Adam to Kris. Lane and the bodyguards weren’t happy to hear they had to stay behind but they trusted Ken and let Adam out of their sight.

On the elevator ride up, the two men said nothing, standing side by side. Adam was worrying his bottom lip and blinking rapidly, as if fighting back the tears. The doors opened on a much quieter floor than they left behind. Shaun’s parents were sitting quietly, holding hands. Ken introduced Adam and to his credit, his friend pulled himself together enough to talk to them and offer his support. They were told Charlie was sitting with Shaun for a while ~ their son was in a coma.

Adam stood and his knees almost gave out. Ken caught his elbow and helped him up. On the way to Kris’ room, they passed Shaun’s. The walls were glass and they paused, looking in. Shaun was connected to a myriad of machines, a bandage turban around his head. Charlie was sitting beside him, back to the window. He was caressing his love’s hand. Adam walked in, closing the door behind him. Ken watched as Charlie looked up and fell into Adam’s arms, sobbing. They both looked at Shaun and talked silently. Charlie nodded, a small smile under his tears as Adam left.

Ken gently led Adam towards Kris’ room. When they got there, Neil was sitting at Kris’ bedside. Like Shaun, Kris was hooked up to machines but there was a single bandage on his head rather than a swath of them. The younger man’s bent arm was secured across his chest and he had bandages around his chest and another across his stomach.

Adam backed away, shaking his head.

“Oh god … I c-can’t d-do this … oh god … Kris.”

“Adam, listen to me.” When the man didn’t respond, Ken took him by the shoulders and gave him a shake, abruptly getting his attention. “Listen. To. Me. You can do this … you have to do this … Kris needs you.”

“N-no … it … it’s my fault … if I hadn’t insisted he go to Malibu … this wouldn’t have happened. I did this to him!”

“No! You didn’t! The person ….” Ken stopped himself from telling Adam that someone had deliberately set out to hurt his fiancé ~ he didn’t need to know that right now. “The person he needs is you.” Adam shook his head and Ken’s thoughts went back to the days Adam had been a patient. Perhaps it was cruel to bring this out now but he just had to make Adam understand. “Kris was there for you when you were in the hospital … after your attack … he felt just like you do now but he fought back his fears and put you first. You love him enough to do that, don’t you?”

“Of course I do! He’s everything to me!” Adam shouted back, getting some looks from the nurses’ station.

“Then go in there and give him all the love that’s in your heart. Let him know you’re here with him … gjve him whatever he needs.”

Adam straightened up, rubbed his swollen eyes with the palms of his hands and headed towards the room. He paused in the doorway, holding the frame. Ken came up to him and Adam spun around, catching him in a hug.

“Thank you Ken … thank you for being here,” he uttered, holding him tight.

Ken automatically hugged him back.

“I’m always here for you, son.”

“I know … I know.”

Adam finally entered the room. Neil stood up and gave his big brother a long hug. They talked quietly with each other then Neil left, asking Ken to join him in the waiting room. Ken nodded but lingered a few minutes longer. 

Adam leaned over the bed, pressing a tender kiss against Kris’ cheek. He then took a seat at the head of the bed and started talking softly, a hand carefully raking through the brown hair.

“Come back to me baby,” Ken heard him say, “I need you.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them

Adam slept restlessly, exhaustion finally taking over the fear of losing his love. The beeping of machines and the sickening silence hung at the fringes of his consciousness; all he was truly aware of was the prone body in front of him. 

A hand rubbed circles on his back.

“Adam? … Sweetheart, wake up ….”

“Kris!”

The man bolted upright, confused and lightheaded. His eyes darted around the room, everything momentarily a blur before focusing on the bed and his unmoving fiancé. He ran a shaky hand through his own hair and sighed heavily.

“Oh God Kris … I thought you woke up … I wish you’d wake up.”

The hand was on his back again. Spinning, he found Kim Allen gazing down at him, looking as exhausted as Adam was sure he did. He had no energy left to cry, just held her tight, face pressed against her stomach. Kris’ mom bent over him, encircling his body and holding him. Some of the weight came off his shoulders, now that the Allens were here.

“How’s my boy?” she whispered.

“Still unconscious.” Adam reluctantly let her go and scrubbed his face with his hands. “He had internal bleeding so they operated and he’s got cracked ribs and a broken collarbone. Got hit on the head pretty hard too. What time is it?”

“Just after four in the morning,” came a reply.

Adam spotted Daniel and Neil Allen standing in the doorway. Getting up from his seat for the first time in hours, he stiffly shuffled over to them and fell into a group hug.

“I’m so glad you’re all here.”

Neil kissed his temple … a loving, fatherly gesture. “Kris is our son, we had to be here … for him and for you. How are you doing?”

“Don’t know … kinda ….”

“Numb?” Daniel finished for him. Adam nodded. “I feel the same.”

“How about we find some coffee and give you a break,” Neil suggested.

“No … no … I can’t leave him.”

“Mama’s with him … he’s in good hands, believe me.”

Adam blushed. “I’m sorry … I’m acting like the only one who loves him … it’s just ….”

“No need to explain, we understand. Daniel’s right though, Kim will take good care of him. She’s been doing it all his life.”

“I promise I’ll get word to you the minute he wakes up,” she vowed, having joined them at the door.

“Oh … okay, but I’m not going far.”

Kim kissed him on the same spot her husband had then moved over to Kris’ bedside, taking up the vigil in Adam’s chair. The three men slowly walked down the hall, passing Shaun’s room. Adam looked in and spotted his friend’s parents but no Charlie.

“Excuse me, I have to ….”

“Is that Shaun?” Daniel asked, shock lacing his words.

“Yeah. He and Kris were on the driver’s side … they got the brunt of it.”

“I thought Kris was alone in the car,” Neil spoke up.

“Shaun and Charlie and Grover were with him.”

“Who’s Grover?” Daniel continued.

“Kris’ bodyguard.”

“His what?!” Neil burst out.

Kris hadn’t said anything to his parents, not wanting to worry them and this was the worst time for it to come out. Still, Adam wasn’t ready to talk about it; all he cared about was his lover waking up and being well.

“It’s a long story. Can we just drop it … for now … I promise I’ll fill you in later?”

Adam didn’t wait around for their response; instead he walked into Shaun’s room.

“Hey … how’s he doing?”

Mr. Dickens stood and offered Adam his hand while his wife stayed at her son’s side.

“No change, I’m afraid. Kris?”

“Same. Did Charlie go home?”

“He refused to leave the hospital. His dad managed to find an empty bed for him a few rooms down. The boy refuses to acknowledge he’s been injured too. We promised to call him if … when … Shaun wakes up.” There was silence as Mr. Dickens looked at his son. “Did you know he and Charlie are engaged?”

“N-no, I had no idea.”

“Night before last. Charlie actually came and asked our blessing first,” he laughed softly. “Who knew my son would marry such a gentleman. I hope they get the chance …,” he uttered, his voice cracking.

“They’ll be together for years to come I’m sure,” Adam assured him.

“As I’m sure you and Kris will.” The older man looked out the window. “Kris’ family?”

“His dad and brother. His mom’s with him. They insisted I needed a break.”

“Always a smart thing to listen to your in-laws.”

Adam nodded his hand again and said goodbye to Mrs. Dickens. She didn’t reply and he took no offense; her attention was needed elsewhere.

Back in the hallway, they headed for the elevator. Once more Adam stopped, this time when he saw Charlie through a window, asleep with his dad nearby. Charlie’s head started thrashing from side to side and Mr. Nye quickly sat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of his son’s shoulders and gently shaking him awake. Charlie snapped alert then burst into tears, falling into his father’s chest. Mr. Nye rocked his son and Adam teared up once more.

God, how he missed his parents.

As if reading his mind, he found a strong arm around his shoulders and another hand on his back. He looked at Neil Allen and Daniel, both men understanding.

“Let’s go son.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

He was cold. 

The sun was blaring down on him but he was cold.

Kris heard voices around him … voices that sounded like they were underwater.

His face was wet … something was dripping on his face.

Fingers pressed against his neck … someone mumbled ‘help coming’.

Cypress Grove … his wedding … Adam … he needed Adam.

Soft singing found its way through the water and he opened his eyes.

The light was dulled, the room quiet. Under heavy eyelids, Kris spotted his Mama, her own eyes closed as she sang one of his favorite church songs from his childhood. He tried to open his lips but he was so tired. Instead, he smiled and fell into a real sleep.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The only coffee they found was from a vending machine. It was lukewarm and strong as piss but it was the best thing Adam had tasted in hours.

“Do you want to tell me why my son had a bodyguard with him in that car,” Neil asked kindly, handing the young man a piece of his Jersey Milk bar.

Adam accepted the chocolate, letting the square melt on his tongue. The little jolt of sugar gave him the energy to go into the whole fucking mess. When he finished, he waited for the backlash … for the blame to be put squarely on his shoulders where it belonged. It was his own fucked up past that was coming back to haunt them and hurt innocent people.

Not surprisingly, the only blame to come his way was his own. 

“Do the police think this accident related?”

“I have no idea … but I do know that it’s my fault.”

“How’s this you’re fault.”

His throat closed up and he forced out the halted words. 

“If I … hadn’t … insisted he go to Malibu … if I’d gone with the place he wanted … this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Son, this is not your fault. If that stalker is behind this, it wouldn’t have mattered where you or Kris were … they still would have gotten to you.”

“I should have been with him! I should have been in that car! Maybe … if I were driving … I could have …,” Adam rambled on, his guilt and grief taking over.

“Then it would have been you lying in there … or both of you … or you could both be …,” Daniel stopped. “What’s important now is that you both get the protection you should have had in the first place and that bastard is arrested or worse!”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Neil and Daniel were only able to make Adam rest for twenty minutes before the singer got up and made for the elevator. Tossing their own cups away, they hurried after him.

On his way to the elevator, Adam passed the room where their friends and family had congregated. Everyone was asleep except for Tommy who had Cam’s head on one shoulder and Isaac’s on the other. The bassist raised his eyebrows, silently asking if there was news. Adam shook his head and moved on.

He wanted nothing more than to be alone with his baby but he couldn’t exclude his future in-laws. Using a restraint he never knew he possessed, he insisted Neil and Daniel join Kim. They asked if he was sure. Biting his tongue, he said ‘yes’ and that he’d be in the waiting room. 

Adam stood briefly outside the intensive care unit, watching the family reunite … mother, father, sons.

“You ever wonder what it would be like if they were still alive?”

“All the time little brother, all the time.”

“Come on Ad, let’s give them some space.”

Letting his brother lead him away, they sat alone in the waiting area and talked quietly.

“They would be so proud of you … pursuing your music. And I know they would just love Kris.”

Thoughts went through his head … strange thoughts created by sleep derivation. If their parents hadn’t died, who’s to say Adam would have left Indianapolis and ended up in Los Angeles? And if he had ended up there, he wouldn’t have gone without a game plan, wouldn’t have put himself in a position to make himself vulnerable to Cavanaugh. And if he hadn’t worked for Cavanaugh, he wouldn’t have met Kris. 

The greatest lose of his life had brought him his greatest treasure. 

“Adam?”

He looked up at Daniel, grinning from ear to ear.

“He’s awake?”

“Starting to … come on.”

Both Lambert brothers jumped to their feet, Adam in the lead. When he entered the room, Kris’ dad was standing at the bottom of the bed, touching the slowly moving foot and his mom was holding his free hand. Kris’ eyes were still closed but his beautiful lips were quivering.

“Sweetheart … Kristopher … time to wake up.”

He groaned and scrunched his eyes.

“Ma-Mama.”

“Yes honey, open your eyes.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

He was standing atop a windy bluff, the salty ocean air kissing his face. The lawns behind him were full of people, laughing and celebrating. Kris heard his Mama singing and though he was alone, he sensed the loving touch of his Adam … a silken bond urging him away from the bluff’s edge.

“Baby … Mom’s are always right. You need to open your eyes.”

Suddenly he lost the body contact and a new voice, calm but unfamiliar, started making requests.

“It seems our patient is coming to. Mr. Allen, can you hear me?”

He mumbled something … not sure exactly what. Cool, dry hands touched his face and one eyelid was lifted open, a beam of light breaking the darkness, flicking back and forth.

“Good … good.”

Having been opened, Kris refused to close his eye again, even when the other one was checked.

“Pupils responsive … a very good sign.”

As she checked his vitals and read numbers on machines, Kris looked past the foot of the bed. His Mama and Daddy were there, arms around each other, looking happy but anxious. His brother was beside them, one hand on his mother’s shoulder and the other resting on Adam’s. Neil leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and smiling.

Though feet apart and the lights dim, he could see and feel the relief and love … and fear … in his man’s eyes. Kris knew the relief and fear were for him but the fear was for a memory, a memory so close to home. 

‘I’m okay’, he mouthed, hoping Adam noticed.

He did. The fear washed away and he mouthed in return, ‘I love you’.

‘I love you too’.

“You’re a lucky man Mr. Allen.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he replied hoarsely, gazing at Adam when he said it.

“I was talking about your injuries, but yes, I’d say you’re lucky for other reasons.” She wrote something in his chart and closed it. “I’ll let your doctor know you’re awake … in a little while. I think you need a family reunion first.”

As soon as she left, Kim hurried to her son’s side, kissing his face and telling him how much she loved him and not to ever scare her like this again. As she smothered him, he heard Neil say he’d go tell the others Kris woke up. Kris tried to lift his arms to hug her then realized he could only move one arm.

“My … my arm ….”

His dad stepped forward. “You broke your collarbone; they just secured your left arm down so you wouldn’t move it around.”

Using his other hand, he touched his face and the bandage.

“You hit your head.”

That must have been the wetness he’d felt on his face in the car.

The car….

The others!

“You also broke some ribs and had a little surgery,” his dad continued.

“But you’ll be fine sweetheart,” his Mama interrupted. “You heard the nurse … you were very lucky.”

“I was lucky … but what about the others,” he asked, searching out Adam.

“Mama … Daddy … let’s give Kris and Adam some time alone.”

“But…,” Kim started.

Neil Sr. nodded in agreement, “Kim, let the boys be. Besides,” he added, addressing Kris and Adam, “we aren’t going back to Arkansas until after the wedding. We have plenty of time to spend together.”

“You are? How … don’t you have to get back to work?”

“Daniel and I both took emergency leave.”

“Our bosses were very accommodating when we told them what happened.”

“Kim?”

“As soon as my supervisor heard about the accident, she insisted I take as much time as I need.”

They all kissed Kris on the forehead and left the two men. Kris raised his good arm and Adam nearly leapt to his side. He gently ran a hand through Kris’ hair, peppering his face and lips with kisses.

“I was terrified I lost you,” the older man choked out. Adam sat on the edge of the bed, still touching Kris as if he was afraid he might vanish. “I’m so, so sorry I insisted you go to Malibu.”

“I’m not regretting it. That was the perfect place for us.”

“But you didn’t want to go … I pushed you into it.”

“Adam … if I really didn’t want to go, I wouldn’t have.”

“I suppose.”

“Tell me … how are the others?”

His lover chewed his lip and Kris felt a weight settle on his chest.

“Oh sweet Lord, did someone die?” he forced out, not even wanting to say the word.

“No. Grover and Charlie had concussions, broken ribs.”

“What about Shaun?” Adam didn’t answer right away. “Ad?”

“He’s in a coma baby.”

A coma? No … no … no …!

The weight pressed until Kris couldn’t breathe. Adam panicked enough for the both of them. The nurse rushed in, along with the Allens. She asked what happened and Adam told her. She injected something into the IV drip and Kris calmed.

“You need to avoid stress Mr. Allen … I know its upsetting to hear something like that but he’s in the best hands. Take care of yourself and we’ll take care of your friend.”

She walked out but his family stayed.

Neil took a seat on the other side of his son.

“I know its upsetting…,” Kris opened his mouth but was stopped, “and I know what you’re going to say ~ ‘If I’d been a better driver this wouldn’t have happened’.” Kris nodded and his dad chuckled. “You two are a pair; both of you talking the blame when you had nothing to do with it.”

Adam’s phone rang.

“Aren’t you going to answer it?” Kris asked. It could have been important but the sound was also giving him a headache.

Adam looked at the phone and left without a word.

“I guess it was important,” Daniel commented, sitting now on the end of the bed. 

Kris was still so tired but he wanted to visit.

“You guys can stay with us … I insist.”

“Are you sure Adam won’t mind?” his Mama asked.

“I’m sure.”

“Thanks for the offer bro but I was talking with Neil in the waiting room earlier and he invited me to stay at his place.”

He smiled, thrilled their brothers got along so well.

“That’s gr-great,” he yawned.

“I think we better let you rest.”

“No … I’m awake Daddy.”

“Rest … that’s an order,” he kindly insisted.

“Mmm … ‘kay … but after Adam comes back.”

On cue, Adam walked in, looking unsure.

“That was Det. Warner. She asked me to come down to the station … she has some news.”

“Go … find out what the hell happened.”

“I will Neil, but I don’t want to leave Kris.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he uttered through a yawn. “I hope its good news.”

Adam nodded and gave Kris a sweet kiss.

“I already got the best news today … you woke up. Be good.”

“Always.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The station was crowded, cops striding around, suspects spouting their innocence, victims demanding justice.

“Thanks for coming down to see me,” Det. Warner used as a greeting, ushering him into a private room so they could talk. She asked if he wanted some awful coffee and he accepted. “I couldn’t really talk about this over the phone.”

“What’s up?”

“I don’t know how much your friends told you, but the car was purposely driven off the road.”

“Yeah, I know … you think it’s the stalker, don’t you?”

“I do. I’ve talked to Charlie and Gary ….”

“Who’s Gary?”

“The bodyguard?”

Oh, so that’s his name. He had no clue why they’d never asked.

“Right,” he fibbed, “my brains not working too well. So, what did they say?” he asked, sipping the coffee that was thick enough to stand a spoon in.

“Charlie wasn’t much help but Gary got a look at the vehicle and gave us a good description. We found it an hour ago, abandoned in a parking lot in Tarzana and we’ve got a forensic team on the way.”

“And you couldn’t tell me this over the phone,” he asked, a tad sharply. 

“I could have but that’s not all. A witness came in this morning, claiming to know who was behind this but they want to talk to you.”

Adam was on his feet. “Let’s do this. We want our lives back.”

Det. Warner led the way to another room. She opened the door and Adam walked it, stopping dead in his tracks at the familiar face.

“Hello Adam.”

“Margaret?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

Adam was speechless. Margaret was the last person he expected to see. Well, Malcolm was actually the last person but his bitch girlfriend was a close runner up.

“Hello, Adam,” she said again.

He didn’t reply … he didn’t answer … he didn’t breathe. All he did was stare her down and relish the sight of her lowering her head and cringing under the weight of his hate.

“Adam, please have a seat,” Det. Warner said, taking one herself.

Margaret was sitting at a table with two empty chairs across from her. The detective took one and Adam the other. His jaw clinched so hard he thought he could hear his teeth crack. Memories … sensations … of her hands touching him made him shiver, taking advantage as he lay tied to a bed by her sadistic boyfriend. She’d just disappeared one day … stopped showing up at the Club … and it was about that time that Malcolm’s obsession grew. Adam was thankful she got out of his life but at the same time, he couldn’t help blame her for the situation escalating.

“Why?” he asked tightly, a loaded question with so many answers.

“Why,” she repeated, brushing her loose brown hair away from her face. “I … I have no excuse for what I did to you when I was with Malcolm. He told me that you were willing … that you wanted us to use you.” Adam’s eyes grew dark. “I know it’s no excuse,” she blurted out, “but I swear to God that I had no clue about that fake contract … about the sick games he was playing.”

“The sick games you BOTH were playing,” he corrected her.

She nodded. “I should have questioned him, especially since you seemed to … resist our advances … I guess I just thought you were acting like that on purpose … you know, being a sub.”

“Why did you leave? It got worse when you left.”

She took a sip of the water in front of her. “He started screaming your name when we were making love … I don’t think he even realized it … and I tried to ignore it because I was in love with him. Eventually, I realized it was you he wanted, not me … he was in love with you and there was no use hanging around any more. After I got away from Malcolm, I realized how much I hurt you and wished there had been some way to show you how sorry I was.”

Adam didn’t believe a word out of her mouth. The ‘Margaret’ he knew never gave him a second thought, even when she was running a fingernail up his inner thigh.

“You don’t believe me.”

“I have no reason to.”

“Ask Kris.”

Adam sprang forward, hands on the table, leaning as close to her as Det. Warner would let him. “Don’t you fucking dare bring him into this!”

“Just after Malcolm attacked you, I went to the hospital to see how you were and talk to you but Kris wouldn’t let me anywhere near you. He was vicious and I deserved it. After that I decided to leave California and never come back.” 

“But you did come back,” Det. Warner pressed. “What changed your mind?”

Margaret straightened her back, held her head high, looked the young man in the face and declared, “Adam.”

“You’re at least three years too late,” he replied, his voice cold. Det. Warner glared at him, silently ordering ‘don’t look a gift horse in the mouth’. 

Det. Warner had given them free reign to talk but they had business to discuss. “This confessional is intriguing but you said you knew who’s behind this attack.”

“It’s Jerry Unger.”

“Jerry! Why the hell is he after me and Kris?!”

“He blames the two of you for ruining his life.”

“Ruining … that’s … that’s just so … so … fucked up! We didn’t do anything to him. I haven’t thought about him in years!”

“Well he’s been thinking about you Adam. I don’t know why he feels this way, what he thinks you’ve done to him but whenever your name comes up, he flies off the handle. I thought he was finally over it, until the night you did that interview.”

Adam rubbed his eyes. That damn interview.

“I was terrified about going to jail and Jerry told me to leave, to get out of New York before the authorities caught up to me. I asked him to go with me and he said he couldn’t, that he had responsibilities. I knew he was blowing smoke up my ass but I took off anyway, figuring I’d be better off without him. I didn’t know what to do or where to go so I got myself a hotel room and hid away. I had a LA station on the TV yesterday and heard about the accident. Somehow, I knew he was behind it; he’d been too calm about everything. I called Jerry but he didn’t pick up then I called a work associate of his and found out he was fired. Apparently the police were closing in and his boss didn’t want them checking out his business. I went to our apartment ….”

“Hold on … your apartment? Were you two …?” She nodded and Adam felt sick. “Go on.”

“I went to our apartment, praying he was there, and found the place torn apart and most of his things gone. I have no proof he’s here but I’m sure he’s behind it.” She dug into a large bag at her side and laid down a laptop. “Jerry treated this better than he treated me; something must be very wrong with him to leave it behind.” She pushed it across the table to the detective. “He was constantly typing on it, especially after he had one of his rants. I’m positive you’ll find something helpful in here.”

“So what are you expecting … a reprieve … you want me to forget the humiliation and abuse I suffered from you?”

Adam was a tornado of emotions. The grey metal case could be the key to this entire nightmare and he was thankful to her for bringing it forward. At the same time, he still hated her with his entire being and couldn’t … wouldn’t … forgive.

“I’m not expecting any favors. I know I should be punished, even if I don’t believe I’m the same woman I was then. I just want to make amends. Whatever happens happens.”

Det. Warner and Adam left the room, laptop in hand, leaving the woman behind. 

“I’ll have our tech experts check this out and let you know what we find. Now that she’s turned herself in, do you want to press charges?”

Adam looked back towards the room and then at the detective. Margaret hurt him but risked her freedom to stop Jerry.

“Can you hold her for awhile?”

“I’m sure I can arrange something.”

“Thanks. I need to talk Kris about this.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“There you go sweetheart. Comfortable? Do you want another pillow … maybe the bed raised up a little more? I can close the blinds if the light’s too bright.”

“Mama, I’m fine. Please stop fussing.”

She stopped talking but continued adjusting his blankets and pillow, filling a water class for him, adjusting the blinds so he didn’t get sun in his eyes. Kris looked to his Daddy and brother for back up and got shrugs instead. They all knew how Kim got when she locked into nurse mode ~ there was nothing you could do but sit and let it happen.

Half an hour after Adam had left for the police station, the doctor had come in and after checking Kris over, decided he could be moved to a private room. If he kept improving, he could go home in five days.

“I hope Adam finds out they’ve moved me before he goes up to intensive care,” Kris commented, “I don’t want him thinking that I ….”

“Don’t worry son, I called and left a message on his phone. I’m sure he’ll be here as soon as he can.”

“Is this soon enough?” came a voice from the doorway.

The Allens looked and found Adam standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate.

“It’ll have to do,” Kris joked, just relieved to see his man back with him.

Adam came in and Kim promptly took the flowers and candy.

“We’ll give you two some privacy. There has to be vase around here somewhere.”

“You can leave the chocolates,” Kris said, eyeing the shiny box ~ his favorite brand too.

“I don’t think your system can take anything solid just yet. Don’t worry, I’ll hold them for you.”

“Sure … just make sure Daniel leaves them alone.”

“Now what kind of brother would I be if I ate my injured brother’s chocolate,” Daniel declared seriously.

“My kind of brother.”

“Exactly.” The younger Allen snatched the box out of their Mama’s hands and left.

“I’m sure he’ll save some for you baby.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kris replied, reaching out his free hand and cupping Adam’s cheek, “I have all the sweetness I need right here.”

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Neil chuckled.

After kisses goodbye and promises to rescue the chocolates, the two men were left alone. Adam sat on the side of Kris’ bed and Kris laid his head back, holding onto his love’s hand.

“You look exhausted. You should get some sleep.”

“I’m okay baby. I need to tell you what happened at the police station.”

“Well at least lie down next to me, get comfortable.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure. Come on, stretch out.”

It took some delicate maneuvering but they managed to get the two of them on the bed, Kris staying as he was, flat on his back and hooked up to machines, and Adam stretched out beside him on his good side, arm under his head, holding hands.

“Okay … tell me what happened.”

Adam yawned, “They found the SUV that ran you guys off the road. They’re checking it for clues.” He yawned again, wider this time. “Hmmm, sorry baby. There’s a witness who claims to know who’s behind it.”

“Seriously?”

“Uh-huh,” he sighed, nestling his head against Kris. “You’ll never guess who it was.” He didn’t wait for a reply. “It was Margaret.”

“Mar- … ow!” Kris exclaimed, jerking upright and tugging on his stitches.

Adam calmed him down, resting a gentle arm around his middle. “Baby, take it easy.”

“Easy?! After what that bitch did to you? I hope you had her locked away and didn’t believe a word out of her mouth. I’m sure she’s up to something.”

“Not so sure. She turned herself in, said she wanted to make amends. Apparently you foiled her once before?”

Kris thought back to the first night Adam was in the hospital after Malcolm tried to kill him. His man was still unconscious after hours of surgery and Kris found Margaret lurking outside, trying to find Adam’s room. He wasn’t very civil, basically telling her that what happened to his boyfriend was just as much her fault as Malcolm’s. He said something to the effect that she better leave before someone dropped a house on her.

“I wasn’t going to let her get near you. If I wasn’t stuck here now, I’d get rid of her for good.”

Adam chuckled, “My hero. Anyway, she claims Jerry is behind it.”

“Jerry?” Kris honestly couldn’t recall the name and when he finally did, the realization came with a turned stomach. “That bully?! Why is he going after us? We never did anything to him!”

“Except me putting out across the airwaves that I wanted him to pay for what he did to me back then.”

“So all this is about wanting him arrested? He’s got a screw loose if he thinks killing someone is the way to escape going to jail.”

“Margaret gave the police his laptop; they’re going through it for evidence. Said we’ll know soon.” Adam snuggled in closer. “God, this bed feels great.”

Kris squeezed his hand, “What about me?”

“You too.”

“So is she in jail?”

“Who?”

“The bitch.”

“Haven’t decided yet.”

“What’s there to decide?”

“She didn’t have to come to the police … she could have ran away …,” Adam’s voice was quieting and Kris realized he was starting to doze off.

“Adam, she can’t get away with this. You have to press charges. I would if I could but you’re the one the crime was committed against … it has to come from you.”

Kris awaited an answer but his man’s breathing evened out and Adam fell asleep. Kris kissed the dark head resting in the crook of his neck and drifted off as well, visions of Margaret rotting behind bars with Malcolm and Jerry dancing through his dreams.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Ken and the others had rejoiced when they heard Kris had woken up. The celebration was tempered by the fact that Shaun still hadn’t but Charlie had come down and thanked them for the vigil and asked they go home and rest. Shaun wouldn’t want them to stop living their lives while he was taking a break from his. He promised to contact Peter when he had news and Peter in turn promised to contact everyone else.

With Christine, he went home and tried to rest but he couldn’t help thinking that if this was all connected, would that someone come after him again, this time with more than fake images. Eventually he did fall asleep but awoke just as tired.

For the rest of the afternoon, he and his lady caught up on their lives. Ken called Phyllis and said he’d hoped to be back at work next week and he made an appointment for some of his own therapy sessions, delving back into shrinking his psyche and resolving these issues. After a talk with Christine, they also decided to go into couples’ counseling so they did some searching on that.

They were just finishing up dinner when James Weiss called. Ken hadn’t heard from his lawyer since they’d taken the DVD into the police. James told him about Margaret and the laptop she’d brought. The police cracked the password and had found a truckload of information about Jerry Unger’s activities regarding him, Adam and Kris. As James was also the boys’ lawyer, he asked Ken to meet him at the hospital in Kris’ room. He wanted to bring them all up to date at once.

Christine had wanted to come with him but Ken wanted to do this on his own. He had no clue what was on that laptop but if it was bad, as he was sure it would be, he wanted time to digest it before having to help her deal. He was surprised, however, when Peter called offering him a lift. James had called him as well and asked him to come to the hospital. For the same reasons he asked Christine to stay home, Ken said he’d drive himself. If he felt he had to get out of there, he wanted to do so.

Peter was already with Adam and Kris when Ken arrived. Kris was awake but pale, his voice still weak; he was a lucky boy to come out of that accident alive. Adam met him at the door, welcoming him with a hug. Ken had missed this … missed the closeness of their friendship. He hugged Adam back and it was as if this whole mess hadn’t happened. Next he went to Kris and took his hand.

“I’m so happy you’re okay. How are you feeling?”

“Tired … sore … nervous. Thanks for coming.”

“James called me.”

“I know but you didn’t have to come. Adam told me how you helped him … how he’d been scared to see me and you encouraged him to. No matter what happens Ken, you’re always going to be a big part of our lives, I just want you to know that.”

“Good, everyone’s here,” James commented, coming through the door with four officers behind him.

“What’s with the entourage?” Adam asked, sitting up on the bed beside Kris so James could take his seat.

James said something quietly to the four men and they waited outside as he closed the door. “You’re being put under 24 hour protection by the LAPD.”

Everyone was too shocked to reply.

The lawyer dragged over a side table and took a seat, opened his briefcase and removed a file folder. “The police accessed Jerry’s laptop and found the ravings of a lunatic.” Kris clutched Adam’s hand and the other two men looked grim.

“What did they find?” Peter asked.

“Jerry kept a log … a journal … where he made notes about all of you.”

“His ego was probably so inflated it never occurred to him that someday someone might read what he wrote,” Ken observed. “Seems he’s effectively shot himself in the foot.”

“I have all the transcripts of his files but I’ll sum it up,” James began. “Basically, he blames you four for ruining his life … especially Adam.”

“That’s what Margaret said.”

“She was right Adam. He saw it like a domino effect. It all comes down to Adam leaving the Cavanaugh Club which caused it to fail. He blames Kris for supporting Adam in his decision to leave; he blames Ken for offering Adam a way out; and he blames Peter for giving the two of you new jobs and new lives. Apparently, since the club closed, Jerry’s career has been up and down, with more downs than ups. Each time something bad happened to him, he somehow connected it back to Adam and over the last few years that resentment has just grown and grown. Up until earlier this year, he only mentioned you a few times. Then he ran into you and things in his head escalated.”

“When was that? I don’t remember seeing him at all.”

“Apparently he was working at a club called Remix and he saw you, Kris, Shaun and Charlie there. Something happened, he got fired that night and blamed you.”

“I had no clue.”

“I never saw him either,” Kris added.

“He got himself another job and within weeks got fired again. Before he left for New York ~ that’s where he’s been for the last few months ~ he was stalking you both. He snuck into Adagio a few times and watched you perform and he had an insider there, I guess you could say, someone who kept him up to date on your actions.”

Peter’s face was getting red. “One of my employees was working with him!”

“Peter, lower your voice,” Ken urged.

“From the notes Jerry wrote, this person … identified only as ‘S’ … had no clue they were being used.” James looked over at Adam. “He also mentioned following your brother around town a few times; that it was easy cause Neil had no idea who he was or what he looked like.”

“My God,” Adam muttered, leaning closer to Kris.

“I’m afraid it gets worse.” James flipped through the papers til he found what he was looking for. “Det. Warner said I can tell you about this but it doesn’t go beyond this room. This is still an ongoing investigation. 

“In his journal, Jerry basically confessed to a laundry list of crimes. He flicked the cigarette butt into Indigo, starting that small fire. He considered it a warning. He was also on the motorcycle that tried to run Kris down. Jerry hadn’t planned on killing him; again it was a warning.

“He followed Adam and Kris around town, staked out their home from the street. He snuck into the beach house one night when you two were … um … busy with each other … and he stood outside your bedroom door and recorded you having sex. He then slipped outside and recorded the video. He had already sent that photo to Ken and kept the recordings until the perfect time presented itself. He was in New York when he had the DVD made and delivered.”

“Was he behind the story that was fabricated?” Kris asked.

“He has emails saved about setting up the fake accounts. There was even a copy of the story in his files.”

“As horrible as this all is, it’s not on the level with attempted murder. What could have made his madness escalate?”

“The interview I gave,” Adam answered. “Margaret said when they heard I was looking to make them pay for their part in my past abuse, he seemed too calm. He told her it was best if they broke up, that she went away somewhere safe. Later, when she tried to contact him and couldn’t, she got hold of some guy he worked with and found out Jerry had been fired again cause the police were asking questions and his boss didn’t want that.”

“That makes perfect sense. His last entry was about laying low and not doing anything to attract attention to himself. Getting fired again could have been the trigger that sent him over the edge.”

“Enough for him to even forget about his laptop and his confessions?” Kris asked.

“This is all fine and good, but do the police have proof that this is his laptop and that he was in that SUV … that it’s not some ruse by someone else and Margaret is the messenger … or behind it even?” Peter asked bluntly.

“They compared fingerprints on the computer to those found at the beach house and in the SUV and they found matches. Somehow, Jerry’s avoided getting arrested and fingerprinted so it can’t be proven they’re his prints but they all belong to the same person. It’s enough evidence for Det. Warner to put you four under police protection.”

“What about Shaun and Charlie? They could be in danger too,” Kris urged.

“As cold as it sounds, the police think they were collateral damage, that they just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, that Jerry wasn’t targeting them specifically.”

“They still shouldn’t be left unprotected!”

“Baby, calm down. I’ll ask Simon to put Bert or Ernie or both with them.” Adam took a deep breathe. “Okay, so what do we do now?”

“We let the police do their jobs and we hold tight.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them

A week passed and no sign of Jerry. The police finished their forensics on the SUV and while the evidence matched that found at the beach house, there was still nothing to link it to their prime suspect. Kris got better each day and their police shadows continued to stay at their sides. Daniel was temporarily settled with future in-law Neil, and Kim and Neil Allen were settled into the beach house, getting it ready for their son’s return home.

19 had been real understanding about Adam needing to be with Kris but as his fiancé got better they started not so subtly hinting that he needed to get back to work. Adam understood … as did Kris … so the singer had spent half of each day in the studio and at meetings. Kim and Neil told him not to worry, that they’d keep their boy company while he was away. Adam texted his love constantly, keeping him up to date on his day and telling him repeatedly how much he was loved.

With so much going on with Kris’ recovery and digesting all they’d learned about Jerry, 24 hours passed quickly and with no charges pressed, Margaret was free to go … with a warning not to leave town. She said she’d hang around and thanked them profusely. Adam wasn’t as upset about her getting away as he thought he’d be. Maybe her coming forward and basically solving the case had been enough to make amends in his mind. Kris certainly wasn’t happy about it and didn’t hold back his feelings. Adam loved his baby’s concern but it was Adam’s decision after all. If she was charged, there’d be more court dates and all he wanted was to move on with their lives. He knew when Jerry was caught there’d be a trial and one more was enough for him.

Thankfully, Shaun awoke from his coma four days after the accident. He was still in serious condition but the doctors were hopeful he’d make a full recovery with time and therapy. Charlie never left his side, somehow convincing the nurses to bring in a roll away bed for him. On one of Kris’ slow walks around the hospital corridors, Adam and Kris had come to visit them. Charlie told them he wasn’t going back to work, that he was staying at Shaun’s side through it all. Kris assured him his job would be waiting … both their jobs would be waiting … when they were ready to come back to Indigo. 

The night before Kris was coming home, after visiting hours had ended, Adam sat on their patio looking over the Pacific and imaginrf the two of them standing on that bluff in Malibu and saying their vows. Though Kris didn’t blame him for ‘sending’ him to Malibu and he’d been assured, if you could call it that, that Jerry would have gone after Kris wherever he’d been, Adam still harbored guilt and hadn’t allowed himself to enjoy the notion that the cottage in Malibu was theirs for the most important day of their lives. 

“Here sweetheart, just the way you like it.”

Adam looked up and gave a tired smile, accepting the green tea and honey.

“Thanks Kim.”

“Mind if I join you?” He smiled and she took the seat next to him … Kris’ seat. “With the wedding little more than a month away, I think you can start calling me ‘Mama’ or ‘Mom’.”

He rested his head against the back of the chair. “I’d love to call you ‘Mom’ Kim, but I can’t.” More than once, she’d told him that and he’d tried but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it anymore; it felt like he was betraying his own Mom in a way. “It’s just ….”

“I think I understand.” She took a sip of her own tea. “I looked up the cottage online, it’s breathtaking. No wonder you boys want to get married there. Any ideas you care to share?”

“We haven’t had the chance to discuss it,” he replied quietly.

“Oh dear, how insensitive of me.”

“No … no … no, it’s fine … really. We do have some general ideas of what we want, we just haven’t finalized it.”

“What would you like Adam?” she asked softly.

He closed his eyes and felt them well up. He was so tired. Little tears trickled down his cheeks and he felt her hand on his shoulder.

“I just want my Kris back home.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Jerry sat in his car outside the apartment building, waiting for her to come out. 

He’d been lying low the past few days, knowing the police were probably on his trail by now. When he’d followed Adam’s car that day, he’d expected Adam to be in it. It wasn’t until the car stopped at that restaurant that he realized the bitch wasn’t with them. Still, he’d driven all the way out there and if he couldn’t take out Lambert, at least he could take out his boy-toy. The bullets flying at him had been a surprise and a sane person would have abandoned the mission but he wasn’t sane … not any more … and it had spurred him on further.

The moment the black car took to the air and tumbled down the embankment, he’d let out a cheer. Pulling over to the side, he got out and looked down, spotting the car upside down in a thicket of bushes, white tendrils floating into the air like Indian smoke signals. He really should have gone down to make sure they were dead but the sides were so steep he didn’t want to risk his own neck. Besides, the car was such a mess, who could have survived ….

They could, damn it.

She came out the front door, digging through her purse as she walked down the sidewalk. Jerry started the engine and followed slowly, grateful she lived on a quiet street and he could stay behind her. She halted at a bus stop and he pulled over, a block away, close enough that she might see the car but not the face behind the wheel.

When he found out they’d all survived the crash, he was furious. Jerry trolled all the hospitals until he found them. He slipped in and found some orderly’s uniform, blending into the crowd. Finding a medical cart, he’d picked up a syringe and some bottle and made his way up to the intensive care floor. The doors of the elevator opened and closed. 

Cops were standing in the hallway. 

Jerry’s patience was wearing thin. He needed to make a move, consequences be damned.

The bus pulled up and she got on. He followed the bus, expecting her to get off at Adagio but the bus kept going. As he passed by the building, Jerry noticed no cars in the parking lot. The bus continued on and finally stopped at a shopping mall. She got out and headed inside. Parking quickly, he jumped out and followed her into a pharmacy. She’d stopped in front of the vitamin shelves. Jerry picked up a box of extra large condoms and came up behind her, raising his arm and bringing the box down in front of her eyes.

“Want to help me empty this?” he purred in her ear.

The young woman turned, disgust on her face. Then recognition set in and the disgust morphed to anger and she slapped him across the face. 

Jerry rubbed his cheek, grinning, “I thought you’d be happy to see me Sara.”

Sara lowered her voice. “Happy to see you? You ran out on me Steven and you think I’d be happy to ….”

He cut her off, grabbing the back of her head and smashing their mouths together, sticking his tongue down her throat. He knew that would get her … she’d always been such a slut for tongue.

Half an hour later they were in her apartment, making a good dent in the number of condoms in that box. After one energetic romp, they lay spent in bed. Sara was on her stomach and ‘Steven’ was on his side, thick finger running up her crack and teasing her hole. She mewled and lifted a leg. He sucked his finger, wetting it, and finger fucked her ass lazily.

“What’s up with Adagio? Did the place go belly up?”

“N-no … new paint … ah baby, do that a-again … ooooohhhhhh.”

No one at Adagio, huh?

“Really? Well, I want to surprise an old friend I haven’t seen in years and I could use your help.” He sped up his fingers until she screamed and came. “There’s more of this is you’re game.”

She melted under him and sighed, “Anything you want Steven.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Kris sat up on the edge of his bed, forehead pressed against Adam’s chest. He bit his man’s shirt, muffling the moans as Adam’s hand circled his cock under his hospital gown and jerked him. He’d missed this contact so much. Kisses and hugs were no longer doing it for him so when they were finally alone ~ his family having been persuaded to go to lunch ~ he nearly begged Adam for a blow job. Adam was willing to make him feel good but said he better keep his eyes open so a hand job it was. 

“F-faster lover … mmm ….”

Adam chuckled, causing Kris’s head to bounce a little.

“I didn’t know this was on the physical therapy schedule.”

“You … mmm … you’ll have to help me … every day,” he stammered, his gut tightening, “gonna … gonna …..”

Adam let go long enough to grab the washcloth he’d fetched from the bathroom and wrap it around Kris’ pulsing cock, collecting his come. Kris nuzzled his face into Adam’s armpit, muffling his cries. When he was finished, his bones mush, he had to be helped onto his back. 

Adam dispensed on that cloth and got a fresh one, rung out in warm water, and wiped the sweat from his face.

“We can’t have the doctor thinking you’ve got a fever and deciding to keep you here longer.”

“Nothing is keeping me here longer than necessary.”

Just as Adam disappeared into the bathroom, the doctor appeared.

“Good Morning Kris, how are you feeling today?”

“Wonderful. When can I go home?”

The doctor smiled, “You look a little tired but your spirits are up. It’s going to take a while before you get all your energy back, you just have to be patient and let your family help you.”

“I’m willing to lend a hand anytime,” Adam commented, joining them.

Kris groaned and the doctor immediately asked if he was in pain. Kris said he was fine, just stiff … from not moving. The doctor checked him over and gave his verdict.

“I do believe you’re ready to go home. Is this afternoon soon enough?”

Both men thanked the doctor for all his help and when they were alone, Adam sat on the bed and sucked the last of Kris’ energy out from between his lips.

“Hope I’m not interrupting.”

Kris sighed into Adam’s mouth, anxious to be alone again. Then he thought about his parents staying with them til the wedding and he came to the conclusion he and Adam would never have sex again.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Ken stopped short in the doorway, catching the boys playing tonsil hockey. He stepped back out of sight and gave them a few minutes, noticing the smirk on the police officer’s face. 

As he waited, it occurred to him that seeing them like that wasn’t doing anything to him; that is to say, he wasn’t getting hard or thinking of himself doing that with Adam. The revelation both startled and pleased him.

Maybe he was going to be able to overcome this.

“Hope I’m not interrupting.”

Adam and Kris paused, still lip locked, then slowly came apart. Kris blushed and Adam cleared his throat. Ken couldn’t help himself; he had to chuckle.

“The sooner you two get married, the better.”

“Couldn’t agree more my friend,” Adam replied. “Come on in.”

The friends chatted for a while and then Adam’s phone buzzed. He read the message and raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?” Kris asked.

“Peter sent me a text. He wants me to come to Adagio.”

“I thought they were closed a few days for remodeling,” Ken said.

“Suppose to be. Says he wants my opinion on a new stage setup.”

“Maybe you should call him,” Kris suggested, “get more details.”

Adam looked at his watch. “You won’t be released for a few more hours. I’ll just go, get it taken care of, and be back in plenty of time to carry you over the threshold.”

“That doesn’t happen until after we’re married.”

They kissed tenderly. “Consider it practice. I’m sure Ken can keep you company until your folks get back.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” He spotted a deck of cards on the side table. “Kris can teach me how to play blackjack.”

Adam left and the lesson commenced. Half an hour later, Ken was winning every hand and the Allen’s returned, saving their boy from imaginary bankruptcy. Kris’ family were thrilled to learn he was coming home that afternoon and Kim immediately invited Ken and Christine over for a little celebratory dinner.

“Oh dear, I guess I should have asked first. Sweetheart ….”

“It’s okay Mama, a dinner with friends at home sounds great. You guys will just have to excuse me if I need to head off to bed early.”

Ken thanked them for the invitation and said he’d see them tonight. On his way to the elevator, he ran into Peter.

“Boy, that didn’t take long.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re meeting with Adam.”

“What meeting with Adam? I haven’t seen him since yesterday.”

“But the text … you asked him to come to Adagio, to get his opinion on the new stage set up.”

“The club’s just getting painted, nothing else. There’s no one there today.”

The older man felt his heart pound in his chest. Grabbing his friend’s hand, they ran back towards the police officer outside Kris’ room.

Adam was walking into a trap.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The downtown traffic was bumper to bumper, unusual for this time of day. Adam looked in the rearview mirror of his rental and spotted the unmarked police car that followed him everywhere. He’d asked Det. Warner why the officer didn’t drive with him and she replied by being in a separate car, the officer had a better view of everything going on around him. As he waited at a red light, he imagined the careful reunion he and his baby were going to have that night after he sent Kim and Neil over to his brother’s apartment for supper.

Neil better go for it if he knew what was good for him.

The light turned green and he was moving again, wondering why Peter didn’t just ask the house band about a new stage. After all, they were performing on it, not him.

The parking lot was empty as Adam arrived. Peter usually parked around back so the young man didn’t think anything of it. Getting out, he realized his officer wasn’t behind him. He speed dialed the number and when he reached him, found out just after Adam crossed the intersection, there had been an accident and the officer couldn’t get through. He assured Adam he was be there as soon as he could.

Adam wasn’t worried. Peter was no threat.

The front door was unlocked and he walked in. It was kind of eerie seeing the place deserted, tables, chairs, floor and all surfaces covered in white drop clothes. The young man walked to Peter’s office and found it empty. He checked the backstage area and the kitchen and found no one.

“Peter?! … Peter, its Adam. Where are you?”

Something felt off. He headed behind the bar to see if there was a bottle of something hanging around and found something else instead.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“I don’t understand why you have to surprise your friend here. I mean, this is technically trespassing.”

“You have a key … you know the security code … how could it be trespassing.”

“Well, I only have it cause sometimes I come in early to receive shipments.” Sara looked around the deserted club. “I don’t like this Steven.”

I don’t really give a fuck, he told himself.

This was perfect. The bitch would never suspect something happening here.

Jerry went behind the bar and found an expensive bottle of scotch and poured himself a tumbler.

“Steven!” She rushed over, taking the bottle away. “You can’t do that.”

“Add it to my tab.”

“Your tab was closed months ago after you took off.”

“Then I’ll start a new one.” He grinned, feeling it reach his ears. “Yes, this will do nicely.”

He emptied his glass and headed down the hallway and into Peter’s office.

“You can’t go in there!” his pain in the ass cried out, grabbing his arm and trying to hold him back. 

Jerry turned and his demeanor was calm. Cupping her cheek, he kissed her thoroughly.

“Sara, you’ve been so much help to me but I don’t need you anymore.”

She wiped a stray tear from her eye. “Well, I’m not leaving you here by yourself.”

“Who said anything about you leaving?”

A vicious backhand flew out and sent her flying into the wall. Crumpling to the floor, she moaned and touched her face. While she was still out of it, he reached into his pocket and withdrew his souvenir from the hospital. Sara’s eyes grew huge as saucers as he filled the syringe from the vial and grabbed her arm. She tried pulling away but he was too strong.

“You have no clue how helpful you’ve been for me. However, I can’t afford to leave any witnesses behind.” He jabbed the needle into her arm and emptied it, returning the needle to his pocket. She started mumbling gibberish as the drug kicked in. Scooping her up, he carried her back into the club and dumped her behind the bar. 

She was nearly unconscious and managed to utter, “Thought … thought you … l-l-loved me Stev-Steven.”

“Love you?” he laughed cruelly. “The only thing I loved about you was that you were so easy to manipulate … and not such a bad fuck. You really missed your calling, working here instead of on the streets.” Her eyes closed. “And it’s Jerry by the way, not Steven.”

Leaving her body, he went back to Peter’s office, sent a text to Adam from the owner’s phone, and waited for his prey.

Twenty minutes later, he heard the car engine and hid himself in the coat room just off the front door. Jerry waited quietly as Adam came in and started calling out for Peter. He peered around the doorway and when the man disappeared down the hallway towards the office, Jerry slipped out and locked the door. The anticipation of finally ending it set his nerves on fire and he had to force himself to wait for the right moment. 

Adam came back into the club. “Peter?! … Peter, its Adam. Where are you?”

Heading towards the bar, the boy came upon Sara’s body. He gasped and fell to his knees, checking for a pulse. Jerry came up quietly behind him, taking a bottle off the bar in his grip.

“Sara?! Oh my God … wake up … oh my God.”

The singer took out his phone, presumably to call 911, and Jerry brought the bottle down on the back of his head. Adam collapsed onto the girl and Jerry kicked the phone away before grabbing the man under the arms and dragging him out from behind the bar and dropping him on the carpet.

“Very chivalrous bitch but no one can help her now … just like no one can help you.”

A roll of duct tape appeared and he trussed the singer up, securing his ankles.

“J-Jerry … don’t … please,” Adam begged through the pain

“Shut up!”

“You … you can’t … it’s … it’s murder.”

“No kidding. Finally, you’ll be out of my life for good,” he growled. 

“Please!” he said stronger. “Don’t do this! I swear, you can just leave, I won’t say anything!”

“I SAID SHUT UP!”

He backhanded the kid and knocked him out cold. Quickly, he taped the bitch’s hands behind his back and taped over his mouth. 

The prone body was dragged out the back door and shoved into the back of a van, the door slamming shut. Jerry wiped the sweat from his forehead and headed back inside to finish what he started.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Go faster!”

“I can’t! There are too many fuckin’ cars on the road!” Peter pounded on the horn, yelling at the drivers as if they could hear him. “Try his phone again.”

“Still no answer. What if we’re too late?!”

“Don’t think like that! It can’t end like this … it just can’t!”

Ken tried Adam’s cell again … still nothing. How the hell could this happen? Weren’t the police supposed to catch that bastard before anything like this happened?! 

“Hey, is that smoke ahead?” Peter asked, still pounding on the horn.

In the distance, a plume of dark smoke drifted up amongst the city buildings. When Peter finally lay off the horn, they heard sirens behind them and pulled over as best they could, letting an ambulance zip by. A block from Adagio, the streets was closed off by a police barricade. Getting out, the two men ran down the sidewalk, Ken crashing into Peter as his friend stopped short.

Adagio was an inferno before them.

“Oh Peter … I’m so sorry,” Ken gasped, reaching out for his friend.

“Forget the club, that’s Adam’s rental. He might be in there!”

Through the waves of water pouring down, they spotted an ambulance at the far end of the parking lot and someone being lifted onto a gurney. Ignoring the firefighters telling them to stay back, they sprinted over hoses and arrived at the ambulance as the door slammed shut.

“Please! Please, let us in there.”

“Do you know the victim?”

“Yes,” Ken choked out, this nightmare too much, “yes, we know him.”

“Him? The victim’s a woman.”

“A woman?”

“Please, may I see here? I’m Peter DiSantos, this is … this was my club. I may know who she is.”

The officer nodded and the EMT opened the door. Peter climbed in, Ken behind him.

“Sara? But, why was she here? The club was closed; it’s supposed to be her day off?” She was unconscious, her face bruised and her body covered in smoke soot. “How is she?”

“She’s suffered smoke inhalation and from a preliminary examination, we believe she’s been drugged.”

“Was there anyone else in the building?”

“No, she was the only one. We really need to get her to emergency.”

The vehicle drove away, sirens blaring. Ken and Peter stood still, watching the disaster unfold around them. Suddenly, a clue fell into place for Ken. 

“Peter … Jerry’s journal … he said someone with the initial ‘S’ was his insider. Do you think it could have been Sara? It would explain why she was here.”

“It makes sense but why would she want to hurt him. She’d always liked Adam … or so I thought.” He ran his hand through his wet hair. “What the hell happened here? Where is he?”

“I think I can answer some of that.”

“Det. Warner.”

She took them aside, away from the professionals doing their work, and filled them in as best she could.

“After your quick deducing Dr. Milner, we were able to get two police cars here immediately. When they arrived, they spotted a black van screeching out of the parking lot and careening down the street. Smoke was starting to come out of the building so one car took up the pursuit, calling for backup, and the other contacted the dispatcher for the fire department. The officer that remained here went into the building and found the young woman behind the bar.”

“Where was the officer assigned to him? He should have been protecting him!”

“They got separated. Apparently an accident occurred literally between their cars and Adam thought he was safe coming to see you Mr. DiSantos.”

“But it was a trap.”

“His accomplice came too briefly and confirmed that Jerry tricked Adam into coming here.”

“Was Adam in that van?”

“That’s what we suspect. The van drove up to Griffith Park and stopped on Mount Lee. Apparently, Jerry took Adam out of the van and carried him down behind the Hollywood sign. They’re at a stand off.”

“We have to go there!” Peter exclaimed.

“I really should say ‘no’ but I have a feeling you two wouldn’t pay attention and go anyway. Get in my car; at least I can keep an eye on you.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

“Where’s Adam? He should be back by now?”

Kris was about to be discharged and his love hadn’t come back yet. He tried calling his cell and there was no answer. He also called Peter and got no answer. 

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

Daniel was sitting with him. Their parents were back at the beach house, waiting for them. The brothers kind of ran out of things to say and were sitting in silence, the TV on but not really paying attention … until a special report cut in on ‘Deal or No Deal’. 

“Looks like a bad fire,” Daniel commented, hunting for the remote to turn the volume up.

Kris wasn’t looking at first. When the volume went up, he couldn’t block out the newscaster and the mention of Adagio. Gravely, he looked at the screen and saw his home away from home for over a year up in flames. On shaking legs he got up and moved closer.

“Adam,” he barely uttered.

“Kris, here sit down,” he vaguely heard his brother say.

“Adam … Adam’s there … no … no … NO!”

“Kris, calm down … Kris!”

“ADAM! NOOOOOOOO!!!”

“Kris, we don’t know he’s still there!”

Thunder rumbled in his ears and his knees hit the hard floor, sending a jolt up his arm. Hands helped him up and frenzied voices whirled around him. All he heard was himself screaming for his Adam until a slight prick on his arm drifted him into dark silence….

Some time later, he woke up. The blinds were drawn, the TV was off and his parents were sitting with him. The moment he opened his eyes, his Daddy got off the phone and turned his attention towards his son. 

“What’s going on? Where’s Adam?’ The young man tried to remember what happened before the darkness set in. “He was in the fire wasn’t he?” he gasped, fearful it could be true.

“No Kris, he wasn’t … but he is in danger,” his father told him softly.

“What do you mean?” He struggled to sit up using his good arm. “Where is he?!”

“Son, sit back,” his Mama urged.

“No! Will someone give me a straight answer? Where’s my Adam?!”

“Jerry Unger has him.” Kris’ arm gave out and he fell back. “He tricked Adam into coming to Adagio.”

“The fire?”

“Unger set fire to the club before he drove off with Adam tied up in the back of his van.”

“This can’t be happening. Why is this ….” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to get up, fighting the nausea rolling in his stomach. “Where is he? Do they know where he is? I have to go to him!”

“Kristopher, enough! You have to get back in that bed and take care of yourself so when Adam comes back, you two can get on with your lives.”

“But Mama, he needs me.” He swallowed a sob. “I need him … do you know where he is?”

His Daddy hesitated. “Yes son, we do but I don’t think ….”

“Tell me!”

“They’re in Griffith Park, at the Hollywood sign. There’s a stand off right now.”

“Is Adam … is he …,” he couldn’t bring himself to say ‘dead’, ‘… is he hurt?”

“They don’t know son, the police haven’t been able to get close. He does seem to be unconscious though.”

“I … need to get there … help me get there.”

“I know you’re a grown man Kristopher but I’m putting my foot down,” his father ordered. “You aren’t going to be able to help him if you pass out yourself. Peter, Ken, Daniel and Neil are there. I was just on the phone with your brother when you woke up. They’re watching out for him. They’ll let us know what’s happening?”

Kris closed his eyes. If it weren’t a real life drama, he’d laugh at the cheesiness of a police showdown under the infamous Hollywood sign. So like something out of a 1940s film noir ~ Adam would have loved the intensity … if he weren’t a part of it.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The four men stayed behind Det. Warner’s car, away from the danger. The signal tower loomed over them and a hot wind whipped up little tornados of dust. From where they were on the mountain, they could make out the tops of the letters but they couldn’t see the drama unfolding over the ridge. A police line dotted the terrain, all guns pointed down. Up from the incline, they could hear Jerry screaming out pure craziness, blaming Adam for everything from the loss of his cushy job at the Cavanaugh Club to the downfall of the American economy.

Det. Warner stayed behind with them but was kept up to date by the officers’ close by. After one particularly long conversation, she set down the radio and looked at them gravely.

“The head of Special Ops has given the order to fire if he tries anything.”

“But they can’t! My brother’s down there! What if he gets hit?!”

“Unger has a small arsenal of weapons with him and he’s threatening not only Adam but the officers. If he fires, they will fire back.”

Neil tried to make a run for it and Daniel caught him, dragging him back and holding him tight.

“I can’t loose him! He’s all the family I have left!”

“They’re doing everything they can to keep him safe Neil,” Ken assured him, trying to keep it together when he’d rather be on the ground crying with the young man.

The doctor gazed around. It had been hours since this all went down and the sun was sinking in the distance. There were no lights up here and if darkness fell before this was settled ….

Further down the ridge, he spotted a new silhouette coming into view. He couldn’t see who it was but whoever it was, they were covered head to toe and holding a gun. Straight arms lifted, the gun aimed at the sign, and fired. The shots echoed and a man’s voice screamed, echoing until it stopped.

All hell broke loose. The officers on the ridge broke into two teams, one descending down the mountain side and the other circling the unknown shooter, ordering the gun to be dropped. The shooter obeyed and was thrown to the ground and handcuffed. Daniel and Neil took off over the ridge and the older men followed, stopping at the top. Far below they saw a large dark body splayed on the rocks and much to their relief, they spotted Adam tucked behind a ‘L’, being taken care of by the younger men until the rescue team who had been standing by came down with their equipment.

Ken and Peter moved onto the shooter being hauled to their feet, handcuffed. They had on baggy clothes and a hoodie was hanging low over the face. Det. Warner stepped up and drew the hood back, long brown hair tumbling forward.

“Margaret!”

The woman glared down the mountainside. “Is Jerry dead?”

Ken didn’t know what to say so Peter took over.

“He appears to be.”

“Is Adam safe?”

“Yes … yes he is.”

“Good.”

This was something Ken would never have imagined in his wildest dreams.

“Why did you do it?”

The police were dragging her away as he asked and she turned her head towards him, answering simply, “Adam’s been hurt enough.”

The rescue team came up with Adam strapped onto a stretcher, Neil and Daniel leading the way. Their young friend was covered in dirt, his face bruised and skin red where the tape had been but he was alive. His blue eyes fluttered open briefly, looked around and drifted closed once more.

It was finally over.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Adam had been taken to the hospital and after a thorough examination, the doctor said he could go home although he’d probably have a headache for a few days and will still be achy. The moment he’d arrived in emergency, Kris was at his side, in his own wheelchair. Once Adam had his release papers, the couple was taken home by their family and friends.

The boys insisted their family and friends visit while they went to bed. There was no energy for hanky panky so they laid side by side, fingers entwined. Kris slept through the night but Adam had to be woken every couple of hours to make sure his concussion wasn’t more serious.

One such awakening, he found his brother at his side.

“Hey you, whatcha doin’ here?”

“Not ready to let you out of my sight yet. I was shittin’ bricks, I was so scared.”

“I’m okay Neil.”

“You almost weren’t Ad. I don’t know how I would have gone on without you. I’m sorry for all the grief and nagging and teasing and anything else I did to annoy you growing up.”

“I knew you loved me. You wouldn’t spend that much time bothering me if you didn’t care.”

“That’s makes no sense.”

“It does to me.” His eyes started getting heavy. “You’ll be here in the morning? When my mind doesn’t feel like mush?”

“I’ll be here. I still have a lot of annoying to do.”

“Can’t wait. Love you Neil.”

“Love you too Ad.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The beach house was quiet. Kim and Neil had cleaned up the kitchen and went onto the lawn to enjoy a coffee and let the boys have some private time. 

It couldn’t be spontaneous, and they had to restrain themselves a bit, but the lovers connected in their bed, Kris on his good side, leg propped up and Adam taking him slowly from behind. When Adam first entered him, Kris clenched down on him, making him groan and keeping him still.

“I just want to feel you in me. I’m empty without you.”

Adam wrapped an arm carefully over him, avoiding the still tender stitches across his stomach. His man had always taken care of him but Kris couldn’t recall Adam ever being so gentle. Kisses dusted his neck and shoulder as his cock was stroked and caressed and he was filled with endless heat.

They were like halves of whole, apart but one. Kris belonged to Adam just as much as Adam belonged to him and in a few weeks, it would be official.

And no one would EVER tear them asunder again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam are moving on with their lives, jumping into a new venture that promises so much, but the past comes back to haunt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text of the ceremony is not mine, I found it online.
> 
> And so it ends happily ever after with their wedding, honeymoon night and their friends and family. Thanks to everyone who read this long story, glad you all seemed to love it. I’ll miss it but its time to move on.

The past month had been a whirlwind of activity and if it hadn’t been for their friends and family, Adam and Kris were convinced they wouldn’t have been able to keep their wedding on schedule. They had refused to let Jerry ruin their day so if they had to scale back what they had planned they would; they were getting married and nothing and no one was going to stop it.

It hadn’t been easy and the boys ended up relying on their loved ones more than they expected. When it became apparent to everyone how much the men were going to have to juggle, they all stepped up and took over arranging various aspects of the wedding, leaving the ultimate decisions up to Adam and Kris. 

Adam stayed home and recuperated for a week and then he had to get back to work on his CD. Kim thought the label was being very insensitive considering what Adam had been through but Adam was the one to reassure her that it was okay, that he needed to get back to his career. Something else he had to do, for his own sanity ~ literally ~ was go back into therapy. Luckily, the same therapist he’d had after Malcolm attacked him was more than willing to take him back on again. He always made time for his fiancé but between Kris, work, and therapy, Adam was lucky to get in sleep.

Kris had taken time off from Indigo. His collarbone would be healing for up to four months and it would still take a little while for his ribs and surgery scar to heal. In his absence Peter took over managing the club. It made sense as Peter owned the place and since Adagio was gone he had the time. While his body healed, his mind had to heal too. He’d seen how much therapy had helped Adam after the Malcolm incident and when he realized Adam was going back to it, Kris felt maybe he should look into it as well. He’d been having nightmares and was getting paranoid out in public, thinking he was being followed. Luckily, with a broken shoulder his dad or brother had to drive him around so he didn’t have to be worrying about watching all the cars around him. 

Even though having Kim and Neil staying with them had put a little crimp in their love life, they really were a godsend. They did grocery shopping and kept the house and property in shape and were there to take Kris to his appointments and help him and Adam out when needed. When he had free time, Kris wrote lyrics in his journal and figured out simple melodies on the piano using his good hand. His interest in music had been on the backburner for years but a spark had been relit and he found solace and release in creating again.

As for the wedding, it was falling into place. Antonio, under the supervision of Peter, was preparing the meal and once the boys decided on the cake they wanted, Peter made the arrangements with the bakery who worked with Indigo already. The photographer and DJ had already been arranged but Peter took care of any last minute details. 

Neil and Daniel went shopping with the boys for suits so they’d coordinate. It was going to be a casual event and that made the brothers extremely happy, joking that they couldn’t live up to Adam’s advanced sense of style. A traditional no-holds-barred bachelor party was out so Neil and Daniel instead organized a rehearsal dinner at Indigo, from which they couple would be separated for the night before joining once again at the ceremony.

Neil Sr. helped them find a minister to perform the ceremony. Rather than writing their own vows ~ those thoughts and promises were private ~ they went with somewhat traditional vows but tweaked them a bit to make them personal.

Christine and Kim joined forces and organized the transformation of the cottage with the decided color scheme of white with chocolate brown and aqua blue accents to match their eyes. They rented tables, chairs, linens and silverware, tents, a dance floor and a thousand other little details. Kim ordered the flowers and Christine took care of the bar and servers.

The two items Adam and Kris took care of themselves were the wedding bands and choosing a hotel for their wedding night. They were holding off on the honeymoon trip until Kris was better but still wanted their first official night as husband and husband to be special.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

Two cars reached the bottom of the driveway at the same time, Adam and Neil in one and Kris and his family in the other. Kim waved the other car on and they waited.

“Isn’t this taking the ‘not seeing each other before the wedding’ thing a little too far?”

“Kristopher, you two already spent the night apart and I’m not jinxing my boy’s wedding by breaking the code!”

He laughed, “The code?! Mama … really.”

Kris humored her. He was just thrilled that they were being so supportive of their same sex union. He hadn’t slept much last night, between excitement, nerves, and not being able to move around too much with his arm. He closed his eyes, imaging what waited in store … the ceremony … the reception … the first dance ….

“Oh shit!”

“What’s wrong?” all three Allens declared.

“The first dance! Adam and I didn’t pick a song for the first dance!”

“What’s the big deal?” Daniel asked, “Just pick one now.”

“You can’t just pick one now! It has to mean something … it has to be special! How the hell could we forget to pick our first dance song?!”

Kim turned to her fretting son, “Kristopher, why don’t you let me and your father chose something special.”

His parents picking his wedding song?

“Well, I don’t know….”

Daniel’s cell rang and he answered.

“Hey Neil, what’s up?”

“Adam’s flipping out. He says they forgot to pick a song for their first dance.”

“Haha, Kris is doing the same thing. I told him to pick something now but he said he can’t.”

“I suggested that too and Adam nearly bit my head off. I offered to choose something ….”

“We are not dancing to ‘The Thong Song’!” Adam yelled loud enough for Daniel to hear.

“I thought it was a good choice,” Neil said in his defense.

Daniel laughed and Kris demanded to know what was so funny. When he didn’t get an answer, he snatched the phone away from his brother, only to hear Neil splitting a gut on the other end.

“Put Adam on,” he demanded his future brother-in-law. Kim opened her mouth to say something and Kris cut her off, “There’s nothing in the ‘code’ about talking on the phone. Lover? How could we forget this?!”

“I don’t know baby but what are we going to do now? I have dozens of ideas running through my head and we don’t have time to talk it out.”

“Mama and Daddy offered to pick something. Should we let them?”

“I trust your parents more than I trust our brothers. Give them the go ahead.”

“You really don’t mind.”

Adam lowered his voice. “I just want you in my arms. That’s the important thing.”

“Then why not ‘The Thong Song’?” Neil yelled from afar.

“Neil, shut up before I gag you with my thong!”

“Ewwwwwwwww!!!!!!”

“Are you really wearing a thong?” Kris asked, feeling his pants get snug.

“You’ll have to wait til tonight to find out,” his lover purred.

Kris groaned, reassuring his family he was okay. “We better get going then. I don’t know how long I can hold out. Love you Adam.”

“Love you too Kris.”

The boys hung up and Kris turned to his dad.

“What time is sunset?”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

White clouds filled the blue sky and the air was warm, a comforting breeze coming up from the Pacific. Rows of white chairs lined the flower pedal aisle that led to the small stage and tent where the minister waited. Each seat was occupied by people who’d brought so much into their lives since they’d met each other and before. There was no separation of Adam’s side and Kris’ side ~ everyone here was a part of both their lives. Daniel and Neil walked up the aisle, leading the way for their brothers. Once the best men reached the minister, the instrumental music began and Adam and Kris met, took hands and walked towards their future.

Both men were in casual brown suits with blue shirts, Kris’ sling the same color to blend in. They’d gone without ties; instead, their open collars revealed the Circle of Life necklaces they’d given each other during their Hawaiian vacation earlier that year when they had their own private commitment ceremony. Their brothers also wore the same suits and all had boutonnières of brown and blue flowers with white baby’s breath.

The ceremony was simple. When it came time to exchange the rings, their brothers handed them the simple gold bands they’d chosen and both men looked to the Minister as he read:

“From the earliest of times the golden circle of the wedding band has been a symbol of wedded love. Your rings are made of pure gold, to remind you daily to keep your love pure. Being one unbroken circle, your rings symbolize unending love. May your rings be a constant reminder of this high moment when you have pledged your unending love to one another.”

Adam held Kris’ hand and placed the band over the tip of his ring finger.

“This ring, without beginning or ending, is the symbol of my undying love for you. As it is made of purest metal, so I give you my purest love.”

He moved the ring into place then kissed his love’s hand.

Kris held Adam’s hand and placed the band over the tip of his ring finger.

“This ring, without beginning or ending, is the symbol of my undying love for you. As it is made of purest metal, so I give you my purest love.”

He moved the ring into place then kissed his love’s hand.

The minister asked them to join hands and he placed his hands over theirs. 

“Wear these rings forever, Adam and Kristopher, as symbols of love and peace and of all that is unending.

“We speak to Adam and Kristopher of love, in which the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. We speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches, and the kindness which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. We speak of each of our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. We speak of our confidence that new levels of understanding, discovered by them in experiences of sorrow and tribulation, shall bring ever new surprises of strength and fortitude they do not now know.

“In the years which shall bring Adam and Kristopher into greater age and wisdom, we pray that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able always to recover from moments of despair, the lithesome ways of buoyant youth. In this hope may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other; that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life.

“Inasmuch as Adam and Kristopher have declared their love and devotion to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and husband.

“Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be sanctuary to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no isolation for you. Now there is no more loneliness. Now you are two, but there is only one life in front of you.

“Go now and enter into the days of your togetherness. You may kiss your husband.”

Adam and Kris kissed the tears away from each others’ cheeks then brought their lips together in a promise of forever.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

After the ceremony, the guests headed to the east lawn where the reception was set up while the newlyweds and their family had pictures taken. They used the gardens, the house, the gazebo, even the patio down at the beach. Neil Lambert’s co-worker was their photographer and he helped out. When his brother and brother-in-law weren’t looking, Neil beamed, so proud of Adam and happy for them. 

The smile disappeared when the men watched him … he had a reputation to uphold after all.

When the photos were done, Adam and Kris enjoyed some alone time in the beach cabana before joining everyone for the reception.

There was a reception line and then a chance to mingle and enjoy the amazing spread of appetizers Antonio and his staff had created before sitting down to an amazing meal. Ken was their Master of Ceremonies and introduced the wedding party and finally the stars of the hour. He explained that they would be having dinner, then the speeches and first dance before everyone could let loose. Neil and Daniel then stood up and explained that if anyone wanted the couple to kiss, they had to come up to the microphone set up for the purpose and sing a line from a love song. Adam took the mic from his brother and declared ‘The Thong Song’ didn’t count, causing a roar of laughter, especially when Neil pouted.

The Chef outdid himself. The first course was a roasted beet and spinach salad with red onions, walnuts, blue cheese, olive oil and balsamic vinegar. The second course was spahettini pescatore which was spaghettini pasta with clams, mussels, shrimp, tomatoes, onions, wine and tomato sauce. It was served with baskets of fresh bread for soaking up the flavorful liquid. The third course was chicken breast stuffed with roasted garlic and goat cheese, topped with roasted onion and mushroom cream and served with rice and steamed vegetables.

Much to everyone amusement, Daniel stood up and announced due to the high content of onions and garlic in the delicious meal, a generous bowl of cream mints was going to be placed at each table and if they really wanted to freshen their breath, disposable toothbrushes, toothpaste and mouthwash could be found in the washrooms.

Adam and Kris were serenaded all through the meal, kissing each other more than eating. They really didn’t mind, aromatic breath and all.

Once the dinner dishes were cleared, the speeches began. Kim and Neil Allen talked first, sharing how proud they were of their son and his husband. They welcomed Adam and his brother warmly into their family and an ensuing group hug drew a chorus of awws and applause. Then Neil Lambert stood up and welcomed the Allens to the Lambert family. For once, he was serious, sharing how much having ‘parents’ again meant to both him and his brother. He told his brother how much he loved him and once more, there was a group hug and more cooing. Then Neil and Daniel got up and the couple groaned as they were roasted to a crisp by their younger siblings. Thankfully, Ken only let the comic stylings continue for ten minutes before shooing them back to their seats and introducing more guests who wanted to say a few words. 

After Peter, Christine, Simon Fuller, Monte, and then Ken himself shared their best wishes, it was time for the first dance. For this introduction, Kim took over.

“Our boys entrusted us with picking the song for their first dance. We didn’t have much time to pick something but even a second would have been too generous.” She looked at her husband and he took her hand, kissing it. “Luckily, you have a resourceful DJ and he found the song Neil and I want to dedicate to you both. I know it’s not current but its message is timeless. It was the song we danced to at our wedding. Kristopher … Adam … the dance floor is all yours.”

Hand in hand, they men walked onto the dance floor, surrounded by Chinese lanterns that glowed warmly. The sun was starting to set, casting brilliant colors upon the guests as the music started. Kris pressed himself into Adam’s body, resting his head against his chest and holding his waist with his good arm. Adam embraced his love in his strong arms and rested his cheek against his hair. They’d both heard this song before and it was perfect.

♫ Just you and I,   
Sharing our love together.   
And I know in time,   
We'll build the dreams we treasure.   
We'll be all right, just you and I.   
Just you and I 

♫ Just you and I   
Sharing our love together   
And I know in time (And I know in time)   
We'll build the dreams we treasure.   
We'll be all right,   
Just you and I. 

♫ And I remember our first embrace,   
That smile that was on your face,   
The promises that we made.   
And now, your love is my reward,   
And I love you even more,   
Than I ever did before. 

♫ Just you and I (Just you and I)  
We can entrust each other,   
With you in my life, (With you in my life)   
They'll never be another.   
We'll be all right,   
Just you and I. 

♫ And I remember our first embrace,   
That smile that was on your face,   
The promises that we made.   
And now, your love is my reward,   
And I love you even more,   
Than I ever did before. 

♫ We made it you and I. ♫

Kris looked up into Adam’s beautiful face, his smile soft beneath the happy tears running down his face.

“We made it,” Adam whispered, kissing him tenderly.

Kris ran a finger down his man’s cheek, “You and I.”

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The rest of the evening, the couple circulated from table to table between slow dances, catching up with everyone.

Though they’d been with them the last month, the boys still spent time with the Allens and Neil. Kris’ parents were going to stay another week and then they had to go back to Arkansas. It had been an adjustment at first, living with parental units again, but Kris and Adam were going to miss them, not just because they’d made their lives easier but because they loved them so dearly. On the bright side, while he was in LA, Daniel had done some looking around and got himself a job working with the cheerleading team at UCLA. He was going to stay with Adam’s Neil until he had enough money saved to get his own place.

Adam and Kris were thrilled their brothers got along so well …

… and more than a little scared.

Eventually they made their way to the 19E crew, as Adam described them, which included Mr. Fuller, Lane and her husband, and Sam Castle, the agent who discovered him. None of this would have happened without Sam’s belief in Adam and his talent.

Toasts were made and naturally, shop talk kicked in. Adam tried to dissuade it yet Kris assured him he didn’t mind; he found the music industry more and more fascinating as time passed. In fact, his new hobby of songwriting got him thinking about a change in careers, or at least a detour.

“So Kris, Adam tells me you know music?” Sam began, keeping him company while Lane talked Adam’s ear off.

“I thought about it as a possible career when I was a teen but then ….”

“Moved into something practical.” Kris nodded. “I hope you’re at least keeping up with it, even if only to entertain yourself.”

Kris opened up and told him about the reemergence of that dream and how he was writing lyrics and wondering if it was too late.

“It’s never too late man. Here’s my card, once you’ve settled back into normal life…,” Kris snorted and Sam chuckled, “give me a call … seriously. Maybe I can work some magic for you too.”

Kris couldn’t believe it and when Adam came back to his side, he whisked him off to a private corner to share the news.

“What do you think? Should I give it a chance?”

Adam sat him down. “You know how I feel baby. I’d love you to give music a shot but it’s ultimately your decision. Whatever you decide, I’m behind you. I just want you to be happy.”

The young man looked down at the rings on his hands ~ the engagement ring that had belonged to Adam’s dad and the simple gold ban that would forever be with him.

“I couldn’t be any happier than I am right now but I’ll think about it.” He gifted Adam one of his crooked smiles, making his man’s heart jump. “It would be fun though, wouldn’t it?”

“It is … and a LOT of hard work … but it’s so worth it.”

Moving behind a flowering bush, they kissed thoroughly, not the rated ‘G’ kisses they gave at the ceremony or each time someone sang them a love song. Kris’ hand cupped Adam’s ass, finger tracing over the seam of his pants and Adam did likewise, their tongues swirling together, mixing their spirits until they were so blended, they couldn’t be told apart.

“If we don’t stop this, I’m gonna bust a zipper,” Adam groaned, reluctantly pulling away from his husband.

“Mama’s a good sewer … she’ll fix it. Come here.”

Kris’ hand moved up Adam’s back, over his neck and into his black hair, smashing their mouths together once more. Adam carefully moved them against the side of the house, grinding their hard cocks together.

“Suck me off,” Kris begged, the pressure in his pants overwhelming.

“Not here! What if someone catches us?!”

“Don’t care … want your lips around me.”

“Marriage has turned you into a slut.”

“And it’s turned you into a prude.”

They gazed at each other then burst out laughing.

“Boys? Are you there? You have people waiting!” Kim called out, tactful enough not to get closer.

“Coming Mama,” Kris replied.

Straightening their clothes and wiping each other’s mouths, they rejoined the party. The sooner they’d met with everyone, the sooner they could go to their hotel and get naked.

The next table they visited was the band’s, complete with spouses and significant others. Adam had seen most of them every day but Kris hadn’t been by the studio in awhile. He loved catching up with Monte, Tommy, Isaac and Cam and their loved ones Lisa, Shana, Sophie and Sasha. He invited them over to the beach house for a BBQ sometime soon. Adam suggested they make it a listening party for what had been completed to date and Kris thought it was a brilliant idea. Monte asked Kris if he was enjoying the piano Adam had bought him and that led him into talking about his future in music with the veteran musician. Adam was glad they all got along and he prayed that one day Kris might have the same tight relationship with his own band.

The final table they visited was their closest circle of friends. They thanked Chef Antonio for the incredible food and for once, the man was humble, expressing how happy he was to create for them on their special day. 

Luckily, Shaun and Charlie were able to make it. They stayed at the table since it was difficult to maneuver Shaun’s wheelchair on the grass. They were just thrilled to be there and gave everyone lessons in stationary chair dancing. The men had moved in with Shaun’s parents so he had lots of support as he went through therapy and got back on his feet … literally. They’d had long talks over the past month with Kris and Adam and didn’t blame either of them for what happened. Charlie and Shaun had both worked with Jerry at the Cavanaugh Club and knew exactly where the blame lied.

Hugs were shared with Ken and Christine, thanking them for their support and all the hard work they put into making the day special … especially Christine for getting her contacts to come through on such short notice. Ken’s counseling was helping him a lot as was their couples counseling. In fact, things were progressing so well, they’d set a wedding a date for mid spring of next year. Since the incident, the closeness Ken had shared with the boys came back stronger than ever and they supported him just as much as his lady did.

Peter and James were laughing about something. It was good to see them relaxed after all the headaches they’d been through recently. Adagio was completely destroyed but Peter had extensive insurance coverage and once the claim was processed, he’d have enough to rebuild and more. 

Sara recovered from her injuries and faced minor charges, ending up with a large fine and community service. The judge declared her main crime was falling for a master manipulator. Adam and Peter had been at the courthouse and she apologized for her part, swearing if she’d known who ‘Steven’ really was, she never would have helped him. Peter asked what she was going to do now and she said she’d find a temporary job to support herself while she does her community service and then she was going to leave California and start over.

Margaret’s legal troubles were more severe; she had killed a man after all. Adam made a victim impact statement, stressing how she’d saved his life and the judge said she’d take into consideration. No bail was posted and she’d be in county jail awaiting her trial in November.

Peter was looking after Indigo while Kris recovered and while he enjoyed hearing their mentor talk about what was happening at the club, Kris found he wasn’t missing it as much as he thought he would.

“Kris, what’s with the frown? You should be smiling ear to ear.”

“Sorry Peter, I was just … I need to talk about something with you and I was going to wait a while but ….”

“Go ahead son.”

“Okay.” Kris took a sip of his beer and held Adam’s hand for support. “I don’t think I want to come back to Indigo … at least not yet.”

“You don’t?” Peter asked. He wasn’t angry, just curious.

“No … I’m thinking about checking out music, I mean I’ve always had an interest in it.”

“I remember the few times you performed with Adam at Adagio. You have a talent.”

“Thanks. Anyway, I’ve kinda revisited my interest this last month and I think I want to give it a shot … see if I can make something of it. Life has been passing very quickly lately and I don’t want to wake up one day and regret that I didn’t at least try. Sam gave me his card, said he’d like to hear what I’ve got. I hate leaving you in this position.”

“No worries. I know the perfect person to take over for you.”

“Who?”

“Me.”

“You?!” both men exclaimed.

Peter laughed, “I do have SOME experience.”

“What about Adagio? How can you run Indigo and oversee the resurrection of Adagio?” Adam asked.

“It’s simple really. I’m not going to rebuild Adagio. She had her time; I loved her dearly but its time to move onto new projects. Stepping into an established, well run machine like Indigo will satisfy the business man in me while I take on the biggest project of my life.”

“Are you opening a new place?”

“Not exactly but the grand unveiling is scheduled for six months from now.”

“The grand …?” Adam and Kris looked at Peter laying his hand tenderly on Serena’s stomach. “A b-baby?! You’re both having a baby?!”

“Serena’s doing most of the work but yeah.”

Everyone at the table heard and burst out in cheers.

This really was a perfect day.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The party went on well into the morning but Adam and Kris left for their wedding night around 11pm. All the guests lined the brick walkway down towards the garage and blew bubbles as the husband walked hand in hand towards Adam’s new car, the same one he and Neil had arrived in. Along the way, they stopped and thanked everyone again for coming. At the end of the line were their family and these ‘thank you’s’ ended in hugs and more tears.

“I don’t know why we’re so emotional. We’ll be back tomorrow,” Kris told his Dad.

“You’ll be back when you come back.”

That was a strange reply.

The boys turned the corner, expecting to find Adam’s car all decorated in plastic flowers and tin cans tied to the bumper. Instead they found a gorgeous 1930s limo in black and dark blue. A chauffeur in full period regalia held the back door open for them.

“Wha? … Where?” Adam sputtered.

“Who? … Why? … How?” Kris concluded.

The chauffeur removed an embossed envelope from his pocket and handed it to them. The boys huddled together and read it.

“It’s from Simon Fuller … a wedding gift,” Adam explained to the curious onlookers.

“Adam, look at this!” Kris exclaimed, drawing Adam’s attention further down the note.

“Not only has he hired the limo for us but he’s giving us three nights at The Huntley Hotel in Santa Monica for a honeymoon!” Adam turned to Lane. “But I thought they needed me at the studio?”

“Mr. Fuller’s the boss and what he says goes. He told them they’ll have to wait. You have more important business to take care of.”

“Where is he? We need to thank him,” Kris asked, looking around.

“Unfortunately, he had to leave an hour ago but he sends his best wishes and congratulations.”

“Sirs, are you ready to go?” the driver asked, indicating the open door with his arm in a flourish Vanna White would have been proud of.

Kris went inside first then popped his head out as Adam tried to get in.

“What about our luggage at the Malibu Beach Inn?”

“It’s all been taken care of and the bill’s been paid,” Lane explained, “Get going.”

Kris moved back and Adam got in. They waved as the limo drove away then fell into each others arms, exhausted but with enough energy to go all night.

 

:::: ♥♥ ::::

 

The Huntley Hotel stood tall in the night sky, its tan, decorative stonework glowing in the evening lights. It was located on a tree lined residential street and already a sense of calm came over them. The style of the building matched the era of their ride and they passed through a stunning entrance with white ironwork and curtains into the lobby. 

The place blew them away. Decorated in white, black and brown tones, it was modern but elegantly classic, with intricate elements, soft leathers and raw wood. The concierge at the massive grey and white reception desk called over a bellhop to take them to their room, explaining their luggage had arrived earlier in the evening and was awaiting them. The elevator was on an outside corner of the building and the city spread out beneath them in twinkling beauty as the glass capsule moved up and up and up to the 17th floor.

When the doors opened, they were met by a serene entrance way with one door. The bellhop swiped the card and opened it.

“Gentlemen, welcome to the Presidential Suite.”

Kris’ mouth hung open. “This is all for us?”

“Yes sir. Would you like a tour?”

Both men nodded, following their guide through the Southern California open loft space and the wall of windows overlooking the coastline. 

The living room was decorated with aqua leather sectionals, Italian lighting and floor to ceiling mirrors. There was an entertainment center with a large flat screen TV, audio system, and DVD player. The dining room featured a large table that looked like it had been made of driftwood and it was decorated with an underwater sea sculpture and lighted by tumbleweed silver chandeliers. A cocktail bar was off to the side and fully equipped with everything one would need to entertain.

The master bedroom welcomed them with its white leather upholstered headboard and super soft high count bedding on a king-sized bed. There was a TV in here as well and the bathroom, which opened onto the bedroom, displayed a spoon shaped open bath tub, walk-in shower, large mirrors, sheer curtains and soft lighting. Two plush white robes hung upon the wall, candles were waiting on a counter to be lit and sliding doors could be used to offer some privacy.

“If you need anything during your stay, please call the front desk. We have staff waiting to serve you 24 hours a day.”

“Thank you so much,” Adam said, giving the bellhop a generous tip.

Once they were alone, they should have fallen into each others arms but they couldn’t stop gaping at the space around them.

“This is … this is too much … I’m … utterly speechless.”

“I better produce one hell of record to pay Simon back for this.”

“We should invite everyone over one night to enjoy this with us. There’s certainly enough room. Maybe the restaurant could cater a dinner for us.”

Adam drew Kris into his arms. “See, you’re getting used to this already.”

“What’s not to get used to?”

The only thing they unpacked were their shaving kits which included a variety of other supplies. Sex in the shower had also been on hold, not wanting Kris to get banged against the tiles. Still, they shared the water spray, helping each other wash. Leaving the bath robes behind, they headed for the bed, the only thing Kris put on was his sling. He never did get a chance to see if Adam had indeed been wearing a thong.

While Kris got comfortable on the bed, Adam turned on some soft music and lit the candles. They lay with each other, touching and kissing and talking softly. Kris ran his hand down Adam’s chest and stroked him, making him hard in seconds. Moving down, he took the silken rod in his mouth and sucked and licked, drawing groans of pleasure out of his husband. It didn’t take long before Adam’s back was arched and he gasped over and over again as he came down Kris’ throat. When he was empty, Kris moved back up and kissed his man, sharing his salty treat.

“Kris … I want you inside me.”

Smiling, he softly told Adam to get on his hands and knees. Fetching the lube beside the bed, he poured a stream down Adam’s crack and spread it around his star. Slicking his own fingers, he inserted them, stretching and scissors, going deep and stimulating his prostate until Adam could barely keep himself up. Kris pumped his own cock, slicked it up and entered his man in one move.

At first, he held still, relishing the heat around him, then he started slowly fucking him, gradually moving faster. Kris braced himself with his free hand around Adam’s waist, licking the sweaty sheen off his spine. After he came, Adam collapsed slowly, Kris holding on and staying inside. They lay together until their energy returned and it was Kris’ turn to get fucked.

“I want to ride you,” Kris whispered, “I want to see the love in your eyes as you fill me.”

Adam got on his back and encouraged Kris to sit on his chest, cock at his lips. Opening wide, Kris got his blow job, bracing himself against the headboard. While Adam was mouthfucked, he reached around and inserted his finger into Kris’ tight ass, having wet them with his mouth before taking Kris’ cock. After Kris came down Adam’s throat, he moved back, finding Adam already hard and hot. They lubed him up and then Kris sat on him, taking him to the balls. Adam bent his legs so Kris could lean back and move. Adam’s hands roamed his husband’s tight body, over his thighs, stomach, chest, hardening cock. Reaching a climax, Adam came up Kris’ ass and Kris came all over Adam’s stomach. Kris was reduced to jelly and let Adam clean him and wrap him in the blankets warmed by their bodies.

“I love you husband,” he sighed, falling fast asleep.

Adam held him, thinking back on all that had happened. When they met, Adam had been lost in life, going through the motions of existence but not living. Then Kris had entered his life and it all changed, his hopelessness was gone.

With his husband in his arms, Adam closed his eyes, looking forward to their life after love.

 

Fin.


End file.
